Boas Recordações
by mrodrigues94
Summary: Depois de terminar o quinto ano, Harry está cada vez mais confuso e precisará mais do que nunca de seus verdadeiros AMIGOS, e por que não, de um grande AMOR...    Cap. novos provavelmente as terças-feiras, pelo menos é o que eu vou tentar...
1. TRAILER

**Boas recordações**

TRAILER

**SÃO AS BOAS RECORDAÇÕES...**

- Parabéns Harry, esse foi o pomo capturado mais rápido que eu já vi na minha vida – exclamou Gina.

- E o pomo mais rápido também – ironizou Harry.

**... QUE NOS PIORES...**

Harry desceu as escadarias de Hogwarts com Dumbledore ao seu lado, tentando não pensar no que estava prestes a fazer.

**... E MAIS DIFÍCEIS MOMENTOS...**

- Harry! Você está bem?

- Não foi nada!

**... FAZEM TUDO PARECER BESTEIRA.**

- Você promete que tudo vai ficar bem?

- Lembra do dia no campo? Pois vai ser igual.

DRAMA:

- Se você gosta de mim como diz...

- Mas eu gosto – interrompeu Harry. Gina o ignorou e continuou:

- Porque não me conta aonde vai quando some?

AVENTURA:

- Agora vê se pega a droga da varinha e me segue!

COMÉDIA:

- Porque todos me tratam como se eu fosse louco?

- Você quer mesmo que eu responda?

TRISTEZA:

- Quando foi que isso aconteceu? – perguntou alarmado.

- Ontem à noite.

COMPREENSÃO:

Ele se lembrou do ano anterior quando Gina o ajudara a falar com Sirius, e resolveu desabafar.

INCERTEZA:

- Será que você poderia repetir? Na última parte eu acho que entrou água no meu ouvido.

AMOR:

- Isso está mesmo acontecendo? – perguntou Hermione.

- Quer que eu repita pra você ter certeza? – ironizou Rony.

- Por favor! – implorou ela.

RAIVA:

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO POSSO TE DIZER!

- Ótimo então, mas depois não diga que eu não avisei.

NOVIDADES:

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, o-que-você-está-fazendo-**aqui!**

- O mesmo que você, Harry Tiago Potter.

COTIDIANO:

- Oh! Muito previsível Harry.

BRIGAS:

- Idiota!

- Sabe-tudo!

RECONCILIAÇÕES:

- Eu te amo!

- O que você disse?

- Eu-Te-Amo, poxa!

JURAMENTOS:

- Não é nenhum voto perpétuo, mas vai dar certo do mesmo jeito.

INFIDELIDADES:

- O que vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo?

AMIGOS:

- Saiba que sempre pode contar comigo.

INIMIGOS:

- Potter arranjou uma nova namoradinha, é?

**APRESENTANDO...**

Gina Weasley – "A grande feiticeira"

- Ridículos!

Rony Weasley – "O melhor amigo"

- Por favor, por favor, por favor, me deixe ver a resposta.

Hermione Granger – "A sabe-tudo"

- É-a-poção-que-cria-um-laço-perpétuo-entre-dois-bruxos, fazendo-com-que-morram-juntos.

Cho Chang – "A ex"

- Harry, precisamos ter uma conversa.

Dino Thomas – "O inconveniente"

- Ham-ham!

Draco Malfoy – "O desprezível"

- Estupefaça!

Severo Snape – "O seboso"

- Crucio!

Lord Voldemort – "Você-Sabe-Quem"

- Avada...

**Está chegando à hora da luta final...**

- Chegou à hora de você escolher de que lado vai ficar Malfoy.

- Porque você confia tanto nele?

- Eu já te dei motivos para desconfiar de mim?

- Eu tenho a impressão de que não é hora para declarações.

**EM BREVE AS COISAS NUNCA MAIS SERÃO AS MESMAS...**

**BOAS RECORDAÇÕES**

**Flores Em Você**

**IRA!**

De todo o meu passadoBoas e más recordaçõesQuero viver meu presenteE lembrar tudo depois...

Nessa vida passageiraEu sou eu, você é vocêIsso é o que mais me agradaIsso é o que me faz dizer...

Que vejo flores em você!...

De todo o meu passadoBoas e más recordaçõesQuero viver meu presenteE lembrar tudo depois...

Nessa vida passageiraEu sou eu, você é vocêIsso é o que mais me agradaIsso é o que me faz dizer...

Que vejo flores em você! (4x)


	2. O 1º Correio do Ano

**N/A: Oi gente, chegou o meu 1º cap. Tenho pronto mais alguns e logo posto. Eu sei que o início ficou meio chato, mas foi a forma que eu encontrei pra mostrar o que acontece antes da história propriamente começar, e também pra apresentar os personagens. O final ta melhor; Boa Leitura ****J****.**

**P.S. Ah! Não se esqueçam de ver a música tema que coloquei no final.**

O verão este ano estava bem agradável, o que não combinava com o humor do garoto deitado em uma cama no nº 4 da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Era um garoto vestindo roupas pelo menos dois números maiores que o adequado, que o faziam sumir dentro das roupas. Cabelos bagunçados e uma fina cicatriz em forma de raio.

- Mas que droga! – Falou Harry para o nada, enquanto olhava a pilha de papéis em cima da sua mesa.

Ao contrário do ano passado, nesse verão, seus melhores amigos, Rony e Mione, tinham lhe enviado dezenas de cartas, e nenhuma delas Harry tinha respondido.

Caro Harry,

Como vão as férias? Eu estou na Sede da Ordem, junto com toda a minha família. Mione vem aqui na próxima semana e meus pais mandam perguntar quando você quer vir pra cá, responda rápido,

Rony

Caro Harry,

Estou indo passar as férias na Sede da Ordem. Queria saber quando você pretende ir, dessa forma poderíamos ir juntos.

Abraços,

Hermione

Harry,

Sei que a carta passada você não respondeu, mas ainda é tempo de vir pra cá. Todos os membros da Ordem têm perguntado por você, responda!

Rony e Mione

Harry,

Se você não responder a essa carta nós vamos começar a ficar preocupados, sabemos que você está bem, responda por favor.

Hermione e Weasleys

A essa carta Harry respondeu brevemente:

_Estou bem._

_P.S. Como vocês podem ter tanta certeza que estou bem? Na certa ainda estão me vigiando._

Harry, a sua carta foi muito vaga, e para a sua informação, se Voldemort tivesse te pego, provavelmente até no Brasil estariam sabendo disso.

Caso você não mande a data para irmos te buscar, iremos aí sábado e te arrastaremos.

Rony, Mione e família.

Harry,

Andei pensando no motivo pelo qual você não tem nos respondido. Iremos te buscar amanhã e até hoje a sua única carta foi, digamos, desinteressada. A Sra. Weasley anda muito preocupada com você, e Rony não consegue entender o que tem de errado, mas como eu te disse, eu andei pensando no motivo, e eu acho que é até bem obvio.

Você não quer voltar pra Sede da Ordem, não é verdade? Se for, fará todo o sentido, afinal te traria lembranças. Boas Recordações, porém tristes. Se for isso, me mande uma carta e eu falo pra Sra. Weasley que talvez seja melhor a gente voltar pra Toca.

Beijos de sua amiga que anda preocupada com você,

Hermione

Essa carta tinha chegado há pouco tempo e parecia traduzir com precisão o que Harry sentia.

Ele pensou que ninguém iria entendê-lo. Ele ficava irritado com as cartas que tinha recebido, será que eles não tinham percebido o quanto seria doloroso para ele, Harry, voltar à casa de Sirius, só que agora sem Sirius?

Como Hermione tinha dito, a casa lhe traria boas recordações de um tempo que não voltaria mais.

A vontade de Harry era escrever uma carta desabafando com Mione, afinal ele sabia que podia confiar nela, e ela provavelmente lhe daria o melhor conselho. Mas como colocar isso em uma carta? Como explicitar cada um de seus sentimentos?

Além disso, tinha a questão da profecia, que ele não tinha contado para ninguém. Isso ele não poderia contar por carta, já que elas podiam ser extraviadas. Foi com esse pensamento que Harry se levantou e escreveu a carta para Hermione:

_Mione,_

_Sei que tenho deixado vocês preocupados, mas eu nada pude fazer. Quando __aquilo__ aconteceu no ministério, eu fiquei triste, mas meio que a ficha não caiu. Eu sabia que ele tinha... mas a verdade é que eu me sentia estranho. Sem querer me abrir com ninguém. Mas quando as férias vieram, parece que a tristeza me dominou e eu finalmente entendi que ele não ia mais voltar._

_Eu ainda não me sinto pronto pra voltar a ver o lugar onde ele passou os últimos dias, onde foi traído por Monstro... Se você quiser, seria ótimo você falar com os Weasley._

_Abraços,_

_Harry_

Depois que Harry terminou de escrever a carta, sentiu-se aliviado, como se um peso tivesse saído dele.

Aproveitou e juntou todas as cartas dos amigos e as guardou no piso solto em baixo da cama.

Colocou a carta em Edwiges e se jogou na cama enquanto via a coruja se afastar, afastar, até virar um borrão e sumir.

Bem longe. Era assim que Gina se sentia localizada no Largo Grimmauld. Ta... Ela gostava de lá. Só que existiam alguns problemas:

1º- o antigo dono dessa casa, que agora pertencia a Harry, tinha morrido – e ela o adorava.

2º- mesmo sendo sempre tão movimentada – e Gina adorava movimento – e ela podendo ver Tonks – que ela amava – ultimamente as pessoas não andavam lá tão animadas – o que era compreensível, visto a eminente guerra.

3º- Segredos! Tudo nessa casa era segredo, desse jeito o namorado de Gina – Dino Thomas – iria acabar terminando com ela, tamanha a quantidade de respostas evasivas que ela dava, não que ela se importasse tanto assim...

4º- Bem longe! Esse era o principal motivo que fazia Gina não estar lá _tão_ satisfeita em passar as férias no Largo Grimmauld.

Era chato ficar longe das suas coisas; e ficar presa, sem poder sair de casa, nessa casa tão triste. Ficar longe do seu namorado e dos seus amigos e sem poder contar nada pra eles.

Mesmo à distância, seus amigos não a abandonavam e viviam lhe mandando cartas, Gina já tinha uma pilha delas, o que tornava mais difícil esconder os segredos – mas não impossível!

Só de Dino, ela já tinha mais de 10 cartas. Tinham ainda as cartas de P.O.*, Henry, Lila, Robert, MJ e Drica, seus melhores amigos.

Ginny J

Como vai fofa? E as férias? Você não me conta nada... nem diz quando vamos nos ver... vamos marcar? Quero muito te ver, podemos marcar pra ver o grupo todo qualquer dia desses...

Beijos,

Drica

P.S. Você anda misteriosa só comigo, ou é com todo mundo? kkkkk!

Ginny,

Como vai best? Como vão as férias? Que isolação é essa, não dá notícias... Desse jeito vou pensar que você ficou metida! Bora marcar de reunir a thurma.

Um abraço quebra ossos,

M.J.

P.S. Brigadão pelo presente!

P.S.S. você soube do show do Green Day? Queria ir, mas tô duroL,

Beijos.

Oi Ginny,

Como vai você? E a sua família? Como vão as férias? Porque as minhas tão um saco, na verdade, tudo fica um saco quando eu to longe da turma, precisamos nos ver. Você tem novidades de Audrey? Tô meio sem jeito de mandar uma carta pra ela.

Abraço pra toda a família,

Robert

P.S. Adorei a carta e o presente de aniversário, você é uma fofa, beijos.

Oi Ginny JJJ

Tudo beleza?

Ai best, como vão as coisas? E as férias, tão legais? Me diz, seu namoro com o Dino já esfriou? Espero que não! Vamos nos encontrar qualquer dia... Tô com saudades do Henry! Rsrsrsrsrs! Devo dizer que isso foi um riso nervoso, tá!

7 beijinhos,

Lila

P.S. O chudley Cannons ganhou da União! KKKKKK

Ginervra, Gina, Ginny, Gi, Gin!

Como vão as coisas, garota multifacetada? Você-sabe-quem 2º já pintou por aí? Espero que você esteja bem, de qualquer jeito você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo, né? Qualquer dia a gente se encontra e você pode desabafar comigo e com a P.O. Ah! Você viu que a União de Pudlemore perdeu? L

A Lila deve estar satisfeita...

Um abraço apertado,

Henry

Ginny,

Como vão as férias, loka? E o Dino? Espero que vocês estejam bem, senão eu não sei como você vai fazer pra agüentar você-sabe-quem 2º na sua casa, vocês dois se encontrando o tempo todo... Olha, você sabe que o Dino é o meu melhor amigo, né? Eu não posso imaginar você magoando ele... bem, esquece! Ah! Será que dá pra ser um pouco mais direta nas suas cartas? Até parece que você tá escondendo algo...

Beijos com muito amor,

P.O.

Era fácil perceber que todos os seus amigos tinham notado a "vagueza" de suas informações... Quer dizer, todos menos o Dino, que não parecia se importar com a qualidade das informações de Gina, desde que ela respondesse bem rápido.

Chegou a um ponto em que eles trocavam corujas mais de dez vezes por dia. Eram tantas cartas que o pessoal da Ordem começou a ficar preocupado, mas Artur tinha a solução:

_- Gina, minha filha, porque você não usa um celular pra falar com o seu namorado?_

_- Que mané cerular (- celular!) pai! A Gina tem é que terminar com esse garoto! – Comentou Rony, recebendo a concordância de Fred e Jorge._

_- Gostei da ideia pai – continuou Gina, como se nunca tivesse havido a intervenção do irmão. – Afinal de contas o Dino vem de uma família de trouxas e sabe usar um __celular__._

Mesmo com o uso do celular (que Gina, sem paciência, ficava conversando apenas meia hora por dia) ela ainda tinha uma caixa de cartas do Dino:

_Gina, Meu amor,_

_Como vão as coisas? Desde a última carta eu morri de saudades. Morri de saudades dos nossos beijos, de ter você nos meus braços. Porque todo esse segredo de onde você está? É só nos encontrarmos logo e pronto, fica tudo resolvido! Somos namorados, precisamos nos ver, ou será que você pretende se encontrar comigo somente em 1º de setembro?_

_Como não posso te beijar pessoalmente, te envio beijos! Como aqueles dados nos corredores de Hogwarts._

_Beijos com muita saudade!_

_Dino Thomas._

Imagine receber todo dia três cartas desse tamanho, e ter que escrever outra, no mínimo igual? Usar celular era uma maravilha, uma ideia genial tida pelos trouxas.

Atualmente Dino ligava três vezes para ela. Pra dar bom dia, pra conversarem durante meia hora, e pra dar boa noite.

Gina estava começando a conversa de meia hora, quando uma movimentação estranha no corredor a fez desligar.

*** Bom, eu queria deixar claro que eu sei que P.O. significa Personagem Original, mas é que eu pensei que Gina tinha que ter uma amiga. Eu até imaginei um clímax pra ela, só que antes de eu dar um nome a ela, na minha cabeça eu a chamava de P.O., quando eu fui pensar em um nome, P.O. não saia da minha cabeça, então virou o apelido.**

"Como é que Harry pode ser tão idiota?" Era isso que Rony se perguntava. "Tá... Harry não é idiota, mas porque as coisas sempre têm que ser tão complicadas? Porque ele não vem pra cá de uma vez?".

"Será que ele não percebe que eu, Rony, preciso de uma ajudinha dele? As minhas férias perfeitas agora estão prestes a ir por água abaixo, tudo porque ele não quer vir pra cá".

"Amanhã eu vou buscá-lo e dificilmente ele chegará vivo na casa de Sirius... Sirius! É esse o motivo pra Harry não querer voltar pro Largo. Como eu tinha sido idiota pensando mal do meu amigo, que mais do que nunca precisa de mim".

"Isso deve explicar o motivo da carta que ele mandou ter sido tão curta".

_Estou bem._

_P.S. Como vocês podem ter tanta certeza que estou bem? Na certa ainda estão me vigiando._

Para Rony parecia agora que tudo se encaixava, ele olhou para a carta que Mione lhe enviara no início das férias:

Rony,

Como vai o seu início de férias? Como sei da sua completa falta de modos, digo logo que as minhas vão ótimas. Sei também da sua falta de sensibilidade e vou logo te lembrando para que quando Harry for te visitar nas férias você não se esqueça que ele perdeu Sirius faz pouco tempo, portanto evite falar o nome dele. Eu sei que vocês pretendem ir para o Largo Grimmauld, mas eu não sei se vai ser bom para o Harry, de qualquer jeito, como o melhor amigo dele, você tem a obrigação de fazê-lo se sentir bem.

Abraços,

Hermione

Depois que terminou de reler a carta, pela enésima vez, Rony saiu do quarto decidido a falar coma mãe, mas ao chegar à cozinha, alguém já estava lá.

Edwiges pousou no parapeito da janela, o que fez Hermione correr e abrir a mensagem que ela trazia:

_Mione,_

_Sei que tenho deixado vocês preocupados, mas eu nada pude fazer. Quando __aquilo__ aconteceu no ministério, eu fiquei triste, mas meio que a ficha não caiu. Eu sabia que ele tinha... mas a verdade é que eu me sentia estranho. Sem querer me ab rir com ninguém. Mas quando as férias vieram, parece que a tristeza me dominou e eu finalmente entendi que ele não ia mais voltar._

_Eu ainda não me sinto pronto pra voltar a ver o lugar onde ele passou os últimos dias; onde foi traído por monstro... Se você quiser, seria ótimo você falar com os Weasley._

_Abraços,_

_Harry_

A carta dele a deixou triste era meio melancólica. Mione ficou com pena do seu amigo, do seu melhor amigo. Ela ficou com vontade de abraçá-lo, queria vê-lo logo, mas antes tinha que dar um jeito de convencer os pais de Rony a voltarem para a Toca. Mas como fazer isso sem contar para eles a verdade?

Em último caso Mione sabia que podia contar com a Sra. Weasley, ela entenderia Harry, e se Mione pedisse com jeito, ela talvez nem comentasse com Harry.

Foi com essa ideia decidida que Mione desceu as escadas para a cozinha. A Sra. Weasley estava sozinha lá, cozinhando distraída, mas antes que Mione encontrasse forças para começar a falar, Rony entrou intempestivamente na cozinha, falando:

- Mãe, nós temos que voltar para Toca, agora!

Gina seguiu Rony até a cozinha e viu-o falar pra mãe:

- Mãe, nós temos que voltar para Toca, agora!

Tá certo que ela queria voltar pra Toca, só não imaginava que Rony também quisesse afinal ele não tinha que encontrar com Harry – que andava sem responder as cartas – no Largo Grimmauld, que não por acaso pertencia a ele?

Na verdade, o fato de Harry ir para o Largo sempre estranhou Gina. Ela mal chegara e já não aguentava ficar lá. Ficava se lembrando de Sirius, e mesmo sendo boas recordações, a deixavam triste, visto que não iriam voltar.

Imagine se ao invés de um grande amigo, ele fosse o seu padrinho, quase como parte da sua estraçalhada família? Ela certamente não iria querer ver aquela casa nunca mais, mesmo sem pretender vendê-la.

Mas o comentário de Mione, que também estava na sala, a fez pensar que talvez os dois também tivessem chegado a mesma conclusão sobre Harry, e agora tentavam conversar com a Sra. Weasley:

- Rony! Você percebeu! – Mione disse, e depois deu um abraço em Rony, para logo em seguida o largar, deixando as três pessoas na cozinha corando furiosamente.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

- Ah... – Balbuciou Rony, que ainda não tinha pensado em uma desculpa. Ele olhou para Hermione e viu estampado no rosto dela a própria expressão.

- Porque os dois não falam nada? – Murmurou Gina. – A não ser...

"É claro, a não ser que Harry não queira contar pra todos, nesse caso é a vez da super-Gina interferir":

- Mãe! – Chamou Gina já com os olhos chorosos. – Mãããe!

- Que foi filha? – Perguntou a Sra. Weasley, preocupada.

- Precisamos voltar pra Toca!

- O quê? – Perguntaram todos.

- Você também? – Falou a Sra. Weasley.

- Bom, eu não sei quem mais quer voltar, mas o meu caso é sério – mentiu Gina. – Eu esqueci vááááááárias coisas na Toca.

- Como o que? – Perguntou desconfiada a Sra. Weasley.

- Uns livros que peguei emprestado em Hogwarts; um caderno; um ursinho que ganhei do Dino e... – Gina enumerou, enquanto a Sra. Weasley ficava meio desinteressada. Mas ela tinha uma carta na manga, tinha antes que enumerar coisas bobas, porque se não sua mãe desconfiaria, mas ela que esperasse o gran finale. – uns materiais de HOGWARTS que eu preciso pra terminar o meu DEVER. – Como previu, o último item logo ascendeu o interesse da Sra. Weasley, falar sobre estudo era sempre prioridade para ela.

- Então voltaremos agora, mas e o Harry? – Lembrou ela.

- Ah, mãe – desconversou Gina. – Você sabe que o Harry adora a Toca, eu tenho certeza que ele nem vai se importar, e você lembra que o professor Dumbledore falou que a Toca era segura e que o Harry podia ficar lá...

Conformada, a Sra. Weasley saiu da cozinha para arrumar os preparativos para a viagem de volta, sendo seguida por Rony.

Quando Gina estava saindo também, Hermione puxou seu braço:

- O que foi? – Perguntou Gina inocentemente.

- Você pensa que me engana, mas você me falou, logo que eu vim pra cá, que não tinha mais nenhum dever. Eu só quero saber por que você fez isso? – Perguntou Hermione, com cara de quem já sabia a resposta.

- Ora, Mione. Quando eu comecei a ouvir a conversa, ocasionalmente, eu saquei logo que vocês estavam tentando fazer justamente aquilo que eu achei ser o certo a se fazer, manter o Harry longe daqui. Percebi também que vocês não tinham a menor ideia do que dizer pra mamãe, então resolvi dar uma forcinha. – concluiu Gina, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Bom, então obrigada Gina. – Falou Mione, com um sorriso estranhamente presunçoso.

Harry, ainda deitado na cama, viu Edwiges voltar com um bilhete, a colocou no poleiro e leu, pela primeira vez animado nesse verão, um breve bilhete de Mione:

Tudo OK,

Te vejo amanhã 2h na Toca

_**Easier To Run/**_**Mais Fácil Fugir**

Linkin Park

_[Chorus]/_[Refrão]

_It's easier to run/_É mais fácil fugir

_Replacing this pain with something numb/_Substituindo essa dor por algo indiferente

_It's so much easier to go/_É muito mais fácil ir

_Than face all this pain here all alone/_Do que encarar toda essa dor aqui sozinho

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me/_Algo foi tirado bem do fundo de mim

_The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see/_Um segredo que tenho mantido trancado ninguém pode sequer ver

_Wounds so deep they never show they never go away/_Ferimentos tão profundos nunca mostrados nunca desaparecem

_Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played/_Como figuras se movendo em minha cabeça por anos e anos elas passam

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)/_(Se eu pudesse mudar, mudaria, trazer a dor de volta, traria)

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)/_(Refazer cada passo errado que eu dei, eu refaria)

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)/_(Se eu pudesse ficar de pé e levar a culpa eu o faria)

_(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)/_(Se eu pudesse levar toda a vergonha pra sepultura eu o faria)

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)/_(Se eu pudesse mudar, mudaria, trazer a dor de volta, traria)

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)/_(Refazer cada passo errado que eu dei, eu refaria)

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)/_(Se eu pudesse ficar de pé e levar a culpa eu o faria)

_(I would take all my shame to the grave)/_(Se eu pudesse levar toda a vergonha pra sepultura eu o faria)

_[Chorus]/_[Refrão]

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past/_Às vezes me lembro da escuridão de meu passado

_Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have/_Trazendo de volta essas memórias que eu desejava nunca ter

_Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back/_Às vezes penso em deixar e nunca olhar para trás

_And never moving forward so there'd never be a past/_Porém nunca seguir adiante para nunca haver passado

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

_Just washing it aside/_Apenas lavando

_All of the helplessness inside/_O desamparo profundo

_Pretending I don't feel misplaced/_Fingir que não estou fora do lugar

_It's so much simpler than change/_É muito mais simples que mudar

_[Chorus]/_[Refrão]

_It's easier to run/_É mais fácil fugir

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made)_

_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)_

_(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)_

_(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)_

_(I would take all my shame to the grave)_

**N/A: Bom, espero que vocês tenham aguentado até o final, que eu achei que ta bem melhor que o início. O 2º cap. Também tá um pouco melhor.**

**Demorei um pouco de postar porque minha senha no FB não tava entrando, eu também queria adiantar a digitação do 2º cap. e depois eu tive a feira de ciências do colégio pra fazer, e pra isso fiquei todos os dias de tarde durante uma semana (UFA!).**

**Beijos, até o próximo cap. ****J**


	3. A volta pra casa

**N/A: Agora a fic fica legal. Olhem a música tema...**

**B-jos e boa leitura **

**PS: Geeeeeeeeeeeeeente, eu ganhei um notebook, se preparem que agora vai chover capítulo...**

O quarto de Harry estava sofrendo uma grande mudança. Harry estava arrumando o próprio malão para esperar virem buscá-lo e levá-lo para Toca, quando percebeu o quanto tinha deixado o quarto ficar desarrumado.

Tinham roupas espalhadas por todo o quarto e restos de comida em baixo da cama. Seus materiais escolares eram os únicos que se salvavam, devidamente trancados no malão.

Quando terminou tudo ainda era uma hora. Resolveu descer para esperar lá em baixo, caso o tio pensassem em causar alguma confusão com seus amigos.

- Seus amigos esquisitos vêm buscar você que horas, moleque? – perguntou Tio Valter, tirando os olhos do jornal.

- 2 horas – respondeu Harry, ignorando a ofensa do tio.

- Ah, o Harryzinho é muito frágil pra ir sozinho, é? – Provocou Duda.

Harry se esforçou muito pra ignorar esse comentário, e foi até a janela, se sentar na beirada.

Quando ele recebeu a carta de Mione ficou muito feliz, e agora estava muito perto de voltar pra sua verdadeira casa, ou pelo menos, pro único lugar, tirando Hogwarts, onde ele se sentia bem.

- Como eles vão vir te buscar?

- Ah... – Harry não tinha pensado nisso, no ano anterior eles tinham ido de vassouras, mas esse ano... – Bom, não sei!

- Não sabe? Como não sabe? – Gritou Tio Valter.

- Sabe, eles não me contaram, e digamos que eu não sou muito bom em adivinhação. – Harry observou as imediatas consequências da sua provocação.

Tio Valter gritou e ficou ainda mais roxo, os bigodes repuxados de raiva; Tia Petúnia deu um grito esganiçado e correu pra proteger os ouvidos de Duda; Já Duda ficou meio paralisado, como sempre acontecia quando ele lembrava de magia e principalmente do que aconteceu no ano anterior, e em seguida vomitou.

- Seu moleque, olha o que você fez com o meu filho! Se você me disser mais uma vez alguma palavra relacionada ao seu problema, você vai ver.

Harry pensou em dizer que ao tinha nenhum problema, mas achou que já tinha causado muita confusão para uma despedida.

- Agora moleque – continuou Tio Valter, tentando acalmar os ânimos. – Se isso que você chama de amigos vierem pela minha lareira de novo...

Enquanto o tio continuava berrando, Harry voltou a sentar no parapeito da janela. "Cheguem logo", pensou desesperado.

Gina acordou sobressaltada e ao olhar o relógio, percebeu que já era meio-dia. Ela tinha acordado de madrugada, e sem conseguir dormir tinha levantado e comido, e antes que sua mãe acordasse, ela tinha voltado pro quarto e ficado acordada até 8 horas. Mas quando começou a ouvir movimento, ela adormeceu.

Saiu do quarto vazio que ocupava com Mione, e desceu até a cozinha. Sua mãe estava cozinhando; Rony, Mione e Seu pai estavam agitados, andando de um lado pro outro.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou sentando-se à mesa e pegando um pedaço de bolo.

- Gina! – Exclamou a mãe. – Pensei que você não acordaria mais... não me diga que andou falando com o namorado até tarde...

- Mãe! – Falou Gina, ficando da cor do pijama laranja que estava vestindo.

- Que roupas são essas? – Perguntou seu pai, já começando a rir. – Você não quer que o Harry te veja assim, não é?

- Pai! – Gina agora já estava da cor dos seus cabelos, ela parecia que estava em chamas. – Vocês me matam de vergonha...

Harry, claro! Ela tinha se esquecido que hoje era o dia em que ele vinha para sua casa.

- É... – começou inocentemente. – Que horas ele vem?

- Vamos buscá-lo às duas horas – respondeu Hermione enquanto sentava junto de Gina. – Quer ir com a gente?

Parecia que hoje era o dia que todos tinham reservado para pegar no pé dela.

- Não Mione, não quero. – Respondeu fulminando Mione com os olhos. – Vocês vão buscá-lo como?

- Você não pode imaginar, Gina? – Perguntou Rony, sentando-se ao lado de Hermione.

- Ah! Não me diga que é o projeto que papai e os gêmeos andaram trabalhando esse ano...

- Isso mesmo. – Falou Fred.

- Será que Harry vai gostar? – Perguntou Jorge.

- Claro que vai! – Falou Rony. – Vai se bem divertido.

Todos começaram a falar sobre o assunto, e Gina se concentrou no café que tomava. Essa conversa a tinha deixado sem fome, ou será que foi o lanche da madrugada? De qualquer jeito, ela sempre ficava nervosa nas férias...

Estava pensando em parar de comer, quando viu que Hermione a observava com uma cara de sabe-tudo que só ela conseguia fazer.

"Não vou te dar esse gostinho" pensou Gina, e virou pro seu prato, forçando a maior quantidade de comida que conseguia pra dentro.

Harry não aguentava mais esperar, estava subindo as escadas para voltar para o quarto quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

Saiu correndo, mas encontrou Duda no caminho, ele segurou Harry, o atrasando enquanto Tio Valter abria a porta da sala com um sorriso malicioso.

Na entrada estavam as pessoas que Harry mais queria ver: Rony, Hermione, Fred, Jorge e o Sr. Weasley.

- Podemos entrar? – Perguntou o Sr. Weasley, formalmente.

- Fazer o quê? – Falou Tio Valter, com os bigodes repuxados de nojo, enquanto dava passagem pra todos.

Duda e Tia Petúnia ficaram observando do canto da sala encolhidos enquanto Harry recebia o comprimento de todos e um abraço de Mione.

- Já está pronto Harry? – Perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

- Claro, vou lá em cima buscar minhas coisas.

- Nós também vamos! – Falaram juntos Fred e Jorge.

- Eu também vou. – Concordou Rony.

Lá em cima Harry pegou o malão, que Fred e Jorge saíram carregando, e Edwiges. Estava saindo do quarto quando Rony o puxou:

- Desculpa cara!

- Do que você ta falando?

- Do lance do Largo Grimmauld. – Rony começou a ficar com as orelhas vermelhas, mas mesmo assim continuou. – Eu demorei pra sacar, desculpa.

Harry percebeu que Rony achava que ele ia gritar com ele, mas ao invés disso, ele deu um abraço no seu melhor amigo.

- Que desculpa cara? Vocês são os melhores amigos que alguém poderia ter.

- Valeu cara! – Falou Rony. Nesse momento Harry pensou em contar pra ele toda a história da profecia, mas agora não tinha tempo. – Vamos!

Eles desceram as escadas e lá embaixo encontraram Tio Valter e o Sr. Weasley discutindo.

- O sobrinho é meu, eu trato ele como quiser! – Gritava Tio Valter.

- Vocês vivem alienados, com esse filho gordo e mimado, sempre maltratando o Harry...

- Pai, vamos embora. – Falou Jorge.

- É pai, vamos. – Concordou Fred.

- Não podemos, temos que esperar o sinal.

Tio Valter se juntou a Tia Petúnia e a Duda, espumando de raiva.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Harry.

- O Sr. Weasley tentou explicar que não sabia quando poderia ir – explicou Mione. – E de repente o seu Tio começou a gritar, falando que estávamos infectando a família dele e que já bastava ter que aguentar você – ela falou isso muito rápido, visivelmente muito envergonhada. – E que ele não iria aguentar a gente também. Ah! Desculpa Harry.

- Mione, relaxa! Eu não esperava outra coisa, me surpreendi que eles tivessem deixado vocês entrarem – comentou Harry. – Agora, quando vai vir esse sinal, Sr. Weasley?

- Não sei Harry, não sei...

Já faziam duas horas que seus irmãos e seu pai tinham ido buscar Harry, e até agora não tinham nem voltado, nem mandado uma notícia.

A mãe de Gina estava preocupada, olhando o relógio. Ele mostrava que todos os membros da família estavam em situação de risco, todos inclusive Gina.

- Porque tanta demora? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou a Sra. Weasley aflita.

- Claro que não, mãe – Gina tentou acalmá-la. Mas na verdade ela é que queria ser acalmada. Queria que algum de seus irmãos estivesse ali. – Eles têm que esperar o sinal da ordem, é normal que demore um pouco.

- Ah Gina, você está sendo um porto seguro, era para eu estar te acalmando... – Gina concordava com ela, mas não ia dizer isso. Era estranho ver a sua mãe assim, frágil. Mas se ela ia precisar de Gina, então Gina iria ajudá-la.

- O que importa é que vai ficar tudo bem... – Gina abraçou a mãe. "tem que estar tudo bem, se o Rony, o Fred e o Jorge não cuidarem da Mione, do papai e do... Harry, eu mato eles, mesmo!".

Eles já estavam esperando o sinal a mais de duas horas, e até agora nada. Os Dursley já até tinham se acostumado com a presença dos bruxos e estavam à vontade, assistindo TV.

- A qualquer momento agora... – repetiu o Sr. Weasley pela enésima vez.

- Pai, você tem certeza que o sinal já não apareceu? – Perguntou Jorge.

- E você tem certeza que a guerra já não estourou, e tanto faz a gente ir com ou sem o sinal? – Complementou Fred.

- Tenho meninos, ta tudo sobre controle e... – o Sr. Weasley parou, olhando para uma chuva de faíscas azuis no céu. – É o sinal, vamos!

Foi uma movimentação infernal, Fred e Jorge pegaram o malão enquanto o Sr. Weasley abria a porta para Mione sair, com a mão dentro do paletó.

Harry pegou Edwiges e estava saindo com Rony, quando parou e se despediu dos Dursley:

- Tchau! Até qualquer dia. – Estava se virando quando, para sua surpresa, ouviu um adeus.

- Tchau Harry. – Duda respondeu.

Harry não voltou a olhar para trás, seguiu Rony e entrou no carro, seguido pelo Sr. Weasley.

- Certo – começou ele, dirigindo. – Agora só falta esperar o próximo sinal.

- Ah! Ótimo, eu não gosto da comida da mamãe mesmo. – Falou Fred.

- E esses bancos são tão confortáveis, uma beleza! – Afirmou Jorge.

- Tem razão, acho que podíamos ficar aqui até o café...

- Ou até o jantar de amanhã...

- Ou o resto da vida...

- Ou até a guerra estourar, o que leva ao fim da vida...

- Parem meninos, o sinal já deve estar vindo. – Falou o Sr. Weasley, pela segunda vez no mesmo dia aborrecido.

- Eu só não entendi uma coisa – falou Harry. – A gente vai de carro?

- O segundo sinal! – Falou o Sr. Weasley, apontando para uma chuva de luz verde.

- Na verdade Harry – falou Mione, enquanto o Sr. Weasley apertava um botão vermelho. – Nós vamos de carro voador invisível.

Pela 3ª vez na vida de Harry ele estava voando em um carro voador. E estava sendo ao mesmo tempo melhor e pior que a 1ª vez.

Era melhor porque Harry não estava fazendo isso escondido do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley, pessoas que ele gostava muito. E também, dessa vez quem estava no volante _realmente_ sabia dirigir.

Era pior porque a qualquer momento ele podia ser atacado por um comensal, e o que é pior, eles podiam atacar Mione e os Weasley.

Harry estava no banco traseiro, com Rony, Mione e as malas. Novamente ele pensou em contar para eles sobre a profecia, mas teve medo que o Sr. Weasley e os gêmeos ouvissem, então resolveu ficar calado.

Eles tinham resolvido mandar Edwiges na frente, para ela poder esticar as asas e levar uma carta na frente, já que eles teriam que fazer alguns desvios que poderiam atrasar ainda mais a viagem.

O silêncio fez-se no carro. Todos estavam cansados e ansiosos, morrendo de vontade de chegar logo na Toca.

Harry se recostou no banco, querendo que tudo acabasse logo, que chegassem em segurança, antes que acontecesse alguma coisa.

- Mãããããããããêêêêêêêê! – Gritou Gina. – Chegou uma carta na coruja de Harry.

A Sra. Weasley veio correndo da cozinha, onde tinha se enfiado, tentando se acalmar.

- Leia Ginny – Gina notou a mãe a chamando pelo seu apelido favorito, mas que não era usado pelos seus familiares. – Em voz alta!

Gina e Sra. Weasley,

Estamos todos bem, em segurança. Buscamos o Harry, mas o sinal demorou um pouco pra sair. Já estamos voando pra Toca, talvez demore mais uma hora, por conta dos desvios que faremos.

Não fiquem preocupados,

Hermione.

- Que bom que eles estão bem. – Falou a Sra. Weasley, só um pouco mais calma.

- É, que bom... – Gina pegou Edwiges e a levou pra comer junto com Errol.

A cabeça de Gina estava a mil, ela queria ter ido também, ou então queria que um de seus irmãos estivesse ali:

- Você também quer que ele chegue logo, né? – Gina falou fazendo um carinho em Edwiges, que lhe deu bicadinhas carinhosas na mão. – Vamos torcer juntas pra que tudo der certo e ele chegue são e salvo.

Já davam pra ver os campos verdejantes que ficavam próximos à Toca. Todos no carro começaram a ficar ao mesmo tempo eufóricos e tranquilos.

- Estamos chegando, vai dar tudo certo – disse Mione, se virando para Rony e dando um rápido abraço nele, ao mesmo tempo em que os dois coravam feito loucos.

A viagem no geral tinha sido tranquila. Mesmo que ninguém tenha comentado, Harry viu de vez em quando alguma pessoas, montadas em vassouras, seguindo o carro invisível. Mas tudo agora estava dando certo.

O Sr. Weasley passou por uma barreira invisível que fez o carro perder a sua magia e começar a decair barulhentamente.

Depois do pouso forçado, eles saíram do carro, estavam bem próximos da casa, mas não foi preciso se aproximar mais para ver suas duas moradoras virem correndo e gritando:

- Artur, Hermione, meninos! – Gritava a Sra. Weasley de um lado.

- Pai, manos, Harry e Mione! – Gritava Gina do outro.

A Sra. Weasley correu e abraçou Fred, Jorge, Rony e Harry; enquanto Gina pulava nos braços do pai.

- Eu tava morta de preocupação – Disse Gina batendo nos irmãos. – Que diabo de carta foi aquela, Mione. – Disse enquanto a abraçava.

- Artur – a Sra. Weasley abraçou o marido, e depois, voltando a ser a mesma matriarca disse. – Todos de volta pra casa, vou preparar um suco refrescante.

E todos começaram a voltar animados pra Toca.

- Obrigada pela carta, Hermione. – Ela abraçou Mione. – Ah! Harry querido, espero que você se sinta em casa. – Disse dando um abraço materno em Harry, e depois o analisou, como se estivesse desnutrido. – Depois vou preparar uma sanduíche extra pra você.

Harry estava seguindo ela, repentinamente faminto, quando sentiu alguém o puxando:

- Espero que você esteja bem – disse Gina. – Talvez você se sinta melhor nessa casa, que não é sua, do que na que realmente te pertence! Ah! Esquece! Falei demais – ela ficou levemente ruborizada depois de dar o comentário, mas se recuperando, deu um abraço rápido de boas vindas em Harry. – Seja bem vindo Harry!

E era assim mesmo que Harry se sentia. Estava finalmente feliz, pronto para o que prometiam ser surpreendentes e divertidas férias.

_Home/ Lar_

**Three Days Grace**

_I'll be coming home/_ Eu estou indo para casa

_Just to be alone/_ Só para ficar sozinho

_Cause I know you're not there/_ Porque eu sei que você não está lá

_And I know that you don't care/_ E eu sei que você não se preocupa

_I can hardly wait to leave this place/_ Eu mal posso esperar para deixar este lugar

_[Chorus]/_ [Refrão]

_No matter how hard I try/_ Não importa o quanto eu tente

_You're never satisfied/_ Você nunca está satisfeita

_This is not a home/_ Isso não é um lar

_I think I'm better off alone/_ Eu acho que estou melhor sozinho

_You always disappear/_ Você sempre desaparece

_Even when you're here/_ Mesmo quando está aqui

_This is not my home/_ Isso não é meu lar,

_I think I'm better off alone/_ eu acho que estou melhor sozinho

_Home, home,/_ Lar, lar,

_This house is not a home,/_ esta casa não é um Lar

_Home/_ Lar

_This house is not a home/_ Esta casa não é um lar

_By the time you come home/_ Perto da hora que você chega

_I'm already stoned/_ Eu já estou "doidão"

_You turn off the tv/_ Você desliga a TV

_And you scream at me/_ E você grita comigo

_I can hardly wait/_ Eu mal posso esperar

_Until you get off my case/_ Até você sair daqui

_[Chorus]/_ [Refrão]

_Home, home,/_ Lar, lar,

_This house is not a home,/_ esta casa não é um Lar

_Home/_ Lar

_This house is not a home/_ Esta casa não é um lar

_I'm better off alone/_ Eu estou melhor sozinho

_[Chorus]/_ [Refrão]

_Home, home,/_ Lar, lar,

_This house is not a home,/_ esta casa não é um Lar

_Home/_ Lar

_This house is not a home/_ Esta casa não é um lar

**N/A: Oiê! Hoje não tenho muito que comentar, só espero que vocês tenham gostado. Beijos e comentem!**

N/B: Oi povo, deixa eu me apresentar. Eu sou a Audrey Cullen Potter Sousa, e sou amiga e beta da Mel (autora) e vou dar uns pitacos em alguns capítulos! Então esse capítulo ficou demais NE? Então comentem bastante e deixa nossa querida autora feliz. Rsrsr


	4. O segredo a ser revelado

**N/A: Oi! Mais um capítulo que eu posto! Estou muito feliz. Obrigada aos comentários, me fizeram muito feliz.**

**Boa leitura e vejam a música tema.**

Harry já estava na Toca há três dias, mas até agora não conseguira falar com Rony e Mione sobre a profecia.

Eles sempre pareciam estar rodeados de pessoas, é claro que Harry gostava de companhia, mas ele não aguentava mais esperar pra poder contar tudo pros seus amigos.

Resolveu então se arrumar e procurar os dois para a derradeira conversa.

Gina desceu as escadas ainda de pijama e deu de cara com seus pais se arrumando.

- Pai, mãe? Pra onde é que vocês estão indo?

- Ah! - Exclamou a Sra. Weasley surpresa. - Gina, o que é que você está fazendo acordada há essa hora?

- Mãe, já são 6 horas. - Falou Gina.

- Eh, tá muito cedo, o que você quer tão cedo, porque não está dormindo? - Se esquivou a Sra. Weasley.

- Mãe, é impressão minha ou você está escondendo alguma coisa?

- Filha, deixe de malcriação com a sua mãe. - Advertiu o Sr. Weasley.

- Tá certo, eu só quero saber pra onde é que vocês vão, mas se vocês não quiserem me falar não tem problema...

- Estamos indo ao Beco Diagonal fazer as compras. - Revelou o Sr. Weasley.

- Mas não íamos todos juntos? - Perguntou Gina, emburrada.

- Eh, só que eu e o seu pai achamos melhor vocês ficarem aqui, pra segurança de vocês. - Falou a Sra. Weasley, conclusiva. - E não se fala mais nisso.

- Tá bom, não precisa gritar também. - Falou Gina.

- Gina! Deixe de malcriação e vá descascar as batatas para o almoço. - Sentenciou a Sra. Weasley.

- Mas mãe, você pode fazer isso em 30 segundos! - Afirmou Gina.

- Eu sei disso, mas é por isso que isso é um castigo.

- Bom, vamos indo querida, tchau Gina. - Disse o Sr. Weasley dando um beijo na filha.

Os dois foram embora e Gina ficou pensando como ela trocaria essa manhã por um jogo de Quadribol.

Quando Rony acordou Harry ainda estava dormindo, ele resolveu deixar o amigo dormir um pouco mais, afinal Harry parecia tão cansado esses dias, estava mesmo precisando descansar.

Ele desceu as escadas e encontrou Fred e Jorge sentados no sofá, conversando, e Gina na poltrona, descascando batatas.

- Bom dia gente.

- Bom dia? - Disse Fred.

- Bom dia? - Repetiu Jorge.

- Ótimo dia maninho! - Falou Fred.

- Dia perfeito. - Disse Jorge indo até o irmão e o levando até a janela.

- Olha que céu azul...

- Sem nenhuma nuvem...

- Lindo dia de verão...

- Ah... Tão inspirador...

- Ótimo para jogar Quadribol não é? - Perguntou Fred.

- Pena que a nossa excepcional artilheira deu um jeito de ficar de castigo...

- Você tá de castigo Gina? - Perguntou Rony, virando-separa a irmã.

- Não maninho, eu tô descascando batatas porque adoro levar uma vida de trouxa...

- Ah... Nada como o mau-humor matinal da nossa irmãzinha caçula para dar inspiração. - Falou Jorge.

- Bom, como não temos a Gina, precisamos do Harry, vá lá chamar ele Rony! - Ordenou Fred.

- Não sei... Acho que ele tá meio cansado, é melhor ele dormir um pouco. - Disse Rony. - Mais tarde a gente joga.

- Ah... Que péssimo dia...

- Que dia horrendo...

Disseram Fred e Jorge se jogando novamente no sofá.

Hermione acordou e olhou em volta, Gina já tinha se levantado. Aliás, ela sempre acordava antes de todos, às vezes Hermione acordava de madrugada e ouvia Gina perambulando pelo quarto. Ela devia sofrer de uma insônia gravíssima.

Mione trocou de roupa e desceu as escadas. Gina estava na sala, sozinha. Mione se sentou ao lado dela.

- Bom dia Gina.

- Bom dia Mione. - Desejou Gina.

- Hum... Devo perguntar por que você está descascando batatas o é melhor deixar quieto?

- Melhor deixar quieto.

- Bom, então cadê os outros? Harry, Fred, Jorge...

- Rony...

- Gina! Pare com isso! - Disse Mione, ligeiramente vermelha de raiva e vergonha. - Você quer que eu diga o que penso também?

- OK, parei! - Disse ela na defensiva. - Estão todos na cozinha tomando café. Quer dizer, o Harry ainda não acordou.

- Certo, vou tomar café também, ou você prefere que eu fique aqui com você descascando batatas?

- Vá logo Mione! Ao contrário da minha mãe eu não gosto de escravizar as pessoas.

Mione entrou na cozinha e viu Rony, Fred e Jorge sentados à mesa.

- Pronto! - Disse Fred ao avistá-la. - Finalmente vamos poder jogar Quadribol.

- É, porque jogar com Rony não daria pra nada.

- Ele ainda queria que fossemos nós dois contra ele.

- Seria um massacre. - Debochou Jorge.

- Sendo que nem vai fazer tanta diferença, né? Mione não sabe nada de Quadribol...

- Calem a boca vocês dois. - Mandou Rony. - Aposto que se quisesse Mione faria muito melhor que vocês dois juntos!

- Há. - Debochou Fred. - Só se for ela né? Porque você não derrotaria a gente nem que quisesse.

- Olha, vocês...

- Rony, esquece, eu realmente não sei jogar Quadribol, nem me interesso em aprender, mas eu aposto 1 galeão que você ganha deles dois juntos! - Hermione falou enquanto tirava o galeão do bolso e colocava em cima da mesa. - Quem topa?

- 'Tamo dentro! - Falaram os gêmeos em uníssono.

- O dinheiro mais fácil da minha vida. - Comentou Jorge.

Eles saíram da cozinha em direção ao jardim e Rony olhou pra Mione, envergonhado.

- Não precisava ter apostado o seu dinheiro por besteira...

- Vai ser o dinheiro mais bem usado da minha vida... Agora vamos que você tem um jogo a vencer! - Disse ela o puxando para fora.

Harry estava descendo as escadas, procurando mais uma vez pelos amigos, mas parecia que não tinha ninguém na casa, deviam estar todos se preparando para a visita ao Beco Diagonal.

- Harry?

Harry olhou em volta e viu Gina sentada em uma poltrona afastada, descascando batatas.

- Oi Gina. - Cumprimentou ele. - Cadê o Rony e a Mione?

- Eles estão lá fora, jogando Quadribol...

- Mas não é hoje que nós vamos para o Beco Diagonal? E cadê o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley?

- Então, mamãe e papai foram sozinhos ao Beco, porque estão preocupados. Sabe como é né, com esse lance todo do Você-Sabe-Quem, eles acharam menos arriscado que a gente não fosse fazer as compras.

- A gente nesse caso quer dizer eu, né? - Disse Harry, se jogando na poltrona ao lado da dela.

- Bom, se você diz...

- Pelo menos agora eu vou conseguir falar a sós com o Rony e a Mione.

- Mamãe e papai não têm deixado vocês em paz, né?

- É, mas agora eu vou conseguir falar com eles, tchau! - Dizendo isso, ele saiu pela porta.

Harry saiu e Gina continuou descascando as batatas monotonamente. Dez minutos depois ele voltou, e se esparramou novamente na poltrona.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Gina.

- Eu tentei falar com eles, mas eles estavam animados jogando Quadribol e nem notaram que eu _realmente_ queria falar com eles. E ainda por cima, Fred e Jorge ficaram me convidando pra jogar com eles.

- E qual é o problema? - Estranhou ela, agora parando de descascar as batatas.

- Nenhum, pelo menos até o momento em que eu disse que não queria. Você acredita que eles desceram da vassoura e fingiram me examinar, perguntando se eu estava doente?

- - Gargalhou Gina.

- A ótimo, mas um pro clube. Porque todos me tratam como se eu fosse louco?

- Você quer mesmo que eu responda?

- Não, eu dispenso. - Disse Harry, emburrado.

- Ah, Harry, eles não te trataram como louco, apenas estranharam a sua atitude. _Você_ dispensar Quadribol, só pode ser o sinal do apocalipse. Já Rony e Mione não devem ter notado que você _precisava_ falar com eles. - Ela olhou para ele, analisando-o. - Você precisa, né?

Ele se lembrou do ano anterior quando Gina o ajudara a falar com Sirius, e resolveu desabafar.

- Você não imagina o quanto, é algo realmente importante, que eu devia ter falado pra eles no ano passado, e que agora tá me engasgando. - Gina olhou para ele compreensiva. - Eu não posso te contar o que é...

- E nem eu quero saber...

- Mas eu realmente quero falar com eles.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou agora mesmo trazer os dois até aqui. - Falou ela decidida, se levantando da poltrona e amarrando os longos cabelos lisos em um coque frouxo.

- Como é que você vai fazer isso? - Perguntou Harry, descrente.

- Ora Harry, eles estão lá fora só com o Fred e o Jorge, e com quem você acha que os gêmeos aprenderam a fazer tanta travessura? - Ela disse, piscando para Harry, e depois saindo pela porta.

Dez minutos depois Rony e Hermione entraram na Toca, pareciam levemente assustados.

- Harry? - Chamou Hermione.

- Oi! - Cumprimentou ele. - Estou aqui.

Para a surpresa de Harry, Rony e Mione pareceram confusos, e até surpresos.

- O que é que você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Rony.

- Como assim - estranhou Harry. - Porque que eu não deveria estar aqui?

- Mas... Gina... Você... Fred... - Balbuciou Rony, deixando Harry ainda mais confuso. - Você não tinha resolvido ir embora?

- Eu? Porque que eu faria isso? Você quer que eu faça isso? - Perguntou Harry ainda mais confuso.

- Ah! Deixe-me adivinhar, mamãe e papai também não chegaram, né? - Concluiu Rony, começando a entender a situação.

- Não... Rony, eu não tô entendendo nada do que você está falando.

- Eh, eu posso não ser muito bom de lógica, mas de Gina eu entendo. - Então ele se virou para Hermione, que pela primeira vez na vida, estava completamente confusa. - Gina inventou tudo isso, e o lance de que mamãe e papai estavam procurando os gêmeos, e que era melhor eles se esconderem também é mentira. Ah! Mas eu pego aquela garota.

Rony fez menção de sair, mas Harry o segurou pelo braço.

- Rony, Gina só fez isso porque eu pedi. Eu queria falar com vocês a sós. - Disse Harry, finalmente compreendendo tudo.

- Você quer falar com a gente Harry? Então porque não disse antes? - Perguntou Mione.

- Eu tentei sabe, mas vocês estavam entretidos jogando Quadribol.

- Ah! Desculpe Harry - falou Mione, envergonhada. - Mas é que eu estava apostando que o Rony ganharia do Fred e do Jorge, mesmo jogando sozinho.

- Desculpe Mione, por ter feito você gastar seu dinheiro à toa. - Se desculpou Rony, ficando vermelho e deixando Hermione ainda mais envergonhada.

- Certo, acho que estou sobran... - Começou Harry.

- E o que você queria mesmo falar com a gente? - Interrompeu rapidamente Hermione.

- Ah... - Começou ele. Agora que estava perto de contar toda a verdade, ele começou a ficar nervoso. Mas resolveu despejar tudo de uma vez. - Sabe a profecia, aquela do ministério.

- Claro Harry. - Falou Mione. - A que foi quebrada...

- É, bem, eu não sei direito como dizer isso. - Falou ele. - Bem, toda profecia é feita de alguém, para alguém, e sobre alguém, certo?

- Ham-ham! - Afirmaram em uníssono.

- Antes de tudo, vocês sabem o nome completo do Prof. Dumbledore? - Perguntou ele.

- Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore. - Respondeu Hermione prontamente.

- A.P.W.B.D. Essa sigla não lembra vocês de nada? - Perguntou Harry.

- Era a sigla que estava na profecia! - Lembrou Hermione.

- Isso quer dizer... - Falou Rony.

-Isso mesmo Rony, foi para Dumbledore que foi feita a profecia, ele a escutou da Profa. Sibila. - Falou Harry.

- O QUÊ? - Falou Hermione. - Aquela charlatona?

- É, mas dessa vez ela acertou. - Falou Harry.

Então ele contou tudo pros amigos, toda a conversa que teve com Dumbledore. Contou sobre como ele foi falar com Sibila pra fazer a entrevista, e de como ela ficou estranha. Contou como eles foram interrompidos por Snape, e no final contou a profecia em si.

Seus amigos ficaram levemente chocados, Rony foi o primeiro a falar:

- Cara, eu não podia imaginar que a profecia falava sobre isso, mas saiba que sempre pode contar comigo.

- Claro Harry, nós vamos dar um jeito de ajudar você. - Falou Mione.

- Brigado gente, eu sabia que podia contar com vocês - falou Harry, finalmente tranquilo.

- Oi gente - interrompeu Gina. - Desculpe estar atrapalhando, mas papai e mamãe estão vindo, sabe... - Disse ela, piscando para Harry, e saindo em seguida.

- Tô morto de fome! - Exclamou Rony. - Aquela partida de Quadribol acabou com as minhas forças, acho que vou comer alguma coisa. Vamos? - Perguntou para os outros dois.

- Claro - disse Harry. - Eu ainda não comi nada...

Rony foi para a cozinha, Harry já o estava seguindo quando Hermione o chamou.

- Sabe Harry, hoje não foi a primeira vez que a Gina te ajudou...

- Claro que não! - Afirmou Harry. - Ela foi ano passado com a gente lá pro Ministério e também me ajudou a falar com o Si... Você sabe, né?

Harry estivera a ponto de falar o nome de Sirius, mas se já era muito doloroso pensar nele, imagine falar o seu nome? Hermione olhou para ele compreensivamente, mas continuou...

- Eu não tô falando dessas vezes Harry, tô falando dessas férias.

- Como assim, eu só a vi três dias atrás e...

- Harry, pelas cuecas usadas de Merlin, você quer calar a boca e me deixar concluir? - Harry se calou imediatamente e fez um sinal para que ela concluísse. - Então, como eu dizia antes de ser interrompida, foi a Gina que deu um jeito da gente voltar pra Toca.

Harry pensou em falar de novo, mas Hermione fez um sinal para que ele ficasse em silêncio, e continuou:

- Ela percebeu Harry, antes de mim e do Rony que não faria bem pra você ir pro Largo. Foi ela que inventou a desculpa pra Sra. Weasley pra podermos voltar sem contar nada pra ela. Foi tudo graças a Gina, ela tem uma sensibilidade impressionante. Eu acho que é porque no fundo vocês são bem parecidos... Acho melhor irmos indo antes que o Rony estranhe.

Mione saiu da sala deixando Harry sozinho com seus pensamentos até que Gina chegou com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Fred e Jorge.

- Cadê todo mundo? - Perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

- Estão na cozinha. - Respondeu Harry.

- Ah! Vamos pra lá, vou mostrar o que compramos, separar os materiais. - Chamou a Sra. Weasley.

Os cinco começaram a sair da sala, mas Gina se virou e viu Harry parado.

- Você não vem Harry? - Perguntou ela.

- Já vou indo...

- Espero que eu tenha conseguido entretê-los lá fora pelo tempo necessário.

- Foi mais do que o suficiente, valeu Gina. Aliás, valeu por tudo que você fez, Mione me contou que você ajudou a convencer a Sra. Weasley para que todos voltassem pra Toca...

- Não foi nada - disse Gina encabulada. - É que eles não são suficientemente criativos pra inventar uma desculpa, aí eu me encarreguei desse detalhe.

- Mesmo assim valeu!

- Bom, mas vamos indo antes que acabe toda a comida. - Gina pegou na mão dele e o arrastou até a cozinha.

_No more secrets/ _Sem Mais Segredos

**Papa Roach**

_I live the days of war/_ Eu vivo Dias de Guerra

_I live the nights of love/_ Eu vivo Noites de Amor

_I suffer too survive/_ Eu sofro muito para sobreviver

_I gotta gotta gotta stay alive/_ Eu tenho que me manter vivo

_I hear the battle cries/_ Eu ouço os choros de batalha

_Their fists are in the sky/_ Seus punhos estão no céu

_I know what I'm fighting for.../_ Eu sei pelo que estou lutando...

_[Refrão]_

_No more secrets no more lies/_ Sem Mais Segredos, sem mais mentiras

_See right through your alibis/_ Veja atraves do seu álibi

_Take a look into my eyes/_ Dê uma olhada em meus olhos

_No more secrets no more lies/_ Sem mais segredos, sem mais mentiras

_No more secrets no more lies/_ Sem mais segredos, sem mais mentiras

_See right through your alibis/_ Veja atraves do seu álibi

_Take a look into my eyes/_ Dê uma olhada em meus olhos

_No more secrets no more lies/_ Sem mais segredos, sem mais mentiras

_This is a call to arms/_ Esse é um chamado às armas

_It's time to go to war/_ É hora de ir para a guerra

_It's time to rant and rave/_ E hora de discutir e delirar

_Gotta gotta gotta make a change/_ Tenho que fazer uma mudança

_Down on the devil street/_ Abaixo da rua do diabo

_It's where everybody meets/_ É onde todos se conhecem

_I know what I'm fighting for/_ Eu sei pelo que estou lutando

_[Refrão]_

_Yeah! what goes around comes around, baby/_ Yeah! o que vai ao redor, vem ao redor, baby

_You'll get yours one day, that's right/_ Você vai ter os seus dias, isso é certo

_I want it all/_ Eu quero isso tudo

_I want it now/_ Eu quero isso agora

_Make no mistake/_ Não cometer erros

_Give it to me straight/_ Dê isso pra mim imediatamente

_[Refrão]_

_Yeah! what goes around comes around, baby/_ Yeah! o que vai ao redor, vem ao redor, baby

_You'll get yours one day, that's right/_ Você vai ter os seus dias, isso é certo

**N/A: Bom gente, mais um cap. que fica pronto, espero que tenham gostado...**

**Beijos e comentem.**


	5. Férias na Toca

**N/A: Boa leituraaaa, espero que gostem!**

A semana passou tão rápido para Harry, que quando ele se deu conta, já era o final de semana do seu aniversário. A Sra. Weasley já tinha conversado com Harry sobre fazer uma festa, mas ele recusou, não querendo da mais trabalho para os Weasley:

_- Mas Harry - rebateu ela. - Não é sempre que se fazem dezesseis anos, é uma data especial._

_- Mãe - falou Gina. - Quem tem data especial de aniversário são as garotas, ao fazer quinze anos. Os garotos não tão nem aí..._

_- É, foi até bom você me lembrar querida, esse ano você faz quinze anos, vamos ter que fazer uma festa, você pode chamar os seus amiguinhos e..._

_- Mãe! - Gina revirou os olhos. - Para tá, eu não quero festa, só chamar os meus amigos para virem aqui, e pronto._

_- Mas Gina, antes não íamos dar uma festa porque você estaria no Largo, mas agora estamos aqui. Filha, é meu sonho te dar uma festa bonita..._

_- Mãe, você mesmo acabou de dizer, é o __seu__ sonho, não o meu._

_A Sra. Weasley saiu resmungando da sala e Harry olhou para Gina._

_- Quando é o seu aniversário? - Ele se sentiu meio envergonhado de perguntar isso, afinal ele tinha passado as férias tantas vezes na Toca, e nunca tinha gravado a data do aniversário dela._

_- Dia 11 de Agosto. - Disse ela com simplicidade._

Harry se revirou na cama e olhou Rony ainda dormindo profundamente. Dessa vez ele tinha que dar alguma coisa de presente para Gina, afinal era uma data especial, ela mesma tinha dito.

Mas o que dar ele não fazia à menor ideia, comprar presentes para Mione era mais fácil. Ela gostava de livros, de estudar, coisas desse tipo. Mas pra Gina...

Só se ele perguntasse pra Mione, ela sim saberia o que dar pra Gina. Mas será que ela já estava acordada?

Harry se arrumou silenciosamente e desceu as escadas pra ver se encontrava Mione.

Hermione estava tomando café sozinha na cozinha da Toca enquanto todos ainda estavam dormindo. Ela tinha ficado acordada até tarde lendo um livro, mas mesmo assim não conseguia acordar depois de seis horas, pois era esse o horário que acordava em Hogwarts.

- Bom dia Mione.

- Ah, oi Harry. - Disse ela se virando para trás e dando de cara com Harry. - Sente, vamos tomar café.

- Cadê a Sra. Weasley? - Perguntou Harry, estranhando a ausência dela.

- Ela saiu, parece que foi comprar algumas coisas. Eu suponho que seja pros dois aniversários que temos em vista. - Concluiu Mione, sorridente.

Harry fez uma careta com o comentário da amiga.

- Bom, mas era sobre isso mesmo que eu queria falar.

- Sobre o seu aniversário? - Perguntou Mione.

- Não! - Disse ele fazendo outra careta. - Sobre o outro aniversário, o de Gina.

- O quê que tem o aniversário dela? - Perguntou Mione confusa.

- Gina sempre me ajudou tanto, mas eu nunca percebi sabe, nunca dei muita bola, então eu estava pensando em dar um presente pra ela. - Falou ele.

- Então quer dizer que agora você percebeu? - Disse Mione com uma entonação que deixou Harry confuso.

- Eh, mais ou menos... - Disse Harry lentamente. - Bom, mas eu quero que você me ajude a escolher o presente. Eu não sei exatamente o que dar pra uma garota.

Mione pareceu levemente magoada e Harry completou.

- Exceto você, que eu sei exatamente do que gosta.

- Ah Harry - disse Mione sorridente. - Eu não posso te dizer exatamente o que comprar, porque se não o presente seria meu. Mas eu posso te dar uma dica, ela é igualzinha a você.

- Como assim? - Perguntou Harry, pensando que eles eram bem diferentes.

- Bem Harry, eu sei que vocês são de sexos opostos, mas fora isso vocês são bem parecidos, parecem até almas-gêmeas. - Vendo que Harry ficou encabulado, ela completou. - Vocês têm os mesmos gostos sabe: Quadribol, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, os dois torcem pro União de Puddlemere, os dois sabem ser irritantemente irônicos, fazem coleção de sapos de chocolate, e muito mais.

Mione terminou de comer e se levantou.

- Bom Harry, tenho que ir lá ao meu quarto, espero que eu tenha servido de alguma ajuda.

- Ajudou muito. - Disse Harry. - Eu não sei o que faria sem você.

Mione sorriu encabulada e subiu as escadas para o quarto, pensando que seria bem legal se um certo ruivo ouvisse aquele comentário.

Harry viu Mione subir as escadas e ficou pensando o quão pouco ele conhecia de Gina, ele não sabia que eles torciam pro mesmo time, nem que ela fazia coleção de sapos de chocolate, mas afinal a fala de Mione lhe trouxera boas idéias.

Harry sentou-se à mesa e começou a tomar café, esperando alguém descer.

Ele só não sabia como iria comprar o presente para Gina, a Sra. Weasley não deixaria ele sair por aí sozinho, e ele não queria preocupar mais eles, que como sempre, estavam fazendo muito por Harry.

Ele pretendia comprar alguma coisa do União para Gina, mas para isso teria que ir ao Beco Diagonal, a não ser que ele...

- Oi Harry. - Disseram duas vozes em uníssono.

Gina acordou e olhou o relógio.

- Droga! - Pensou ela em voz alta. - Perdi a hora de novo. Tudo culpa dessa maldita insônia.

Ela olhou pra cama ao lado e viu que ela estava vazia, o que significava que Mione já tinha acordado. Gina se levantou e começou a se arrumar as pressas, ela detestava ser a última a acordar.

Mas quando estava saindo, a porta abriu e Mione entrou.

- Ah! Vejo que a Bela Adormecida acordou... - disse Mione com um sorriso.

- Bela Adormecida? - Perguntou Gina, confusa.

- Esquece. - Falou Mione, lembrando que esse era um conto de fadas trouxa que Gina não conhecia. - Outro dia eu te conto, é um conto de fadas trouxa...

- Tá. - Aceitou Gina. - Todos já acordaram?

- Claro que não. Só Harry, e a sua mãe, é claro, mas ela saiu.

- Tá, borá descer. - Chamou Gina, abrindo a porta.

- Não, eu tenho que fazer umas coisas aqui. - Disse Hermione, com uma cara suspeita, lançando um rápido olhar ao malão, no canto do quarto.

- Mione, se controle. - Brincou Gina. - Não vai me dizer que você já vai começar a estudar. O Rony vai pirar quando souber disso...

- É por isso que eu vou fazer escondida. - Disse Mione, enquanto dava de ombros. - Mas não que eu me importe com o que ele pensa, é só que eu não quero ele me enchendo o saco...

- Tá bom - riu Gina. - Me engana que eu gosto...

- Nem comece Gina. - Falou Mione, aborrecida. - Vá lá fazer companhia para Harry e me deixe aqui...

- Tá bom... - Disse Gina, saindo do quarto.

- Por que ninguém nunca me acorda? - Perguntou para o vento um Rony muito aborrecido, saindo do quarto enquanto vestia uma camisa.

- Credo mano, ninguém tá afim de ver esse seu peito magro. - Provocou Gina, dando uma batida na barriga de Rony.

- Haha... Muito engraçada Gina. - Retrucou Rony. - Mas você todos querem ver né? Mesmo namorando você não se da ao respeito...

- Beleza é para poucos mesmo... - Disse Gina, sacudindo os longos cabelos ondulados.

- E ainda tem coragem de dizer uma coisa dessas, na maior cara de pau. Você pretende o quê? - Provocou Rony. - Pegar Hogwarts inteira até o 7º ano?

- Pelo menos eu peguei alguém, né?

- Sua... - Começou Rony, perdendo as estribeiras.

- Sua o quê? - Disse Gina, saindo do sério e tirando a varinha do bolso. Eles agora já estavam quase gritando. - Dói ouvir a verdade é Roniquinho? Mas eu quero ver você terminar se for Homem.

- Aí é que você se engana. - Disse Rony, tentando se controlar. - Justamente por ser muito Homem, é que eu vou ficar quieto.

Rony desceu as escadas morrendo de raiva, ele podia sentir as orelhas quentes. Ouviu passos vindos de trás dele, mas ele não se virou nem falou nada com Gina. Quando chegou à cozinha Harry estava sozinho, tomando café.

- Oi Harry. - Disse ele ao mesmo tempo que Gina.

Harry se virou e deu de cara com Rony e Gina, ambos extremamente vermelhos.

- Oi. - Disse ele meio indeciso. - O que aconteceu?

- Nada. - Disseram os dois em uníssono de novo.

Ao fazer isso os dois se encararam e viram no outro, estampada a própria reação. Gina começou a rir ao ver como Rony estava vermelho, e ele riu de volta, notando que mal dava pra ver onde começava o cabelo dela, que estava da mesma cor da testa.

Os dois ficaram rindo um tempão, e Harry começou a rir também com o riso contagiante e genuíno deles. Eles riram tão alto que acabaram acordando os gêmeos, que desceram as escadas correndo.

Eles perguntaram o que estava havendo, mas toda vez que um dos três tentava parar e explicar, não conseguia e todos começavam a rir de novo, até que Hermione desceu irritada.

- O que diabos vocês estão fazendo?

A essa altura, até os gêmeos já estavam rindo, Mione ficou vendo Rony ficar roxo de tanto rir, Gina se dobrar de tanto rir, Harry gargalhar pela primeira vez desde que chegara à Toca, e os gêmeos rolarem no chão de tanto rir, e ela começou a rir também.

Todos ficaram rindo durante muito tempo, até que o riso foi ficando mais fraco, e só sobraram as lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos.

- Certo. - Falou Mione. - Agora vocês podem me explicar porque vocês estavam rindo?

- Você também tava rindo. - Disse Gina. - Então nos explique você por que.

- Ah... - Mas vocês estavam rindo primeiro. Eu ri da cara de vocês, que tava hilária.

- Tá certo. - Concordou Gina. - Foi justamente por isso que estávamos rindo. Eu e Rony brigamos, mas aí quando olhamos um pra cara do outro, vimos que estávamos muito vermelhos, aí começamos a rir. Harry seguiu a gente, e depois chegaram os gêmeos e você. E todos ficaram rindo sem conseguir parar...

- Você e Rony estavam brigando por quê? - Perguntou Fred.

- E importa? - Disse ela, olhando para Rony.

- Na verdade importa. - Disse ele envergonhado. - Desculpa Gina, eu fui um idiota, você só tava brincando, e eu levei a sério...

- Ah maninho, olhando assim até parece gente. - Disse ela, dando um beijo no rosto dele. - Tá, mas agora vamos comer, né?

- Vamos lá. - Disse Harry, sentando-se na mesa, mesmo ele já tendo comido. - Bora Mione.

- Eu já comi Harry. - Respondeu ela. - Acho que eu vou voltar...

- Mione. - Disse Harry. - Ter comido é o de menos... - Falando isso ele a puxou para sentar entre ele e Rony.

Depois do episódio hilário no café da manhã todos se reuniram na sala, entediados.

- E agora? - Perguntou Fred, dando um bocejo.

- Agora o que? - Perguntou Rony.

- Vamos fazer o que? - Explicou Jorge.

Todos ficaram se olhando, cada um pensando no que podiam fazer para passar o tempo.

- E se jogássemos Snap Explosivo? - Sugeriu Fred.

- Boa ideia. - Falou Mione.

- Eh... Sabe, é que eu esqueci o baralho lá no Largo. - Falou Rony, envergonhado.

- Ah, maninho - falou Fred balançando a cabeça. - Às vezes eu não sei o que fazer com você...

- Eu tenho várias ideias... - Falou Jorge, maliciosamente. - Podíamos usar ele para testar os nossos novos produtos...

- Bom, vamos focar, né? - Falou Gina, revirando os olhos.

- Isso aí! - Falou Rony, aliviado com a intervenção da irmã. - E que tal jogarmos xadrez? Eu ainda tenho o tabuleiro...

- Pra quê? - Perguntou Fred. - Você vai ganhar mesmo...

- Claro que não, se você se esforçasse um pouco, que sabe você...

- Chega, né? - Falou Gina. - Que tal a solução mais prática de todas? Vamos jogar Quadribol! Quem topa?

Harry, Fred, Jorge, Gina e Rony levantaram as mãos. Mione olhou pra eles e fez uma careta.

- Detesto ser estraga prazeres, acho que vou pro meu quarto ler um livro...

- Mione. - Chamou Harry. - Somos cinco sem você, se você jogasse...

- Sem chance. - Disse Hermione, apavorada. - Harry, eu detesto Quadribol, não sei nem subir em uma vassoura...

- Você podia ser a juíza então. - Falou Gina. - Não importa, você só não pode ficar enfurnada no seu quarto, estudando. Mione, estamos de férias.

- Tá certo. - Concedeu Mione, dando um leve sorriso.

- Bom, então vamos lá. - Chamou Rony, saindo do Toca e seguindo para o quintal.

O campo de Quadribol ficava subindo a colina da Toca. Não era exatamente um campo de Quadribol, era apenas um gramado liso, que sempre foi usado para jogar Quadribol. Harry mesmo já tinha jogado lá nas férias anteriores.

Eles chegaram ao campo e os gêmeos foram pro armário, buscar o material necessário para começar o jogo, as vassouras e as bolas. Harry já estava carregando a própria vassoura, e ficou assistindo enquanto Rony, Gina, Fred e Jorge brigavam pelas melhores vassouras.

Depois que todos já estavam prontos, Fred pegou as bolas, dando uma pra Jorge, a Goles, e a outra, que lembrava uma bola de tênis, ele segurou na mão enquanto tirava a varinha do bolso.

- Certo - disse ele, fazendo uma pose. - Vamos pra parte mais complicada, fazer essa bola andar.

Dizendo isso, ele fez um feitiço, e a bola começou a se movimentar na mão fechada de Fred.

- Vamos dividir os times. - Disse Jorge. - Como Rony é um inútil, ele fica com o time mais fraco.

- Hahaha... - Debochou Rony. - Acho que eu já sei quem é que vai perder.

- Certo crianças... - Alertou Gina, revirando os olhos. - Os times vão ser Fred, Jorge e...?

- Você, claro. - Falou Fred.

- Quem disse que eu quero ir com vocês? - Perguntou Gina.

- Certo, certo. - Falou Mione, com tom decisivo. - Vão ser então: Harry, Rony e Gina, contra Fred e Jorge.

- Tem certeza que não quer jogar também? - Perguntou Fred.

- Já está desesperado? - Perguntou Rony.

- Na verdade - explicou Jorge. - Quem está precisando de um apoio extra é você Rony, que mesmo estando em um time maior, vai perder.

- Se você quer continuar se iludindo...

- CHEGA! - Gritou Mione. - Todos a postos! - Cada um montou em sua vassoura enquanto Fred passava o "pomo" pra mão de Mione. - Já! - Com a largada de Mione, todos deram o impulso e subiram no céu.

Harry subiu mais alto que todos, porque obviamente a sua vassoura era a melhor, mais veloz. No Quadribol amador, todos tinham as mesmas funções, e o jogo acabava quando qualquer um dos jogadores pegasse o pomo.

Do alto Harry viu Mione abrir a mão para soltar o pomo. O seu instinto de apanhador ficou atento, pronto para sair voando em direção ao pomo o mais rápido possível. Mas para a surpresa de Harry, e de todos, o pomo saiu da mão de Mione e subiu apenas 30 centímetros.

Por instinto, Harry avançou até o pomo, e o capturou antes de todos, o pomo não tentou nem fugir, ficou parado, talvez andando uns cinco centímetros para o lado, antes de se render ao aperto de Harry.

- Parabéns Harry, esse foi o pomo capturado mais rápido que eu já vi na minha vida – exclamou Gina.

- E o pomo mais rápido também – ironizou Harry.

- Quem foi que fez esse feitiço tosco? - Perguntou Mione, tirando o pomo da mão de Harry.

- Fui eu! - Disse Fred, aborrecido.

Mione olhou para ele com um olhar de reprovação e tirando a varinha do bolso, fez um rápido movimento.

- Agora sim o pomo está rápido.

Dito e feito, o pomo estava com a velocidade normal de um pomo. Eles ficaram jogando Quadribol durante toda a manhã, até que a Sra. Weasley surgiu e os mandou entrar para se prepararem para o almoço.

Eles guardaram as coisas e seguiram pra Toca, Rony e Gina discutindo com os gêmeos sobre quem tinha ganhado. No total, eles tinham empatado; dois pontos pro time de Rony, e dois pro de Fred, mas isso sem contar com a primeira captura de Harry.

Rony insistia que ela tinha que ser contada, mas os gêmeos diziam que o pomo estava mais lerdo, e que por tanto não valia.

- Mas você não pegou o pomo... Mesmo estando tão perto... - repetiu Rony.

- É, mais é que eu pensei que aquele pomo não estava contando. - Rebateu Fred.

- Chega vocês dois, né? - Pediu Mione.

- Era você que tinha que decidir isso... - Falou Gina. - Afinal, você é ou não a juíza?

- Bom, eu acho que... - Mione fez uma careta, ela obviamente não queria ter que decidir isso, o certo seria não valer o pomo, mas a cara que Rony fez para ela chegava a ser injusta... - Eu... Bem... Eh... Vocês...

- Gente! - Chamou Harry. - E importa? De verdade, importa quem ganhou o jogo? O que importa é que nos divertimos, né?

- O que você disse foi muito bonito Harry - Começou Gina. - Mas na verdade importa sim, quero poder jogar na cara dos gêmeos que nós ganhamos deles.

- Mas vocês estavam em maioria - Disse Jorge. - A obrigação de vocês era de ganhar com pelo menos uma vantagem...

Eles continuaram discutindo até chegarem a Toca, e durante todo o almoço também, cada um com o seu ponto de vista indiscutível. Harry olhou pra Mione, e viu um sorriso no canto dos lábios dela. Ela, assim como ele, também estava se divertindo muito com toda essa discussão.

Harry percebeu, com um sorriso, que ele estava feliz, apesar de tudo, apesar dele sentir que as coisas agora tinham tendência a piorar, apesar de tudo que ele tinha passado, de toda a tristeza que ele tinha sentido, e ainda sentia, ele estava feliz.

- Que sorriso bobo é esse Harry? - Perguntou Gina, de modo que só Harry pudesse ouvir.

- Nada, simplesmente nada.

_**Take a Vacation/**__ Tire umas Férias_

**The young veins**

[REFRÃO]

I need to take a vacation/_ Preciso tirar umas férias_

Give me some Saturday time/_ Dê-me um sábado_

Why aren't you here/_ Por que você não está aqui_

I want a big celebration/_ Eu quero uma grande festa_

At night we can head back to town/_ À noite, nós podemos voltar para a cidade_

And I hope you're all there/_ E eu espero que vocês estejam lá_

Leave the waves at the ocean/_ Deixe as ondas no oceano_

Keep it all in the picture/_ Mantenha tudo na foto_

And leave the cold where we came from/_ E deixe o frio de onde viemos_

Our loveliness will keep us warm/_ Nosso amor vai nos manter aquecidos_

We're going going going very far/_ Nós estamos indo indo indo muito longe_

[REFRÃO]

Leave the past out to pasture/_ Deixe o passado para trás_

And take the days as they come/_ E aceite os dias como eles são_

And leave the sand in the suitcase/_ E deixe a areia na mala_

Just so we don't forget the fun/_ Só para não esquecermos da diversão_

We're going going going very far/_ Nós estamos indo indo indo muito longe_

We're going going going very far/_ Nós estamos indo indo indo muito longe_

[REFRÃO]

And I hope you're all there/_ E eu espero que vocês estejam lá_

And I hope you're all there/_ E eu espero que vocês estejam lá_

And I hope you're all there/_ E eu espero que vocês estejam lá_

**N/A: Oiê! Mais um cap., espero que tenham gostado comentem... (acho que já deu pra perceber que eu sou viciada em reticências...).**

**Acho que deve ter só mais um cap. de férias, e aí vamos todos pra Hogwarts...**

**B-jos!**


	6. Surpresas de Aniversário

**N/A: Oiêê! Boa leituraaa...**

**P.S. Esse cap. Ficou gigante, então eu o dividi em duas partes, então a música só está na parte dois, que por sua vez só será publicada próxima semana...**

Harry teve uma noite péssima, acordou várias vezes, e na maior parte da noite ficou rolando de um lado para o outro. Por fim ele desistiu e resolveu se arrumar para tomar o maravilhoso café da manhã na Toca.

Para a surpresa dele, Rony já estava acordado. Harry olhou as horas no relógio, só para conferir, mas ainda eram 7 horas e Rony só costumava acordar depois das 10 horas.

Meio preocupado ele desceu os degraus para a cozinha da Toca. Conseguia ouvir pequenos murmúrios vindos dela, mas nada que desse para identificar.

Quando estava quase chegando à cozinha, tropeçou na escada com um baque surdo. Quando voltou a erguer a cabeça, não conseguia ouvir mais nenhum barulho.

Pulando os últimos degraus, Harry entrou na cozinha, e para sua surpresa estavam todos lá.

- PARABÉNS HARRY! – Gritaram em uníssono.

- Hã... – Foi tudo que Harry conseguiu dizer, ou pronunciar.

Ele tinha se esquecido completamente do próprio aniversário. Era normal ele se esquecer de seu aniversário, já que os Dursley não faziam questão de lembrá-lo, mas dessa vez tinha sido diferente.

Todos os anos quando mais novo, ele costumava ficar esperando uma surpresa dos Dursley, algum presente, mas depois ele acabara se acostumando com a indiferença deles. Às vezes ele até esquecia-se do seu aniversário, só indo lembrar no meio do dia.

Mas essa vez tinha sido diferente, ele se divertira tanto na Toca que nem se lembrara do aniversário. Quer dizer, até ontem ele estava lembrando, mas hoje parecia ser um fato sem importância.

Todos ficaram olhando para ele, esperando uma reação, mas Harry continuou com uma cara de bobo, sem conseguir acreditar que todos estavam ali. Alguns membros da Ordem - Hagrid e Lupin, os Weasleys – incluindo Gui e Carlinhos – e até alguns colegas – Luna, Neville, Simas e Dino.

- Que foi Harry? – Chamou Gina à realidade. – Não me diga que você se esqueceu do seu aniversário.

- Bom... – Falou Harry. – Se você está pedindo...

Todos deram risadas e Mione se aproximou dele, dando lhe um abraço.

- Ai, Harry. – Repreendeu Mione, estendendo um embrulho quadrado, que lembrava um livro. – Pra isso que servem os amigos, lembrar a data do seu aniversário.

Gina deu um abraço em Harry, desejando os parabéns, e depois disso ele foi cercado de pessoas. Hagrid deu um abraço em Harry que quase dividiu a coluna dele em dois. Simas e Dino o cumprimentaram e Luna deu um presente, uma ameixeira dirigível.

Ele apertou várias mãos de membros da Ordem, inclusive Lupin. Só depois de dez minutos é que ele se viu livre. Primeiro ele procurou a Sra. Weasley para agradecer a festa surpresa, e depois procurou seus amigos.

Ele viu Rony, sentado com Mione, Gui e Carlinhos e se juntou a eles.

- Gostou da festa cara? – Perguntou Rony.

- Me pegou de surpresa. – Falou o óbvio, Harry.

- Por isso que se chama festa surpresa. – Disse Mione.

O resto da festa ocorreu tranquilamente. Harry conversou com todos os convidados, até que ao meio dia eles começaram a voltar para suas casas. Exceto Hagrid, Lupin, Gui e Carlinhos, que iam ficar para o almoço, e Dino que ia ficar um pouco mais com Gina.

A Sra. Weasley estava armando uma mesa do lado de fora, e todos estavam ajudando a carregar as coisas. Harry entrou na cozinha para pegar os pratos, e encontrou Dino revirando as gavetas?

- Procurando alguma coisa?

- Ah! Oi cara. – Falou Dino virando para trás. – Que susto! Eu estou procurando os talheres. Sabe como é, né? – Falou ele encolhendo os ombros. – Vou ajudar minha sogrinha.

Harry se sentiu incomodado ao ouvir ele se referir a Sra. Weasley daquela forma. Mesmo assim ele apontou onde ficavam os talheres, e pegou os pratos que estava procurando, saindo sem esperar por Dino.

- Ai Harry! – Falou Hermione, com quem Harry tinha dado uma trompada ao sair intempestivo da cozinha. Sem querer ele também tinha deixado os pratos caírem. – Olhe por onde anda...

Hermione saiu e Harry ficou olhando para os cacos dos pratos, enquanto via duas sombras se aproximando dele.

- Bom... – Ele ouviu a voz de Dino. – Vou indo entregar os talheres pra Sra. Weasley. – Harry notou que ele não tinha falado sogrinha.

- Harry! – Chamou Gina, meio assustada. Harry se virou para ela. – Você está sangrando!

Harry olhou para o braço e percebeu que era verdade. Tinha um pequeno corte no seu braço. Ele nem tinha percebido, na verdade nem sentia dor.

- Como é que você conseguiu se cortar no braço? – Perguntou Gina, se aproximando dele e pegando seu braço.

- Eh... Não faço à menor ideia. Eu acho que... talvez...

- Deixa pra lá Harry. O que importa é que vamos ter que desinfeccionar isso logo. – Ao dizer isso ela puxou Harry para dentro da Toca.

Eles subiram alguns degraus até que Harry entrou em um quarto que nunca tinha entrado antes.

- É o seu quarto? – Ele perguntou interessado.

- Ham-ham. – Respondeu ela distraída, enquanto revirava as gavetas. – Acabou ontem o estoque da minha mãe pra fazer curativos, mas eu tenho um pouquinho aqui, só preciso achar.

- Sério, eu acho que não precisa de nada... É só lavar com água, secar e pronto.

- Harry, me faz um favor. Fica quietinho na cama aí enquanto eu procuro o material pro curativo.

Harry obedeceu e sentou na cama de Gina. Ele nunca tinha ido lá antes. Era um quarto legal, obviamente mais limpo e arrumado que o quarto de Rony. Gina não tinha muita coisa, só uma cama, um armário e uma bancada. Mas mesmo assim tinha alguma coisa de impressionante naquele quarto.

Talvez fosse um aroma, era um cheiro meio adocicado, suave. Ou talvez também fosse a claridade. Tinha uma grande janela no quarto de Gina, dava pra ver ao longe algumas casas, uma delas Harry sabia que pertencia a Luna.

Nas paredes Gina tinha colado pôsteres do União, o time favorito de Harry também. Cada um dos jogadores estava acenando para ele com um sorriso. E em cima da bancada estava uma bagunça. Tinham espalhados papéis e livros de Hogwarts.

- Achei! – Falou Gina, sentando-se na cama ao lado de Harry com um frasco de uma poção na mão, uma toalhinha e um adesivo curativo. – Não se preocupe, não vai doer nem um pouquinho...

- Quem aqui ta preocupado? – Disse Harry, fazendo uma careta. – Ai! – Gritou ele. – Isso dói.

- Para de reclamar Harry, eu ainda nem encostei no ferimento, e além de tudo, foi so um cortezinho de nada...

- Exatamente por isso que eu estou reclamando, não precisa fazer nenhum curativo!

- Claro Harry – Falou Gina distraída. – Agora fica quietinho enquanto eu limpo o ferimento.

Os cabelos cor de fogo de Gina estavam soltos e caiam sobre o rosto. Ela trabalhava concentrada, uma expressão de decisão no rosto. Harry se distraiu a olhando, e quando percebeu o curativo já estava pronto.

- Pronto Harry. – Falou Gina, colocando uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha. – Agora tome cuidado. Harry?

- Ah... Oi. – Harry levantou e foi até a bancada, onde tinham espalhadas várias figurinhas de sapos de chocolate. – Você também coleciona? –Perguntou ele descaradamente, visto que ele já sabia disso.

- Quem não coleciona? – Perguntou Gina, se juntando a ele. – Bom, talvez Mione, mas ela não conta.

Harry riu e perguntou, sutilmente:

- Você não teria a figurinha do União, teria?

- A mega-ultra-hiper-super-rara? Não, não tenho. – Disse ela, meio aborrecida. – Da pra acreditar nisso? Eu tenho mais de cem figurinhas repetidas, mas a que eu mais quero, eu nunca vi nem a cor... Você tem?

- Eu? Não... quem me dera... juntando todas as minhas figurinhas eu devo ter umas cem só.

- Sério? Só! – Falou Gina, surpresa. – Se você quiser pode pegar algumas das repetidas, considere um presente de aniversário.

- Legal! – Disse Harry animado. – São tantas, nem sei por onde começar...

- Bom, acho melhor você ver isso depois, né?

- Por quê? – Estranhou Harry.

- Agora você tem um almoço de aniversário te esperando né Harry... – E dizendo isso ela empurrou Harry para fora do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

O resto da festa ocorreu tranquilamente, todos comeram e se divertiram, e depois do almoço começaram a ir embora. Dino foi o primeiro. Depois Hagrid e Lupin. Já Gui e Carlinhos resolveram dormir na Toca.

Quando estavam todos levando as coisas para dentro da Toca, uma visita surpresa apareceu. Se aproximando vinha a silhueta de Dumbledore.

- Vejo que perdi a melhor parte da festa – sorriu ele. – A comida.

- Professor Dumbledore! – Falou a Sra. Weasley, visivelmente surpresa. – Se você quiser, eu faço um prato pra você agora...

- Ou, não! Muito obrigado minha cara Molly, mas eu vou deixar pra próxima, se você me permite agora, eu gostaria de roubar o seu aniversariante por uns minutinhos. – Dizendo isso ele olhou para Harry.

Dumbledore caminhou até Harry e eles entraram na Toca, indo para a cozinha.

- Aproveitando muito as férias Harry? – E antes que Harry pudesse responder ele continuou. – Bom, Harry, sei que você está muito confuso, afinal você ainda é muito jovem e tem uma grande responsabilidade nas suas costas, mas eu gostaria de te dar alguns conselhos que não podem esperar até a sua volta as aulas.

"Primeiro uma pergunta, você contou para seus nobres amigos, Ronald e Hermione a história da profecia?"

- Contei. Tem algum problema?

- Não, muito pelo contrário, sempre que se tem uma grande responsabilidade sobre os próprios ombros é bom poder dividi-la com pessoas de confiança.

"Certo Harry, agora tenho que te dar um conselho, considere um presente de aniversário. Desejos Harry, são coisas muito perigosas, às vezes são bons, sabe, ajudam a gente a alcançar vários lugares, mas às vezes não são tão benéficos assim.

"Principalmente quando eles vêm facilmente. São os desejos que motivam a gente, e se passamos a conseguir tudo o que queremos, perdemos um pouco do objetivo de vida, a vida fica _vazia_."

- Certo... – Disse Harry, confuso.

- Eu sei que você não está entendo agora, mas eu espero que você se lembre disso quando precisar. De qualquer jeito voltaremos a falar sobre isso depois.

- Professor, quer dizer que vamos poder conversar sobre toda essa história da profecia e...

- Claro Harry, você não está sozinho, mas agora estamos na sua festa de aniversário, acho melhor você voltar para seus amigos.

Ele e Dumbledore saíram da cozinha. Dumbledore se despediu dos Weasley e desaparatou. Harry deu um olhar significativo para Rony e Mione e eles se aproximaram dele para que pudessem conversar.

- Que mania que ele tem, né? – Falou Rony, depois que Harry contou toda a conversa. – Ficar dando enigmas.

- Mas é um bom conselho Harry – falou Mione. – Quer dizer, não vale a pena fazer qualquer coisa para ter os seus desejos realizados, principalmente se isso puder trazer consequências pra outras pessoas.

- Bom, não foi isso que eu o ouvi dizer. – Falou Rony, e ele e Mione começaram a discutir, mas Harry ficou pensando no que eles tinham dito, afinal, porque Dumbledore não era direto? Que ótimo presente de aniversário...

Mais tarde Gina pegou a coleção de figurinhas repetidas e dividiu com Harry, ele ficando com quase o dobro das figurinhas que tinha antes.

Aos poucos os Weasley foram se retirando pra ir dormir. Harry se sentia exausto e feliz ao mesmo tempo. E ao colocar a cabeça no travesseiro dormiu imediatamente.

A semana passou voando. Todos estavam se divertindo como nunca. De manhã Harry, Gina e Mione tomavam o café juntos e de tarde eles se juntavam com Fred, Jorge e Rony para fazerem alguma coisa.

Fred e Jorge continuavam com as gemialidades, mas agora eles usavam um feitiço que abafava o som, e por isso o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley não percebiam que eles estavam aprontando.

À noite eles ficavam na sala, ouvindo o rádio e conversando. A guerra parecia juntar eles, que se sentiam cada vez mais próximos.

Gina acordou na manhã do seu aniversário sorrindo, ela tinha tido um ótimo sonho em que todos jogavam Quadribol.

- Feliz aniversário Gina. – Saudou Mione.

- Ah, brigada Mione. – Agradeceu Gina, recebendo um pequeno embrulho das mãos de Mione.

- E aí? – Começou Mione. – O que você pretende fazer hoje...

- Nesse dia tão especial? – cortou Gina.

- É, exatamente. – Afirmou Mione. – Nesse dia muito especial.

- Vou chamar meus amigos para almoçarem aqui... falando nisso... – Gina levantou e começou a escrever a mesma mensagem em vários pedaços de papel. – Quase que eu me esquecia de chamá-los.

- Bom, agora vamos descer, né? – Chamou Mione. – Acho que toda a sua família está te esperando para te dar os parabéns.

- Ai meu deus, vamos lá...

FIM DA PARTE 1...

Birthday/_ Aniversário_

**The Beatles**

[REFRÃO]

They say it's your birthday/_ Você disse que é seu aniversário_

It's my birthday too, yea/_ É o meu aniversário também, sim_

They say it's your birthday/_ Eles disseram que é seu aniversário_

We're gonna have a good time/_ Nós teremos um ótimo dia_

I'm glad it's your birthday/_ Eu estou alegre por ser seu aniversário_

Happy birthday to you Bridge/_ Feliz aniversário para você_

Yes/_ Sim,_

We're going to a party, party/_ Nós vamos pra festa, festa_

3x

I would like you to dance/_ Eu gostaria que você dançasse_

(Birthday)/_ (aniversário)_

Take cha cha cha chance/_ Dê uma cha-cha-cha-chance_

(Birthday)/_ (aniversário)_

I would like you to dance/_ Eu gostaria que você dançasse_

(Birthday)/_ (aniversário)_

Oh, yea/_ Ooo, sim_

Yes/_ Sim,_

We're going to a party, party/_ Nós vamos pra festa, festa_

3x

[REFRÃO]

**N/A: Espero que vocês tenham gostado, porque eu adorei! O final eu tava meio grogue quanto escrevi, então se ficou feio, relevem...**


	7. Surpresas de Aniversário  Parte 2

SURPRESAS DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARTE 2:

**N/A: A parte 2 agora... Boa leitura!**

**P.S. Mesmo dividindo esse cap. ainda ficou GIGANTE...**

Harry estava na cozinha dos Weasley com Rony, Fred, Jorge, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Gui e Carlinhos. Todos esperando Mione descer com Gina.

- Estamos descendo! – Ouviu-se a voz de Mione.

Então a cabeça de Gina apareceu e todos começaram a cantar parabéns, ela pulou os últimos degraus da escada direto no pescoço dos gêmeos.

- Meus gêmeos favoritos. – Falou ela, recebendo um pacote que todos sabiam ser das gemialidades.

- Claro... – Falou Jorge.

- Somos os únicos! – Completou Fred

- Tá, tudo bem. – Falou Gina. – Vocês são meus irmãos favoritos.

- Ei! – Falou Rony.

- Você não conta né Roniquinho. – Disse ela. – Você nunca conseguiu me carregar, nem quando eu tinha três anos! Pra conquistar o meu coração tem que conseguir me carregar!

- Vai ver que era porque eu tinha quatro anos... – Gina deu língua pra ele e depois um abraço.

- Bom. – Disse uma voz no fundo da sala. – Mas e a gente?

Gina largou Rony e olhou de onde vinha a voz.

- Gui! Carlinhos! – Gritou ela, correndo até eles. – Vocês vieram.

- Claro que viemos. – Disse Gui, rodando Gina no ar. – Você acha que eu ia perder o aniversário de 15 anos da minha caçulinha?

Gina fez uma careta e depois abraçou Carlinhos.

Harry ficou observando enquanto ela abraçava e recebia presentes de todos os membros da família, eram presentes bonitos, bem embrulhados e ele se sentiu envergonhado do seu presente e resolveu dar para ela mais tarde, quando as coisas estivessem mais calmas.

Pouco tempo depois estavam todos sentados na sala, comendo a torta de Gina, quando ela levantou de supetão.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – Falou ela, olhando através da janela e depois saindo correndo.

Todos se levantaram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Gina saiu pelo quintal e correu para duas pessoas, pulando nelas e depois derrubando os dois no chão.

- Quem são? – Perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

Todos saíram para o quintal, onde encontraram Gina rindo com dois amigos. Era um casal, a garota era do sexto ano e Harry conhecia, seu nome era Pâmela. Já o garoto Harry sabia que andava com Collin e era do quinto ano, mas não tinha certeza sobre seu nome.

- Mãe, pai. – Falou Gina. – Esses são Henry e Pâmela, meus melhores amigos.

- Oi! – Cumprimentou a Sra. Weasley. – Tudo bem queridos? Entrem.

Todos voltaram pra Toca e fiaram conversando por mais uns minutinhos, até que bateram na porta.

- Quem mais falta? – Perguntou Gina, se levantando do colo de Henry para atender a porta. – Oi Dino! – Disse ela abraçando ele, Harry se sentiu levemente satisfeito que ela não tenha demonstrado tanta animação quanto quando foram os amigos na porta.

- Algum problema Harry? – Perguntou Mione.

- Problema? – Falou Harry, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. – Nenhum.

Gina deu um selinho em Dino e puxou ele para a sala, onde todos estavam descansando.

- Pronto. Agora o dia está decididamente perfeito. – Falou Gina sorridente.

- Eu disse que ela não se importava com a gente. – Gina virou e deu de cara com três pessoas esperando na porta, com belos embrulhos nas mãos. – Feliz aniversário ruiva!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh! – Gina gritou e correu para abraçar todos eles. – Peraê. Falta mais alguém ou posso ter meu enfarto agora?

- Sempre dramática... – disse a única garota.

- Aprendi com a melhor Drica. – disse ela. – Agora falando sério, quem falta?

- Lila! – Disse Henry rapidamente, e como todos viraram para ele, ele completou. – O que foi?

- Enfim – Começou Drica. – Ela não vem, ta viajando com os pais. Agora, quem mais você convidou?

- Neville...

- Viajando com a avó. – Respondeu Rony. – Ele falou isso no aniversário do Harry.

- Certo.. – Continuou Gina. – Chamei a Luna também.

- Viajando com o pai. – Dessa vez foi um dos garotos que falou.

- Mas vocês aqui já me deixam felizes, é a primeira vez que um dos meus amigos vem na minha casa!

- Ah Ginny! – Disseram os três em uníssono.

- Robert, MJ! Que saudade de vocês! – Ela abraçou os dois respectivamente, e Harry ficou sabendo que o que falara sobre Luna era o tal do MJ um garoto que pertencia Lufa-lufa.

Depois de um tempo todos se acomodaram no sofá, nas poltronas ou até mesmo no chão. A Sra. Weasley preparou o almoço para e todos tiveram uma tarde bastante divertida.

Gina estava tendo uma tarde bem divertida ao lado de seus amigos. Depois do almoço ela se sentou no chão entre Henry e Dino para jogar uma partida e Snap explosivo, enquanto conversava com PO.

Todos estavam distraídos até que se ouviram batidas na porta.

- Quem será? – Perguntou Gina, se levantando para abrir a porta. – Será que a Lila resolveu vir Henry?

- Porque você falou o meu nome? – Retrucou ele, mas ficando atento logo em seguida.

- Oi! – Disse Gina, abrindo a porta e quase caindo para trás ao ver quem era. – Ah...

- Quem é filha? – A voz da Sra. Weasley perguntou.

- Acho melhor você vir ver com seus próprios olhos mamãe, porque os meus não estão conseguindo acreditar... – Falou ela, enquanto dava passagem para um pálido Percy.

- Feliz aniversário Gina! – Falou ele, estendendo um presente para ela.

- Brigada irmãozinho, mais eu dispenso. – Disse Gina, devolvendo o presente para ele.

- Filha, o que está acontecen... – A Sra. Weasley parou de falar ao avistar Percy, diante dela com um embrulho florido recém-recusado nas mãos. – Percy!

Ao falar o nome dele, todos da família foram ver o que estava acontecendo, ficando paralisados ao ver que era Percy que estava ali, na frente deles.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Jorge, acusatório.

- Filho! – Falou a Sra. Weasley. – Não expulse o seu irmão da casa dele.

- Ele está certo mãe! – Defendeu Gina. – Que direito ele acha que tem de invadir a minha festa de aniversário depois de ficar mais de um ano ignorando a gente?

- Você esta certa Gina... – Falou Percy, cabisbaixo.

- Eu sei que estou!

- Mas eu estou arrependido! Vocês estavam certos, vocês são a minha família, sabe? Eu errei, mas quero me redimir.

- Muito fácil vir aqui, depois de todo o desgosto que deu na mamãe... – Acusou Fred.

- E olha que somos mestres em dar desgosto... – Completou Jorge.

- E pedir desculpas! – Terminou Fred.

- Na verdade não é fácil! – Falou Percy. – Se fosso fácil eu teria vindo bem antes, e eu quis vir antes, mas...

- Tudo bem filho! – Disse a Sra. Weasley.

- Isso mesmo! – Se manifestou o Sr. Weasley. – Você errou, mas ainda é o nosso filho, e se você quer voltar pros braços da nossa família, nós te aceitaremos!

- Brigado pai! Mãe! – Disse Percy, emocionado. - Vai querer seu presente Gina?

- O que é? – Perguntou Gina a contragosto, pressionada pela mãe.

- Uma foto autografada do União. Consegui graças aos meus novos contatos no ministério, um amigo que fiz no departamento de...

- Tudo bem Percy, eu aceito! – Falou Gina rapidamente, e depois se virando para Harry. – Tudo pra calar aquela boca.

- Ótimo! – Falou a Sra. Weasley, dando um abraço em Percy e depois levando todos de volta a sala. – Vou preparar mais uns lanchinhos para todos!

- Mãe! – Falou Gina. – Sabe com é, é a primeira vez que meus amigos vêm na minha casa...

- Vamos Gina, o que você quer? – Antecipou a Sra. Weasley.

- Mãe! Que horror! Por quem você me toma?

- Vamos logo Gina, não tenho o dia todo, e além do mais, tenho que fazer os lanches...

- Ta bom mãe, jogo rápido. Posso escolher dois colegas pra dormir aqui hoje?

- Tudo bem! Desde que não seja seu namorado.

- Ah... relaxe, não vai ser ele não! – Disse ela, se virando para os convidados da festa. – PO, Henry! Vocês, aqui, hoje!

- Tudo bem! – Disseram os dois.

- Um garoto? – Perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

- Fique tranquila mãe, ele dorme na sala. – Afirmou Gina.

- Ah tá... brigado. – Falou Henry, fingindo-se de ofendido.

Gina deu língua pra ele, e voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Dino.

O resto da festa ocorreu tranquilamente. Os amigos de Gina começaram a ir embora, seguidos por Gui, Carlinhos e Percy, que não moravam mais na Toca.

Gina ficou mais um tempo com PO e Henry na sala, conversando, até que a Sra. Weasley mandou as duas garotas irem dormir no quarto.

Tinha sido o melhor aniversário da vida dela. Ela não tinha pedido nada assim, afinal era contra a essas besteiras de festa de quinze anos, mas tinha até sido divertido. Até a surpresa de Percy tinha sido legal, e foi pensando nisso que Gina adormeceu.

Harry acordou de madrugada com um sentimento ruim. Ele sonhara com que Voldemort estava torturando alguém para saber o paradeiro de uma caixa, mas ele sabia que não devia mais sonhar com isso, não tinha lhe trazido nada de bom.

Já que estava acordado Harry aproveitou para pegar o presente que ele ia dar para Gina, mas que por conta de toda a confusão ele acabara não dando.

Foi quando ele ouviu um batida, que parecia ser alguém tropeçando na escada, e depois um grito abafado. Harry calçou as pantufas e saiu do quarto, guardando o presente de Gina no bolso.

Quando chegou ao pé da escada ele avistou Gina, sentada no chão, ao lado do sofá onde dormia Henry, ela parecia meio perturbada. Estava de pijama e com os cabelos trançados. Antes de ir falar com ela, Harry olhou no relógio e constatou que eram cinco horas da manhã.

- Isso são horas Srta. Weasley?

Gina olhou pra ele assustada, mas ao ver que era só ele ela colocou a mão no peito e disse:

- Quer me matar do coração Harry?

- Na verdade isso não está entre as minha prioridades – disse ele, se sentando ao lado dela no chão. – O que você faz aqui?

- Tava com insônia – começou ela. – Como a PO tava dormindo, resolvi descer para ver se o Henry tava acordado, mas ele também tava dormindo. Pra você ver como são os amigos, quando você mais precisa deles, eles estão dormindo – Harry riu e ela completou. – Mas e você, o que faz acordado há essa hora?

- Tive um pesadelo – disse ele com simplicidade.

- Um pesadelo... – Analisou a garota, olhando no fundo dos olhos de Harry. – Tome cuidado Harry.

Foi tudo que ela disse, mas Harry ficou meio desconcertado, afinal ele sabia que já devia ter parado com esses sonhos.

- Bom, de qualquer jeito – falou ela. – Bonitas pantufas.

- O que? – Perguntou Harry, olhando para os próprios pés, calçados com uma pantufa de leão.

- Essas pantufas eram do Gui. – Explicou Gina. – Quando ele foi embora, ele já tinha dezoito anos, mas ele quis levar as pantufas, eu não deixei, falei que eram infantis – contou ela, sorrindo. - Mas na verdade eu queria ficar com elas pra mim, mas elas nunca couberam no meu pé...

Harry riu e tirou uma das pantufas do pé, dando pra Gina.

- Vamos dividi-las essa noite. – Gina riu e calçou a pantufa. – Ela é muito fofa, e aquecida, mas isso eu acho que foi o seu pé... – Harry riu de novo, mas depois ficou olhando a paisagem pela janela, sério. – Pensando no sonho Harry?

- É, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Tudo bem, mas posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Outra você quer dizer...

- Tanto faz – falou ela, empurrando ele com ombro.

- Tudo bem – falou ele, sorrindo. – Pode fazer quantas perguntas quiser.

- Certo – falou ela, sorrindo maliciosamente. – Agora eu vou abusar.

- Mas depois eu também vou fazer umas perguntas...

- Ta bom – analisou ela. – Me parece justo.

Ela ficou séria e olhou no fundo dos olhos dele.

- Harry – começou. – Você sente falta do seus pais?

- Bem, não sei se é exatamente falta, afinal eu nunca conheci eles, ou melhor, era muito pequeno – falou Harry. – mas às vezes da uma vontade de ter eles por perto, que eles me dissessem que tudo vai ficar bem, e que eu não preciso me preocupar com nada, que eles vão resolver por mim, sabe?

- Sei... – falou Gina. – Eu também tenho vontade que meus pais acabem com tudo, com essa guerra, mas eles não podem fazer isso... – Claro que não, pensou Harry, quem tem que fazer isso sou eu. – O que você sabe sobre seus pais?

- Bom, muito pouco, mas eu tenho umas fotos deles, que ver?

Gina acenou positivamente e Harry subiu correndo as escadas, entrando no quarto de Rony e abrindo o seu malão. No fundo ele guardava o álbum de fotos que Hagrid um dia dera para ele, fotos de seus pais.

Voltando pra sala ele sentou de novo ao lado de Gina e deu o álbum pra ela. Ela folheou as fotos, e quando terminou falou:

- Eles pareciam apaixonados... – Disse ela, tirando uma foto do álbum, uma dos tempos de escola. Lili, Tiago, Sirius, Pedro, Lupin e outros estudantes desconhecidos estavam na foto, sorrindo. Tiago e Lili estavam abraçados, visivelmente apaixonados. – Essa foto é tão linda!

- É uma das minhas favoritas! – Pena que Rabicho estava na foto, pensou Harry. Ele foi pegar a foto da mão de Gina, mas ela acabou soltando antes e a foto caiu no chão.

Harry e Gina se abaixaram para pegar a foto, as suas mãos se encontrando, e quando eles levantaram, suas cabeças estavam tão próximas que os narizes estavam quase colados.

- Eh... – falou Harry, se endireitando, enquanto Gina corava furiosamente. – Minha vez então.

- Ok! – Falou Gina, se recuperando. – Pode mandar.

- Como você conheceu a Pâmela e o Henry?

- Que pergunta é essa? – Estranhou Gina.

- Você e a Pâmela são de níveis diferentes, então como se conheceram?

- Bom Harry, pode-se dizer que foi um milagre. Nós só nos víamos todos os dias e, olhe só, ela dorme no quarto ao lado do meu. – Harry riu, empurrando Gina com os ombros.

- Tô falando sério garota!

- Certo Harry, tem um mistério mesmo – disse ela. – No meu primeiro ano eu não estava muito bem, você sabe... Então eu meio que dava patada em todo mundo, não deixava ninguém se aproximar de mim, no meu dormitório por exemplo, no máximo eu me aproximei da Kate...

"Mas aí eu conheci a PO, ela tava meio pra baixo, e aí ela se abriu pra mim, e depois eu me abri pra ela, não contei tudo, mas me abri bastante. Quando tudo acabou, eu me aproximei das outras pessoas, mas ela virou minha melhor amiga.

"Já o Henry foi diferente, não sei se deu pra perceber, mas ele é meio galante – ela sorriu. – No primeiro ano ele dava em cima de mim o tempo todo, eu dava patada nele, mas mesmo assim ele não desistia. Sabe, no fundo eu queria que ele não desistisse, e quando tudo acabou, eu também me abri pra ele, e viramos amigos."

- Ótimo – falou Harry. – Estou satisfeito, agora a segunda pergunta...

- Agora é a minha vez! – Falou Gina, emburrada.

- Nem pensar – falou Harry. – Você me fez duas perguntas esqueceu?

- Duas? – Perguntou Gina confusa, mas se lembrando logo em seguida da primeira pergunta. – Mas aquela não vale Harry. – Disse ela rindo.

- Ah! Vale sim! – Disse ele, rindo de volta, mas depois ficando pensativo, disse. – Todas as mulheres têm TPM?

- O que? – Perguntou ela, se fingindo de ofendida. – Harry Tiago Potter, o que você está insinuando?

- Nada... – Disse Harry, se afastando de Gina e colocando os braços entre os dois, como forma de proteção.

- Eu não tenho TPM – disse ela, dando um tapa no braço estendido dele. – E também não pretendia te bater...

Eles continuaram com o questionário durante muito tempo, o céu já estava quase clareando quando Gina falou:

- Acho melhor a gente ir dormir, se não vamos estar moídos amanhã...

- Você tem razão... – disse Harry, ainda recuperando o fôlego, perdido em quanto ele ria com Gina.

Gina levantou, Harry estendeu a mão para ela e ela o ajudou a se levantar. Ela deu a pantufa para ele, e depois calçou os próprios sapatos.

- Gina...

- Oi Harry.

- Eu tenho uma coisa para te dar... – Gina olhou pra ele com uma cara de curiosidade. Harry tirou do bolso o embrulho que ele tinha feito para dar de presente de aniversário para ela e estendeu em direção a Gina. – Eu sei que hoje não é mais seu aniversário, mas parabéns.

Gina pegou o embrulho e de dentro dele saiu um cartão de sapo de chocolate.

- Eu não acredito Harry. – Disse ela, virando o cartão e vendo todo o time do União de Puddlemere acenar para ela, e depois desaparecer. – Mas, eu não posso aceitar... Essa figurinha é muito rara e...

- e eu tenho duas. – Falou Harry com simplicidade.

- O que? – Falou Gina, surpresa. – Mas ela é super-rara...

- Pra você ver, algumas vezes a pessoa pode ter muita sorte.

- Eu não acredito em você. – Disse ela decidida, estendo a figurinha e o embrulho de volta para ele.

- Aqui a minha. – Disse Harry, tirando uma figurinha idêntica do bolso. Gina olhou a figurinha dele e depois deu um abraço em Harry.

- Eu não acredito. – Falou ela, se afastando dele. – O Henry vai pirar quando souber... – Harry se sentiu incomodado quando ela tocou no nome dele nesse momento.

- Certo, agora vamos dormir – Disse ele, frio.

- Muito obrigado mesmo Harry. – Disse ela, sorrindo de um jeito que fez Harry sorrir de volta e se sentir um idiota por ter ficado chateado segundos atrás. – Foi o melhor presente que eu recebi.

- Contando com o do Percy? – Perguntou ele.

- Contando com o do Percy! – Sorriu ela. – Agora vamos. – Disse ela, empurrando ele escada acima.

Depois disso nenhum dos dois voltou a acordar, dormiram tanto e tão bem que Mione e Rony tiveram que sacudi-los até que eles acordassem.

Birthday/_ Aniversário_

**The Beatles**

[REFRÃO]

They say it's your birthday/_ Você disse que é seu aniversário_

It's my birthday too, yea/_ É o meu aniversário também, sim_

They say it's your birthday/_ Eles disseram que é seu aniversário_

We're gonna have a good time/_ Nós teremos um ótimo dia_

I'm glad it's your birthday/_ Eu estou alegre por ser seu aniversário_

Happy birthday to you Bridge/_ Feliz aniversário para você_

Yes/_ Sim,_

We're going to a party, party/_ Nós vamos pra festa, festa_

3x

I would like you to dance/_ Eu gostaria que você dançasse_

(Birthday)/_ (aniversário)_

Take cha cha cha chance/_ Dê uma cha-cha-cha-chance_

(Birthday)/_ (aniversário)_

I would like you to dance/_ Eu gostaria que você dançasse_

(Birthday)/_ (aniversário)_

Oh, yea/_ Ooo, sim_

Yes/_ Sim,_

We're going to a party, party/_ Nós vamos pra festa, festa_

3x

[REFRÃO]

**N/A: Ufa! Acabou, não faço um cap tão longo assim desde o primeiro. Mas nesse eu estava inspirada, teve bastante Harry/Gina, e eu adoro escrever cenas com os dois...**

**Beijos e comentem!**

**P.S. Eu vou viajar pro fim do mundo (onde não tem internet 3G), então não vai ter um cap próxima semana, mas não se preocupem, na próxima semana eu coloco um cap extra!**

**Bjos!**


	8. Plataforma 9 e 34

**N/A: Agora sim temos a volta pra Hogwarts...**

**Boa leitura!**

O final de agosto chegou e os preparativos para a volta a Hogwarts estavam cada vez maiores. Todos revisavam os estoques de poções, as penas e se as fardas estavam no tamanho certo.

_- Mãe! – Chamou Rony uma semana antes do embarque para Hogwarts. – Minhas calças estão um pouco curtas..._

_- Mas Rony – começou a Sra. Weasley. – Eu conferi suas calças na semana passada._

_- Desista mãe - falou Gina. – O Roniquinho não vai parar de crescer, então é melhor você colocar meio metro de pano a mais nas calças dele._

_- Gina! – Berrou Rony, correndo atrás dela._

Dessa vez o grupo não seria tão grande assim, Hermione, Harry, Rony e Gina iriam para Hogwarts com o carro do Sr. Weasley, mas teriam a cobertura dos carros de Fudge.

Assim, quando 1º de Setembro chegou, todos estavam calmos, pelo menos mais calmos do que o normal. A sala da Sra. Weasley estava abarrotada de malões e pertences dos estudantes.

- Ta tudo aí? – Perguntou a Sra. Weasley. – Não vamos ficar voltando depois para pegar alguma coisa que alguém esqueceu.

- A não ser que essa coisa pertença a alguma das meninas... – Falou Rony, convicto.

- Claro, nós somos mais organizadas. – Debochou Gina.

- Mais organizada, mas a queridinha da mamãe sempre esquece alguma coisa...

- Cala boca seu mané! – Gritou Gina. – Você não...

- Quietos! – Falou Mione. – Eu estou tentando me concentrar. Preciso ver se todos os meus livros estão aqui...

Enquanto isso o Sr. Weasley tentava organizar todos, e em meio a tudo os gêmeos faziam a maior algazarra, soltando confetes como forma de se despedirem dos alunos.

Quando os carros do ministério chegaram, o Sr. Weasley foi buscar o próprio carro na garagem e todos começaram a embarcar.

- Gina! – Chamou o Sr. Weasley.

- Aqui! – Disse Gina, levando o malão até o carro.

- Hermione!

- Eu! – Hermione também levou o malão, enquanto Rony, todo sorridente, levava a gaiola com Bichento.

- Rony!

Rony pegou o próprio malão junto com a gaiola de Pichitinho e também entrou no carro.

- Harry! – Chamou por último o Sr. Weasley.

- Aqui! – Disse Harry, pegando a gaiola e Edwiges e o próprio malão e levando para o carro.

Os quatro ficaram no banco de trás, estendido magicamente, enquanto o Sr. Weasley e um auror que Harry se lembrava de ter visto no ano passado ficavam na frente.

- Destino final – falou o Sr. Weasley, animado. – Hogwarts.

- Na verdade – falou Gina.

- Nós só vamos até a estação de King's Cross. – Completou Rony.

Harry e Hermione se olharam e começaram a rir com a cumplicidade dos irmãos, tão acostumados a brigar.

A viagem foi tranquila, em menos de meia hora eles já estavam quase chegando à estação, e ainda eram dez pra dez.

- Oh Merlin! – exclamou Gina.

- O que foi filha? – Perguntou o Sr. Weasley preocupado.

- Eu... Pai, precisamos voltar para a Toca, eu esqueci uma coisa muito importante lá...

- Tem certeza que é tão importante filha? – Perguntou o Sr. Weasley, na dúvida. – Nós já estamos quase chegando...

- Eu não disse – falou Rony para Harry. – Se fosse uma das garotas ele voltaria pra casa rapidinho.

- Cala a boca Rony. – Falou Gina, irritada. – Pai, é muito importante.

- Tudo bem, mas só vamos voltar dessa vez. Se um de vocês esquecer mais alguma coisa vamos ter que enviar para Hogwarts depois.

- Tudo bem, agora volta logo. – Falou Gina, aflita.

- O que você esqueceu? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Ah... Eu esqueci... você sabe... esqueci... Ah sim, eu esqueci um dos livros de Hogwarts.

- Mas você conferiu os livros na minha frente. – Falou Hermione, desconfiada.

- Eh... mas eu esqueci esse. – Falou Gina, escorregadia. – Ah, me deixe Mione.

- Filha. – Falou o Sr. Weasley, olhando para ela através do retrovisor. – Você não esqueceu nenhum objeto mágico não, né?

- Não pai. – Falou Gina, aborrecida. – Agora me deixem.

Harry trocou um olhar com Rony e Hermione, eles não podiam deixar de lembrar-se do segundo ano deles, quando Gina também esquecera um objeto, o diário. Daquela vez as coisas não tinham acabado nada bem, e o nervoso de Gina não estava ajudando nada.

Harry olhou para Gina, ela estava olhando através da janela, séria, e Harry pensou o que poderia estar passando por aquela cabeça.

Gina tentou se concentrar na paisagem enquanto eles voltavam para a Toca. Com sua visão periférica ela conseguia ver Harry a observando. Afinal de contas ela não tinha nada para esconder, ou será que tinha?

Eles já estavam quase chegando à estação quando ela se deu conta de que tinha esquecido uma coisa muito importante, a sua caixinha de feijões de todos os sabores.

O problema era que dentro da caixa não tinham feijões de todos os sabores, tinham pedras da sorte. Poderia parecer idiota acreditar numa coisa dessas, mas Gina sentiu um vazio quando percebeu que tinha esquecido a caixinha.

Ela precisa daquelas pedras, estavam juntas com ela desde o primeiro ano, ela nem sabia mais como seria um ano sem ter as pedras da sorte para recorrer.

Ela ficou perdida em pensamentos, e quando se deu conta, já estava na Toca.

- Gina – Falou o Sr. Weasley. – Vá correndo pegar o que você esqueceu. Quero você aqui em menos de um minuto.

- Tá – Disse Gina, saindo correndo.

- Filha? – Ela ouviu a mãe chamar ao entrar na sala. – O que aconteceu?

- Nada mãe. – Ela gritou enquanto subia as escadas.

Entrou correndo no quarto e pegou a caixinha esquecida em cima da bancada, depois disso ela desceu as escadas de volta, pulando de três em três degraus.

Ela voltou para o carro e sentou no mesmo lugar de antes, na janela, mas quem estava no seu lado não era mais Hermione, agora seu vizinho era Harry.

Quando Gina saiu correndo, Harry pediu para sair do carro, para poder tomar um ar fresco, mas na verdade ele queria sentar no lugar ao lado de Gina, para poder conversar com ela.

Pouco tempo depois ele viu a sombra de Gina pela janela e resolveu entrar no carro. Logo em seguida Gina entrou no carro também.

Ela no início não percebeu que era ele que estava do lado dela, mas depois que notou isso ela começou a encará-lo e ele retribuiu o olhar.

- Ninguém ta esquecendo mais nada não, né? – Perguntou o Sr. Weasley, dando partida no carro.

- Não. – Falaram Harry, Rony e Hermione em uníssono. Harry voltou a olhar para Gina, mas agora ela encarava a janela.

Hermione estava entre Rony e Harry no carro. Dava para sentir a tensão no carro, ninguém falava, estavam todos tentando descobrir o que Gina tinha ido buscar. Ela não tinha voltado com nada nas mãos, o que significava que o objeto cabia no bolso.

Harry agora sentava ao lado de Gina, e o tempo todo olhava para ela, tentando manter contato, mas ela continuava a ignorar ele, mirando a janela.

Ela se virou então para Rony, que a encarava com uma cara preocupada. Rony tinha amadurecido um pouco nesse verão, agora ele estava mais perceptivo ao que acontecia a sua volta.

- Você acha que ela pode ta envolvida com alguma coisa das trevas? – Sussurrou Rony.

- Acho que não... – Murmurou Hermione de volta. – Ela não parece dominada por algo das trevas. Ela só deve ter esquecido algum presente de Dino.

- É – concordou Rony. – Você tem razão... Não! – Falou ele mais alto, recebendo um olhar de Harry.

- O que Rony? – Perguntou Hermione. – Qual o problema?

- Se for por essa besteira seria melhor que ela tivesse deixado para trás. – Falou ele, indignado.

- Ah Rony, eles são namorados, é natural que ela queira agradar ele e...

- E nada – Murmurou Rony, teimoso. – Já basta ele ter vindo aqui duas vezes, ainda precisam ficar trocando presentinhos?

- Você é impossível Rony. – Retrucou ela, um pouco mais alto do que pretendia.

Eles já estavam na metade da viagem quando Harry resolveu puxar um papo com Gina. Rony e Hermione tinham parado de conversar a alguns minutos e o carro estava silencioso de novo.

O Sr. Weasley dirigia, murmurando alguma coisa com o auror ao seu lado. Rony observava a paisagem e Hermione lia absorta o livro de feitiços da sexta série.

- Então – começou ele. – Que coisa maligna você foi buscar?

- Nada. – Disse ela fria.

- Acho que você conviveu muito com o seu irmão Percy...

- Por quê? – Perguntou ela, se virando para ele.

- Bom – sorriu Harry, feliz com o avanço. – Você nem ao menos consegue mais reconhecer uma piada.

- Sabe Harry – disse ela, sorrindo. – O problema não está comigo, está com as suas piadas. – Ela o empurrou com os ombros. – Onde você aprendeu a fazer piadas tão horríveis?

Depois disso o clima descontraiu, os quatro começaram a conversar e quando deram por si, já estavam na estação.

- Vamos todos – falou o Sr. Weasley. – Rápido!

Rony e Hermione foram na frente com o Sr. Weasley, enquanto Harry ficou com Gina e o auror.

- Gina. – Chamou Harry.

- Oi. – Falou ela, olhando para ele.

- Você jura que não está fazendo nada perigoso?

Ela olhou no fundo dos olhos dele e respondeu:

- Harry, eu juro que não estou fazendo nada de mal – Harry suspirou tranquilo. – Pelo menos não que eu saiba. – Acrescentou ela silenciosamente.

- Vocês dois – chamou o auror. – Andando!

Eles chegaram até o portal onde o Sr. Weasley os esperava sozinho. Aparentemente Rony e Hermione já tinham atravessado.

Harry foi na frente e depois foi a vez de Gina. Ele foi se virar para falar com ela, mas de repente sentiu uma cólera. Ele cambaleou para o lado, se encostando em alguma parede.

Viu rapidamente na cabeça a imagem de Voldemort, ele estava raivoso, aparentemente tinha acabado de descobrir alguma coisa que não o deixava nada feliz. Harry tentou se concentrar, descobrir o que era.

- Harry! – Ele ouviu a voz de Gina o chamando. - Você está bem?

Com muito esforço ele abriu os olhos. Algumas pessoas que passavam pela plataforma olhavam para ele. Ele focalizou Gina, olhando para ele assustada.

- Não foi nada! – Respondeu.

- Mas você está pálido. – Rebateu ela.

- Eu já disse que não foi nada. – Repetiu ele, sentindo raiva de si mesmo por continuar ouvindo os pensamentos de Voldemort. – Vamos indo. – Falou ele, puxando Gina. – Vamos encontrar Rony e Mione.

- Claro Harry. – Falou ela. – Mas agora você é que tem que me prometer que não está fazendo nada de perigoso.

- Tudo bem. – Falou ele, oferecendo o dedo mindinho.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Gina, oferecendo o dedo mindinho também, mas sem saber o que fazer com ele.

- Você nunca fez um juramento? – Perguntou ele surpreso.

- Juramento? – Falou ela assustada, recolhendo o dedo mindinho.

- Não, relaxe. – Tranquilizou Harry, pegando o dedo dela de novo, e enroscando com o dele. – Isso é um juramento trouxa, não tem nenhuma mágica.

- Ah tá... – Suspirou Gina, tranquila. – Que bom, então não vale nada.

- Claro que vale! – Falou Harry, surpreendendo Gina. – Eu, Harry Tiago Potter, juro não estar fazendo nada de perigoso.

- Então tá Potter. – Falou ela, soltando o dedo dele, mas agarrando o braço. – Agora vamos logo, que depois eu tenho que encontrar o Dino.

Harry suspirou e seguiu ela.

Neville entrou no trem e procurou por rostos conhecidos, em um vagão ele viu Simas com Dino, Lilá, Parvati, Padma e Pamela, ele pensou em entrar naquele vagão, mas o único lugar vago deveria ser ocupado por Gina.

Ele caminhou um pouco mais e viu outro vagão ocupado por pessoas conhecidas: Susana, Justino, Ana e Ernesto conversavam no vagão. Ele ainda tinha dois lugares vagos, Neville estava indo em direção a porta do vagão, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida.

- Neville – disse Luna. – Como foram as férias?

- Luna – disse ele. – Foram legais, viajei com a minha avó...

- Eu também viajei – disse ela. – Com o meu pai.

Eles ficaram se olhando em silêncio, ela parecia tranquila, mas Neville começou a ficar constrangido.

- Você precisa de um vagão. – Constatou ela. - Quer usar o meu?

- Claro – falou ele feliz, mudando de direção e entrando no vagão com Luna.

Rony atravessou o portal logo depois de Hermione, eles esperaram por alguns segundos para ver se Harry e Gina apareciam, mas nem sinal deles.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou ele.

- Não – falou Mione em dúvida. – Eles devem... eles estão ótimos.

Eles ficaram se olhando, levemente constrangidos pelo silêncio até que Hermione disse:

- Acho melhor irmos, guardamos um lugar para o Harry e depois temos que ir para o vagão dos monitores.

- Ta certo. – Concordou Rony, seguindo ela.

Eles entraram no trem e viram de relance alguns rostos conhecidos. Tiveram que andar até o final da locomotiva para encontrar um vagão livre, ou que pelo menos tivesse rostos amigos.

Num vagão tinham Luna e Neville conversando, rindo. Eles abriram a porta e eles pararam de conversar, Neville ficando mais rosado do que o normal.

- Oi gente. - Cumprimentou Mione.

- Olá. – Falou Rony ao mesmo tempo de Luna e Neville.

- Podemos deixar nossas coisas aqui? – Perguntou Mione.

- Claro – falou Neville, ajudando a guardar o malão de Hermione.

- Aqui ta a coruja de Harry – Falou Rony enquanto Hermione soltava Bichento. – O avisem, tá.

- Tá certo. – Falou Neville, olhando enquanto Luna voltava a ler uma revista.

- Agora temos que ir. – Falou Mione. – Para o vagão dos monitores, voltamos no meio da viagem.

- Tá certo. – Repetiu Neville.

- É verdade – começou Luna, saindo de trás da revista. - Que lá eles passam para os monitores as ideias de Uric the Oddball?

- Esse cara é uma lenda, não existe. – Falou Hermione, revirando os olhos.

- Claro que existe. – Falou Luna, abaixando de vez a revista.

- Mione – falou Rony. – Vamos embora...

- Não – falou ela, cordialmente. – Ele até existiu – disse ela, se virando para Luna. – Mas era só um bruxo excêntrico, nada de mais.

- Isso é o que as pessoas dizem – Falou Luna, convicta. – Mas na verdade ele era um líder nato.

Hermione abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Rony a empurrou para fora da sala.

- Tchau gente – falou ele. – Nos vemos mais tarde.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo. – Perguntou Hermione.

- Você quer brigar com a Luna? – Perguntou ele. – Somos amigos, não vale a pena brigar por besteira.

- Você tem razão – disse ela acanhada. – Ai Merlin! Que horas são?

- Sei lá...

- Temos que ir! Não podemos perder a reunião! – Disse ela nervosa.

- Relaxe Hermione – Falou Rony, seguindo ela. – Não deve ter ninguém na sala.

Dito e feito, nenhum dos monitores tinha chegado ainda.

- Você se estressa muito. – Falou ele. – Você tem que passar a seguir os meus conselhos agora.

Hermione riu e se jogou na cadeira ao lado da janela, pegando um livro logo em seguida.

- Quem sabe um dia... – disse ela baixinho.

Luna viu Rony sair do vagão empurrando Hermione. Ela voltou a erguer a revista, mas abaixou logo em seguida, olhando para Neville.

Eles dois tinham se aproximado muito no ano passado, ela podia dizer agora que ele era o melhor amigo dela.

- Você está preocupado. – Afirmou ela.

- Eh... – disse ele desconcertado, como todos ficavam quando ela afirmava alguma coisa.

- Cadê o seu sapo?

- Ah... na viagem que eu fiz com a minha avó ele ficou doente, ela ta cuidando dele.

- Eu conheço um tratamento ótimo, cura qualquer doença com animais. – Falou ela com simplicidade.

-Não sei... não acho bom eu trazer o Trevo pra cá, ele pode não se dar bem na viagem.

- Não tem problema, eu mando a receita pra ela.

- Obrigado Luna. – Sorriu Neville, Luna sorriu de volta, e depois voltou a se esconder atrás da revista.

Harry entrou no trem com Gina e procurou por Rony e Hermione. Eles já estavam chegando ao fim do trem quando ele viu por uma janela Dino conversando com várias pessoas, entre elas Pâmela, que estava na festa de Gina.

- Quer ficar com eles? – Perguntou ele, mal-humorado.

- O que você tem? – estranhou Gina.

- Nada. – Falou ele seco. – Só estou cansado de andar por todo trem.

- Você se cansa rápido é? – Falou Gina, com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

- O quê que você quer dizer com isso Weasley? – Perguntou ele, descontraindo.

- Eu? – Falou ela afetada. – Só quis dizer que minha mãe ficaria muito satisfeita em mandar você fazer uma grande faxina na Toca...

- Claro. – Falou ele, empurrando ela com os ombros, mas depois ficando sério. – Agora entre pra ficar com seus amigos.

- Você pensa que vai se ver livre de mim tão cedo? – Falou ela. – Eu quero ver em que vagão você vai ficar pra depois ir perturbar você, a Mione e o meu querido irmãozinho.

Dizendo isso eles deram as costas ao vidro e seguiram procurando Rony e Mione.

**N/A: Oiê amores!**

**Espero que tenham gostado, beijões!**

**P.S. Era pra viagem inteira caber em um cap, acabo de chegar a conclusão de que sou muito prolixa...**

**P.S.S. Terça tem mais!**


	9. Passageiro surpresa

**N/A: Oi gente! Boa leitura, espero que gostem, fiz com muito carinho...**

Todos os alunos já estavam no trem, revendo ou conhecendo seus amigos. Só existiam duas silhuetas que ainda procuravam uma cabine.

- Harry! – Falou Gina se apoiando no ombro dele.

- Oi. – Disse ele, cansado.

- Será que o Rony e a Mione já estão na cabine dos monitores?

- Será? – Falou Harry, parando de andar. – Mas onde será que está Edwiges?

- Não sei, mas eu estou exausta. – Disse Gina, sentando no chão. – Daqui a pouco o trem vai começar a andar... Acho melhor nós montarmos acampamento aqui.

- Harry! Gina! – Neville chamou, fazendo os dois se virarem. – Finalmente vocês apareceram.

- Neville! – Falou Gina, levantando do chão e indo abraçar ele.

- Harry – falou Neville, rosado depois do abraço de Gina. – Sua coruja está lá no nosso vagão.

- Que bom. – Falou Harry aliviado.

- Então vamos lá. – Falou Gina, entrando na cabine.

Harry entrou no vagão depois de Neville e viu que lá dentro só tinha Luna. Assim que ele sentou no acento o trem começou a andar.

- Bem na hora – falou Gina.

Eles ficaram conversando com Neville sobre o campeonato de Quadribol desse ano quando Gina levantou e disse:

- Tenho que ir gente. - Disse ela, mal-humorada.

- Ir pra onde? – Perguntou Neville.

- Eh... Pra cabine do Dino. – Disse Gina, olhando para Harry e depois desviando o olhar.

- Pra quê que você vai pra cabine dele – começou Luna. – Se você prefere estar aqui?

- Ah... – Murmurou Gina, encabulada. – Eu quero ver ele... Mas de qualquer jeito eu volto. – Disse ela, se recuperando. – Vou até deixar as minhas coisas aqui.

- Então até logo. – Falou Luna, voltando a ler a revista.

Gina saiu do vagão de Harry e seguiu para o vagão onde estavam o Dino e a PO.

- Você demorou Gina. – Falou Dino, abrindo espaço para ela sentar entre ele e a PO.

- Cadê suas coisas? – Perguntou PO.

- Hum... Na cabine do... Neville. – Falou ela, sorrindo em seguida.

- Por que você deixou suas coisas lá? – Estranhou Dino.

- Eh... Depois eu vou voltar lá pra ver a Mione, ela não estava lá quando eu cheguei sabe, eu não a vi depois que embarcamos... – Falou Gina. – Mas que saco, por que tantas perguntas?

- Você tem algo a esconder? – Perguntou Dino.

- Não! – Falou Gina, revirando os olhos.

- Não mesmo – ironizou Dino. – Você está com saudade de seus amigos, que você não vê a quantos minutos... Cinco? Nossa, é tanto tempo.

- Certo – falou Gina, levantando da cadeira. – Estou mesmo com saudades deles, então já que você não está com tanta saudade assim, eu vou voltar e ficar com eles.

Dizendo isso ela saiu do vagão deixando uma PO e um Dino boquiabertos. Ela caminhou pelo trem, procurando o vagão de Harry, Neville e Luna.

Ela estava caminhando pelo trem, que balançava levemente, quando viu por uma janela cinco pessoas conversando, mas não eram simples pessoas, eram cinco amadas pessoas.

- Meus amores! – Disse Gina, entrando na cabine de seus amigos, Lila, MJ, Audrey, Henry e Robert. – Lila!

- Ginny! – Disseram os cinco em uníssono enquanto Lila abraçava Gina.

- Como foi a viagem? – Perguntou Gina para Lila.

- Foi ótima. – Sorriu Lila. – Só fiquei com pena de não ir ao seu aniversário.

- Eu também! – Falou Gina, sentado entre ela e Henry.

- Você vai ficara aqui? – Perguntou Henry, emburrado. – Quero dizer, eu quero que você fique, mas cadê suas coisas?

- Sei – falou Gina, sorrindo cúmplice para ele, um sorriso digno de Hermione. – Na verdade eu vou voltar para o meu vagão.

- Vai namorar com o Dino, é? – Perguntou MJ, malicioso. – Essa ruiva não aguenta um segundo sem uns beijinhos...

- Cala a boca! – Falou Gina, se esticando para dar um tapa de brincadeira nele. – Eu e o Dino brigamos, o meu vagão é o do Neville.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Robert preocupado.

- Vocês brigam tanto... – Concluiu Drica.

- Pois é... ele ficou me enchendo o saco com um monte de perguntas, vocês sabem que eu na tenho paciência, né?

- Claro – Retrucou Henry. – Principalmente quando falam do Cicatriz.

- Não fale dele assim. – Disse Gina, levantando. – Depois dessa eu vou embora.

- Não vá – falou Drica, manhosa.

– Vamos matar a saudade! – Completou Lila.

- Relaxe – falou Gina. – Nós vamos nos ver todos os dias em Hogwarts.

- Você vai mesmo abandonar a gente? – Perguntou Robert.

- Depois eu é que sou a dramática... - Resmungou Gina.

- Tá vendo? – Disse Lila, batendo em Henry. – Ela vai embora por sua causa.

- O quê? – Falou ele, também levantando. – Falar a verdade agora é crime? Que culpa eu tenho se ela ta de TPM?

Gina abriu a boca para retrucar, mas MJ foi mais rápido.

- A problema não é falar a verdade, é como você fala ela, e ninguém aqui estava falando do Harry.

- MJ, brigada, mas eu sei me defender. Caro Henry – falou ela, docemente. – Tem uma coisa que me faz perder a paciência, e essa coisa não é o Harry... eu–não–tenho–TPM! – Disse ela, enquanto batia nele.

- Hoje o Henry só apanha – murmurou MJ para Drica, que riu silenciosamente.

- Claro! – Disse Henry, abraçando Gina. – Senti sua falta Ginny.

- Pois eu não. – Disse ela, se afastando dele enquanto mostrava a língua. – De qualquer jeito eu tenho que ir.

- Vá lá ver o Harry então – provocou Henry.

- Ai, ai, alguém ta pedindo para morrer hoje. – Falou ela, saindo da cabine, mas puxando Henry junto. – Você venceu OK! O Harry também ta na cabine.

Dizendo isso ela começou a andar, mas não sem antes ouvir Henry gritar entre risadas:

- Eu sabia!

- Mas não pense que eu não sei que você só começou essa história porque eu sentei entre você e a Lila, porque eu sei viu! – Gritou ela sem ouvir risadas e nem olhar para trás, seguindo para o vagão do Neville, da Luna e... do Harry.

Harry estava há dez minutos em silêncio na cabine de Neville e Luna. Luna lia O Pasquim concentrada enquanto Neville olhava a paisagem, algo que Harry também fazia.

- Oi gente! – Cumprimentou Rony, entrando na cabine e sentando ao lado de Harry.

- De quem são essas coisas? – Perguntou Hermione, abrindo espaço para sentar ao lado de Rony.

- Da Gina – respondeu Harry prontamente.

- E cadê ela? – Estranhou Rony.

- Foi visitar o namorado. – Respondeu Luna, visto que ninguém se prontificou.

- Tô morrendo de fome. – Comentou Rony.

- E cadê a novidade? – Provocou Hermione. – Que tal fazer alguma coisa que preste pra variar?

- Como o quê? Ler Hogwarts uma história?

- Qualquer leitura é muito útil, e esse livro já ajudou a gente várias vezes.

- Sei... me lembre de uma. – Retrucou Rony.

Hermione abriu a boca para responder quando Harry interviu:

- Vocês dois não vão começar a brigar, né? – Perguntou mal-humorado.

- Não estamos brigando – falou Hermione, enquanto Harry revirava os olhos. – Mas e você, por que todo esse mal-humor?

- Não estou mal-humorado, só acho chato vocês brigarem tempo todo.

- Então pode ficar feliz – falou Rony. – Porque não estamos brigando.

A cabine ficou novamente silenciosa, até que alguém entrou na cabine:

- Oiê gente! – Falou Gina, sorridente. – Sentiram a minha falta? – Perguntou ela, sentando ao lado de Neville.

- Sempre – respondeu Neville

- O clima tava bem tenso sem você – comentou Luna.

- Tenso? – Estranhou Gina, mas como Hermione deu de ombros e ninguém parecia a fim de responder, ela continuou. – Vocês não vão acreditar na cena nojenta que eu vi.

- O que você viu? – perguntou Rony, curioso.

Mas antes que Gina pudesse responder, o trem começou a desacelerar.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Mione.

- Você não é a sabe-tudo? Olhe no seu livro... – Falou Rony.

- Vocês – começou Harry, mas Gina pegou no braço dele e revirou os olhos.

- Deixe pra lá – sussurrou.

- Vocês estão sentindo esse frio? – Perguntou Neville.

Todos olharam para Harry, que sentou de novo na cadeira, pronunciando apenas uma palavra:

- Dementadores.

- O que será que eles estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Rony, também voltando a sentar na cadeira, ao mesmo tempo em que o trem parava de andar.

- Essa não é a pergunta – falou Hermione. – A pergunta é, do lado de quem eles estão, será que de... Voldemort – Neville suprimiu um grito. – Ou da Ordem?

- E o que adianta a gente saber isso? – Perguntou Rony.

- Bom, se eles estiverem do lado de Voldemort não é nada bom, mas se eles estiverem do lado da Ordem, do Ministério, significa que eles só vieram proteger o trem. – Explicou Hermione.

- De qualquer jeito – falou Gina. – Eles continuam causando essa sensação de mal estar.

- Harry – chamou Luna. – Você está bem? Parece meio verde.

- Detesto – começou Harry, respirando fundo, tentando tirar algumas imagens da cabeça. – A cor verde.

- A piada até que foi boa – comentou Gina, de olhos fechados. – Mas o momento não é dos melhores.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, as respirações pesadas se confundindo. Harry tentava se manter consciente, afastar da cabeça as imagens tão conhecidas da morte de seus pais, misturadas com a de Cedrico.

Ele estava pensando se devia conjurar um patrono para proteger a cabine, quando Neville interrompeu seus pensamentos.

- Olhem – falou Neville, apontando para a janela que ligava a cabine ao corredor do vagão. – O dementador.

Uma figura encapuzada estava passando pelo corredor deles, nesse momento o frio era tanto que parecia ser capaz de cortar a pele deles.

No momento em que o dementador passava Harry olhou para cada um dos colegas de cabine. Luna estava com os olhos vidrados, mirando deprimida a revista do pai. Já Neville estava tremendo levemente, encostando a cabeça no vidro da janela.

Rony estava mexendo as mãos, nervoso, também com os olhos vidrados e Hermione olhava para baixo e dava para ver uma fina lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto, mas Harry procurou Gina.

Ela estava olhando para ele, mas não estava vendo ele. Estava com os olhos vidrados e parecia prestes a vomitar a qualquer momento, assim como Neville ela também tremia levemente. Esse fato fez com que Harry reunisse todas as forças para falar:

- Acha que devemos conjurar um patrono?

- Não, ele só ta passando – Comentou Hermione, limpando a lágrima do rosto. – Deve estar procurando algum Comensal, sei lá...

Rony abraçou os ombros dela, enquanto ela encostava a cabeça em Harry, dando as mãos para ele. Harry olhou para Gina, que retribuiu seu olhar, esticando as mãos para tocar a dele, e depois dando a outra mão para Luna.

Luna olhou para ela assustada, mas depois compreendeu e estendeu a mão para Neville. Quando o Dementador passou novamente pela cabine deles, ele parou e pareceu olhar interessado.

Mas Harry sabia que ele não poderia sugar esse sentimento, afinal não era felicidade, era segurança, determinação, uma proteção por estar com verdadeiros amigos.

O Dementador seguiu em frente, enquanto eles começavam a se sentir melhor. Gina deu um fraco sorriso para Harry, apertando a mão dele mais forte.

A locomotiva ficou parada mais uns minutos antes continuar a viagem, mas não sem antes que os alunos pudessem ver um vulto preto sair do trem.

- Detesto Dementadores! – Afirmou óbvio, Gina, recuperando um pouco a cor.

- Idem! – Falaram todos em uníssono.

Pouco tempo depois, mais cedo do que o normal, o carrinho de doces passou. Harry comprou várias barras de chocolate para ele e seus amigos. Comprou também feijões de todos os sabores, sapos de chocolate e tortinhas de abóbora.

O resto da viajem ocorreu tranquilamente. Depois de comerem o chocolate todos se sentiram melhor e voltaram a conversar, sem brigar.

Neville, Gina e Rony conversavam sobre Quadribol. Cada um deles torcia por um time diferente e tentavam explicar o motivo pelo qual o seu time deveria ser campeão.

Luna e Hermione conversavam sobre o Ministério. Luna tentava convencer Hermione da existência de projetos secretos, já Hermione tentava mostrar para Luna que não tinha como eles esconderem projetos assim.

Harry ficava entre as duas conversas, mediando para que não ocorressem brigas, algo que quase ocorreu com Rony e Gina quando conversavam sobre quem deveria ter ganhado o campeonato.

Os dois, muito explosivos, estavam quase gritando quando Harry interviu, fazendo com que Rony brigasse com ele, já que ele também torcia pelo time de Gina.

Quando eles estavam quase chegando a Hogwarts, Hermione chamou a atenção para que eles trocassem as roupas, e eles esperaram, comendo o resto dos doces, o trem parar novamente.

Quando o trem parou, eles desceram e Harry viu Hagrid acenando para eles. Todos acenaram de volta e entraram em uma carruagem, que agora Harry sabia ser puxada por Testrálios.

- Eles são tão estranhos, né? – Perguntou Gina.

Harry se surpreendeu com o comentário dela, afinal no ano passado ela não via os animais, mas graças à aventura deles no Ministério todos podiam vê-los.

- Já até me acostumei – Respondeu ele.

- E pensar que eu voei neles e nem conseguia vê-los... É tão estranho, né? – Perguntou ela.

- Deve ter sido assustador. – Falou ele.

- Muito – concordou ela. – Eu tô acostumada a andar de vassoura, mas isso é completamente diferente.

Eles ficaram olhando Luna entrar na carruagem, mas antes fazer um carinho no Testrálio e resolveram, com um olhar, repetir o feito. Algumas pessoas olharam para eles atravessado, como se eles fossem loucos.

- Muito obrigada Harry – disse Gina, entrando na cabine. – Agora todas vão começar a achar que eu sou tão louca quanto você.

- Disponha Gina. – Falou ele, rindo. – Toda vez que você quiser ficar com uma má fama, você já sabe a quem procurar.

- O que vocês dois estão rindo? – Perguntou Mione.

- Nada – responderam os dois em uníssono.

Rony olhou para eles de um jeito estranho, mas depois desviou os olhos para a paisagem, dizendo:

- Tô morto de fome!

- E quando você não está? – Perguntou Hermione, revirando os olhos.

Todos abafaram risos, enquanto as orelhas de Rony ficavam vermelhas. Mas Gina olhou para Harry, que também a observava.

- Então Weasley – murmurou ele. – Você vai me contar a cena nojenta que você viu, ou vai me matar de curiosidade?

- Então quer dizer que você é uma pessoa muito curiosa Potter? – Falou ela, igualmente baixo.

- Eu? – Ironizou ele. – Ta pra nascer uma pessoa mais desinteressada.

- Me engana que gosto. – Falou ela. – Mas como eu sou uma pessoa muito bondosa, vou te contar mesmo assim.

- Então conte – falou ele, ansioso.

- Eu vi o Malfoy...

- Certo – interrompeu ele. – Isso já é nojento o suficiente.

- Seu bobo – disse ela, batendo nele. – Continuando, eu o vi beijando uma garota...

- Gina – interrompeu ele, novamente – não sei se quero saber sobre a vida amorosa de...

- Cala a boca Harry – falou ela, revirando os olhos. – Então, né... Ele estava beijando uma garota, só que ele namora a Pansy! Foi bem asqueroso!

- Prefiro nem imaginar. – Falou Harry, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Vocês dois – chamou Rony, azedo. – Não sei se notaram, mas nós já paramos de andar.

- Nós notamos Roninho – falou Gina, levantado e puxando Harry.

Os seis subiram as escadarias do castelo em meio a multidão, prontos para mais um emocionante ano letivo.

**N/A: Mais um cap... comentem!**


	10. O Baile de Primavera

**N/A: Mais um cap! Comentem para fazer uma autora mais feliz (se é que isso é possível).**

Gina entrou em Hogwarts e seguiu até o Salão Principal com Rony, Hermione, Neville, Luna e Harry. Luna se separou deles quando chegaram perto das mesas, seguindo para a mesa da Corvinal.

Gina estava seguindo com eles para a mesa da Grifinória, quando ela avistou seus amigos, acenando de volta, ela se despediu do pessoal e foi direto para eles.

- Até logo gente. – Falou ela, sem olhar para trás.

Ela se adiantou para a mesa e viu dois grupos distintos olhando para ela. Um composto por Henry, Lila, Robert, Drica e MJ e o outro com PO, Dino, Lilá, Parvati e Simas. Olhando feio para Dino, ela sentou com os amigos.

- Ainda ta brigada com o Dino é? – Perguntou Lila.

- Não tô mais chateada, mas também não tô a fim de conversar com ele. – Falou ela, conclusiva.

- Certo – falou Henry, percebendo a tensão. – Você viu o dementador?

- Vi – falou ela, feliz com a troca de assunto.

- Ele ficou parado um tempão na nossa cabine... – Contou Robert.

- Deve ter sido porque estávamos muito animados! – Sugeriu Drica.

- Eu achei muito vacilo do ministério – falou MJ.

- O que você acha Ginny? – Perguntou Henry.

- Concordo com o MJ – falou ela, pensativa.

Henry deu uma olhada significativa pra ela, que revirou os olhos e voltou a prestar atenção na conversa dos amigos.

Rony seguiu para a mesa com Harry, Hermione e Neville. Eles sentaram ao lado de Dino, Hermione entre eles.

- Quem é aquela mulher? – Perguntou Rony, apontando para uma mulher na mesa dos professores.

- Não sei – falou Hermione, pensativa. – Será...?

- O quê? – Perguntou Harry.

- Será que ela é a professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? – Sugeriu Mione, se virando para Harry.

- Não – debochou Rony. – Claro que não!

- Como assim? – Perguntou Hermione, se voltando para ele.

- Ora – falou ele, como se fosse óbvio. – Garotas não podem ser professoras de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- E novamente você mostra o seu machismo...

- Não é machismo – falou Rony. – É só que...

- Machismo! – Afirmou Hermione.

- Não! – Falou ele, tentando se explicar. – Você já viu alguma professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Aposto que nem nos seus livros tem...

- Bom... – falou Mione. – Na verdade eu nunca vi... pelo menos nos últimos dez anos...

- Não disse. – Falou Rony, aliviado.

- Mas isso não significa nada – continuou Hermione. – Você disse que não poderiam existir professoras de DCAT, mas é óbvio que ela só pode ser professora dessa matéria.

- Mas se nunca existiu...

- O que significa que ta na hora de mudar – falou ela, conclusiva, virando a cara para Neville. – Na verdade já passou da hora.

Hermione virou para a mesa principal, ignorando Rony completamente. Ele era tão machista, qual era o problema de uma garota ser professora de DCAT?

Depois de alguns minutos a Professora Minerva entrou no Salão, trazendo consigo o Chapéu Seletor e atrás de si uma fila de alunos nervosos do primeiro ano.

Aos poucos foram sendo selecionados os novos alunos de cada casa: Grifinória, Lufa-lufa, Sonserina e Corvinal.

Os alunos que eram selecionados mais rápido geralmente iam para a Corvinal e Sonserina. As maiores dúvidas ficavam com as casas restantes.

Mas isso não era regra, um garotinho ficou quase um minuto sentado no Baco pronunciando ora Corvinal, ora Grifinória. Por fim se decidindo pela Corvinal.

Essa situação fez ela se lembrar da própria seleção, em que o Chapéu pensara em enviá-la para a Corv8inal, mas por fim se decidira pela Grifinória.

- Por que ele não se decide logo? – Falou Rony, interrompendo os pensamentos de todos. – Por isso é que a seleção demora.

- Não se pode cometer um erro Rony. – Replicou ela. – Você fica na mesma casa por sete anos, e é bom que seja a certa.

- E é bom também que a pessoa esteja viva e saudável...

- Ah... – Resmungou ela. – Você não entenderia.

Disso Hermione tinha certeza, Rony nunca seria capaz de entender o laço que se cria ao pertencer a uma casa. O orgulho que é preciso ter desse novo lar.

Lar que para alguns era o único e melhor lar que já se teve.

Neville esperou ansioso o final da seleção, ele não via a hora de dormir. Tinha sido um longo dia.

Terminada a seleção Dumbledore se levantou e falou:

- Bem vindos a Hogwarts! – Disse de braços abertos. – Tenho alguns avisos a dar, mas primeiro é bom que vocês estejam de barriga cheia.

Ao dizer isso Neville o viu virar e dar uma piscadela para Rony, que ficou mais vermelho que nunca, para a satisfação de Hermione.

Assim que o diretor sentou à mesa, comidas apareceram nas quatro mesas de alunos, e na dos professores. Mesmo ele, que estava morrendo de sono, ficou feliz ao ver tanta comida.

Desde cedo ele só tinha comido o lanche no carrinho de comida do trem já que sua avó tinha dito que ele precisava emagrecer.

Ele tentou pegar somente comidas saudáveis, mas de sobremesa ele não resistiu a comer um sorvete, mesmo já sento à noite.

Depois de terminado o jantar o diretor se levantou para dizer mais algumas palavras, mas a atenção de Neville estava voltada para uma certa garota na mesa da Corvinal.

Uma garota que era amiga dele, não importava qual fosse a sua aparência. Essa garota inclusive não se importava com a própria aparência.

Tão fantástica que era capaz de dizer que o preferia dessa forma, dizendo ela que ele ficava muito mais simpático.

Luna estava distraída durante o jantar, na verdade ela já era distraída por natureza. Era tão distraída que as pessoas costumavam chamá-la de Di-lua.

Ela tinha que concordar que era um nome bem criativo, mas ela não gostava. Ela até podia ser diferente dos outros, mas não deixava de ser igual.

Quer dizer, quem gostaria de ser tratada como diferente, e ainda por cima, receber um apelido que acentuava essa diferença?

Mas depois de tantos anos ela já tinha até se acostumado com os apelidos, pelo menos até se aproximar de um grupo de amigos: Neville, Gina, Harry, Hermione, e Rony.

Juntos eles a defendiam e, principalmente, a faziam lembrar como é bom ser bem tratada. Depois da AD no ano passado, junto com a invasão ao Ministério, todos a tratavam com respeito.

Mas havia uma pessoa em especial que ela queria que a respeitasse, um garota que ela queria que a notasse. Notasse tanto quanto ela já o notava.

Tamanha foi a sua surpresa ao vê-lo olhando para ela fixamente, direto da mesa da Grifinória. Mais surpresa ainda ela sentiu quando a sua própria mão se levantou corajosamente e acenou para ele, recebendo resposta.

Com grande relutância ela voltou a olhar para o prato, mas por pouco tempo. Alguns garotos do sexto ano, principalmente da AD, começaram a conversar com ela.

Ela conversou com eles animadamente, pesando que nunca parariam de conversar, até que foram interrompidos por Dumbledore.

Enquanto tentava prestar atenção em Dumbledore, Luna não pode deixar de pensar que esse ano seria diferente, seria um ano mágico.

Gina já estava terminando de jantar quando ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás de si:

- Você poderia chegar um pouquinho para o lado? – Era a voz de Dino, falando com Henry.

- O que você faz aqui? – Perguntou ela.

- Bom, eu sou da Grifinória, sabe? – Ironizou ele.

- Não me diga... – Falou Gina, ácida. – Eu dispenso a sua ironia.

- Jura? – Falou ele. – E eu que pensava que era seu meio de comunicação favorito...

- Eu quero saber o que você faz ao meu lado. – Cortou ela.

- Que eu saiba essa mesa é da...

- Dino – interrompeu ela, novamente. – Fale sério!

- Certo – começou ele. – Eu quero fazer as pazes, OK?

- Gina pensou em dizer vária coisas: xingar ele, pedir pra ele implorar, só gritar com ele, perguntar porque que ele achava que ela perdoaria ele, entre outros.

Por fim ela se decidiu por fazer as pazes, estava quase falando pra ele, quando ele começou a falar, não parando mais.

- Ai Gina, que coisa! Por que você tem que ser tão complicada? Olhe, eu percebi que você sentou com os seus amigos, tá?

"Eu sei que fui um idiota ciumento, mas eu não posso fazer nada, você é tão linda... Eu sei que foi besteira minha ficar com ciúmes, imagine só, você ainda gostar do Harry?

"Foi só um amor bobo de infância, eu sei! Além do mais ele nunca gostou de você, vocês são só amigos, o Rony é o seu irmão...

"Tudo bem se você ficar chateada, mas vamos fazer as pazes... Eu gosto de você sabe, gosto de verdade. Acho que podemos ter mais uma chance e..."

Gina não agüentou mais a tagarelice de Dino, e em um rompante, ela deu um selinho nele, antes que ele falasse demais e estragasse tudo.

- Seu besta – disse ela. – Eu já ia fazer as pazes antes de você começar a tagarelar.

- Ah! Que bom – falou Dino, aliviado.

- Que bom digo eu – falou MJ, se intrometendo na conversa. – Eu não aguentava mais a DR.

- Seu bobo! – Falou PO, sentando-se ao lado dele. – Deixe o casal em paz.

Todos começaram a conversar e Dino voltou a falar com Gina:

- E o Dementador? – Perguntou ele.

- O que tem? – Falou ela enquanto comia uma sobremesa de chocolate.

- Ele passou pela sua cabine? – Vendo Gina confirmar com a cabeça, ele continuou. – Quando ele passou pela minha cabine, eu fiquei morrendo de vontade de ir te ver...

- Own... Que fofo! – Falou Gina, dando mais um selinho em Dino, mas sem deixar de pensar que ela nem sequer lembrara-se dele.

-Eca! – Falou Henry. – Vou ser obrigado a ficar vendo ceninhas românticas, é?

- Cala a boca! – Falou Lila, dando um tapa nele.

Todos começaram a discutir e Gina revirou os olhos, mas ao mesmo tempo ela estava feliz, afinal eram momentos assim que marcavam o resto da vida.

Harry olhou emburrado para a cena que se desenrolava alguns acentos a frente.

- Que falta de vergonha! – Disse Rony, olhando Gina e Dino se beijando.

- Eles só estão dando um selinho. – Disse Hermione, descrente.

- Se eles quiserem, eles que agarrem, desde que seja bem longe de mim. Ninguém é obrigado a ficar vendo isso.

- Então feche os olhos! – Falou Mione, se exaltando.

- Calem a boca! – Pediu Harry, irritado.

- Mas Harry – começou Mione.

- Dumbledore – explicou Harry. – Ele vai fazer um discurso.

Os dois se viraram para a mesa dos professores e perceberam que Dumbledore estava se levantando.

- Está começando mais um ano letivo e eu espero que vocês consigam levar alguma coisa para a vida de vocês. – Disse o professor, olhando para todas as mesas. – Mas agora vamos aos avisos!

"Como todos vocês devem estar sabendo, Voldemort voltou – todos os alunos pararam a respiração ao ouvir esse nome. – E como conseqüência as pessoas costumam ficar mais nervosas e brigar.

"Mas é justamente o contrário do que deveriam fazer, por isso tivemos uma ideia. A partir de hoje todas as terão a presença de todas as casas!"

Ouve um burburinho com esse aviso. Todos os alunos se entreolharam e Harry pensou em como seria horrível fazer todas as aulas com Malfoy.

- Vejo que gostaram da novidade. – Brincou o Diretor. – Outra novidade para promover a nossa união, é que nesse ano, pela primeira vez na história bruxa, vamos ter alunos de intercâmbio em Hogwarts.

"Isso mesmo. – Confirmou ele. – Um aluno novo de cada casa. Eu gostaria que vocês acolhessem agora os novos alunos!"

Dizendo isso dois casais entraram no Salão e se separaram, cada um sentando em uma mesa.

Pelas roupas dava para perceber que suas casas já tinham sido escolhidas antes. O garoto que veio para a Grifinória, na visão de Harry, era um mauricinho.

Ele sentou no meio das garotas, conversando e sorrindo para elas. Não se contentando com as garotas que davam bola para ele, ele piscou para várias outras. Entre elas Harry percebeu irritado que estavam Mione e Gina.

- Bom – chamou Dumbledore. – Dessa novidade vocês realmente gostaram, mesmo que sintam falta dos nossos alunos que também fizeram intercâmbio.

"Antes da maior novidade da noite, gostaria de apresentar-lhes a Professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – Harry notou a cara feia de Snape. – Professora Emma Berry."

Todos aplaudiram enquanto a professora se levantava. Ela era bonita e jovem, mas alguma coisa nela despertou a desconfiança de Harry.

- Você poderia fechar a boca Rony. – Falou Mione irritada, enquanto a professora dava um sorriso capaz de amolecer qualquer coração, inclusive o de Snape.

- Pensando bem – falou Rony, olhando para Harry e Neville. – Eu acho que vou gostar das aulas dela.

Todos os garotos em volta de Rony deram risada enquanto Hermione olhava feio para Rony e Harry.

- Eu sei que as notícias estão ficando cada vez melhores, mas eu peço que aguardem mais um pouco antes de chegarem em suas camas de dossel. – Pediu Dumbledore.

"Esse ano – começou ele. – Teremos um Baile de Primavera extraordinário! E – falou ele, sobrepondo-se ao barulho. – Quando eu digo isso, eu quero dizer que não haverá um Torneio Tribruxo.

Todos começaram a conversar alto, as garotas achando que teriam que comprar vestes de gala, e os garotos nervosos, sem saber quem convidar para o baile.

Harry, automaticamente, olhou para Cho, que também o observava.

- O baile vai ser na primavera. – Falou Hermione, alto o suficiente para que Harry pudesse ouvir. – Isso significa o fim do ano letivo!

Algumas garotas olharam feio para Hermione, sussurrando coisas sobre ser estraga prazeres.

- O baile será aberto para todas as idades. – Gritou Dumbledore, tentando ser ouvido. – E só pode ir quem estiver acompanhado! Por isso eu gostaria de convidar a Srta. Berry para ir comigo.

O Salão inteiro ficou em silêncio, todos esperando a reação da professora que parecia ter perdido a voz.

- Brincadeira – falou Dumbledore. – Obrigatório no baile é só a diversão. Agora podem ir dormir.

Todos levantaram animados e conversando.

- Eu pensei que ela fosse vomitar. – Falou Rony.

Até Hermione riu, e ela ainda acrescentou:

- Eu aceitava.

- Claro, ele é seu Diretor. – Retrucou Rony.

- Quer dizer que você também aceitaria? – Perguntou ela fazendo todos rirem, menos Rony.

- Não tem graça. – Reclamou ele.

- Eu acho que todos riram. – Falou ela.

- Não vão brigar de novo. – Pediu Harry.

- E quem disse que fizemos as pazes? – Perguntaram os dois em uníssono.

Harry riu de novo, mas dessa vez fraquinho. Ele estava exausto e quando caiu na cama mais tarde, nem ao menos trocou de roupa.

Comentem!


	11. Penas Açucaradas

**N/A: Quero dedicar esse cap a minha irmã, que mesmo sem saber deu nome a esse capítulo.**

**Beijos, e boa leitura.**

**P.S. Desculpinha por não ter postado o cap na semana passada.**

Harry acordou no dia seguinte primeiro que todos. Ele trocou a veste amassada por uma nova e desceu para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Chegando lá encontrou Gina, também vestida e saindo da sala.

- Já vai tomar café? – Perguntou ele.

- Oi Harry! – Falou ele, virando-se. – Sim, já estou indo, quer vir junto?

- Claro. – Falou Harry, acompanhando ela.

Eles desceram as escadarias em silêncio, cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos.

Os dois sentaram-se à mesa vazia e começaram a colocar em seus pratos suas comidas favoritas.

- Comendo chocolate logo tão cedo Gina? – Brincou Harry. – Desse jeito você vai engordar.

- Claro Harry – ironizou Gina. – Já que torta de caramelo é bem saudável.

- Bem – enrolou Harry, parando a mão com a tortinha no ar.

- Bem nada Sr. Potter, na verdade somos dois perdidos! – Disse ela, fazendo Harry sorrir.

Os dois comeram por alguns minutos em silêncio, até que Gina falou, quando o salão já estava enchendo e Luna passou por eles.

- Harry, nós vamos continuar a AD?

- Não sei. – Falou ele com sinceridade. – Na verdade eu nem tinha pensado nisso.

- Eu sei que esse ano vamos ter uma professora e tal – começou Gina. – Mas mesmo que ela seja boa eu acho que devemos continuar a AD.

- Gina...

- Eu falo por todos quando digo que nunca tinha aprendido tato antes Harry. Tirando talvez a Mione... Mas enfim, é diferente sabe, você consegue enxergar as dificuldades que os professores ignoram.

- Gina...

- E éramos uma família! Eu fiz alguns dos meus melhores amigos nessas aulas.

- Gina...

- Nós podemos fazer diferente dessa vez! – Sugeriu Gina. –Podemos tornar isso legal, uma espécie de clube de estudo. Você seria o monitor e nós poderíamos ter até a assistência de um profissional...

- Eu concordo Gina! – Interrompeu Harry. – Acho que vou falar com o Diretor e tentar legalizar esse projeto.

- Sério? – Falou Gina, radiante.

- Sério, mas...

- O quê? Fala Harry. – Pediu Gina.

- Você vem comigo? – Perguntou ele, fazendo Gina ficar desconcertada. – Quero dizer, você vem falar com Dumbledore comigo?

- Ah Harry, claro. – Falou ela, sorrindo. – Olhe só quem vem chegando.

Harry olhou para o lado bem em tempo de ver Rony e Hermione entrando no Salão e vindo em direção a eles.

- Acordou cedo Harry. – Comentou Rony, sentando-se ao lado de Harry enquanto Hermione sentava-se ao lado de Gina.

- É. – Confirmou ele.

- Bom gente – falou Gina, se levantando com uma torrada na mão. – Vou indo sentar lá na frente com meus amigos, quero dizer, meus outros amigos. Beijinhos.

Harry também já tinha terminado de comer, mas resolveu ficar à mesa com os amigos.

Enquanto eles comiam Harry explicou para eles a ideia de Gina para continuar a AD.

Os dois concordaram com a ideia, mesmo Rony falando que quando era secreto era bem melhor.

Pouco tempo depois a Professora Minerva passou distribuindo os horários dos alunos da Grifinória. Pela primeira vez Harry tinha menos matéria do que o normal.

Os três ficaram se olhando e, silenciosamente, trocaram os calendários para que os amigos pudessem ver em que matérias eles tinham passado.

- Passou em todas pra variar Mione! – Falou Rony, analisando o horário dela. – Mas vai dar pra você fazer todas essas matérias?

- Eu não consegui desistir de nenhuma matéria. – Falou Mione, como se tentasse se desculpar. – Eu não sei direito o que eu quero fazer, mas todas as matérias parecem essenciais!

- Tudo bem Mione! – Falou Harry.

- É – concordou Rony. – Pelo menos você passou em todas.

- Mas você passou em todas que queria, né? – Perguntou Mione.

- Eh... Mais ou menos.

Como ele não comentou mais nada, Harry e Mione se entreolharam e resolveram continuar a olhar os calendários.

- Bom Harry – falou Mione. – Você não tem nem Adivinhação, nem História da Magia.

- Também, ele nem terminou o teste. – Comentou Rony.

- E Trato das Criaturas Mágicas? – Perguntou Hermione, estranhando.

- Eu não me matriculei nessa matéria. – Falou Harry, para o espanto de Rony e Mione.

- Coitado do Hagrid. – Falou Rony.

- Perdeu seu melhor aluno. – Comentou Mione.

- Nem me falem nisso. – Pediu Harry, que estava evitando pensar nisso. – Pelo menos ele ainda tem você, Mione.

- Que bom que vocês passaram no que queriam. – Falou Rony.

Harry analisou o calendário dele, que estava nas próprias mãos.

- Você perdeu nas mesmas matérias que eu. Qual é o problema? – Perguntou Harry.

- Eu perdi uma a mais – falou Rony, triste. – Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Eu não sabia que você gostava dessa matéria. – Estranhou Mione.

- Sabe – falou Rony irritado, levantando-se da mesa. – Eu pretendo ser alguém! Eu sei que a vida de vocês é perfeita, que o Harry agora é o Capitão do Time, mas eu também quero ser importante!

Dizendo isso eles saiu da mesa, deixando uma Hermione surpresa, gaguejando o nome dele, em um pedido para que ele voltasse.

- Você é o Capitão do time, Harry? – Perguntou Mione, se recuperando do choque. – Porque você não me falou?

- Achei que você não se importasse. – Falou Harry, como se fosse óbvio.

- Claro que eu me importo. Parabéns!

Dizendo isso ela se levantou e saiu com Harry, caminhando para a primeira aula do dia, Transfiguração.

- Mione, tem uma coisa que eu ia te dizer ontem, mas esqueci.

- O quê? – Perguntou Mione, distraída.

- É sobre o Rony – Hermione ficou repentinamente interessada ao ouvir esse nome. – Não fique chateada com ele.

- Por que eu ficaria? – Estranhou ela, se esquecendo do dia anterior.

- Sabe quando ele falou da nova professora? – Começou Harry.

- Se é sobre isso que você quer falar, desista – disse Mione, virando as costas. – Ele foi um machista estúpido.

- Pode até ser, mas ele estava pensando em Umbridge. A nossa única professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e que foi um desastre.

- Que desculpa esfarrapada Harry – disse Mione, mas um pouco mais descontraída. – Não o vi falando que o Ministro da Magia agora só deveriam ser mulheres... Além de que, a Professora Minerva é ótima!

- Ele sabe disso Mione. Acredite. E ele também sabe que você é a bruxa mais fantástica que essa escola já conheceu.

Hermione deu um sorriso e voltou a andar em direção a sala de Transfiguração. Quando estavam à porta da sala, ela parou e disse:

- Pare de defender ele, certo Harry. Da próxima vez deixe que ele se defenda sozinho. – Pediu ela, sorrindo marotamente.

A aula de Transfiguração ocorreu tranquilamente. A sala tinha sido ampliada magicamente para caber alunos de todas as casas.

No sexto ano isso só vazia a casa parecer maior, visto que vários alunos tinham desistido do curso.

Quando Harry e Mione entraram na sala ela ainda estava vazia, mas Rony já estava lá, assim como, para a infelicidade de Harry, Draco Malfoy.

Eles sentaram timidamente ao lado de Rony, que não se manifestou. Ao final da aula Mione lembrou Rony propositalmente da grosseria que ele fez com as mulheres, fazendo com que eles fizessem as pazes.

As outras aulas do dia também foram normais, e para a infelicidade de Harry, Malfoy estava em todas. Algo que também não agradou a ele.

Sempre que chegavam as aulas e se viam, Malfoy parecia prestes a fazer uma piada, mas depois ele se continha.

Desde a prisão do pai dele ele não parecia mais tão à vontade, não fazia mais piadas. Na verdade ele parecia estar sempre prestes a vomitar.

Para o alívio de Harry o dia chegou ao fim e ele pode finalmente sentar-se com os amigos na mesa da Grifinória para relaxar e conversar.

- Harry – chamou Gina. – Você é o Capitão do time da Grifinória!

Ela afirmou isso, de modo que não deixava dúvidas de que era verdade, mas mesmo assim parecia uma pergunta.

- Sou. – Falou ele, lentamente.

- Uau!

- Nossa!

- Jura?

Vários alunos segundanistas próximos olharam espantados para ele, que agora parecia ser o-capitão-do-time-que-sobreviveu.

- Quando vão ser as inscrições para o time?

- Quantas vagas vão ser abertas?

- Você se encontrou mesmo com Voldemort na primavera passada?

Harry olhou feio para Gina, que deu de ombros, mas logo depois disse:

- Vocês não sabem que para se inscrever no teste é preciso entregar para o capitão um gnomo cabeçudo amarelo?

Ouve um corre-corre de alunos saindo para procurar o gnomo, enquanto Gina simplesmente sorria.

- Quero morrer seu amigo. – Falou Harry, surpreso.

O jantar ocorreu normalmente. Gina já estava levantando, depois de Rony e Mione irem dormir, quando Harry a puxou de volta.

- Vamos falar com Dumbledore? Quero dizer, foi você que deu a ideia da nova AD...

- Há essa hora? – Estranhou Gina, cortando Harry.

- Por que você sempre me corta? – Perguntou Harry, fugindo do assunto.

- Ham? – Falou Gina, confusa. – bom Harry, você perde muito tempo falando coisas desnecessárias...

- Ei! Quem foi que passou meio hora falando sem parar da nova AD?

- Eu estava tentado te convencer. – Falou Gina, dando um tapa nele. – Mas não importa Harry, me responda.

- Mas você nem fez uma pergunta. – Comentou Harry, mas ao ver a cara de Gina, ele continuou. – Certo, não tem problema, ele dorme tarde, pode acreditar.

- Então tá. – Falou ela, sorrindo.

Os dois se levantaram e caminharam até a sala do Diretor.

- Da minha visita aqui, no semestre passado, eu não trago boas lembranças. – Comentou Gina.

- Vamos virar... – Harry começou, mas parou repentinamente, lembrando-se de um empecilho. – Não sabemos a senha!

- É mesmo. – Concordou Gina. – E agora?

- Podemos testar alguns doces. – Sugeriu Harry. – Até hoje todas as senhas dele foram de comer.

Os dois continuaram caminhando até chagar a sala do Professor e ficaram tentando adivinhar a senha.

Estavam chutando doces a dois minutos quando o próprio professor apareceu por trás deles:

- Boa noite. – Disse ele, sorrindo sutilmente.

- Professor! – Falou Gina surpresa, olhado para Harry. – Nós estávamos tentando falar com você...

- Sobre a AD. – Explicou Harry.

- Então vocês querem fazer uma reunião comigo? – Perguntou Dumbledore.

- Sim! – Disseram o casal em uníssono.

- Certo, voltem daqui a dois dias que vocês terão a sua reunião.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam.

- Sabe, é bom que vocês possam ter conhecimento de causa antes de virem me falar qualquer coisa.

- Então tá. – falou Harry. – Daqui a dois dias nós voltamos.

- Ah! Só mais uma coisa. – Falou Dumbledore, quando os dois já estavam se virando. – Vocês já comeram Penas açucaradas?

- Claro! -Afirmou Harry. – Boa noite Professor.

- Boa noite. – Falou Gina, em dúvida.

Os dois saíram andando, e quando estavam longe o suficiente, disseram:

- Ele é louco! – Depois começaram a rir.

- Sabe, eu nem gosto de penas açucaradas. – Comentou Gina.

- Essa eu posso explicar. –Falou Harry. – Penas açucaradas é a senha. Eu falei que seria um doce.

- Ah... Agora tá explicado. – Disse Gina, rindo.

- Mas porque ele não nos atendeu hoje? Será que ele tem outra reunião?

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta Harry? – Pediu ela, enquanto Harry afirmava positivamente. – Que dia você tem aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

- Hum... – Pensou Harry. – Depois de amanhã!

- E a minha é amanhã. – Concluiu ela, feliz. –Foi isso que ele quis dizer com ter conhecimento de causa. Antes de falarmos qualquer coisa, primeiro precisamos ter aulas com a nova professora.

- Você tem razão Gina! – Falou Harry. – Eu nem sei o que seria de mim sem você...

- Absolutamente nada!

O dia seguinte ocorreu tranquilamente, mas Harry não parava de pensar em Gina.

Quer dizer, ele não parava de pensar na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que Gina teria nesse dia. Eles tinham até combinado de se encontrar no jantar.

Assim que acabou a última aula, Harry se livrou de Rony e Hermione e correu para o Salão Principal.

Gina estava sentada na mesa da Grifinória, conversando com duas garotas: Pâmela e Parvati. Assim que ela o viu, ela se despediu das duas e foi em sua direção. Harry observou incomodado o olhar de Pâmela neles.

- Sua amiga não para de nos olhar. – Falou ele, sentando-se na mesa com Gina.

Ela olhou para trás, e ao ver quem os observava, deu de ombros:

- Acho que não viemos falar sobre isso. – Comentou, mudando de assunto. – Quer saber como foi a aula?

- Claro!

- No geral posso dizer que foi legal. – Contou Gina. – Ela não é tão boa quanto Lupin e o falso Olho-Tonto, mas sabe bem mais que Umbridge e... ___Lockhart_.

- Então quer dizer que da pro gasto? – perguntou Harry, meio triste.

- Harry, isso não significa que não possamos continuar com a AD.

- Mas Dumbledore...

- Ele só queria que soubéssemos do que vamos falar, e mesmo que fosse Lupin eu acho que deveríamos continuar com a AD.

- Você tem razão. – Concordou Harry, novamente animado. – Mas como foi exatamente a aula?

- Sabe, eu tava contando agora mesmo pra PO como foi...

- Como foi o que? – Perguntou Rony atrás dos dois, junto com Mione. – Cara, você sumiu.

- A Gina estava me contando como foi a aula da Srta. Berry. – Explicou Harry.

- Conte pra gente também. – Pediu Mione, animada, sentando-se a mesa.

- Claro – começou Gina.

- Sr. Weasley. –Chamou a Profa. Minerva. – Posso falar com você por um minuto?

- Claro. – Falou Rony, nervoso.

- O Sr. não passou em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, certo? – Rony concordou com a cabeça, e ela prosseguiu. – Mas você gostaria de continuar?

- Eu posso?

- Você quer? – Replicou ela.

- Quero!

- Bom, para a sua sorte, e de outros dez alunos, a professora Berry aceita alunos com média mais baixa do que Umbridge, o que significa que você está apto para a aula dela.

- Que maravilha Rony! – Parabenizou Mione.

- Aqui está o seu novo horário. – Entregou a Professora Minerva, se retirando logo em seguida.

- Sinceramente – começou Rony. – Eu não preciso saber mais nada sobre essa professora.

Todos deram risadas, e Gina se levantou em seguida.

- Já que é assim, eu já vou indo. – Falou ela.

- Fique Gina! – Pediu Mione.

- Depois. – Falou Gina. – Tchau Harry!

Harry ficou impressionado com a despedida particular, mas logo em seguida Gina foi se encontrar com Dino, o que desfez o sorriso no rosto dele.

Para Harry isso só podia significar que certas coisas nunca iriam mudar.

**N/A: Eu voltei a botar a música tema, mas nesse eu realmente não sei que música botar, então, caso queiram escutar alguma coisa, eu sugiro "****Macy's Day Parade****" do Green Day.**


	12. A Professora Misteriosa

**N/A: Bom, estou com mania agora de dedicar meus cap, então esse vai para a fic Nunca Esqueça Nosso Amor. Ela foi a primeira fic que eu li, e graças a ela eu entrei nesse maravilhoso mundo de realidades alternativas e cheguei até a escrever minhas próprias fics.**

**Boa leitura!**

- Harry! – Chamou Rony por trás das cortinas da cama de dossel.

Harry acordou assustado, procurando quem o tinha chamado. Vendo a sombra de Rony por trás da cama, ele afastou a cortina.

- Que foi? – Perguntou sonolento.

- Harry – repetiu Rony, incrédulo. – Você se esqueceu de que hoje tem aula?

- Claro que não Rony, eu só quero dormir um pouco. – Falou aborrecido.

- Então tá – ironizou Rony. – Mas não se esqueça de inventar uma boa desculpa para a professora.

- Por quê? Que horas são? – Perguntou ele, sentando na cama as pressas.

- Falta meia hora para a primeira aula.

Harry levantou correndo, batendo a cabeça na escrivaninha perto da sua cama. Xingando baixinho ele começou a se arrumar.

- Por que você não me acordou? – Perguntou ele.

- Pensei que você acordaria sozinho. – Explicou-se Rony. – O dorminhoco sou eu, sabe...

- Eu não dormi muito bem... – Comentou.

- Pesadelos? – Tentou adivinhar, Rony.

- Digamos que eu estava com uma sensação ruim. – Explicou ele.

Apressados, os dois saíram do dormitório, encontrando Mione os esperando no Salão Comunal quase vazio.

Ela estendeu um saco de torradas com um copo de suco para Harry, enquanto apontava para a mochila dele em cima de uma cadeira.

- Quase que você perde a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – Falou Rony.

- Pensamos até que você já estava na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – Comentou Mione.

- Não dormi muito bem...

- Pesadelos? – Perguntou Mione, desconfiada. – Harry, eu acho que você...

- Não – interrompeu Harry. – Foi só um mau pressentimento.

O trio correu até a sala de aula da professora Berry, conseguindo chegar à sala em cima da hora, mas extremamente exaustos e ansiosos.

Hermione espiou pela janela e viu que a professora ainda não tinha chegado, então os três se esgueiraram para o fundo da sala, silenciosamente.

- Será que ela é uma boa professora? – Perguntou Mione.

- Gina gosta dela. – Falou Harry, displicentemente.

- Eu também! – Falou Rony, ficando vermelho logo em seguida. – Quero dizer, ela parece ser gente fina.

- Eu acho que ela vai ser muito molenga. – Disse Mione, emburrada.

Depois disso eles ficaram em silêncio, assim como o resto da sala, esperando ansiosos pela misteriosa professora.

- Bom dia queridos! – Desejou a Sra. Berry ao chegar à sala. – Me desculpem pelo atraso, mas eu ainda não me acostumei com esse colégio, é tão grande. Como é que vocês não ficam perdidos?

Todos se olharam com esse comentário e ela, percebendo isso, explicou:

- Sabe, eu era aluna da ___Beauxbaton na minha adolescência. – Os alunos demonstraram interesse por esse comentário e ela, percebendo isso, permitiu que uma aluna falasse._

- Professora, porque a Sra. veio para a Inglaterra? – Perguntou Lilá.

- Primeiro, não me chame de senhora, pode me chamar de Emma. – Pediu ela, sorrindo. – Segundo, qual o seu nome?

- Lilá Brown.

- Certo Lilá, parece que esta escola está tendo problemas com os professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a fama é tanta que ninguém mais quer trabalhar aqui.

"Eu trabalhava em um restaurante bruxo, mas sempre fui uma ótima aluna, até cheguei a lecionar por dois anos na França, mas depois desisti.

"O Professor Alvo resolveu procurar professores em outros países, aí ele me encontrou e eu topei esse desafio."

Todos cochicharam entre si, as garotas um pouco desconfiadas, e os garotos completamente admirados.

- Ela é uma deusa. – Murmurou Simas na fileira da frente.

- Eu sinto que essa aula vai ser especial. – Comentou ela depois de arrumar os livros na própria mesa. – Vocês são os primeiros alunos que eu conto a minha história.

Ela começou a fazer a chamada normalmente e ao chegar no nome de Harry, deu a impressão de que iria fazer uma pausa, mas se conteve.

- Eu pensei em várias coisas para a turma do sexto ano, mas como vocês acabaram de vir de um N.O.M., eu resolvi dar uma aula diferente, que nem chega a ser uma aula.

Ela pediu que os alunos se levantassem e formassem dupla com um aluno de outra casa.

Harry ficou com Ernesto e Neville com Justino. Hermione conseguiu ficar com Ana Abbott, mas Rony não teve sorte, no final só restou para ele Crabbe.

- Vocês vão duelar, mas eu não quero que seja um duelo rápido, quero que vocês troquem feitiços, relembrem e se divirtam!

Dito e feito, a aula foi muito divertida. Harry e Ernesto Macmillan trocaram uma vasta gama de azarações durante toda a aula.

Quando o sinal bateu todos estavam exaustos e levemente feridos. Alguns ainda tinham vestígios de feitiços mal dados, mas mesmo assim todos sorriam.

Harry saiu com Rony e Mione para a aula seguinte, mas na verdade ele não via a hora de chagar o almoço para que ele pudesse decidir com os amigos sobre o futuro da AD.

Chagada a hora do almoço, Harry sentou-se na mesa da Grifinória entre Gina e Mione, mas antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Rony começou:

- Detestei a aula!

- Jura? – Desconfiou Gina. – E eu que pensava que a estraga prazeres ia ser a Mione.

- Porque eu? – Falou Mione, ofendida. – Pois saiba que eu adorei a aula...

- E como foi? – Perguntou Gina, dessa vez olhando para Harry.

- A professora juntou todos em dupla e mandou que duelássemos. – Contou ele.

- Então não foi propriamente uma aula. – Comentou ela.

- Mas ela passava pela gente, dando dicas. – Falou Mione. – Como o Harry fazia.

- Ela é realmente ótima. – Disse Rony, vermelho como um pimentão. – O problema foi a minha dupla, Crabbe.

Gina caiu na gargalhada ao ouvir o nome da dupla de Rony, só parando de rir para dizer enquanto apontava para a mesa dos professores:

- Falando na sua amada... – Ela mostrou a Srta. Berry conversando com Snape, ocasionalmente dando sorrisos. – Parece que ela é a única pessoa que consegue se dar bem com o nosso intragável professor de poções.

- Estranho... – Falou Rony.

- Estanho é você ser meu irmão. – Falou Gina.

- Tanto faz – interrompeu Mione antes que Rony falasse, olhando feio para Gina. – Mas eu e Rony temos uma reunião de monitoria agora, então, se nos dão licença.

Dizendo isso ela se levantou e saiu puxando Rony. Harry e Gina ficaram observando os dois saírem do Salão em silêncio.

- O que você acha? – Perguntou Harry.

- Que eles dão um ótimo casal! – Afirmou Gina virando a cabeça para focalizar melhor os dois, que já estavam na antessala do Salão Principal.

- O quê? – Perguntou Harry, virando-se para ela. – Eu estou falando da AD.

- Ah... – Murmurou Gina, sem graça. – Bem, eu acho que mesmo a Emma sendo uma ótima professora, nós devemos continuar a AD.

- Que bom que você acha isso. – Falou Harry, aliviado.

- Então hoje a tarde nós nos encontramos no Salão Comunal e depois vamos para a sala de Dumbledore, certo? – Conferiu Gina.

- Confere! Então até mais tarde. – Despediu-se Harry.

- Só tem uma coisa que eu quero falar antes de seguirmos em frente. – Falou Gina, segurando o braço de Harry.

- O quê? – Perguntou Harry, curioso.

- Você tem que concordar que eles formam um ótimo casal!

- Mione. – Chamou Rony. – A nossa reunião é só daqui a meia hora, porque a pressa?

- Ainda falta meia hora, sério? – Enrolou ela, que tinha saído propositalmente mais cedo para a reunião para poder deixar Harry e Gina sozinhos.

Ela sabia que Gina estava namorando e que Harry ainda achava que gostava de Cho, mas ela não podia deixar de perceber que eles formavam um lindo casal.

- Acho melhor voltarmos então. – Falou Rony, puxando ela de volta.

- Ham... Não! – Gritou Mione, parando ele. – Já que estamos aqui vamos esperar.

- Mas Mione...

- Rony, por Morgana! – Falou ela, tentando o fazer parar de andar. – Lembra do dia do trem quando você falou que eu deveria passar a seguir seus conselhos?

- Lembro. – Disse ele, finalmente parando de andar.

- Pois bem, eu passo a seguir seus conselhos se agora nós ficarmos aqui.

- Humm – falou Rony, pensativo. – Por que você quer ficar aqui?

- Bem, falta só meia hora, e quando nós chagarmos lá, já vai estar na hora de voltar. – Enrolou ela.

- Então tá. – Aceitou ele, com um sorriso no rosto. – Mas você vai ter que fazer tudo que eu disser!

- Não é bem assim... – retraiu-se ela. – Eu só vou passar a seguir seus conselhos, mas só os conselhos, OK?

- Tudo bem, da pro gasto.

Mione respirou aliviada, certa de que pelo menos dessa vez Harry e Gina poderiam ter um momento de sossego. Ela só não sabia qual o preço que ela teria que pagar por isso.

O resto do dia se passou lentamente para Gina. Assim que todas as aulas acabaram ela correu para a Sala Comunal, esperando por Harry, que para a sua infelicidade ele ainda não estava lá.

Aborrecida ela jogou-se em uma poltrona perto da janela e começou a fazer o dever de casa, esperando ele.

Alguns minutos depois, longos minutos depois, Harry chegou. Gina estava distraída lendo o livro de feitiços quando ele falou, por trás dela:

- Que menina aplicada.

- Harry! – Disse ela, colocando a mão no peito. – Que susto.

- Estava fazendo alguma coisa de errado? – Perguntou Harry enquanto se sentava na poltrona ao lado da dela.

- A única coisa errada que eu fiz foi ficar esperando você.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Harry.

- Você me deixou de molho, porque a demora? – Brigou Gina.

- Tá falando sério? – Perguntou Harry, preocupado. – Bom, a minha aula terminou um pouco mais tarde hoje, e ainda por cima tive que ir com a Mione e o Rony na biblioteca.

"Na verdade eles estão lá até agora, eu é que consegui dar uma fugidinha, mas prometi pra eles que volto."

- Harry – falou Gina, surpresa. – Eu tava brincando.

- Ufa! – Suspirou ele. – Você está aprimorando cada vez mais as suas brincadeiras, viu? Nem deu pra perceber que é uma brincadeira.

- Que bom então. – Falou ela, satisfeita. – Mas já que você tem que voltar, é melhor nós irmos logo.

Os dois saíram da Sala e caminharam em silêncio rumo a sala de Dumbledore. Chegando lá Gina disse a senha e os dois entraram na sala, ansiosos.

- Chegaram cedo. – Comentou Dumbledore assim que os dois entraram na sala.

- Boa noite Professor. – Desejaram os dois.

- Boa noite meus caros. – Falou o Diretor. – Então, o que vocês desejam falar comigo?

- Professor – começou Harry. – Nós queremos continuar a AD.

- Querem? – Perguntou Dumbledore sentando-se à mesa e apontando duas cadeiras ao casal. – Mas esse ano nós temos uma professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Vocês não gostaram dela?

- Bom professor – começou Gina. – Nós até gostamos dela, mas ainda assim queremos continuar a AD.

- Bom, e como exatamente vocês pretendem fazer isso? – Perguntou ele curioso, olhando para Gina.

- Queremos tornar isso legal, sabe. – Começou ela, empolgada. – Teríamos aulas semanais em uma sala de aula vazia, Harry seria o monitor e nos ajudaria. A professora Berry nos ajudaria compondo o programa de aulas, caso ela aceitasse.

"As aulas seriam abertas pra todos que quisessem e seriam também divulgadas pelos professores, acho que é tudo."

- Só isso? – Perguntou o professor, olhando admirado para Gina. – Bom, só posso dizer que adorei a ideia.

- Sério? – Perguntou Harry surpreso. Ele estivera o tempo todo olhando, boquiaberto, Gina contando suas ideias para o professor. Ele nem conseguia acreditar que eles tinham conseguido.

- Claro Harry – Falou Dumbledore. – Amanhã mesmo os professores começaram a divulgar as aulas, que dia elas serão?

- Pode ser aos sábados. – Sugeriu Harry, recebendo o consentimento de Gina.

- Bom, então só resta uma coisa, antes eram só vocês do quarto e quinto ano, mas agora vai ter o sexto ano também, como é que vai ser?

- Não tínhamos pensado nisso – falou Harry. – Acho que se for o quarto, quinto e sexto ano vão ser muitas pessoas.

- Pois eu acho que você dá conta Harry. – Incentivou Gina. – Principalmente tendo ajuda da Mione, e... bem, da minha também.

- Certo – falou Harry, sorrindo. – Então as aulas serão todos os sábados para os alunos do quarto, quinto e sexto ano, sendo que terão um monitor de cada série.

- E qualquer aluno de qualquer casa poderá se inscrever. – Acrescentou Dumbledore. – Devo dizer que notei que na antiga Armada não existiam alunos da Sonserina.

- Precisa explicar porque não? – Atreveu-se Gina.

- Eu entendo a animosidade que vocês tem pelos alunos da Sonserina, mas essa atividade tem que ser compartilhada por todas as casas. – Explicou Dumbledore.

- Tanto faz. – Falou Harry. – Ninguém da Grifinória vai querer participar mesmo...

- Boa noite então. – Despediu-se o Professor.

- Boa noite Professor. – Disseram os dois em uníssono.

Silenciosamente o casal saiu da sala e percorreu todo o caminho até a biblioteca em silêncio. Gina mal conseguia acreditar que eles tinham conseguido convencer Dumbledore.

Principalmente ela não conseguia acreditar que tinha tido a petulância de falar mal da Sonserina na frente do Diretor da escola, que mesmo sendo bom, ainda era o diretor.

- Não sei quem é mais maluco – começou Harry enquanto eles entravam na biblioteca. – Você ou Dumbledore.

- Ele, claro! – Falou Gina, convencida. – Mas então Harry, nós conseguimos.

- Você conseguiu Gina! – Consertou Harry. – Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

Dessa vez Gina não falou nada, mas ela não deixou de pensar que certamente ela é que não seria nada sem ele.

- Cadê eles? – Perguntou.

- Não sei – falou Harry. – Eles tinham ficado nessa mesa.

- Como é que você perde seus amigos desse jeito, Harry? – Perguntou ela, fingindo indignação.

- Eles devem ter voltado para o Salão Comunal. – Sugeriu ele.

Apressados os dois voltaram para a Sala Comunal, e como Harry tinha dito, Rony e Mione estavam na sala, sentados na mesa, jogando xadrez.

- Porque vocês saíram da biblioteca? – Perguntou ele.

- Você demorou de voltar, Harry. – Explicou Rony enquanto comia um cavalo de Hermione.

- E o dever de casa? – Perguntou ele, olhando para Hermione dessa vez.

- Eu já terminei – falou ela. – Então Rony sugeriu que nós voltássemos para o Salão Comunal e jogássemos xadrez.

Ela falou isso com se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, Hermione Granger sair da biblioteca, antes dela fechar, para jogar uma partida de xadrez.

- Bom, Harry, eu vou indo pro meu dormitório. – Despediu-se Gina.

- Cheque mate! – Falou Rony, parando para olhar Gina e Harry pela primeira vez. – Gina, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela ignorou ele e foi para o dormitório. Harry ficou olhando para a escada vazia até que a voz de Hermione o fez virar a cabeça:

- Droga, eu não acredito que perdi.

Rony começou a rir e Hermione estava quase retrucando quando Harry interrompeu:

- Antes que vocês comecem a brigar, vale a pena eu contar para vocês uma coisa.

Harry contou detalhadamente para eles a visita que ele e Gina fizeram a sala do diretor. Eles escutaram em silêncio tudo que ele contou, mas assim que ele parou de falar, Rony comentou.

- Por que você não chamou a gente pra ir com você?

- Bom – começou Harry, sem saber o que falar. – A ideia foi dela, então achei justo ela ir comigo. E se vocês dois fossem também, ficaria muita gente.

Os dois não desconfiaram de nada e minutos depois, assim que Harry perdeu para Rony no xadrez, ele e Rony voltaram para seus dormitórios.

No dia seguinte Harry acordou e desceu sozinho para o Salão Principal para tomar café, mas a cena que ele viu o fez se esquecer do café.

- Que horror Severo! – Falou entre risos a Professora Emma.

- São todos uns petulantes esses alunos. Imagine só, formar um grupo de estudo, eles só podem estar querendo te boicotar, acho melhor você tomar cuidado.

- Você pode me proteger. – Disse ela, no que Harry tinha quase certeza ser um flerte. – Além de tudo, o Professor Dumbledore falou que eles pediram a minha ajuda.

- Naquele Potter e nos Weasley não se pode confiar. – Falou Snape, irredutível.

- Pois eu o acho uma gracinha... – Provocou a professora.

- Não sabia que você gostava de pessoas arrogantes e...

- Severo – interrompeu ela, séria. – Na verdade eu não vim falar sobre isso. Eu quero saber se você vai na reunião de sábado.

- Só preciso conseguir me livrar da escola que eu vou, mas e você?

- Você acha que eu estou pronta? – Perguntou ela, um pouco preocupada.

- Acho que seria bom ter mais umas aulas, pessoas indesejadas ainda conseguem se intrometer na sua vida, e eu sei que você não quer isso.

Silenciosamente Harry continuou o seu percurso, mas com o que ele ouvira já era suficiente para perceber o que estava acontecendo ali.

_**Oh teacher/**_** Oh Professor**

Bee Gees

_Every season of my life /_ Cada época da minha vida

_People say it , she go far/_ As pessoas dizem que ela vai longe

_I exceeded what as needed/_ Eu ultrapassei o que, conforme necessário

_Do you wanna know what I came here for/_ Você quer saber o que eu vim aqui para

_Turn the lights way down/_ Vire maneira as luzes

_I will find you somewhere in the dark/_ Eu vou te encontrar em algum lugar no escuro

_I'm lying with you , you're lying with me/_ Estou deitado com você, você está deitada comigo

_I want to show you what I know so far/_ Quero mostrar o que sei até agora

_By doing it right/_ Ao fazê-lo direito

_I'm working on my design/_ Estou trabalhando no meu projeto

_I'm making love with a friend of mine/_ Eu estou fazendo amor com um amigo meu

_I wanna do it , I'll get you through it/_ Eu quero fazer isso, eu vou pegar você por isso

_There's nothing to it/_ Não há nada para ele

_You won't be leaving me with a star/_ Você não vai deixar-me com uma estrela

_[REFRÃO]_

_Oh teacher , you get the test of my love/_ Oh professor, você começa o teste do meu amor

_No matter what you learn/_ Não importa o que você aprende

_Oh teacher you got the best time , the last time/_ Oh professor, você tem o melhor tempo, a última vez

_But this time you're gonna get burned/_ Mas desta vez você vai se queimar

_Oh teacher , you made me study all night/_ Oh professor, você me fez estudar a noite toda

_After the end of term/_ Após o término do prazo

_Oh teacher ,you've got the first time , the last time/_ Oh professor, você tem a primeira vez, a última vez

_But this time you're gonna get burned/_ Mas desta vez você vai se queimar

_Walk , think , act/_ Andar, pensar, agir

_As the book to you defines/_ Como o livro que você define

_Reach out for the one you love/_ Alcance a quem você ama

_It may be someone you left behind/_ Pode ser alguém que você deixou para trás

_You're the reason that I breathe/_ Você é a razão que eu respiro

_You're the savior of my nights/_ Você é o salvador das minhas noites

_Did I leave you without a lover/_ Eu deixá-lo sem um amante

_But I never let you out of sight/_ Mas eu nunca deixá-lo fora da vista

_You're gonna be mine/_ Você vai ser minha

_I've got a wider range/_ Eu tenho uma vasta gama

_We keep the system but the rules may change/_ Nós mantemos o sistema, mas as regras podem mudar

_My lips are wetter , I do it better/_ Meus lábios estão úmidos, eu faço melhor

_And if you let me I can help you grow/_ E se você me deixar eu possa ajudá-lo a crescer

_Baby , don't say no/_ Baby, não diga não

_[REFRÃO]_

_Talk , move , smile/_ Falar, mover-se, sorrir

_Do it right/_ Fazê-lo direito

_We know the way/_ Sabemos o caminho

_Watch out for the danger lies/_ Fique atento para o perigo reside

_In any game that you wanna play/_ Em qualquer jogo que você quer jogar

_In any game/_ Em qualquer jogo

_[REFRÃO]_

_Oh teacher/_ Oh professor

**N/A: Comentem, pois eu morro de medo de leitores fantasmas!**

**P.S. Como as aulas voltaram, esta cada vez mais difícil postar regulamente as terças...**


	13. A Nova Associação

**N/A: Tava completamente sem inspiração nesse cap, quase que ele não saía, então apreciem.**

Gina levantou sonolentamente na manhã seguinte, mas ao lembrar que ela e Harry tinham conseguido fazer com que a AD continuasse ela despertou rapidamente.

Ela pegou as vestes da escola no malão e foi para o banheiro, tirando o pijama laranja. Aproveitou que estava no banheiro e jogou uma água no rosto para poder disfarçar as olheiras e depois colocou uma presilha no cabelo, deixando ele ondulado.

Ao sair do banheiro viu que só tinha uma colega de dormitório que já estava acordada, Kate Winfrey. Ela estava sentada na cama de Gina, passando um esmalte nas unhas do pé.

- É novo sabe? – Comentou ela. – O esmalte, eu quero dizer. Ele se mexe.

- Hum... – Murmurou Gina se aproximando da própria cama. – Mas porque você está na minha cama?

- Eu gosto de você, sabe Gina. – Falou ela, sem responder a pergunta de Gina. – Mas eu tenho que concordar que você precisa da minha ajuda.

- Preciso? – Estranhou Gina, pensando que ela deveria ter comido alguma comida estragada.

- Sim. – Afirmou ela, convicta. – Então eu resolvi te falar que sempre que você quiser, pode me chama pra conversar.

- Então, tá. – Falou Gina, pegando a mochila do lado da cama. – Tchauzinho.

- Peraê! – Falou Kate, olhando para Gina pela primeira vez, mas depois voltando a admirar as próprias unhas. – Eu quero pedir pra você me apresentar o Collin nas aulas da AD.

- Você não o conhece? – Perguntou Gina, pensando como ela não o conheceria, se eles eram do mesmo ano.

- Claro que eu conheço Gina – falou Kate, revirando os olhos. – Mas eu quero que você nos _apresente_, sabe. Eu mal converso com ele, mas eu acho ele um gatinho, então você podia me ajudar.

- Ah... – Falou Gina, pensando como alguém podia achar Collin bonito, afinal ele era _tão_ Collin. – Tudo bem, eu te apresento ele na AD... Peraê, como você sabe da AD?

- Você fala dormindo. – Explicou ela com simplicidade, finalmente voltando para a própria cama. – Tchau Gina.

Sem responder nada Gina saiu do dormitório pensando no que mais ela poderia ter ouvido Gina falar em quanto dormia. Será que era por isso que ela estava falando coisas estranhas?

De uma coisa Gina tinha certeza, a partir de hoje ela só dormiria que uma mordaça na boca.

Rony acordou tarde como sempre e rapidamente trocou a veste marrom avermelhada pela farda preta da escola e saiu do dormitório.

Harry já tinha acordado e Rony estava indo ao seu encontro quando uma movimentação perto do quadro de avisos o vez parar.

Como ele era mais alto do que a maioria dos alunos ele nem precisou se esforçar para ler o que estava escrito naquele quadro:

INCRIÇÕES ABERTAS PARA

O TIME DE QUADRIBOL DA GRIFINÓRIA.

APARTIR DO SEGUNDO ANO

(NÃO ADIANTA SE INCREVER SE FOR DO PRIMEIRO)

Depois disso tinham várias linhas e pelo menos vinte nomes já escritos. Irritado por Harry não ter o avisado que a lista seria posta hoje, Rony saiu empurrando os alunos menores e colocou o próprio nome na lista.

Os alunos reclamaram mais depois voltaram a brigar pra ver quem era o próximo a escrever seu nome. Depois que todos colocaram o nome na lista, Rony parou para contar e viu que já tinham trinta nomes na lista.

Desanimado ele começou a sair do Salão Comunal vazio, mas um monte de pano em cima do sofá chamou a sua atenção. Era Hermione que aparentemente dormira no sofá.

Perto dela dava para ver um monte de livros. Ele riu baixinho, percebendo que ela não conseguira passar a noite inteira sem ler um livro, como ele sugerira. Estava pronto para acordá-la, quando ouviu ela falar:

- Rony... - Ele pensou que ela estava acordada, mas vendo que não abria os olhos, percebeu que ela estava falando durante o sono.

Mas ela não estava falando qualquer coisa, ela estava falando o seu nome. Ele ficou completamente sem reação, esperando ela falar alguma outra coisa, mas ela nem se mexeu.

Meio desapontado ele pensou em ir embora, mas aí ela sorriu. Era um lindo sorriso, daqueles que ela quase nunca dava, nem quando acertava uma pergunta, nem quando ria de uma piada.

Ele tentou adivinhar o que ela estaria sonhando para sorrir desse jeito, mas olhar o rosto dela com aquela expressão leve o fez esquecer-se de tudo.

E sem pensar em mais nada, sem pensar que alguém poderia estar vendo aquela cena, sem pensar que ela poderia acordar, ele se abaixou e deu um selinho nela.

Ele se afastou assustado com a própria atitude e quase correndo ele saiu da sala, decidido a esquecer o que tinha feito.

Hermione acordou sorrindo. Ela deveria estar cansada e se sentindo quebrada por ter dormido no sofá, mas na verdade ela estava se sentindo muito bem.

Ela tinha a impressão que isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com o sonho que tivera. Mas ela não conseguia se lembrar de qual tinha sido.

Só conseguia se lembrar de um beijo, um doce beijo. Mas até hoje a única pessoa que ela tinha beijado era Vítor Krum, mas ela nunca tinha sonhado com ele.

Muito pelo contrário, sempre que ela sonhava com um garoto, esse garoto era... Não! Não podia ser, ela devia ter sonhado mesmo com Krum, isso sim.

Isso a lembrava que ela tinha que mandar uma carta para ele. Eles estavam se correspondendo a um ano, mas a última carta que ele tinha mandado ela ainda não tinha respondido.

Não que ela não gostasse dele, mas é que esse "namoro" por cartas não estava dando certo, a mais de um ano eles não se viam e nem havia previsão para isso.

Mas ela não sabia como dizer isso por carta, como falar para ele que já estava na hora deles pararem de se falar, ou melhor, escrever.

Mas uma coisa ela tinha certeza, a primeira coisa que ela tinha que fazer era pegar um pergaminho e tinta, e foi isso que ela fez. Pegando um pergaminho da mochila ela sentou em uma mesa e começou a escrever uma carta pra ele.

Não sabia direito como começar, então resolveu pegar a última carta de Krum, mandada a mais de um mês atrás, para se inspirar.

Começou respondendo as perguntas dele, depois falou um pouco sobre como tinha sido o início das aulas, comentou sobre as férias, e quando ela se deu conta o pergaminho já tinha acabado.

Nervosa ela resolveu "terminar" com ele na próxima carta, quando ela teria mais espaço. Ao olhar as horas ela viu que já estava na hora dela começar a se arrumar para as aulas da manhã.

Pegando as coisas em cima da mesa ela foi para o dormitório trocar de roupa e depois descer para tomar café no Salão Principal.

Neville foi o último a acordar no dormitório do sexto ano da Grifinória. Ele estranhou isso já que geralmente o último a acordar era Rony.

Ele se arrumou rapidamente e desceu para o Salão Comunal para ver se encontrava alguém, mas esse também estava vazio. Estranhando ele foi para o Salão Principal ver se encontrava algum dos amigos.

Viu ao longe Harry conversando e rindo com Gina Weasley. Pensou em ir até lá, afinal ele gostava muito dos dois, mas ver os dois conversando tão entrosados o fez não querer interromper.

Na verdade o fez querer sentir isso também, ter alguém com quem conversar tão animadamente. Alguém que ele se identificasse e com quem as horas passassem voando.

Pensou em ir falar com Hermione, mas ela também estava conversando com Rony animadamente. Parecia que todas as pessoas de Hogwarts estavam se arranjando, pelo menos todas menos ele.

- Ei Neville! – Saudou Luna por trás dele.

- Luna! – Falou ele, maravilhado com a presença dela.

- Hum... porque você está parado no meio do Salão?

- Estava procurando um ligar para sentar. – Explicou ele.

- Sente-se comigo, então. – Sugeriu ela.

- Não posso – Lamentou ele. - Cada aluno tem que sentar na casa da sua respectiva mesa.

- Eu sei – falou Luna, caminhando até a própria mesa. – Por isso nós podemos sentar em outro lugar.

- Você quer dizer que nós pegaríamos nossas comidas e sentaríamos lá fora? – Perguntou ele.

Ela deu de ombros e saiu do Salão Principal. Neville correu para a mesa da Grifinória e pegou a maior quantidade de comida que conseguiu carregar e depois correu para acompanhar ela.

Luna saiu do Salão Principal sem esperar pela resposta de Neville. Na verdade ela estava com medo dele dizer que era uma ideia boba e que ele não faria isso.

Por mais que ela achasse que ele seria incapaz de machucar uma mosca, isso não mudava a opinião dele, ele poderia apenas esta sendo sincero.

De qualquer jeito ela já estava acostumada a se sentar sozinha no café da manhã. Muitas vezes ela até sentava do lado de fora, onde ela podia respirar o ar puro sem precisar fingir ser alguém que não era.

Mas para a sua surpresa ela ouviu passos e a voz de Neville a chamando:

- Luna – gritou ele. – Espere!

Ela começou a andar mais devagar, esperando que ele a acompanhasse. Eles caminharam em silêncio até chegarem a uma árvore onde Luna depositou toda a comida que tinha pegado na mesa da Corvinal, e depois se sentou.

- Lugar bonito – falou Neville. – Você sempre vem aqui?

- No jardim da escola? – Riu Luna. – Sempre, principalmente quando estou indo para a aula de Herbologia.

Neville ficou a observando durante algum tempo e depois comentou.

- Você fica bonita sorrindo.

Ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar, algo que quase nunca acontecia. Mas também era raro ela ser elogiada por alguém, principalmente por um garoto.

- Eu costumo comer aqui as vezes – respondeu ela, séria. – Aqui eu fico mais à vontade.

- Quem não ficaria? – Perguntou Neville. – Esse lugar é lindo.

Depois disso os dois começaram a comer, Luna pensado que esse era o melhor café da manhã da vida dela em Hogwarts.

Harry tinha cedo nessa manhã, na verdade ele tinha sido o primeiro a acordar. Ele tinha corrido logo para o Salão Principal para tomar café.

Ele tinha tido um sono muito inquieto em que o professor Snape a Srta. Berry se juntavam a Voldemort e junto com os Comensais da Morte, invadiam Hogwarts.

Ele tinha até ficado com vontade de acordar Rony para contar sobre a conversa que ele tinha ouvido, mas na verdade ele sabia exatamente o que eles iam pensar.

O que ele precisava mesmo era de uma opinião diferente, alguém que não estivesse acostumado com suas suspeitas frustradas.

E como se ouvissem seus pensamentos, Harry avistou Gina sentada tomando café sozinha na mesa da Grifinória.

- Madrugou hoje? – Perguntou ele enquanto se sentava ao lado dela.

- Oi Harry! – Cumprimentou ela, desanimada.

- Que foi? – Perguntou ele, preocupado com o desanimo dela.

- Nada. – Disfarçou ela, mas vendo que Harry não parecia acreditar nela, ela explicou. – Não dormi direito.

- Por quê? – Perguntou ele.

- Ente outras coisas – resumiu ela. – Eu estou preocupada com os teste do time de Quadribol.

Harry ficou sem saber o que dizer, afinal de contas ele era o capitão do time. Por mais que ele tivesse certeza que ela ficaria no time, ele não podia afirmar nada até os testes.

Ela pareceu perceber que tinha falado isso com o capitão do time e tratou logo de consertar:

- Esquece o que eu disse Harry, eu só tô me achando meio enferrujada, mas logo volto a ficar em forma.

Sem poder dizer mais nada ele ficou em silêncio enquanto os dois se serviam de torradas e suco.

Na verdade ele queria falar com ela sobre a conversa que ele tinha escutado entre Snape e Emma, mas ele não sabia como ele reagiria a sua suspeita, e se ela ficasse chateada?

- Algum problema Harry? – Perguntou ela, percebendo a mudez dele.

- Gina – começou ele, feliz que ela é que tivesse percebido a tensão dele. – Você confia na professora Berry?

- Claro Harry... – Ela falou naturalmente, mas ao perceber que ele tinha mais alguma coisa a falar, ela parou a torrada no meio do caminho da boca. – Você não confia nela?

Harry contou superficialmente para ela toda a conversa que ouvira entre os professores. Gina pareceu em dúvida sobre o que pensar, mas antes que ela manifestasse qualquer coisa, Rony sentou ao lado deles.

Harry fez um sinal mudo para ela, pedindo que ela não contasse nada para ele, afinal de contas ele já estava cheio das opiniões dos seus melhores amigos.

- Cara! – Falou Rony. – As inscrições para o time de Quadribol já foram abertas e você nem me avisou!

- E você espera tratamento especial só porque é o melhor amigo do capitão do time? – Perguntou Gina, voltando a comer a torrada.

- Claro que não! – Falou ele, se virando para Harry. – Mas você poderia ter me deixado assinar a lista antes.

- Sinto muito cara – falou Harry, torcendo para que Rony caísse fora. – Mas a lista não vem para as minhas mãos. É a Professora Minerva que a coloca no quadro de avisos.

- Ah... desculpe então.

Gina revirou os olhos e sorriu para Harry. Ele já estava até fiando feliz por Rony ter interrompido os dois, quando Hermione chegou ao lado dos dois:

- Rony – chamou ela. – Bom dia à todos! Rony, o dever que fizemos ontem falta a correção de uma das partes.

- Mas eu estou tomando café. – Reclamou ele.

- Tudo bem – falou ela, fazendo menção de sentar à mesa. – Eu já fiz a minha correção, mas se você não se importa de a fazer antes que aula comece, tudo bem.

Rony concordou com a cabeça, e Mione revirou os olhos.

- Só é bom lembrar que o dever é da primeira aula do dia.

- O quê? – Disse Rony, engasgando. – Então vamos logo!

Os dois saíram da mesa e foram se sentar num lugar mais vazio, onde puderam estender os livros e terminar de fazer o dever de casa.

- Já vez esse dever? – Perguntou Gina.

- Já. – Falou ele, meio em dúvida.

- Sobre aquele assunto – comentou ela. – Eu gosto da professora, mas o que você ouviu é ao mesmo tempo muito sério e completamente abstrato.

"Então o melhor que você tem a fazer é vigiar os dois, porque se você contar para alguém sem provas, ninguém ai acreditar em você."

Harry ficou feliz que a opinião dela fosse a mesma que a dele, mas ao mesmo tempo ela não tinha dito se acreditava ou não nele.

Mas antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Gina começou a falar com ele sobre a AD. Os dois conversaram durante muito tempo, e antes que Dino chegasse, eles já tinham saído da mesa.

Harry só voltou a se encontrar com Rony e Mione na primeira aula do dia, Transfiguração. Assim que ele chegou os dois já estavam lá e eles esperaram juntos e ansiosos pelo fim da aula, quando a professora contaria sobre a AD.

Quando o sinal para o término da aula bateu a professora pediu para que todos ficassem mais um pouco e contou a todos sobre as aulas da AD.

Os antigos membros da Armada ficaram radiantes de ouvir que ela continuaria ainda mais forte, mas os alunos da Sonserina olharam amargos para Harry e todos os outros envolvidos.

A Professora falou que a lista estaria na mão de todos os professores e quem quisesse se inscrever era só procurar um professor.

No final da aula ela chamou Harry e o avisou que a lista com todos os alunos dos três anos estaria nas suas mãos até o final do dia. Animados eles saíram para comemorar.

Dois dias depois a lista de alunos inscritos na AD ainda não estava nas mãos de Harry. De acordo com a professora isso era devido à grande quantidade de alunos inscritos no curso.

Isso deixou Harry ainda mais ansioso, mas ele tinha coisas mais urgentes com que se preocupar, como os testes para o novo time de Quadribol da Grifinória.

Trinta e cinco alunos tinham se inscrito para cinco vagas. O goleiro, dois artilheiros (Katie continuaria) e dois batedores. Primeiro ele faria os testes dos batedores, depois dos goleiros e por último dos artilheiros.

Entre os batedores inscritos Harry conhecia Henry, amigo de Gina, e Dênis, o irmão mais novo de Collin, que estava no terceiro ano. Além disso tinha Juca e André, que estavam no time no ano passado.

Os testes incluíam vários balaços sendo arremessados contra os estudantes, eles tinham que rebatê-los contra os alvos distribuídos pela arena.

Juca e André até que foram bons, mas o melhor do dia com certeza foi o irmão de Collin. Ele rebateu todos os balaços com uma pontaria divina.

Mas o outro integrante do grupo causava dúvidas, mas por fim se decidiu por Henry, ele só tinha errado uma bola, mas mesmo assim Harry tinha certeza que foi só porque ele estivera olhando para Gina.

Isso era muito estranho, visto que os dois eram muito amigos, mas ele imaginava que melhores amigos tivessem dificuldade de se declarar, com medo de estragar a amizade.

Mas ele não tinha tempo para pensar nisso agora, afinal ainda haviam os testes para goleiro e artilheiro para serem feitos. No primeiro tinham dez candidatos, e no segundo quinze, para só duas vagas.

Nos testes de goleiro o objetivo era eles defenderem as bolas que eram atiradas por Katie, por enquanto a única artilheira do time.

Era difícil para Harry ser imparcial, afinal de contas seu melhor amigo estaria tentando a vaga, mas era preciso. Ele estava contando que ele se saísse bem, afinal no ano passado ele conseguira a vaga.

Torcendo intimamente por Rony ele começou a fazer os testes. Dito e feito Rony foi o melhor, ele pegou todos as Goles. O segundo colocado ficou três Goles atrás de Rony.

Agora só faltavam escolher os dois artilheiros. Esse era o teste em que Harry estava mais ansioso, ele deveria ter ficado ansioso com o teste goleiro, mas por algum motivo esse o deixava mais nervoso.

No teste o aluno teria que fazer gols contra o novo goleiro, Rony. Rony permaneceu invicto até que surgiu a amiga de Gina, Pâmela, e fez três gols nele.

Depois disso outras pessoas, como Dino e Simas conseguiram fazer um ou dois gols, mas ela permanecia em primeiro lugar. Pelo menos até Gina chegar.

Ela fez nada mais, nada menos que cinco gols nele. Foram tantos gols que todos desconfiaram, por isso Harry teve que chamar o goleiro reserva para ver se ela também conseguia fazer gols.

Ela não só fez gols, como fez mais que tinha feito em Rony, sete gols. Todos então acreditaram nela e o teste pode continuar, mas não teve ninguém melhor para substituir elas.

O time então ficou completo, Harry era o Capitão e Apanhador. Gina, Katie e Pâmela eram as Artilheiras. Dênis e Henry eram os Batedores e Rony era o Goleiro.

- Bem time – falou ele, quando os desclassificados foram embora. – Quando eu marcar o primeiro treino eu aviso vocês, agora vocês estão liberados.

Alguns alunos foram tomar uma chuveirada, mas Rony se aproximou de Harry:

- Cara – disse ele. – Eu não acredito que passei!

- Pois acredite – falou Harry, dando uma palmadinha no ombro dele. – Você é bom cara.

- Eh...- falou Rony, distraído. – Eu preciso contar isso para a Hermione. – Ele ficou vermelho com o comentário e completou. – Quero dizer, ela não acredita em mim, então é bom eu avisar pra ela que passei.

Ele saiu correndo, mas Harry resolveu ficar no gramado, pensando. Ultimamente ele não sabia o que estava sentindo, e ele não gostava disso.

Gina seguiu para o vestiário com PO. Elas mal conseguia se conter de tanta felicidade por estarem juntas no time.

- Eu, você, o Henry e o irmão do Collin – enumerou PO. – Parece até marmelada.

- E o Rony. – Lembrou Gina.

- Certo. – Concordou PO enquanto as duas trocavam de roupa.

Katie saiu rapidamente do vestiário, deixando as duas sozinhas, então PO pode falar.

- Gina, eu tava precisando falar com você.

- Deve ser sério. – Imaginou Gina, percebendo o uso do seu outro apelido.

- Um pouco... Gina, tem a ver com você e o Dino.

- Humm. – Murmurou Gina, sentando-se no banco. – Pode falar.

- Você sabe que o Dino é o meu melhor amigo – começou ela. – Então eu não quero que ele sofra.

- Nem eu!

- Mas ta na cara que você não ama ele, então eu só peço que você pelo menos não traia ele.

- Quem você pensa que eu sou? – Falou Gina, ofendida. – Eu nunca o magoaria, eu gosto dele.

- Mas você não o ama!

- Nem deveria, nós somos muito jovens.

- Tudo bem, mas não é só ficando que você trai alguém, se você ficar tão próxima do Harry, como você já está ficando, vai acabar o magoando.

- Eu não quero isso! – Falou Gina. – Mas também não vou parar de andar com quem eu gosto, o Dino vai ter que entender isso.

- Tudo bem então. – Falou PO, mas ela estava visivelmente chateada, e desse jeito ela saiu do vestiário.

Gina ficou mais um tempo lá dentro, certa de que ela não deveria se afastar dos amigos por besteira.

Harry viu PO sair do vestiário sozinha, ele não lembrava de ter visto Gina passar, mas se ela estava saindo sozinha, Gina já deveria ter ido embora.

Então ele achou que já estava na hora de ir embora também. Correu para o vestiário masculino para verificar se não tinha ninguém dentro, confirmado isso ele trancou a porta.

Depois ele correu para o feminino, sem pensar ele entrou no vestiário e deu de cara com Gina. Deram de cara literalmente, os dois se bateram e Gina chegou a se desequilibrar.

Harry segurou ela a mantendo a menos de um palmo de distância do próprio rosto.

- Harry – falou ela, surpresa.

Ele continuou segurando ela até que ela se desvencilhou dele calmamente.

- O que você ainda faz aqui?

- Eu é que pergunto isso. – Falou ela, apontando para a placa que dizia que esse era um vestiário feminino.

- Eu sou o Capitão, tenho que fechar os vestiários...

- Ah... tudo bem, mas você poderia avisar que ia entrar.

- Não pensei que tinha mais alguém. – Falou ele, dando de ombros.

- Então vamos embora. – Falou Gina, puxando Harry para fora do vestiário.

Ele trancou a sala e ela puxou ele pelo braço, fazendo com que eles ficassem entrelaçados. Eles conversaram durante algum tempo, mas depois ela pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa e soltou o braço dele.

Eles seguiram juntos até o Salão Principal, onde Harry foi para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória e Gina foi tomar o café. Ele estava quase chegando na sala quando a Profa. Minerva o chamou:

- Potter! – Chamou ela. – Aqui está a lista de alunos que se inscreveram para as aulas da AD.

- Certo. – Disse Harry, pegando o papel.

- No fim da página tem o número da sala onde você poderá dar as aulas, a partir desse sábado.

- Certo – repetiu ele, enquanto a professora já se afastava.

Sem a abrir o papel ele seguiu para o Salão Comunal. Ao chegar no quarto ele deixou o papel em cima da cama e foi tomar um banho.

- Que papel é esse? – Perguntou Rony à noite, quando eles iam dormir.

- Onde? - Perguntou Harry, olhando para o papel que Rony segurava, em cima da sua cama. – Ah! É a lista de alunos que a Professora me deu, acho que eu esqueci aí.

- E quantas pessoas se inscreveram? – Perguntou Rony, fazendo menção de abrir o papel.

- Não sei... – Falou Harry, tomando o papel da mão dele. – Parece que... Não! Eu não acredito nisso! Só pode está errado...

- Que foi? – Perguntou Rony, tirando o papel de um Harry mudo. – Não! Sério? Só pode estar errado.

No fim da lista, escrito em letras miúdas havia o seguinte nome:

Draco Malfoy

_Runaway/_ Fuga

_**Linkin Park**_

_Graffiti decorations/_ Decorações de pichação

_Under a sky of dust/_ Debaixo do céu de pó

_A constant wave of tension/_ Uma onda constante de tensão

_On top of broken trust/_ Em cima da confiança quebrada

_The lessons that you taught me/_ As lições que você me ensinou

_I learned were never true/_ Eu aprendi que nunca era verdade

_Now I find myself in question/_ Agora eu me sinto sendo questionado

_(They point the finger at me again)/_ (Eles apontam o dedo novamente para mim)

_Guilty by association/_ Culpado através de associação

_(You point the finger at me again)/_ (Você aponta o dedo novamente para mim)

_[REFRÃO]_

_I wanna runaway/_ Eu quero fugir

_Never say goodbye/_ Nunca diga adeus

_I wanna know the truth/_ Eu quero saber a verdade

_Instead of wondering why/_ Invés de desejar saber por que

_I wanna know the answers/_ Eu quero saber as respostas

_No more lies/_ Nenhuma mentira mais

_I wanna shut the door/_ Eu quero fechar a porta

_And open up my mind/_ E abrir minha mente

_Paper bags and angry voices/_ Bolsas de papel e vozes bravas

_Under a sky of dust/_ Debaixo de um céu de pó

_Another wave of tension/_ Outra onda de tensão

_Has more than filled me up/_ Fez mais do que me encher

_All my talk of taking action/_ Toda minha conversa de entrar em ação

_These words were never true/_ Estas palavras nunca eram verdade

_Now I find myself in question/_ Agora eu me sinto sendo questionado

_(They point the finger at me again)/_ (Eles apontam o dedo novamente para mim)

_Guilty by association/_ Culpado através de associação

_(You point the finger at me again)/_ (Você aponta o dedo novamente para mim)

_[REFRÃO]_

_I'm gonna runaway.../_ Eu vou fugir...

_And never say goodbye!/_ E nunca direi adeus

_I'm gonna runaway.../_ Eu vou fugir...

_And never wonder why!/_ E nunca pensar no motivo

_I'm gonna runaway.../_ Eu vou fugir...

_And open up my mind!/_ E abrir minha mente

_[REFRÃO]_

_I wanna runaway (and open up my mind)/_ Eu quero fugir (e abrir minha mente)

_I wanna runaway (and open up my mind)/_ Eu quero fugir (e abrir minha mente)

_I wanna runaway (and open up my mind)/_ Eu quero fugir (e abrir minha mente)

_I wanna runaway (and open up my mind)/_ Eu quero fugir (e abrir minha mente)

**N/A: Adoro o final desse cap! Na verdade ele até que ficou bem grande, né?**

**Espero que também tenha ficado bom,**

**B-jos! **


	14. Desilusão

**N/A: Boa Leitura!**

- Sério Harry? – Falou Mione, assim que Harry mostrou a lista com o nome de Draco no final. – O que ele quer fazendo isso?

- Sei lá – falou Harry.

- Que foi? – Perguntou Gina, sentando-se ao lado deles no Salão Principal.

- Malfoy se inscreveu para a AD. – Explicou Rony.

- Por que ele iria querer fazer isso?

- Com certeza para atrapalhar. – Falou Rony, recebendo a concordância de Gina.

- Acho que eu vou falar com a professora Minerva – falou Harry. – Ela tem perceber que ele não quer aula realmente, ele só quer atrapalhar.

- Acho que se ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ela já teria feito. – Comentou Gina.

- Bom, nós temos que ir – falou Mione. – Eu e o Rony, quero dizer.

Os dois saíram e Harry e Gina ficaram sozinhos, de novo.

- Tenho que ir – falou Gina.

- Já? – Perguntou Harry.

- Eh... vou me encontrar com meus amigos. – Falou ela, se levantando da mesa.

- Amigos... namorado... tanto faz. – Murmurou Harry.

Hermione puxou Rony para longe de Harry e Gina, hoje eles tinham uma inspeção para fazer e já estavam atrasados.

- Estamos atrasados. – Falou ela.

- E sempre somos os primeiros a chegar. – Reclamou ele. – Sabe, eu acho que nós devíamos dar uma volta em um lugar mais calmo.

- Tipo o quê? – Perguntou Hermione, já cansada da obrigação de ter que fazer o que Rony aconselhasse.

- Sei lá, o corujal...

- Ótima ideia! – Falou Mione, animada. – Me espere só um pouquinho que eu vou lá em cima e já volto.

Dizendo isso ela saiu correndo para o seu dormitório e pegou a carta que tinha escrito para Krum, mas que ainda não tinha mandado.

Encontrou Rony no mesmo lugar, com uma cara de bobo por ela ter aceitado o seu convite. Puxando ele, ela seguiu para o corujal.

- Posso pegar sua coruja emprestada? – Perguntou ela.

- Pra quê? – Estranhou Rony.

- Vou mandar uma carta para o Vítor.

- Krum? – Perguntou ele, fechando a cara.

- Claro. – Falou ela. – Posso pegar?

- Não!

- Por que não?

- Eu... ele... precisa... descasar! – Enrolou ele.

- Rony! – Reclamou Hermione. – Eu sei que você está me enrolando, você nem o usa.

- Isso é o que você acha! – Falou ele, saindo do corujal logo em seguida.

Emburrada Hermione pegou a coruja de Harry emprestada e enviou a carta para Krum.

Assim que Gina foi embora Harry terminou de tomar o café sozinho e depois saiu para o salão Comunal, onde pegaria a mochila com os materiais para as aulas do dia.

Mal ele tinha acabado de sair do Salão Principal, ouviu uma voz o chamando:

- Harry! – Era a voz de Cho.

- Ah... Oi Cho! – Falou ele, parando para esperar por ela.

- Harry, precisamos ter uma conversa. – Falou ela, séria.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ele.

- Aqui não é um bom lugar. – Comentou ela, olhando para os lados. – Vem cá.

Ela o puxou para fora do castelo, indo parar nos jardins. Ele tentou falar que não tinha muito tempo, já que precisava pegar a mochila com o material da escola, mas ela não deixou que ele terminasse.

- Você viu que eu também estou nas aulas da AD? – Perguntou ela.

- Vi. – Falou ele. – Todos os alunos da antiga AD se inscreveram, quer dizer, menos a sua amiga.

- É sobre isso mesmo que eu quero falar Harry. – Começou ela, sentando-se ao pé de uma árvore. – Eu acho que não deveria ter colocado ela no meio da gente.

- Da gente? – Repetiu ele.

- Sim, eu acho que nenhum dos nossos amigos tem que ficar no nosso meio, quero dizer, nem a Marieta, nem a Hermione.

- Não?

- Claro que não! Até porque está na cara que a Hermione está afim do Rony, eu só precisei ficar um pouco longe de você pra perceber isso.

- Isso é verdade. – Comentou ele, sobre a relação de Rony e Mione.

- Mas eu não quero mais ficar longe de você. Eu acho que você não precisa ser amigo da Marieta, até porque ela está muito envergonhada com o que fez, mas isso não pode atrapalhar a gente.

- Mas você não está namorando com ninguém? – Perguntou ele.

- Não! – Respondeu ela, olhando para baixo. – Eu tive um rolo aí, mas é passado, se não fosse eu não estaria aqui.

Harry não respondeu nada, ele nem sabia o que dizer. É verdade que ele estava chateado com Marieta, mas ele não podia culpar Cho por isso, e como ela mesma dizia, Marieta estava envergonhada, ela tinha aprendido a lição.

Eles tinham se afastado só por causa disso, e ela estava certa quando dizia que era uma besteira, afinal não tinha sido ela que tinha dedurado a AD.

E pensando por um lado, essa lealdade dela era até uma qualidade, afinal de contas ele não saberia como agir se algum dos seus amigos errasse, mas ele tinha certeza que iria defendê-los.

Mas se tudo indicava para a conciliação deles, porque ele estava com tantas dúvidas? Por que ele sentia vontade de sair dali correndo?

- Algum problema Harry? – Perguntou Cho, que olhava para ele.

- Não! Eu só preciso pensar. – Ela fez um biquinho ao ouvir isso, mas logo depois deu selinho nele, sorrindo.

- Pense com carinho, OK? – Disse ela, se levantando. – Só não se esqueça que eu gosto muito de você.

Ele ficou olhando ela se distanciar, certo de que precisava se aconselhar com alguém, e esse alguém era Hermione. Pensando nisso ele voltou para o Salão Comunal para pegar a mochila e finalmente ir para a aula.

Chegando lá ele encontrou o Salão vazio, exceto por duas pessoas que conversavam intensamente.

Assim que Gina se despediu dos amigos ela voltou para o Salão Comunal, mas tinha alguém vindo com ela.

- Oi Henry! – Falou ela, se virando e vendo Henry a seguindo.

- Gina... – Falou ele, estranho.

Eles seguirão até o Salão Comunal em silêncio, Gina subiu para o dormitório e pegou a mochila, na volta ele ainda a esperava.

- Que foi? – Perguntou ela.

- Não podemos ir juntos para a aula? – Perguntou ele.

- Claro... – começou ela, mas foi interrompida quando ele a puxou para perto.

- Henry! O que é isso? – Falou ela, se afastando dele.

- Gina... eu sou apaixonado por você!

Ela ficou sem saber o que fazer, nunca desconfiara que Henry gostava dela, na verdade ela tinha certeza que ele era apaixonado por Lila.

- Você gosta da Lila. – Falou ela.

- Não! Eu não gosto. – Falou ele. – Eu sempre fui apaixonado por você.

- Mas porque você nunca falou isso antes?

- Eu falei! – Falou ele. – Mas você nunca acreditou.

- Claro que não, né, você se declarava para todas as garotas.

- Mas você era diferente! – Falou ele, se aproximando dela de novo.

- E como foi que você chegou a conclusão que gosta de mim? – Perguntou ela, se levantando.

- Eu vi você e o Dino juntos e não me aguentei de ciúmes, eu tenho certeza que gosto de você!

- Hum... – Analisou ela. – Pois eu acho que você ainda está muito apegado a esse romance que você nunca teve coragem de declarar, sim, porque você nunca declarou, você só brincava.

- E você acha que eu não gosto de verdade de você? – Perguntou ele, também levantando.

- Eu só acho que você precisa ficar longe de mim, pra perceber que você gosta de outra pessoa.

- Se você quer se livrar de mim pra ficar livre pra _outras_ pessoas era só falar! – Dizendo isso ele foi embora, deixando para trás uma Gina pasma.

- Gina? – Chamou Harry, assim que Henry saiu do Salão.

- Harry – Falou ela, assustada. – Há quanto tempo você está aí?

- Acabei de descer. – Mentiu ele, que tinha visto toda a declaração de Henry para ela. – Você parece que acabou de engolir um sapo...

- Você também. – Falou ela, indo até ele. – Quer desabafar?

Com medo que ela acabasse falando sobre a cena que ele presenciara, ele resolveu contar a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça:

- Foi a Cho, ela quer voltar comigo, mas eu não sei o que fazer...

_Se Harry tivesse visto a cara de decepção de Gina, ele teria calado a boca, mas não foi isso que aconteceu_

- Quero dizer, eu até pensei nela quando Dumbledore falou sobre o baile, mas eu ainda estou um pouco chateado com o que aconteceu Marieta.

- Bom Harry – aconselhou Gina. – Você está chateado com a Marieta, e não com a Cho, então se você gosta dela, é bom vocês voltarem.

Harry ficou em choque com o conselho de Gina, tudo bem que ele tinha desabafado com ela, mas ele não esperava que ela fosse responder alguma coisa, e muito menos que fosse isso.

- Se você acha, então depois eu procuro ela. – Falou ele, secamente.

- Espera que eu vou com você. – Falou Gina, pegando a mochila e seguindo ele.

Harry foi dormir mais tarde ainda de mau-humor, Rony e Hermione tinham perguntado o que tinha acontecido com ele, mas ele se recusava a dizer qualquer coisa.

De uma coisa ele tinha certeza, amanhã mesmo ele procuraria Cho e eles voltariam. Pensando nisso ele foi dormir.

Acabou tendo um sonho muito inquieto, acordou várias vezes na noite suando frio. Em um dos muitos sonhos ele estava na AD com Cho, reatando com ela, mas na hora que eles se beijavam, quem aparecia era Gina.

Mas o ultimo sonho foi diferente, _ele estava voando em círculos em uma prisão no meio do mar, uma prisão sem paredes. Ele sabia que era arriscado, mas era a sua última chance._

_Pensando nisso ele pousou lentamente no chão, sendo logo cercado pelos guardas. Guardas encapuzados, com mão em putrefação._

_Os guardas não o atacaram, eles sabiam que tinham muito a ganhar ficando do seu lado, então eles abriram espaço para que ele passasse._

_Olhando para todos os lados ele avistou a cela de vários conhecidos, mas hoje era só um que ele iria libertar. Mas era difícil achar alguém com aquele barulho, todos ficaram animados com a sua presença._

_Exceto por uma figura encolhida, exatamente a pessoa que ele procurava._

_- Onde está o meu mais inútil serviçal? – Perguntou ele._

_- Milorde?_

_- Preciso dos seus serviços. – Dizendo isso ele abriu a cela, o deixando passar._

_- Claro Milorde, tudo pela sua confiança. – Disse ele, fazendo uma reverência torta._

_- Preciso saber onde está aquele embrulho que eu te dei, junto com o diário._

_- Em... embrulho? – Gaguejou ele._

_- Isso mesmo, seu tolo! – Praguejou Harry, amaldiçoando ele com o cruccius._

_- Eu... escondi... em Hogwarts. – Disse ele, arfando._

_- Escondeu? Como assim?_

Mas antes que ele conseguisse descobrir o que tinha sido escondido, e onde tinha parado, ele acordou. Olhando em volta percebeu que nenhum dos seus colegas tinha acordado.

Os roncos de Neville eram o único som do quarto, mas sem conseguir dormir com o barulho Harry se levantou e desceu para o Salão Comunal.

- Pronto para a primeira AD do semestre Harry? – Perguntou Gina, assim que ele chegou no Salão.

Ela estava sentada no sofá mais próximo da lareira, enrolada em um cobertor. Os cabelos estavam trançados como ele nunca tinha visto e ela vestia o já costumeiro pijama laranja.

- É mesmo! – Falou Harry, se aproximando dela. – Eu tinha me esquecido da AD.

- Pois não devia, não se fala em outra coisa.

- Jura? Pois eu não vejo ninguém falando sobre isso, deve ser só na sua roda de amigos populares.

Gina gargalhou com o comentário dele, fazendo com que Harry sorrisse.

- Vamos tomar café? – Perguntou ela, se levantando.

- Hum... não está cedo demais? - Perguntou ele.

- Não... – disse ela, olhando as horas. – O café sai as seis horas, já são seis e meia.

- Então vamos! – Chamou Harry.

- Espera só eu me trocar. – Falou Gina, correndo para o dormitório.

O Salão Principal estava vazio quando eles chegaram, mas aos poucos ele foi enchendo. Mesmo depois de terminarem o café, os dois permaneceram na mesa, esperando seus amigos chegarem.

Rony e Hermione tinham acabado de sentar com eles (Hermione esboçando um sorriso presunçoso ao avistá-los) quando o correio chegou.

Uma coruja parda parou como sempre na mesa de Hermione, jogando um jornal para ela.

- Esperando uma carta do Krum? – Perguntou Rony, quando ela pareceu desapontada.

- Não. – Falou Mione, ignorando a ofensa dele. – Estava esperando o meu exemplar do Pasquim.

- Ainda lendo? – Perguntou Gina.

- Acredite, é realmente muito bom, quero dizer, quando você tira as baboseiras que ele escreve.

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes que Hermione soltasse um gritinho.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Rony.

- Malfoy... Lúcio Malfoy fugiu da cadeia. – Falou ela lentamente, como se não acreditasse.

- De Azkaban? – Perguntou Harry.

- E existe outra prisão bruxa?

Os três continuaram conversando, mas Harry não conseguia escutar nenhuma palavra que eles diziam. Se Lúcio tinha fugido, isso só podia significar que seu sonho era verdade.

Mas o que Voldemort estava procurando, o que era tão importante que ele tinha dado para Lúcio guardar e que ele tinha acabado escondendo em Hogwarts?

Será que ele deveria falar pra Dumbledore sobre isso, mas se ele falasse provavelmente ele teria que voltar a fazer aulas de oclumência com Snape.

- Harry? – Chamou Gina, fazendo com que ele saísse de seus devaneios.

- Oi. – Falou ele, olhando para seus amigos, que olhavam para ele preocupado.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou Hermione, que olhava para ele como se soubesse algo mais que os outros, o que ele não duvidava.

- Não. – Mentiu Harry. – Só estou observando Malfoy, vocês acham que ele parece mais feliz?

Rony e Hermione olharam na direção de Malfoy, que parecia estar prestes a vomitar, mas Gina continuou olhando para Harry. Ele desviou o olhar dela, sabendo que sob esse olhar ele não conseguiria mentir.

Gina percebeu que Harry estava fugindo dela, mas ele não teria como fugir dela na AD, e pensando nisso ela foi até a sala que estava reservada a aula deles.

A sala, como ela imaginara, estava vazia exceto por Harry, que estava arrumando uns materiais na mesa.

- Nervoso? – Perguntou ela, se aproximando dele.

- Hum... Esse ano vão ser mais alunos, então é normal eu estar mais nervoso...

- Pois comigo por perto você nunca precisa ficar nervoso! – Brincou Gina, fazendo com ele soltasse um sorriso. – Pode deixar que eu tomo conta do quinto ano, Ok?

- Agora eu posso ficar mais tranquilo... Mas algo me diz que você não veio aqui só pra isso... – Falou ele, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela.

- Não mesmo Harry, eu quero saber...

- Gina! – Harry e Gina se viraram e deram de cara com Collin olhando para eles com mais meia dúzia de alunos. – Podemos entrar, ou estamos atrapalhando?

- Claro! – Falou Harry, mas logo em seguida se virando para Gina. – Cadê Rony e Mione?

- Sei lá... Vai ver que eles finalmente caíram na real e estão se agarrando por aí...

Harry segurou o riso, mas logo nesse momento os dois entraram na sala.

- Pensei que vocês não vinham mais. – Falou ele.

- Tínhamos uma reunião de monitoria. – Explicou Rony.

- Engraçado é que eu só vejo vocês dois irem pra essas reuniões. – Comentou Gina, sorrindo marotamente.

- Nós não temos culpa se somos os mais responsáveis! – Falou Hermione, enquanto Rony ficava extremamente vermelho.

- Então tá. – Falou Gina. – Eu vou ali conversar com meus amigos irresponsáveis.

Dizendo isso ela caminhou até onde estavam Collin, Henry, Lila, MJ, Drica e Robert. Henry, ainda chateado, saiu assim que ela se aproximou. Mesmo assim eles ficaram conversando durante dez minutos enquanto a sala se enchia de alunos de todas as casas.

- Acho que já chegaram todos. – Falou Harry, enquanto todos os alunos se aproximavam dele. – Então vamos começar a aula.

Então ele chamou Gina, Hermione e Phillipe, alunos do quinto, sexto e quarto ano respectivamente para ajudá-lo a monitorar a outras dezenas de alunos.

A aula estava ocorrendo traquilamente até que um aluno atrasado chegou, mudando completamente o clima da aula.

- Posso entrar? – Perguntou Malfoy, sorrindo presunçosamente.

- Claro. – Falou Rony. – Se você não se importar de aprender como derrotar Comensais da Morte, como o seu pai.

O sorriso de Malfoy foi murchando até que ele ergueu a varinha e soltou um feitiço Rony. Depois disso foi o inferno. Todos trocavam feitiços uns com os outros, Malfoy atacando todos.

Harry e Hermione eram os únicos que tentavam impedir que a briga continuasse, mas parecia impossível. Quanto mais Malfoy amaldiçoava, mais forte ele parecia ficar.

Quando as coisas estavam quase saindo do resto do controle uma garota do quinto ano, Eloisa, estuporou Draco. Todos ficaram olhando admirados para ela, mas Gina se limitou a observar Harry.

Ele parecia em pânico por as coisas terem dado errado. Hermione também pareceu perceber isso, visto que ela pediu para que todos fossem embora, avisando que a aula acabou.

Todos foram embora, ficando só Gina, Harry, Hermione, Rony, Malfoy, Eloisa e Collin, este olhando petrificado para Eloisa.

- Você não vem Gina? – Perguntou ele lentamente.

Ela olhou para Harry que fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela queria ficar lá com Harry, mas seguiu com Collin, ele parecendo aflito.

- Quem é aquela garota? – Perguntou ele, assim que a porta se fechou.

- Ela é da Sonserina. – Contou Gina, fazendo Collin franzir a testa.

- E porque ela ajudou a gente?

- Sei lá... – Disse Gina, dando de ombros. – Sabe Collin, eu acho que eu devia voltar pra contar isso pra Harry.

- Você acha que pode me ajudar a falar com ela? – Perguntou ele, ignorando o comentário dela.

- Collin! – Disse ela, estralando os dedos na frente dele. – Você prestou atenção no que eu disse, ela é da Sonserina e estava beijando Draco no trem, ela pode ser perigosa!

- Certo... – Disse ela, sem parecer ter ouvido o que ela tinha falado. – Vou indo nessa.

Depois ela teria que alertar ele sobre o perigo dessa mulher, mas agora ela tinha que falar com Harry.

Assim que Gina saiu Harry voltou o olhar lentamente para Draco, ele não fazia a menor ideia do que fazer com ele. E por que tudo tinha que dar errado na primeira aula?

- O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou Rony.

- Desestuporá-lo. – Falou Hermione, erguendo a varinha.

- Não! – Falou a garota que tinha feito isso. – Deixa que eu cuido dele. – Dizendo isso ela fez com que ele levitasse e fez menção de sair da sala.

- Espere! – Chamou Harry. – Quem é você?

- Sou uma amiga dele, da Sonserina.

- Sonserina? – Falou Rony. – Tá explicado...

- Espere! – Repetiu Harry quando ela voltou a se mexer. – Não sei se posso deixar você sair com um estudante que se feriu na minha presença.

- E você quer ficar com ele e aguentar a fúria dele? – Perguntou ela.

- Pode ir! – Falou Rony por Harry.

- Acho melhor a gente ir também. – Falou Hermione.

- Eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco. – Falou Harry.

- A aula foi boa Harry. – Disse Hermione, abraçando ele. – Não se preocupe com isso.

Assim que eles foram embora Harry se sentiu feliz por estar sozinho, afinal ele precisa pensar um pouco, mas a solidão não demorou muito tempo:

- Sabia que você estava aqui. – Falou Cho.

- Cho, eu quero ficar sozinho. – Pediu ele.

- Harry, o que aconteceu hoje foi o acaso, você não tem culpa, então não fique se martirizando. – Falou ela, se aproximando dele.

- Mas eu devia ter feito alguma coisa para impedir que o Malfoy entrasse na AD, ou que Rony falasse alguma besteira, sei lá...

- Besteira é você pensar em desistir da AD só por isso. – Falou ela, se aproximando mais dele.

- E quem disse que eu estou pensando nisso? – Perguntou ele, notando o quão perto ela estava.

- Você é previsível Harry. – Falou ela, com simplicidade. – Agora mesmo você está desejando que eu vá embora, mas eu não vou fazer isso!

Dizendo isso ela beijou ele, e Harry, cansado de tudo, correspondeu, afinal de contas, o que tinha a perder?

Gina pensou na AD três vezes enquanto a porta da Sala Precisa se materializava. Lentamente ela abriu a porta, esperando encontrar Harry sozinho na sala.

Mas para sua surpresa ele estava bem acompanhado. Ela fechou a porta silenciosamente e saiu correndo dali. Afinal de contas que ideia tinha sido essa?

Maldita hora que ela decidira ir consolar Harry, era nisso que dava, mas porque ela estava tão chateada, afinal de contas ele estava sendo bem consolado, e o melhor de tudo, de formas que Gina não poderia consolar Harry.

Provas de Amor

Titãs

Acabo de te trair  
Em pensamento  
Não deixo você ouvir  
O que te traz sofrimento  
Acabo de me trair  
O que é que eu estou dizendo ?

Se é amor tem  
Desencontros  
Amar também  
Um contra o outro  
E lutar sempre  
Por esse amor  
Que morre e reascende  
Melhor

[REFRÃO]

Existem provas de amor  
Provas de amor apenas  
Provas de amor  
Não existe o amor  
Não existe o amor  
Não existe o amor não existe  
O amor  
Apenas provas de amor

Acabo de me separar  
Sem fazer alarde  
Te ligo quando chegar lá  
E te escondo a verdade  
Nós vamos nos reconciliar  
E você nem sabe

Se é amor tem  
Desencontros  
Amar também  
Um contra o outro  
E lutar sempre  
Por esse amor  
Que morre e reascende  
E não tem fim

Combinamos  
Destruir mas  
Sempre estamos  
Enganados  
Vendo-o ressurgir  
É você que eu amo

[[REFRÃO]

**N /A: Estava inspirada no final huashuashuashuas!**


	15. Planos

**N/A: Dedicando esse cap para as vítimas de Realengo, e para todas as crianças que morrem por minuto vítima da fome e do descaso. E nem precisa ir muito longe para achá-las, elas vivem aqui mesmo, no Brasil.**

**Boa leitura.**

Gina aproveitou o domingo para fazer os deveres de casa, passando quase o dia todo no dormitório. Duas colegas já tinham mandado recados avisando que Dino queria falar com ela, mas ela estava sem humor para nada.

Na verdade nesses últimos dias ela estava sempre de mau-humor. E o pior é que ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem de Harry e Cho se beijando.

Pensando novamente no beijo ela parou de fazer o dever, abraçando as próprias pernas em cima da cama.

- Que droga!

- Nossa, que recepção calorosa... – Falou Kate, entrando no dormitório e se dirigindo a cama de Gina.

- Olha, se você veio me trazer mais uma mensagem do Dino, pode dizer pra ele que eu morri! – Falou ela, se deixando cair na cama.

- Não, eu não vim trazer nenhuma mensagem. – Falou ela, olhando o dever de Gina.

- Então o que você veio fazer aqui? – Perguntou Gina, olhando ela.

- Bom, eu durmo aqui. – Falou ela com simplicidade.

- Disso eu sei – falou Gina, revirando os olhos. – Quero saber o que você esta fazendo aqui agora.

- Bom, eu poderia mentir, mas vamos direto ao ponto. – Falou ela, puxando Gina para que ela ficasse sentada. – O que foi aquele barraco na AD?

Gina não falou nada enquanto ela tagarelava sobre o barraco da AD, sobre a garota que tinha estuporado Draco e outras mil coisas. Mas ela sabia que Kate tinha vindo por outro motivo.

Elas duas nunca tinham sido grandes amigas, Gina tinha gostos muito diferentes das outras colegas, fazendo com que ela ficasse isolada no dormitório.

É claro que era verdade que Kate era a colega com que mais ela conversava, já que Kate era o tipo de garota que falava com todos, mas ainda assim elas só conversavam o necessário.

Apesar de tudo, Kate era uma espécie de ponte entre ela e as outras colegas, que, diga-se de passagem, nem conversavam com Gina. Kate costumava dizer que era despeito, por ela ser mais bonita que todas juntas, menos Kate, claro.

- Kate – chamou ela, baixinho. – Kate!

- Que foi? – Perguntou ela.

- Hum... Posso te contar uma coisa?

- Claro Gina.

-Bem, não sei como dizer isso...

- Você quer que eu chame um dos seus amigos? Talvez você se sinta melhor, pode ser o Henry...

- Não precisa, e de qualquer jeito, eu e o Henry brigamos.

- Sério? Que droga, logo agora que eu queria que você me apresentasse ele. – Falou ela, inconformada.

- Mas vocês já se conhecem... Deixa pra lá. – Falou ela, revirando os olhos. – Peraê, não era o Collin?

- Não, isso foi antes, já estou em outra.

- Certo... Sabe Kate, você me disse que eu podia contar com você, isso ainda ta valendo? – Falou ela, se sentindo interessada por um papel no chão.

- Claro! – Afirmou Kate, se levantando da cama.

- Bom, eu não sei como dizer isso... Eu... eu vi... Ai, meu Merlin! Eu vi o Harry beijando a Cho! – Falou ela, fechando os olhos.

- Sim, e aí? – Perguntou Kate, olhando atentamente para Gina.

- Como e aí? – Falou ela, aborrecida.

- Bom, o que você quer que eu te diga?

- Ah, sei lá, você que se ofereceu...

- Eu até poderia te dizer uma coisa, mas eu acho que isso é você que tem que descobrir. – Disse ela, fazendo Gina franzir a testa.

- Ah, deixa pra lá. – Falou Gina, também se levantando. – Nem sei o que passou pela minha cabeça, não tem nada que possa ser dito. Acho que eu vou tomar café.

- Hum, não sei se é uma boa escolha... – Falou Kate.

– Eles estão lá embaixo, né? – Afirmou ela.

- Bom... é! Sabe Gina, eu no seu lugar tiraria a prova dos nove, mas eu acho que você deve se contentar em rever sua relação com Dino, talvez você só esteja insatisfeita com ele.

- Eh, você pode ter razão. – Concordou Gina.

Juntas elas desceram para um Salão Comunal lotado, onde Gina falaria com Dino.

Rony acordou cedo e encontrou Harry sentado na escrivaninha, com as mãos na cabeça.

- Algum problema Harry? – Perguntou se levantando da cama.

Ele se virou e pareceu tomar fôlego:

- Eu e a Cho fizemos as pazes!

- Sério Harry? – Falou Rony, sentando-se ao lado dele. – E aí?

- O quê? – Falou ele.

- Como foi?

- Você sabe... – Falou Harry.

- Mas foi como antes? – Perguntou ele, duvidando.

- Bom... acho que foi, né?

- E você gostou? – Perguntou ele.

- Cara, você ta parecendo a Luna. – Reclamou ele.

- Sei lá... Você não parece muito animado...

- Não é isso, é só que eu estou surpreso, não esperava isso.

- E agora? Você vai fazer o quê? – Perguntou ele, enquanto Harry se levantava.

- Vou tomar café com ela, a gente marcou no Salão Principal.

Rony ficou rindo enquanto Harry se arrumava e saía do quarto. Fora eles dois, mais ninguém estava acordado, então Rony se arrumou e desceu para o Salão Comunal

Hermione viu Harry descer do dormitório e passar batido por ela.

- Harry! – Chamou ela.

- Ah, oi Mione, eu tava... – Falou ele, enrolado.

- Indo comer? – Perguntou ela, tentando analisar o porquê dele estar falando todo embolado.

- Eh... Mione, eu voltei com a Cho! – Falou ele de um fôlego só.

- Sério Harry? – Falou ela. – Mas, quando foi isso?

- Ontem, depois que vocês foram embora, eu fiquei sozinho e ela apareceu lá. – Contou ele, parecendo um pouco decepcionado.

- E tem alguma coisa errada?

- Não, eu vou me encontrar com ela agora.

- Então tá. – Falou ela, enquanto Harry ia embora.

Ela parou de fazer o dever e ficou rendo as unhas enquanto pensava sobre o relacionamento entre Harry e Cho. Era claro que Harry não estava tão feliz assim, será que isso significava que ele finalmente tinha percebido que...

- Já estudando tão cedo? – Perguntou Rony, se juntando a ela na mesa.

- Estou fazendo a pesquisa de História da Magia. – Contou ela, mostrando um livro.

- Aquele pra próxima semana? – Perguntou Rony.

- São cinco rolos de pergaminho! Eu acho que você também deveria começar a fazer. – Falou ela, fazendo Rony rir.

- Isso é um conselho? – Perguntou ele, fazendo com que ela se lembrasse do acordo deles, em que ela tinha que fazer tudo que ele aconselhasse.

- Isso mesmo, pegue o seu pergaminho e venha fazer o dever. – Brincou ela, mas para a sua surpresa, Rony realmente fez o que ela falou. – Eu já vou avisando que não vou te dar todas as respostas.

- É essa a imagem que você tem de mim? – Perguntou Rony.

- Você faz por merecer. – Comentou ela.

Os dois ficaram fazendo a pesquisa, mas Hermione não conseguia tirar da cabeça Harry.

- Rony, o Harry te falou alguma coisa sobre ele e Cho?

- Falou... – Contou Rony, distraído. – Disse que eles voltaram e que vão se encontrar agora.

- Isso eu sei, eu quero saber se ele disse por que está tão desanimado. – Falou ela, revirando os olhos.

- Ele disse que foi pego de surpresa. – Falou ele, se virando para Hermione. – Por quê?

- Nada não. – Mentiu ela.

Neville foi o último a levantar no dormitório dos alunos do sexto ano. Na verdade ele já estava até acostumado a isso, todos diziam que ele roncava demais, então não conseguiam dormir até tarde.

Mas isso era algo que estava fora do seu alcance, vai ver que era genético, como é que ele ia saber. Desde sempre ele só se lembrava de seus pais no hospital.

Mas de qualquer jeito o dia hoje seria longo, a atividade de História estava preocupando todos os alunos no sexto ano, e ele sentia que talvez iria precisar de uma ajudinha de Hermione.

Ao chegar lá embaixo ele encontrou o caos, parecia que todos os alunos de todos os anos tinham resolvido que iriam ficar no Salão Comunal, então este estava lotado.

Olhando em volta ele reconheceu Hermione e Rony sentados em uma mesa estudando, pensando que poderia ser o dever de História ele começou a se encaminhar até eles.

- Neville! – Ele se virou e viu Gina em pé na escada que dava para o dormitório feminino, ela parecia estar procurando alguém.

- Ei Gina. – Cumprimentou ele. – Procurando alguém?

- Tô sim, o Dino, ele ainda tá lá em cima? – perguntou ela.

- Não. – Respondeu ele, também olhando em volta. – Deve estar tomando café. – Sugeriu.

- Droga. – Falou ela, sentando-se na escada.

- Que foi? – Estranhou ele, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Nada, eu só não queria ir lá agora, mas fazer o quê?

- Se você quiser eu vou com você. – Falou ele, que não estava nem um pouco a fim de permanecer no Salão lotado.

Ela concordou e os dois seguiram conversando até o Salão Principal.

Luna estava tomando café com seus colegas de dormitório quando ela viu Harry entrar no Salão com uma figura abatida. Pensando que poderia ser por causa dos acontecidos da noite passada, ela correu até ele.

- Harry! – Chamou.

- Oi Luna. – Disse ele, olhando para onde ficava a mesa dela. – Você viu a Cho por aí?

- Cho? A Chang?

- É. – Falou ele, baixinho.

- Acho que ela está no início da mesa. – Falou ela, apontando para onde estava Cho, sentada com seus amigos.

- Tá, obrigado. – Disse ele, já fazendo menção de sair.

- Harry, espere. – Chamou ela. – Algum problema?

- Não. – Falou ele, pela enésima vez no dia. – Não tem problema nenhum, eu só estou com pressa.

- Por que as pessoas hesitam tanto em contar verdade? – Falou ela consigo mesma.

- Como?

- Isso mesmo Harry. – Falou ela, olhando para Cho, que observava os dois atentamente. - As pessoas mentem para os outros, mas principalmente mentem para si mesmos. Bom, mas isso não é problema meu, né?

E dizendo isso ela voltou para a sua mesa na Corvinal, sendo seguida por um Harry pasmo.

Gina desceu com Neville para o Salão principal, mas ao chegar lá ela deu uma olhada ocasional para a mesa da Corvinal e viu Harry lá, conversando com Cho.

- Eu vou ali falar com a Luna, quer vir junto perguntou Neville.

Gina ficou muda, só observando enquanto Harry saia rindo com Cho para fora do castelo.

- Desculpe. – Murmurou Neville, ao lado dela.

- Por quê?

- Dino está ali. – Falou ele, apontando onde Dino estava, acenando para ela.

- Ah, obrigada Neville, eu vou indo.

Enquanto Harry ia para a mesa de Cho ele viu Malfoy de passagem. O garoto estava mais irado ainda com ele depois do acontecido na AD.

Mas Harry o ignorou completamente e foi conversar com Cho, os dois acabaram saindo do castelo, onde teriam mais privacidade.

- Ai Harry, eu nem acredito que estamos juntos! – Disse ela, jogando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Essa atitude fez Harry perceber o quanto que ela estava diferente, parecia mais feliz, descompromissada. Esse jeito diferente dela fazia Harry até lembrar-se de como ela era quando ele se apaixonou.

Os dois ficaram conversando até a hora da primeira aula, quando eles se separaram. Harry seguiu para encontrar Rony e Hermione e Cho foi se encontrar com Marieta.

- Ta aí o cara que anda sumido... – Falou Rony, assim que ele se aproximou dos dois.

- Sumido? Por quê? – Perguntou Dino, se aproximando deles.

- Só porque ele está namorando a Cho, ele não para mais quieto. – Dedurou Rony.

- Namorando? Sério? – Falou Dino. Ele fez menção de falar mais alguma coisa, mas Snape abriu a porta e mandou todos entrarem na sala.

A aula foi extremamente monótona com Snape passando de um lado para o outro, reclamando de todas as poções que estavam sendo feitas.

Assim que aula terminou Harry ia seguir com Rony e Hermione para a próxima aula, mas foi interrompido por um aluno do primeiro ano que entregou para ele um papel com a assinatura de Dumbledore.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Ele está me convidando para ir na sala dele hoje à noite. – Contou ele.

- O que será que está havendo? – Estranhou Rony.

- Sei lá... – Falou ele.

Mas ele não conseguiu tirar isso da cabeça o resto do dia. O tempo todo ele pensava que poderia estar havendo, será que tinha alguma coisa haver com o seu sonho?

Será que Voldemort tinha aprontado mais alguma? E será que finalmente Dumbledore tinha resolvido confiar nele? Quando eram quase oito horas ele se arrumou e já estava saindo quando uma voz o chamou:

- Harry. – Era Gina.

- Hum... Que foi? – Perguntou ele, se virando para ela.

- Aonde é que você está indo a essa hora?

- Lugar nenhum. – Falou ele secamente, mas depois ele se arrependeu e se virou para ela. – Vou me encontrar com Dumbledore, ele marcou uma reunião. – Disse ele, dando de ombros.

- Será que tem alguma novidade sobre Voldemort? – Perguntou ela.

- Não sei... mas eu tenho que ir.

- Me mantenha informada. – Pediu ela, quando ele já estava saindo so Salão.

- Claro. – Mentiu ele.

Na verdade ele duvidava muito que fosse contar qualquer coisa que ele fizesse com Dumbledore. A última coisa que ele queria era colocar em risco a vida dos seus amigos.

Harry saiu deixando Gina preocupada, tinha alguma coisa muito errada com ele, mas ela não tinha como pensar nisso agora. Lentamente ela se sentou em frente a lareira.

- Ei Gina. – Chamou Dino, se sentando ao lado dela.

- Oi... – Falou ela, distraída.

- Sabe da última? – Falou ele, fazendo Gina se virar.

- Harry esta namorando com a Cho Chang. – Contou ele, sorrindo.

- E daí? – Falou Gina, se levantando. – Desde quando você gosta de fofoca?

Dizendo isso ela saiu intempestiva para o seu dormitório, ouvindo Dino a chamar.

Harry bateu na porta do escritório de Dumbledore e ouviu-o pedir que ele entrasse.

- Oi Harry, a que devo a honra dessa visita?

- Hum... – Falou Harry, pensando. – Você me chamou...

- Certo, certo. Você tem razão. – Falou ele, se virando para Harry. – Mas e você, porque veio?

- Porque você me chamou... – Falou Harry, lentamente.

Dumbledore permaneceu olhando para ele com aqueles olhos azuis profundos e Harry percebeu que ele queria saber algo mais, mas não fazia ideia de como começar a contar do sonho.

- Então tá. Bom Harry, como você já deve estar sabendo, o fiel escudeiro do Lord Voldemort, Lucio Malfoy, escapou da cadeia, então eu resolvi começar a dar aulas extras para você, para transmitir todos os meus conhecimentos, para que assim, juntos, consigamos encontrar um jeito de vencer esse inimigo.

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante um tempo, enquanto Dumbledore mexia em alguns dos objetos esquisitos.

- Sabe Harry, pelas minhas pesquisas só existe um jeito de deter Voldemort, que é matando ele.

Harry ficou em silêncio, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

- O problema Harry, é que pelas mesmas fontes, nós não podemos matá-lo.

- Como? – Falou Harry.

- Voldemort é um bruxo muito experiente e precavido, então ele fez de tudo para se prevenir desse mal irremediável, que é a morte.

- Então ele não pode morrer? – Falou Harry, desesperado. – Então estamos em uma luta perdida?

- Não é bem assim, Harry. - Falou Dumbledore.

- Mas você falou...

- Eu falei que ele tentou se prevenir. – Falou ele, deixando Harry ainda mais confuso. – Sabe Harry, existiu uma lenda que fez muito sucesso cinqüenta anos atrás, ela dizia que se um bruxo conseguisse burlar a morte mil vezes, ele ganharia dela a imortalidade.

"Como toda lenda, ela não é verdadeira, mas também não é totalmente inventada. Pelo que eu sei, existe uma poção que é feita a partir da energia das mil pessoas que você matou, impede que você seja morto por outras pessoas."

- Mas... Eu não entendo. – Falou Harry. – Quer dizer que todas as pessoas que Voldemort matou até agora foram em busca da imortalidade? – Como Dumbledore assentiu, ele continuou. – Então se ele conseguiu, como iremos matá-lo?

- Aí é que você entra, Harry. Nesse momento eu vou exigir muito de você, mais do que eu gostaria. Mas eu quero que você saiba que você não esta sendo obrigado a nada.

Nesse momento Harry pensou em Gina, esperando para saber novidades de Voldemort. Em Rony e Mione que ultimamente andavam mais próximos, e soube, sem saber como, que faria qualquer coisa só para ver um sorriso nesses rostos.

- Tudo bem, eu faço.

- Certo... Bom Harry, nós não podemos matar Voldemort, mas ele ainda pode morrer.

- Você quer dizer que vamos ter que fazer ele se matar?

- Não, eu estava pensando em uma coisa mais mágica. – Falou ele, sorrindo.

- Tipo uma poção? – Perguntou ele.

- Existe uma poção chamada Gemelli braciare que o Professor Snape está preparando para mim a muito tempo, e vai ser essa a sua função, Harry, fazer com que Voldemort beba essa poção.

- Que bom que é só isso que eu tenho que fazer. – Falou ele, com ironia.

- Se você quiser...

- Não! Eu vou fazer, só preciso saber como.

Então Dumbledore explicou que assim que Snape terminasse de preparar a poção ele teria que fazer com que Voldemort a bebesse. E só assim Voldemort iria morrer.

- E você vai deixar que Snape faça essa poção? Porque você confia tanto nele?

- Eu já te dei motivos para desconfiar de mim, Harry?

- Não, mas...

- Eu sei o que eu faço Harry, você só precisa me ajudar.

- E como é que essa poção vai acabar com Voldemort? – Perguntou ele, pensando nos detalhes.

- Acho que já está tarde Harry, é melhor você ir. – Falou ele em tom conclusivo. – Ah! Se você não se importar, eu vou te chamar mais algumas vezes para resolvermos os detalhes dessa "missão".

Harry acenou com a cabeça e saiu da sala.

**Sonhos e planos**

**COM 22**

Ao mesmo tempo  
Que tudo se encaixa em seu lugar  
Vou continuar,  
Com os meus planos  
De ter algo pra poder viver  
Sem ter que sofrer  
Mas insistem em jogar  
Nosso orgulho em algum lugar  
Que não tem mais como,  
Levar adiante o sonho de viver (Woaah)

Ao mesmo tempo  
Que tudo se encaixa em seu lugar  
Vou continuar,  
Com os meus planos  
De ter algo pra poder viver  
Sem ter que sofrer  
Mas insistem em jogar  
Nosso orgulho em algum lugar  
Que não tem mais como,  
Levar adiante o sonho de viver  
Quero viver em paz, sonho de viver em paz  
em paz, sonho de viver em paz (Woaah)

Mas não vou desanimar,  
isso tudo vai ter que mudar,  
onde vai parar?  
a verdade tem que um dia aparecer  
Quero viver em paz, sonho de viver em paz,  
em paz,sonho de viver em paz

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado, foi bem difícil de escrever!**


	16. Energia

**N/A: Mais um cap, depois de muito tempo, eu sei, mas é que eu tive um bloqueio e ao mesmo tempo tive várias novas ideias para histórias.**

**Andei escrevendo um esboço para uma fic, enfim, mas nada de BR sair. Mas graças aos meus lindos comentários eu tive coragem de terminar de escrever isso aqui e o próximo cap.**

**Boa Leitura!**

**P.S. Notas importantes no final!**

- Tudo bem. – Falou ela com simplicidade O dia das bruxas chegou, e com ele o primeiro jogo de Quadribol da temporada também. A Grifinória treinava sem parar para o jogo em pleno Outono, mas mesmo assim todos se sentiam inseguros, e Harry não conseguia fazer nada para mudar.

Mas no momento a maior preocupação dele era com Rony, que todos sabiam que sobre pressão não funcionava. Além disso, Gina e Henry também não estavam se falando, o que comprometia a harmonia do time.

Então ele resolveu pensar em como resolver esses problemas, e para isso ficou no vestiário depois do treino, pensando.

- Ei Harry!

Rony chegou exausto do treino, ele sabia que tinha sido uma droga, e a culpa era toda dele. Ele era o pior jogador do time, o único motivo de Harry continuar mantendo ele lá era por ele ser seu amigo.

Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa a esse respeito, que sabe se ele xingasse Harry e desse um soco na cara dele, ele não o expulsasse do time. Eh... Essa era a melhor ideia que ele tinha tido até agora.

Então, entrando no Salão Comunal da Grifinória ele viu Hermione dormindo no sofá. Instantaneamente ele sentiu o coração acelerar e se lembrou do dia em que essa mesma cena tinha acontecido e ele, em um impulso, tinha beijado ela.

Ele tinha tentado esquecer essa cena, mas vê-la ali, como naquele dia, o fez se lembrar daquilo, mas antes que ele conseguisse fugir dali, ela acordou.

- Rony? – Ela falou, sonolenta.

- Ah... Oi.

- Já acabou o treino? – Ela perguntou, se levantando.

- Acabou, mas foi uma droga! – Ele falou, se sentando ao lado dela.

- Porque? Você... O que aconteceu?

- Você esta certa – Falou ele, olhando feio para ela. – A culpa é sempre minha.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

- Mas é a verdade. Eu sou uma bosta, vou sair do time, o Harry vai ter que aceitar. – Falou ele, olhando para baixo.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – Falou ela, se levantando. - Harry precisa de um goleiro, melhor, ele precisa de um bom goleiro, e _você_ é um bom goleiro, não pode deixar seu amigo na mão.

- Você não entende? – Falou Rony também se levantando, enquanto colocava as mãos na cabeça. – É justamente por ele ser meu amigo que eu tenho que fazer isso. Quando a gente perder, todos vão falar que a culpa é dele, por ter escolhido o amigo para o time.

- E você acha que é verdade? Você acha que o seu amigo é tão corruptível a ponto de fazer isso só para te agradar? Por Merlin, Rony, acorda!

Mas Rony ficou em silêncio, ele sabia que ela também só estava fazendo isso para agradá-lo, mas ele sabia o que tinha que fazer.

Ele podia não ser tão inteligente como Hermione, nem tão habilidoso como Harry, mas isso ele sabia que era algo que ele tinha que fazer.

Neville caminhava pelo corredor de Hogwarts feliz. Feliz não, mais que feliz, parecia que o mundo estava mais claro, alegre, colorido. E toda essa felicidade não tinha nada a ver com o jogo entre a Grifinória e a Lufa-lufa.

Não que ele não estivesse torcendo Grifinória, longe disso... Ele queria que a Grifinória ganhasse o campeonato, ele sabia que eles mereciam isso, mas de qualquer jeito, não era por isso que ele estava feliz.

O motivo de sua felicidade tinha nome, e sobrenome: Luna Lovegood. Não é isso que você está pensando... É só que... Bom, sabe Trevo, o famoso sapo do Neville?

Pois é, esse ano ele ficou muito doente, Neville andava muito apreensivo e mais atrapalhado do que o normal, só pensando no seu pobre sapo que estava a beira da morte.

Mas, nessa manhã, a avó dele mandou uma carta falando que Trevo tinha ficado bom graças a uma receita que Luna tinha dado para ela fazer, e que ela estava mandando ele para Neville.

Ele tinha falado sobre a doença de Trevo para Luna, mas ele nunca tinha imaginado que ela fosse mandar a receita para a avó dele, e pior, que ela fosse dar certo.

Mas ele devia um pedido de desculpas, ou melhor, agradecimento, por ela ter salvado a vida do seu melhor amigo.

Por mais que todos dissessem que ela era uma ótima jogadora, Gina exigia muito de si mesma, e por isso resolveu ficar até mais tarde no campo, treinando.

Mas fora isso, ela também tinha que recompor o treino que tinha perdido na semana passada, graças à um acidente com as poções de Snape. Então ela caminhou pelo campo, ajeitando o rabo de cavalo.

Estava indo para o vestiário surrupiar alguns objetos, quando viu Harry parado lá, pensando. Ele andava muito tenso com a proximidade da partida contra a Lufa-lufa, mas ela não tinha tido tempo de conversar com ele sobre isso.

Na verdade, desde a semana passada eles não se falavam direito, Harry fugia dela com medo que ela perguntasse sobre a reunião com Dumbledore, e Gina fugia dele, com medo dele falar sobre a reunião.

Mas estava na hora de quebrar esse silêncio, e tomando coragem ela falou:

- Ei Harry! – Disse, se aproximando dele no vestiário da Grifinória.

- Ainda por aqui? – Perguntou ele, se virando para ela surpreso.

- É... Eu vim terminar a minha seção de aquecimento, já que na semana passada eu faltei.

- E porque você faltou mesmo? – Perguntou ele, fingindo tomar nota em um caderno.

- Sabe com é, né, Senhor Potter, muita correria... Não tenho tempo para ficar me exercitando. – Brincou ela, feliz que Harry estivesse falando com ela, algo que a tinha preocupado muito.

- Soube que você faltou por causa do seu namorado. – Falou ele, ficando sério.

- Eh... Nós moramos na mesma casa, você podia ter me perguntado se tivesse dúvidas. – Enrolou ela, sem querer entrar em detalhes.

- E o que aconteceu exatamente?

- O Dino deixou cair umas poções para a aula de Snape, e com isso teve várias reações, mas isso você deve saber... – Resumiu ela, omitindo a parte que ela e Dino estavam brigando, aí ela, sem querer, derrubou a poção, que ia cair nela, mas o Dino a empurrou, sendo vítima da mesma.

- É, eu realmente sei. – Falou ele se afastando.

- Então... acho que eu vou...

- Malhar. – Completou Harry. – Mas se você pensa que eu vou deixar você ficar na moleza, está muito enganada garota.

Falou ele, pegando os pesos dentro de um armário, que Gina estava pretendendo arrombar. Harry era mesmo impressionante, quando ela pensava que ele estava chateado com ela, ele simplesmente fazia algo fofo como agora.

Mas por outro lado isso podia significar que ela não era importante para ele, a ponto dele nem se importar com o que ela fazia.

Esse pensamento a deixou meio deprimida, mas não teve muito tempo para continuar triste porque Harry entregou para ela vários pesos.

- Vamos começar? – Perguntou ele, sorrindo.

Hermione ficou em silêncio, só observando Rony. Ele parecia bastante transtornado, ela não sabia o que fazer quanto a isso. Como mostrar para ele que ele era um ótimo jogador.

Será que ele não conseguia ver o talento que tinha? Era tão agonizante não poder fazer nada, não poder mostrar para ele o talento que ele tinha.

- Hum... Mione. – Falou ele, olhando para ela.

Ela percebeu que tinha ficado com muita raiva pensando isso, e essa raiva deveria estar transparecendo para ele. Então ela tentou dar um sorriso.

- Que foi?

- Você já fez o trabalho de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? – Perguntou ele.

- Já...

- Me empresta?

- Não Rony! – Gritou ela, chateada com ele. – Quando é que você vai parar de se menosprezar, de achar que não é capaz de fazer nada?

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou ele.

- Olhe, eu sinto muito, mas eu não tenho pena de você. Você é talentoso, é bom, muito bom, em Quadribol, então pare de fingir que é o coitadinho protegido!

- Hermione... – Começou ele, assustado.

- Pare de pedir o dever dos outros, você é capaz de fazer ele sozinho, e se duvidar, até melhor do que se você copiasse. Então pare com isso, porque eu não tenho pena de você!

- Eu não sou bom, você sabe disso! – Gritou ele de volta. – Sempre que eu faço as coisas sozinho da em merda, você deveria saber disso.

- Da em merda porque você coloca na cabeça que vai dar em merda. Nisso você consegue ser pior que o Neville. – Falou ela, irritada.

- E o que você quer de mim? – Perguntou ele, saindo do Salão.

Hermione tinha a resposta para essa pergunta, mas preferiu não falar em voz alta. Enquanto via ele sair dali a única coisa que ela conseguia desejar era que ele acreditasse que era bom naquilo que ela já sabia que ele era.

Luna estava tomando café nos jardins do castelo enquanto lia o último exemplar da revista do seu pai. Atualmente as pessoas a tinham deixado em paz, pararam de esconder suas coisas e até conversavam com ela durante o café.

Mas mesmo assim ela ainda gostava de ficar sozinha, pensar.

- Ei Luna! – Ela olhou para cima e viu Neville olhando para ela. Ele estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Oi... Você está feliz.

- Sim! Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu...

- Tem algo a ver com o seu sapo? – Perguntou ela, colocando a revista de lado.

- Nossa... – Falou ele, surpreso. – Eu já devia ter me acostumado, mas eu não sei como é que você consegue sempre saber das coisas...

Luna riu.

- Não é que eu sempre saiba das coisas, na verdade foi a sua avó que me mandou uma carta, agradecendo pela receita que eu mandei para o Trevo.

- Eh... Foi isso que eu vim fazer aqui também, te agradecer. – Falou ele, sem graça. – Eu nem dei muita bola para a sua ideia, e agora o Trevo está voltando para cá...

. – O importante é que ele está bom. Agora senta aqui!

Foi o que ele fez, e os dois ficaram lá, sentados, conversando naquele tranquilo dia de outono.

Harry e Gina se deixaram cair no meio do campo, exaustos. Eles tinham treinado sem parar e agora mal aguentavam respirar.

- Ah... Tô exausta Harry. Tudo que eu quero agora é tomar um banho quente e dormir pelas próximas vinte e quatro hora, só acordando na hora do jogo.

- Nem me fale nesse jogo... – Falou Harry, virando-se para ela.

- Como não Harry? Não é isso que viemos fazer aqui, treinar para o jogo? – Perguntou ela, também se virando para ele.

- Você já viu a auto-estima do nosso time, mesmo sendo muito bons, eu sinto que vamos perder. – Falou ele.

- Claro que não! – Protestou Gina. – Eu tenho auto-estima suficiente para todos nós.

- Gina...

- Sério Harry, já treinamos e estamos prontos tecnicamente para o jogo, então se precisamos de auto-estima, a pessoa certa para cuidar disso sou eu.

- E como você vai fazer isso?

- Quem viver verá... – Falou ela, rindo. – Agora falando sério, chame todo o time e me encontre na Sala Precisa daqui a uma hora.

Os dois se despediram e foram cada um para o seu canto, Harry precisava achar os integrantes do seu time: Henry, Dênis, Rony, Kate e Pâmela.

Como imaginado estavam todos jogados em poltronas espalhadas pelo Salão Comunal, todos exceto Rony. Harry então caminhou até Hermione.

- Mione, você sabe cadê o Rony?

- Ele está no dormitório. – Falou ela, vermelha.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou ele, desconfiado.

- Nós brigamos. – Falou ela, com a voz fraca.

- Hum... – Murmurou Harry, sem saber o que dizer. Porque eles tinham que brigar tanto? – Vou lá falar com ele.

Dizendo isso ele subiu até o dormitório para falar com Rony.

- Oi, cara.

- Harry? – Disse Rony, se virando para ele.

- O que foi?

- Olhe, eu tenho que te falar uma coisa sobre o time.

Harry ficou nervoso, já imaginando o que ele iria fazer. Se ele pedisse para sair do time ele não poderia fazer nada, afinal nesse ano eles tinham um goleiro reserva.

- Olhe, você pode me falar tudo o que quiser, mas primeiro prometa que vem em um lugar comigo?

- Não sei.

- Rony... – Implorou Harry.

- Então tá. – Falou ele, e Harry o puxou da cadeira.

Enquanto eles desciam para falar com os outros jogadores, Harry perguntou:

- Porque você e a Mione brigaram?

- Não quero falar sobre isso. Pergunte pra ela. – Falou ele, azedo.

Então Harry chamou o time. Henry e PO estavam jogados em frente ao fogo; Dênis estava brincando sozinho com um xadrez e Kate estava conversando com algumas amigas do sétimo ano.

Ele chamou-os e foram caminhando até a Sala Precisa. Eles perguntaram o que ele ia fazer, mas ele falou que não podia falar, mas na verdade ele nem sabia o que era. Chegando a parede ele torceu intimamente para que Gina tivesse um bom plano.

Gina chegou ao corredor com uma cara de quem tinha acabado de aprontar, e na verdade era o que ela tinha feito, mas tinha sido por uma boa causa, e também não ia prejudicar ninguém, não muito.

Ela olhou para o pequeno time confuso no corredor e procurou Harry, assim que o olhar deles se cruzou ela sentiu o coração parar de bater por uma fração de segundos, e logo em seguida bater em disparada.

Ele estava simplesmente lindo, os cabelos estavam bagunçados como sempre, mas nele caia muito bem. Usava uma calça jeans, mas a blusa, normalmente folgada, dessa vez estava justa. Estava simplesmente lindo.

O que era isso agora? Desde quando ela ficava notando para a blusa das pessoas? Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando não pensar no que mais isso podia significar e então ela chamou a atenção do grupo para si mesma.

- Ei cambada! Vamos fazer uma festa?

Todos olharam para ela: Kate, Dênis e PO pareceram animados, Rony desconfiado, Harry surpreso e Henry desviou o olhar dela. Era só o que faltava, até quando eles iriam ficar brigados?

- Festa? – Falou Dênis, animado. – Aonde?

- Bem aqui. - Falou Gina, passando três vezes pelo corredor.

Todos entraram na sala que Gina imaginou e se depararam com um salão aconchegante onde tocava um rock animado. No centro do salão tinha uma mesa com várias comidas.

Alguns correram para a pista de dança, e outros foram para a mesa de comida, mas Harry e Gina ficaram parados à porta.

- Então essa foi a sua ideia? – Perguntou Harry, admirado.

- Não é genial?

- Mas mesmo assim eles ainda estão um pouco pra baixo. – Analisou Harry.

- E você acha que eu terminei por aqui? – Debochou ela. – Eu mal comecei Harry, aguarde...

Harry riu, fazendo Gina sorrir, afinal era bom vê-lo feliz. A festa continuou tranquilamente, todos se divertindo apesar da visível tensão. Harry e Gina continuaram juntos, conversando, as vezes acompanhados por Rony, as vezes por PO.

- Gina. – Chamou Harry quando os dois estavam sozinhos. – É impressão minha ou você e o Henry não estão se falando?

- Prefiro não falar sobre isso. – Respondeu ela, ficando séria. – Acho melhor eu cuidar da surpresa.

E dizendo isso ela se afastou de Harry.

Harry bateu a cabeça na parede, sem acreditar na besteira que tinha feito. Como ele tinha esquecido que Henry era apaixonado por Gina? O lado bom disso era que ele parecia não ter nenhuma chance.

Quer dizer, assim Gina não ficaria em confusa, o que poderia prejudicar o seu desempenho como jogadora da Grifinória. Agora ele só podia esperar pela surpresa de Gina.

Enquanto ela caminhava, ele a observou, ela estava simplesmente linda. Parte do cabelo estava preso e as pontas caiam cacheadas em cima dos ombros, o que era estranho já que ela tinha o cabelo liso.

De qualquer jeito esse cabelo estava dando um ar angelical nela, o que contradizia completamente com o figurino. Ela usava uma calça rasgada e uma camiseta xadrez de amarela (cor da Lufa-lufa?), um coturno e um colar com uma caveira que combinava com a pulseira.

.com/images?q=tbn:-54GdoLmO65w

Resumindo, ela estava linda. Quer dizer, ela era irmã do Rony, era normal que ele olhasse para ela, eles eram amigos, não tinha nada de mais nisso. Sacudindo a cabeça ele se concentrou no que ela dizia:

- Gostando da festa time? Mas o melhor vem agora...

Com um aceno de varinha ela fez com que parasse de tocar as Esquisitonas, chamando a atenção de todos para si:

- Agora sim! – Exclamou, parecendo satisfeita, o que fez com que Harry sorrisse. – Sabe, uma vez eu li numa revista do União de Puddlemere, o melhor teme do...

Ela foi interrompida por protesto de PO, Rony e Kate que torciam para o Chuddle Cannons. Harry e Dênis sorriram com o elogio mal acabado ao time favorito, mas Henry, que também torcia para o União, se limitou a um sorriso torto.

- Calem a boca! – Gritou Gina. – O que importa é que eu estava lendo nessa revista o método que o treinador usa para dar ânimo ao time na véspera de um jogo difícil...

Novamente ela foi interrompida por protestos:

- Aposto que é um método ilegal...

- Jogo difícil para ele é até com Bruxelas...

- Esse time de m...

- Ronald Abílio Weasley, se você não calar essa boca eu vou contar para todos como a mamãe te chama quando estamos em casa. – Ameaçou Gina.

As orelhas de Rony ficaram instantaneamente vermelhas e ele sentou-se à mesa mais próxima, olhando feio para Gina.

- Continuando – falou ela. – O treinador falou que ele passa um vídeo¹ interessante, e é o que eu vou fazer agora:

Ela fez outro aceno de varinhas e no lugar onde antes estivera o som tocando, apareceu um projetor de vídeo que mais parecia uma caixa de tão pequeno.

Ela apertou _play_ e uma sucessão de imagens apareceram na parede, ou melhor, saíram da parede. Parecia que as pessoas estavam ali de verdade.

Harry já estava acostumado a fotos bruxas, mas parecia que ele estava conhecendo um vídeo bruxo. Como todos, inclusive Dênis, pareciam tranquilos, ele se voltou para as reproduções.

De início ele não entendeu direito o que elas era (era difícil raciocinar quando pessoas estavam voando acima de sua cabeça e ameaçando cair em você).

Mas depois de se acostumar com a ideia ele começou a perceber que estava vendo um treino da Lufa-lufa. Olhou surpreso para Gina e viu que ela também o observava.

Assim que seus olhos se cruzaram ela ficou vermelha, mas depois ela fez um sinal positivo com o dedão, perguntando com os olhos se estava tudo bem.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e passou a olhar o resto do time, todos pareciam boquiabertos e vez ou outra davam risadas ou tomavam um susto quando alguém do time chegava perto demais.

Só então Harry percebeu que esse não era qualquer treino, era uma seleção de micos da Lufa-lufa. Ele voltou a olhar para Gina, mas desta vez ela estava ocupada fazendo alguma coisa com o aparelho.

Quando ela terminou, os jogadores na frente deles eram outros. Surpreso, Harry se reconheceu perto de Gina. Seu outro eu estava observando a partida que acontecia acima deles, dessa vez em um jogo da Grifinória.

Harry se lembrava desse dia, tinha sido um treino fantástico. Henry tinha jogado um balaço contra Gina que em uma manobra fantástica tinha se desviado.

Logo depois ela tinha recebido a Goles vinda de PO. Ela e Kate se revezaram na posse da bola, sendo protegidas dos balaços magnificamente por um habilidoso Dênis.

Quando elas chegaram perto do Gol, Gina jogou a Goles para Rony, que em uma defesa espetacular a impedira de entrar com um dedo, quase caindo da vassoura por isso.

Para que o jogo não recomeçasse do meio do campo, Kate desceu quase verticalmente para recuperar a Goles, se acertando ela tentou jogar a Goles para Gina.

Mas Henry jogou um balaço nela bem na hora, o que fez com que ela jogasse a bola para o lado errado. Todos pensaram que não iria ter jeito, mas PO fez uma curva, pegou a bola e fez um belo gol em Rony, que nem teve tempo de se mexer.

As imagens foram sumindo gradativamente, mas ainda dava para ver a comemoração de todos eles e seus rostos de felicidade com o treino produtivo. Harry olhou para o time de verdade, pareciam outras pessoas.

Mas ainda era o mesmo time. A prova disso veio quando Dênis começou a aplaudir o vídeo, sendo seguido pelo resto do time, que pareceu sair do transe.

- Uau! – Exclamou Rony quando os aplausos cessaram.

- Exatamente. – Concordou Gina. – E vocês ainda querem me convencer de que não vamos vencer esse jogo?

Todos riram e o final da festa foi totalmente descontraído. Harry e todos sabiam que o time da Lufa-lufa não era tão ruim, mas pelo menos por essa noite eles queria, e podiam, acreditar nisso.

**N/A:**

**¹ - Se eles podem ter fotos, porque não vídeos?**

**Bom, o que eu queria dizer é que estamos chegando na metade da fic (só? Pois é...) e eu tinha todo um planejamento, mas tô querendo saber a opinião de vocês.**

**Para isso é essencial que até os leitores fantasmas comentem (ouviram?).**

**Como vocês sabem, essa história se passa no sexto ano e eu preparei tudo para que ela durasse só uma fic. Mas é bem legal escrever, e eu andei pensando que se vocês quiserem eu posso transformar essa fic em duas.**

**Não vai ter problema nenhum, até porque no clímax da fic vão rolar duas histórias paralelas, então eu posso dividi-las e criar depois uma continuação para essa fic se passando no sétimo ano.**

**É isso aí. Comentem dando a opinião de vocês (podem ser sinceros, não vou me importar) porque no próximo cap eu já vou ter me decidido quanto a continuação ou não da fic.**

**Enfim,**

**Bjos!**

**Ah... a foto que eu coloquei foi uma tentativa de expressar o look que eu tinha imaginado, enfim²...**


	17. New Grifinória x LufaLufa New!

**N/A: Sabe, eu vi uma autora que gosto muito dizer que sempre que você tem que escrever alguma coisa muito importante você cria um bloqueio.**

**Foi exatamente isso que ocorreu nesse capítulo.**

**Enfim, boa leitura!**

**P.S. Parabéns J****amylle! Eu sei que quase não é mais seu aniversário... Mais ta valendo!**

A festa adentrou toda a noite. Harry passou a maior parte do tempo com Rony, mas se afastou um pouco e foi até a mesa onde estavam as comidas para se servir de uma torta de caramelo.

- Escolhi especialmente para você. – Falou Gina, se aproximando dele.

- É a minha favorita. – Falou ele, dando uma mordida.

- Eu sei. – Sorriu ela.

- Agora me conte – começou ele, sorrindo marotamente. – Como você conseguiu esses vídeos?

- Aí você está querendo demais Harry. – Falou ela. – E tenho meus contatos, mas para o bem de todos, é melhor você nem ficar sabendo.

- Então você conseguiu esse vídeo com alguém perigoso, Weasley? – Perguntou ele. – Acho que não vou poder aceitá-los então.

- Sem problemas. – Falou ela, e com um aceno de varinha os vídeos sumiram. – Todos voltaram para o seu devido lugar.

Os dois continuaram a conversar até que Harry viu Dênis bocejar, e ao olhar as horas, viu que já era meia-noite.

- Time! – Chamou ele. – Cama! Amanhã temos jogo.

Com alguns protestos todos começaram a sair as sala. Como já era muito tarde, Harry deu o mapa do maroto para eles e ficou para trás, ele voltaria depois com a capa da invisibilidade.

Assim que todos saíram da sala ele esperou um pouco, colocou a capa em cima do ombro e saiu da sala.

Gina saiu da sala com o resto do time. Eles caminharam encontrando o caminho livre, mas Gina estava inquieta, como estivesse se esquecido de alguma coisa.

A imagem do beijo entre Harry e Cho que ela tinha presenciado na Sala Precisa não saia da sua cabeça, seria possível? Então quando eles passaram por uma tapeçaria onde Gina sabia existir uma passagem secreta, ela se desviou do grupo.

Aquela passagem iria dar direto no corredor da Sala Precisa. Ela não sabia por que estava fazendo isso, mas era algo que ela sempre fazia: agir sem pensar.

Agir por impulso! Ou melhor, perder tempo, porque quando ela chegasse lá, ele já teria ido embora. Mas ela não estava indo lá para falar com ele mesmo...

Quer dizer, ela estava indo lá por essa sensação de perda, abandono, provavelmente ela chegaria lá e encontraria alguma coisa perdia em cima de uma mesa, quem sabe a sua varinha?

Sentindo algo pontudo apertar o seu bolso ela chegou até o corredor do sétimo andar. A porta estava materializada, o que era estranho.

Mas sem pensar mais ela abriu a porta.

Rony estava com o mapa do maroto guiando o time pelos corredores desertos de Hogwarts. Era algo legal de se fazer de vez em quando – guiar as pessoas. Mesmo sendo monitor, que geralmente ficava com o comando das coisas era a Mione.

Mione... Hermione, isso sim. Ele nunca mais queria falar com aquela garota! Mas falando em falar, que silêncio era esse? Onde estava a voz da mais nova dos Weasley e também a mais tagarela?

- Gina... Que milagre é esse que você está em silêncio? – Provocou ele se virando para trás logo em seguida, mas não achando ela em lugar nenhum. – Ué? Cadê a Gina?

Todos pararam e olharam para trás, mas não acharam ela por perto.

- Será que ela se perdeu? – Sugeriu Dênis.

- Ou alguém pegou ela... – Falou Kate.

- Aposto que ela voltou pra Sala Precisa para buscar alguma coisa que esqueceu, só isso. – Falou Henry, parecendo trocar um olhar com PO. – Depois ela volta com o Harry.

- Aqui Rony! – Rony se voltou para PO, que tinha pegado o mapa da mão dele e agora apontava para um pontinho. – Ela está aqui com o Harry.

- Mas o quê que eles estão fazendo lá ainda?

- O que importa é que está tudo bem. – Falou ela. – Agora vamos.

Quando Harry abriu a porta ele esbarrou em alguém. Segurando essa pessoa pelo braço para que ela não caísse ele percebeu que era Gina. Ele colocou o braço pelas costas dela e a puxou para si.

Ao fazer isso as suas testas colidiram e os lábios, por menos de um segundo - mesmo tendo parecendo uma eternidade para eles - se encontraram.

Harry se afastou assustado, terminando de ajeitar ela em pé.

- Gina, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu... eu tive a impressão de esquecer alguma coisa e voltei aqui para ver se achava. – Falou ela, arfando.

- Não tem nada aqui. – Falou ele, olhando para baixo.

- É, então eu vou indo... – Falou ela, saindo da sala, mas sendo puxada de volta por Harry. Ao fazer isso um choque percorreu o corpo dos dois e Harry a soltou.

- Você não pode ir sozinha, cadê o mapa?

- Ta com Rony. – Respondeu ela, também olhando para baixo.

- Então... você vai ter que voltar com a minha capa. – Sugeriu ele, baixo.

Há essa altura Gina já estava vermelha como o fogo. Harry pegou a capa e jogou em cima dos dois. Eles foram caminhando com dificuldade até o Salão Comunal, toda vez que os braços se encontravam Harry se afastava, incomodado.

Ao passar pelo buraco do retrato Harry descobriu os dois.

- Acho melhor a gente ir dormir, né? Amanhã tem jogo.

- Bom... Então tchau Harry. – Despediu-se Gina, indo tropeçando para o dormitório.

Harry ficou mais alguns segundos olhando para o vazio, mas depois seguiu para o próprio dormitório.

Apenas borrões riscavam o ar. Borrões vermelhos e amarelos. A bola laranja passava de um lado para o outro. Parecia estar sendo dominada pelo grupo vermelho.

As torcidas gritavam, entoavam hinos e perturbavam a equipe adversária. As outras casas assistiam ao jogo atentas, afinal tudo dependia do resultado desse jogo.

Ponto para um time, ponto para o outro. O jogo estava acirrado. As bolas pretas eram arremessadas violentamente e por segundos eram desviadas.

Mais pontos dos dois lados. Os goleiros se esforçavam, voavam como foguetes para tentar ocupar todos os aros, rebatiam algumas bolas, mas sempre alguma delas conseguia entrar.

Lá no alto dois jogadores pareciam só observar o jogo. Posição fácil a deles. Só observar o jogo. Pelo menos era o que parecia, mas a função deles era muito importante.

Se eles agarrassem a menor bola do jogo, este acabaria e todo o placar poderia mudar. Só um milagre pode acontecer nesses casos. Quadribol é adrenalina.

Ponto do time vermelho, ponto do time amarelo. Jogo empatado. Empatado até lá no alto. De repente os dois jogadores começam a descer.

Eles voam muito rápido. No chão um objeto brilha. No ar um objeto cai. Cada um deles voa por motivos diferentes.

Harry acordou no dia seguinte sorrindo. Ele tinha tido um sonho tranquilo. Nele a Grifinória conseguia ganhar o jogo, além disso ele conseguia pegar o pomo.

Se espreguiçando Harry se levantou da cama e chamou Rony. Rony foi tomar banho e ele desceu para o Salão Comunal, para ver se encontrava Gina.

Como ele esperava ela estava lá, sentada, olhando para a lareira.

- Gina. – Chamou ele.

- Oi Harry. – Falou ela, sem olhar para ele. – Preparado para o jogo?

Harry engoliu em seco. Era o seu primeiro jogo como treinador do time. E se desse tudo errado? Ele nunca tinha ficado tão nervoso assim. Só no primeiro jogo.

E era assim que ele se sentia, como se esse fosse o primeiro jogo.

- Harry? – Estranhando o silêncio Gina virou-se para ele.

- Ah... Eu tô um pouco nervoso sim...

Gina riu. Ele olhou para ela e ela começou a gargalhar.

- Você ta verde, Harry. Parece que vai vomitar a qualquer momento.

Harry pegou a almofada mais próxima e jogou em Gina. Ela atingiu em cheio a cara dela. Ela pareceu surpresa, mas depois se recuperou e pegou duas almofadas de vez.

Eles começaram a jogar almofadas uns nos outros, até que Harry se jogou na poltrona mais próxima de Gina, morrendo de rir.

- Gina, preciso de sua ajuda.

- Fale chefe! – Pediu Gina, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Você podia acordar as garotas?

- Claro. – Respondeu Gina.

Dizendo isso os dois se separaram.

Gina passou primeiro pelo dormitório do sexto ano, para acordar PO. Depois de um rápido feitiço a garota acordou xingando Gina, e ela pode passar para o próximo dormitório.

Kate era uma aluna do sétimo ano. Gina entrou no dormitório e puxou ela da cama. Ela levantou sonolenta e foi tomar um banho.

Depois disso Gina foi para o próprio dormitório se arrumar para o jogo.

Harry se separou de Gina e foi acordar Henry. Ele se levantou mal-humorado. Depois Harry foi acordar Dênis, que ao contrário, estava animado.

Como já estava arrumado, ele voltou para o Salão Comunal para esperar o resto do time.

As pessoas passavam por ele e desejavam boa sorte. Hermione e Neville ficaram com ele algum tempo, mas depois também foram embora.

Aos poucos o time chegou: Rony, Kate, PO, Henry, Dênis, e, por último, Gina. Em silêncio o time seguiu para o Salão Principal para tomar café.

Eles tentaram, mas nada parecia descer pela garganta. Harry observou que nem mesmo Gina estava comendo. Isso só podia ser um sinal vermelho.

Ele era o capitão do time e deveria fazer alguma coisa, mas não tinha a menor ideia. Gina é que era boa nisso... Ele olhou para Hermione e ela deu de ombros.

Todo o salão parecia estar em silêncio. Harry olhou as horas e viu que ainda faltava uma hora para o jogo, mas como ninguém estava comendo ele resolveu mandar o time para o campo.

Ninguém protestou e eles seguiram pelos corredores desertos para a saída do castelo. Já estavam chegando na saída quando uma coisa estranha aconteceu.

Do nada balões cheios de uma gosma verde começaram a cair do céu. Gina, que estava na frente, escorreu e caiu de bunda no meio do salão.

Harry e Rony gritaram e foram socorrer ela, mas também escorregaram na gosma e acabaram caindo um por cima do outro. O resto do time também acabou caindo.

- O que diabos é isso? – Gritou Gina, virando para o resto do time.

A cara dela estava toda vermelha e o cabelo verde. Eles estavam completamente grudados na gosma verde, e quanto mais se mexiam, mais grudados ficavam.

- Parem de se mexer! – Gritou Harry.

Todos pararam e o silêncio fez com que eles ouvisse uma risada, e ao olhar para cima eles se depararam com Pirraça. Rony soltou um palavrão.

- Você que fez isso? – Gritou ele.

- Pirraça só tem boas ideias. – Respondeu ele, começando a se afastar do time. – Agora o jogo vai ser entre Lufa-lufa e Sonserina.

Ele saiu e Harry começou a ficar preocupado, e se eles não conseguissem mais sair dali? Mas uma gargalhada gostosa o desviou dos seus pensamentos.

Gina se acabava de rir.

- Estamos muito engraçados. – Ela falou, entre risos.

- Haha. – Ironizou Henry. – E como vamos sair daqui?

Gina fez uma cara pensativa, e depois tirou a varinha do bolso, apontando para Henry.

- Brincadeira. – Gritou ele. – Realmente estamos engraçados, não precisa me atacar.

- Diffindo! – Falou ela. O feitiço fez com que a gosma verde se desprendesse de Henry.

Todos tiraram suas varinhas dos bolsos e fizeram o mesmo feitiço. Eles ainda estavam meio verdes, mas agora podiam se locomover livremente.

- Isso foi estranho. – Falou Kate, assim que eles saíram do castelo.

- Tá brincando? – Perguntou Dênis. – Foi o melhor dia da minha vida!

Eles chegaram ao vestiário e se deparam com suas imagens no espelho.

- Como vamos tirar essa gosma de nossas roupas? – Perguntou Henry.

Gina tirou a varinha de novo do bolso e apontou para ele. Com um rápido floreio da varinha toda a gosma sumiu da roupa dele.

- Assim. – Falou ela, com simplicidade.

Dênis olhou de um para o outro e começou a dar risada. Henry sorriu.

- Você se acha espertinha garota, mas eu também posso fazer isso. – Ele tirou a varinha do bolso e com um aceno de varinha deixou a roupa de Gina rosa.

- Tô vendo. – Falou ela, rindo. A essa altura Dênis estava morrendo de rir e até Kate já estava rindo.

- Foi proposital. – Resmungou Henry.

- Então volte ao normal.

Ele fez uma cara feia e fez um feitiço. Dessa vez a roupa dela ficou amarela.

- Sabe, acho que combina com você Gina. – Falou Rony, rindo.

- É Roniquinho? – Retrucou ela, azeda. – Pois essa combina mais com você.

Dizendo isso a roupa dele ficou marrom-avermelhada. Harry começou a rir, pois sabia que essa era a cor que Rony mais odiava.

- Achando engraçado? – Perguntou ele, e sem esperar resposta, tingiu as roupas de Harry de verde.

- Não mudou muito. – Falou Harry, dando de ombros.

- Ah! Harry, eu adorei. – Falou Gina. – Combinou com seus olhos.

Rony se virou para a garota e tentou tingir as roupas dela, mas acabou acertando PO. Esta ficou com raiva e tentou atingir ele, mas errou acertando em Kate. Então o caos se instalou.

Todo o time tentava acertar feitiços no outro. As paredes do vestiário começaram a ficar coloridas. Parecia que essa guerra não ia ter fim, mas um apito fez com que eles parassem.

Ao olhar para trás, Harry viu Hooch parada na porta. Seus cabelos tingidos de amarelo e vermelho.

- Parem já! – Gritou ela. – Quero vocês prontos em cinco minutos. E essa sala tem que estar limpa! – E se virando para Harry. – Esperava mais de você Potter.

Assim que ela saiu, todos caíram na gargalhada. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, até que Harry mandou eles se levantarem e se arrumarem.

- É a hora! – Falou Harry, quando eles estavam prontos. – Time, campo!

O time saiu do vestiário e Harry ouviu os aplausos. O coração bateu mais forte no peito, era a hora! Ao olhar para trás ele viu Gina, parada, parecendo que ia vomitar.

- Que foi? – Perguntou ele.

- Nada, só tô nervosa. E se a gente não ganhar?

- Vamos ganhar! – Falou ele, tentando convencer a se mesmo.

- Promete? – Pediu ela.

Harry riu e ofereceu o mindinho para ela.

- Não é nenhum voto perpétuo, mas vai dar certo do mesmo jeito. – Falou ele.

Gina enroscou o dedo com Harry, se lembrando do dia no trem.

- Eu, Harry Tiago Potter, juro que vamos ganhar o jogo.

Gina riu e eles seguiram para o campo.

Quando o apito soou Harry voou o mais alto possível. Lá do alto ele conseguia ter uma visão privilegiada do campo e assim identificar o pomo com mais rapidez.

A Grifinória estava indo bem, com a maior posse de bola. Não demorou muito tempo e eles fizeram o primeiro ponto do jogo. Que logo a Lufa-lufa acompanhou.

E assim eles ficaram durante muito tempo, empatados. Rony não parecia nervoso, e com confiança ele conseguia impedir que várias bolas entrassem.

Do outro lado do campo Gina, Kate e PO bombardeavam o campo adversário com bolas. Harry tentou se desligar do jogo e se concentrar em achar o pomo.

Então ele viu lá embaixo um ponto brilhante. Mas mal ele tinha virado e ouviu um urro vindo arquibancada, se virando rapidamente ele viu uma pessoa sendo acertada por um balaço e despencando da vassoura.

Ele olhou direito e viu cabelos flamejantes. Sem parar para pensar ele virou a vassoura em direção na pessoa que despencava. O seu coração disparava no peito.

A vassoura voava como um foguete. Ele passou pelo lugar onde estava o pomo e depois alcançou o lugar onde... onde alguém despencava.

Ela parecia cair mais lentamente, mas Harry não se importou e em menos de um segundo ele tinha alcançado o corpo desacordado.

**N/A: Ufa... Pensei que não fosse terminar...**


	18. A Roda de Quadribol

**N/A: Mais um cap, espero comentários, principalmente os me xingando pela demora...**

Gina acordou na enfermaria. Ela lembrava muito vagamente dos acontecimentos das últimas horas. Uma hora ela estava voando atrás da Goles, e na hora seguinte ela tinha se desequilibrado e estava caindo.

Era só isso que ela lembrava. Abrindo os olhos ela percebeu que a sala estava vazia. Tentando se levantar ela sentiu o mundo rodar e resolveu ficar quieta.

Aparentemente ela não tinha nenhuma atadura pelo corpo, o que deveria ser um bom sinal. Então alguma coisa pareceu se mexer perto de Gina, mas antes que ela identificasse o que era, as pálpebras começaram a pesar e ela dormiu.

Assim que Harry colocou Gina no chão eles foram cercados pelos jogadores da Grifinória e pelos da Lufa-lufa também, todos preocupados com Gina.

Antes que Harry percebesse alguém tinha tirado ela dos braços dele e a levado para longe. Ele estava correndo atrás dela quando Malfoy surgiu na sua frente.

- O que foi Malfoy? – Perguntou ele, desinteressado.

- Você devia tirar esse sorrisinho presunçoso do rosto Potter. – Falou ele.

- Que sorriso? – perguntou Harry. Pensando porque ele ainda perdia tempo com Malfoy, quando ele precisava ver Gina.

- Enquanto você corria atrás da Weasley, o apanhador da Lufa-lufa capturou o pomo.

- Do que você está falando? – Resmungou Harry, virando para o campo.

No campo, em meio a grande confusão, o placar mostrava a Grifinória com 70 pontos e a Lufa-lufa com 210. Harry sentiu algo revirar dentro do estômago.

A Lufa-lufa tinha mesmo capturado o pomo, assim como acontecera no terceiro ano. Mas Gina era mais importante que isso, e Harry precisava saber se ela estava bem.

Sorrindo, ele se voltou para Malfoy:

- Sabe, o melhor de tudo é saber que eu fiz a escolha certa. De qualquer jeito, se for pra nós ganharmos o campeonato, é o que vai acontecer.

Dizendo isso ele correu para a enfermaria. Gina não corria perigo, mas ainda dormia. Ele sentou do lado dela e esperou.

Gina abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava cercada de gente.

- Ela acordou! – Ouviu alguém gritar. Virando para o lado ela percebeu que tinha sido Hermione. Fora ela PO, Rony, Henry, Lila, MJ, Rob e Drica também estavam na sala.

- Que susto Gina, eu quase mandava uma carta pra mamãe. – Rony falou, aliviado.

- Você ta louco? – Retrucou ela, com uma voz fraca. – Ela seria capaz de me tirar da escola, só para poder ficar de olho em mim.

Todos riram.

- Muito bem, mas agora a garota precisa descansar, saiam todos daqui. – Falou a enfermeira.

Gina viu Hermione se levantar da mesa e deixar um livro ao lado, ela já ia falar alguma coisa, quando Madame Pomfrey enfiou uma colher cheia de um liquido verde na sua boca.

Depois disso ela foi embora, deixando Gina sozinha. Mas menos de 10 minutos depois Hermione voltou.

- Esqueci meu livro aqui. – Falou ela, pegando o livro em cima da mesa.

- Hermione – falou Gina calmamente. – Estamos sozinhas, pode falar a verdade, eu vi você colocando o livro em cima da mesa.

Hermione olhou para os lados e depois falou, em voz baixa.

- Não sei do que você está falando Gina, eu realmente esqueci o livro aqui. – Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas, descrente. – Mas talvez você gostasse de saber que Harry passou o dia todo aqui. Da hora do jogo até pouco antes de você acordar.

- E porque ele foi embora? – Pergunto Gina, numa voz que ela pretendia que fosse casual.

- Eu mandei ele ir embora. – Falou Hermione, parecendo pedir desculpas. – Achei que você não fosse acordar tão cedo.

- Tudo bem...

- Não sei se alguém te disse, mas foi ele que te salvou da queda da vassoura.

Então Hermione foi embora, deixando Gina com a sensação de ter engolido 10 mini-pufes.

No outro dia Gina teve alta. Harry não teve tempo de falar com ela, e nem saberia o que dizer quando ela estivesse por perto, mas a verdade também é que ele não conseguia deixar de pensar nela.

- Oi Harry! – Harry olhou para frente, ele estivera andando sem nem perceber para onde estava indo, agora se encontrava em frente a Cho.

- Oi Cho. – Cumprimentou ele, desanimado.

- Não te vi ontem. – Falou ela, esquadrinhando ele. – Como está a Weasley?

- A Gina está bem. – Falou ele.

- Certo, então não tem porque você ficar triste. – Falou ela, roubando o beijo dele. – Vamos passear.

E os dois saíram para os jardins do castelo, os pensamentos de Harry longe.

Todos pareciam estar esperando Gina na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Ela teve a impressão de contar mil vezes como caíra da vassoura, e como Harry a tinha salvado, mesmo sem lembrar-se dessa parte.

Quando não aguentava mais, ela falou:

- Vocês não querem discutir outra coisa? – Como todos se mostraram interessados, ela prosseguiu. – Que tal uma roda de Quadribol?

Rony correu para o lado dela.

- Ouvi falar em roda de Quadribol?

- Isso mesmo Ronald. – Riu-se Gina. – Pegue uma cadeira, um pôster do seu time favorito, a tabela do campeonato, e vamos nos divertir.

A roda começou com três pessoas, mas no fim já tinham 20. A maioria parecia torcer pelo Chuddle Cannons, que mesmo não indo bem no campeonato, era um time com nome.

- Do que adianta nome se eles não ganham a três rodadas? – Gritou um menino do quarto ano.

- Nem mesmo em casa. – Debochou um do sétimo.

- Mas eles têm vários troféus. – Berrou Rony.

- E esse tal do União de Puddlemere, só ganhou no ano passado. – Gritou PO. Recebendo um olhar de admiração de Rony.

- Quem vive de passado é museu. – Sentenciou Gina.

Aos poucos as pessoas foram se dispersando, até só restar PO, Rony e Gina.

- Você teve argumentos muito bons. – Falou Rony para PO, olhando para os próprios pés. Gina revirou os olhos.

- Verdade, mas eu só tive forças graças aos seus primeiros argumentos. – Falou ela, fazendo Gina levantar a cabeça, espantada. – Sabe, nós podíamos sair, trocar argumentos...

Gina quase engasgou, essa parecia ser a pior cantada de todos os tempos. Hermione também tinha notado isso, e parou o movimento de tentar transfigurar uma rã no meio, fazendo com que esta fugisse.

- Claro. – Falou Rony, ficando vermelho como um pimentão. – Mas acontece que eu tenho que fazer um trabalho, ninguém quis me ajudar. – E ele olhou de esguelha para Hermione, que convocou a rã tão desajeitadamente que ela bateu na própria cara.

- Eu te ajudo! – Falou PO, sorrindo. – Já fiz todos os trabalhos.

Rony sorriu de volta, e Hermione lançou um feitiço, quase gritou ele, que transformou a rã em um mine-dragão, ao invés de em um pássaro.

Antes que Rony saísse da sala Hermione pegou todas as suas coisas e correu para o dormitório. Quer dizer que Rony agora a culpava por não fazer o trabalho por ele?

Ela jogou as coisas em cima da mesa e depois se deixou cair na cama. Antes que ela pudesse evitar, algumas lágrimas rolaram pela sua bochecha.

- Hermione? – Falou uma voz fraca.

Hermione correu para enxugar as lágrimas.

- Entre Gina. – Falou com uma voz trêmula.

- Você está bem? – Falou ela, sentando na cama onde Hermione estava, já com o livro na frente do rosto.

- Claro, estou estudando, aprimorando o trabalho de Snape.

- Aham... E o quê que o livro de transfiguração tem a ver com isso?

Hermione abaixou o livro, envergonhada.

- Estava só... olhando... estudando...

- Mione, olhe, eu sei que você g...

- Gina, não me ofenda! – Gritou Hermione, mais vermelha do que nunca.

- Certo. – Falou Gina, brincando com a pena de Hermione. – Quer desabafar então? Me dizer porque você saiu correndo?

- Eu já disse que tenho que estudar. – Falou Hermione, pegando o livro de poções. Ela parou por um instante, e depois falou. – Além do mais, a Pâmela já estava me enchendo o saco.

- A PO? Ela nem estava falando com você...

- Sim... ela fica lá... gritando... e ele... de risinhos...

- Hermione! – Falou Gina, indignada. – A culpa é da PO? Mas é você que está juntando a PO e o Rony.

- O que? – Falou Hermione, pálida. – Gina, eu vou ter que te pedir pra sair daqui.

Gina pareceu envergonhada e saiu da sala, deixando uma Hermione pálida, mas decidida.

Neville, que também estivera na roda de Quadribol. Saiu caminhando, sem rumo, pelo colégio, assim que ela terminou. Ele não sabia para onde estava indo.

Mas seus pés pareciam percorrer o mesmo caminho de sempre. Em pouco tempo ele tinha chegado aos jardins. O lugar onde ele andava passando todos seus horários vagos.

Como ele esperava, mesmo sem saber que esperava por isso, Luna estava lá.

- Demorou hoje. – Ela falou, sem se virar para ele.

- Nós tínhamos marcado um encontro? – Ele perguntou.

Luna deu de ombros e estendeu para Neville uma vasilha onde ele sabia conter sopa de dilátex. A maior parte das pessoas poderia achar ruim, mas a verdade é que ele gostava.

O mais estranho, é que sempre que ele tomava a sopa, tinha vontade de fazer coisas diferentes. Ele não sabia explicar, mas era um sentimento bom.

- Como você sabia que era eu? – Ele perguntou novamente, mas sem ter certeza de querer ouvir a resposta. Ele gostava disso na Luna, o mistério.

- O modo como você anda. – Falou ela, se virando para ele e sorrindo. – Você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que anda forte e delicadamente...

- Como assim? – Perguntou ele, sentando ao lado dela.

- Cada casa geralmente tem um jeito diferente de andar. Os Sonserinos pisam forte. Os da Lufa-lufa pisam suavemente, mas você consegue ouvir seus passos. Os da Corvinal mal pisam, os seus passos não se escutam. Já os da Grifinória geralmente pisam decididos.

- Como os da Sonserina? – Perguntou ele, sem querer ser comparado a essa casa.

- Não! – Falou ela, parecendo pensativa. – Sabe, em uma batalha não é bom você pisar forte. Como a Corvinal é a casa da sabedoria, nós já nascemos disfarçando nossos passos.

"Os da Lufa-lufa não tem estratégia, eles pisam com o coração não são capazes de dissimular, mas eles são delicados, então os passos são suaves.

"Os Sonserinos são arrogantes, incapazes de imaginar que qualquer pessoa possa vencê-los, então eles não se importam com isso.

"Já a Grifinória é a casa da coragem, vocês não negam uma luta, não vão querer disfarças os passos, vão querer lutar! Por isso seus passos são ouvidos. Mas isso é geralmente."

- Como assim? – Perguntou ele de novo.

- Como eu disse, os seus passos deveriam ser ouvidos, mas eles parecem mais como os passos de alguém da Lufa-lufa, mas não é só você. O Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, todos você pisam assim, eu não entendo por que.

- Vai ver que é porque somos inteligentes e temos estratégia... – Sugeriu ele.

- Não, acho que está mais para a Lufa-lufa, apesar de vocês quererem lutar, vocês são gentis, amigos, eu não sei... Isso é um enigma para mim...

Neville sorriu, recebendo um belo sorriso de volta.

É claro que ela sabia que tinha uma boca enorme, mas dessa vez Gina tinha passado dos limites. Quer dizer, quem ela era pra dar conselhos amorosos para qualquer pessoa?

Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, ela precisava falar com a PO. Descobrir porque que ela tinha chamado o Rony para sair, se a sua amiga estivesse gostando dele, ela temia que ela se machucasse.

Afinal, desde sempre ela soube que Rony só tinha olhos para uma garota, na verdade todos sabiam disso, até o tapado do Harry. Esse pensamento fez Gina sorrir.

PO estava sentada nos mesmo lugar onde Gina a deixara, para ir atrás da Hermione.

- E aí Gina, o que aconteceu com Hermione?

- Nada. Ela só está com... dor de cabeça.

- Certo. – Falou PO, desconfiada.

- PO, você é a minha amiga, e o Rony é o meu irmão, então eu acho que não é muita invasão se eu te perguntar isso. – Falou Gina, parando para respirar. – Você está a fim do Rony?

- Estou. – Falou PO, sem nem parar para pensar, quase fazendo Gina cair da cadeira.

- E você me diz isso assim? Quer me matar do coração?

- Não Ginny, mas é que eu sempre o achei muito fofo, a gente tava conversando, eu senti que uma brecha se abriu, e resolvi apostar.

- Certo, certo... – Falou Gina, pensado. – Eu só quero deixar bem claro que o Rony só está interessado nos deveres que você vai ajudar ele a fazer.

- E você acha que esse é o meu único atrativo? – Perguntou PO, se levantando.

- Não! Ele pode até gostar de você depois, mas nesse momento ele só está interessado nisso. – Tentou explicar Gina, sentindo que ia de mal à pior.

- Pois eu acho que tenho grandes chances com ele. – Gina se controlou para não dizer que na verdade ela não tinha, já que seu irmão gostava de outra pessoa.

- Certo PO, eu não quero brigar com você, já basta o Henry não querer falar comigo, mas me diga uma coisa, eu pensei que você gostasse do MJ...

PO ficou vermelha como um pimentão, o que confirmou as suspeitas de Gina.

- Eu não gosto dele, ele é só meu amigo! – Como Gina fez uma cara descrente, ela acrescentou. – E o que você me diria sobre o Harry?

Gina sentiu o rosto queimar.

- Não é justo! As ruivas ficam vermelhas por qualquer coisa!

PO riu, sendo acompanhada por Gina, que achou melhor deixar esse assunto para depois.

- Certo, que tal você me ajudar naquele dever de transfiguração? – Falou Gina.

Harry voltou do passeio com Cho e foi direto para a Sala da Grifinória. Desde o jogo ele não tinha falado com Gina, e isso o estivera perturbando o dia todo. Cho quase percebera que tinha algo errado com ele.

Como já era tarde, o Salão Comunal estava praticamente vazio. Em uma mesa dois alunos do sexto ano estudavam, mais ao fundo um casal se beijava e em uma poltrona uma pessoa dormia.

Harry olhou para a lareira e descobriu Gina sentada lá, olhando para o fogo. Ele se aproximou em silêncio e se sentou ao lado dela.

Ela não falou nada, mas lentamente encostou o rosto no ombro dele. Estranhamente Harry sentiu o coração pular. Na mesa os dois alunos se levantaram.

- Você está melhor?

- Pareço melhor? – Perguntou Gina.

- Parece ótima. – Falou ele, fazendo Gina rir.

- Estamos sozinhos? – Perguntou ela, se virando para trás e vendo o casal se beijando.

Harry sentiu o rosto queimar.

- Fiquei preocupado com você. – Falou ele, tentando quebrar o clima.

- Estou bem. – Falou ela, voltando a olhar o fogo. – Soube que você me salvou e... e que acabamos perdendo o jogo.

- É verdade, mas nós vamos superar isso. – Falou Harry.

O casal levantou, assim como o garoto que estava dormindo, deixando Harry e Gina sozinhos na Sala.

- Acho melhor a gente ir dormir. – Falou Gina, se levantando e puxando Harry.

Novamente o coração de Harry pulou no peito, e ele sentiu o rosto queimar, mesmo no escuro, ele achava que dava para perceber.

- Boa noite. – Falou ele, dando um beijo na testa dela, e depois subindo para o dormitório.

Finalmente ele sentia que seria capaz de dormir tranquilo.

**N/A: Desculpe pela demora, mas segundo ano é f**a...**

**Vou tentar ser mais rápida!**


	19. Detenção

**N/A: Boa leitura! Só avisando que o cap 24 promete... husahsuahsuhaushaus**

Dezembro começou e uma animação se abateu pelo castelo de Hogwarts. As árvores de Hagrid enfeitavam o Salão, decorado para o natal. Os alunos do primeiro ano ficavam animados com toda a magia, que surpreendia até Harry.

O frio também parecia cortar a pele. Todos os dias de manhã se seguiam um ritual de suéteres, cachecóis, meias, luvas e gorros. Era um alívio chegar à noite e poder descansar em uma cama aquecida.

Em uma das noites em que a Grifinória em peso se encontrava no Salão Comunal, aquecido pela lareira, foi colocado o aviso de que o passeio a Hogsmead seria na próxima semana.

Harry estava sentado no chão junto com Gina, Hermione, Rony, PO, Henry, Neville e outros alunos. Todos dividindo cobertores. Harry e Gina, Rony e PO, Neville e Hermione, e assim por diante.

- Gina. – Sussurrou Harry no ouvido dela.

- Hum?

- Porque que a Pâmela e o Rony estão andando tão juntos?

Gina deu de ombros e depois abriu a boca, fechou, e tornou a abrir.

- Eu acho que eles estão... você sabe...

- Ficando? – Perguntou Harry.

- O que vocês dois estão fuxicando? – Perguntou PO.

- Nada. – Falou Gina.

Hermione olhou para Harry e depois desviou o olhar. Desde o acidente com Gina ela não falava mais com Rony. Ele parecia não se importar.

Isso era realmente estranho, nem brigar eles brigavam. Parecia que eles tinham feito um acordo de se ignorar.

- Bom, gente – falou Neville se levantando. – Vou dormir.

As pessoas começaram a se dispersar até que no final só restavam poucas pessoas. Harry levantou Gina e falou de modo que só ela pudesse ouvir.

- E cadê o seu namorado? – Gina olhou para ele, parecendo interessada.

- Sabe Harry, eu me surpreendo que você pareça sempre mais interessado no Dino do que eu. Bom, eu só tenho uma coisa, não, duas, a dizer sobre isso.

Harry esperou.

- A primeira, e que eu não esperava a isso de você. E segunda, é que eu posso te garantir que o Dino não é gay.

- O quê? – Berrou Harry. – Eu não estou interessado no seu namorado, ruiva. Deixa eu te mostrar no que eu estou interessado.

E então ele saiu correndo atrás dela, que gritava pelo Salão. Assim que a alcançou, Harry começou a fazer cócegas nela.

- Certo, eu me rendo! – Falou ela, tentando respirar. – Você não é gay.

Então ela sorriu levemente e deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry.

- Boa noite cicatriz. – Ela pareceu pensar. – E obrigada.

- Pelo quê? – Gritou Harry quando ela já estava subindo as escadas para o dormitório.

- Você sabe, por nada, por tudo! – Falou Gina sem olhar para trás. Mas depois ela parou e se virou para ele. – Por me inspirar.

E saiu correndo. Deixando um Harry pensativo subir as escadas para o próprio dormitório.

Rony notou que o Salão Comunal tinha esvaziado quase totalmente, mas ele não estava com muito animo para subir as escadas para o dormitório.

Na verdade ele não andava com muito animo para nada. Ele e Hermione não se falavam há alguns dias e a garota nem parecia se importar.

Ele achava que talvez tivesse exagerado um pouco em falar na presença dela que ninguém queria ajudá-lo a fazer o dever, afinal ele sabia que ela só queria o melhor para ele.

Mas lá estava ele agora, sentado no chão, dividindo um cobertor com PO em frente à lareira. Dividir coisas é o que eles faziam muito, desde que Hermione passara a ser a dupla de Harry nos trabalhos, e ele passara a ser a de PO.

PO se mexeu do lado dele e olhou para o relógio no pulso de Rony.

- Meia noite. – Falou ela.

- Nossa! Já tá tão tarde assim? Acho melhor a gente ir dormir. – Falou ele, fazendo menção de se levantar, mas sendo puxado de volta por ela.

- Sabe que dia é hoje? – Como ele ficou calado, ela continuou. – Meu aniversário!

- Sério? – Falou Rony, surpreso, dando um abraço nela. – Parabéns! Eu nem sabia que seu aniversário era hoje.

- Para você ver como são as coisas. – Falou PO, parecendo um pouco magoada. – Somos colegas há tantos anos, eu mesma sei que seu aniversário fica em Março, e você nem sabe o meu sobrenome.

Rony pareceu sem graça, as orelhas queimando de vermelhas.

- Desculpe.

- Não! Tudo bem! – Falou PO. – Não posso te culpar, nós também nunca conversamos direito.

- Mesmo assim, eu...

- Não se preocupe, eu sei um jeito de você me recompensar e ainda me dar um presente de aniversário. – Falou PO, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Tudo bem. Eu só não tenho muito dinheiro. – Disse ele, as orelhas voltando a ficar vermelhas.

- O que eu quero que você me de não vai exigir muito. – Falou PO, se aproximando lentamente dele e dando um beijo.

Depois de um tempo eles se separaram e Rony, corando furiosamente disse:

- O que foi isso?

- Nada. – Falou PO se levantando com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. – Apensas meu presente de aniversário.

E sem dizer mais nada ela foi embora.

O fim de semana chegou e os garotos do dormitório da Grifinória acordaram cedo para se arrumar para a saída a Hogsmead, só sobrando Harry e Rony no dormitório.

- Feliz Natal cara! – Desejou Rony, jogando um pequeno embrulho na cara do amigo.

- Feliz Natal! – Falou Harry, abrindo o embrulho.

- Essa é a minha época favorita do ano. – Falou Rony, vestindo o suéter cor de tijolo da sua mãe. – Será que ela nunca aprende?

- Você que não percebeu que fica muito bem de tijolo. – Falou Harry, rindo.

- Muito engraçado. – Disse Rony, pegando o suéter verde que Harry ganhara da Sra. Weasley. – Nem mesmo o Sr. Potter ficaria bem de tijolo.

- Eu trocaria com você numa boa, se o seu não tivesse desenhado um R.

- Haha! – Debochou Rony.

- Cara. – Falou Harry, sério. – Posso te perguntar o que está havendo entre você a Mione e a Pâmela?

- Entre mim e Hermione ou entre mim e a PO? – Despistou Rony.

- Você me entendeu. – Falou Harry, revirando os olhos e tenteando pensar no que a Gina diria numa hora dessas. – Você e a Mione não estão brigando, mas também não se falam.

- As garotas são muito complicadas, eu prefiro não falar sobre isso.

- E você vai mesmo deixar de falar com a sua amiga de anos porque ela não te deixou copiar o dever de casa? – Insistiu Harry. – Você sabe que ela é assim mesmo.

Rony não falou nada, e continuou abrindo a pilha de presentes de Natal.

- Certo. – Falou Harry, derrotado. – E você e a Pâmela?

- O quê que tem?

- Pensei que fôssemos amigos...

- Ta bom! – Falou Rony. – Eu e ela... A gente meio que se beijou.

- Meio que? E como foi? – Perguntou ele interessado.

- Sei lá cara. Foi no aniversário dela, ela falou que queria que eu desse um presente pra ela, daí ela me beijou.

- O aniversário é dela e você que ganha o presente? – Falou Harry, fazendo com que Rony jogasse um pesado embrulho fechado na cabeça dele.

Hermione desceu para o Salão Comunal depois de abrir seus presentes e encontrou Gina saindo dele.

- Gina! – Chamou ela.

- Ah, oi Mione, eu to um pouco ocupada agora... – Falou Gina, parando.

- O que foi? Posso ajudar? – Perguntou Mione, se aproximando dela.

- Acho que não... a não ser que você queira ir à detenção do Snape no meu lugar. – Falou Gina, distraidamente.

- O quê? Você pegou uma detenção no dia do natal? – Perguntou Hermione assustada.

- Foi o que eu acabei de dizer. – Disse Gina, revirando os olhos.

- E o que você fez? – Falou Hermione, sem acreditar.

- Ah... Digamos que eu e o Snape temos ideias um pouco diferentes.

- Seja direta Gina! – Pediu Hermione, curiosa.

- Certo... Snape ficou falando mal do Harry na sala, e eu gritei com ele, agora estou de detenção por 10 semanas.

- Ele... você... O quê? – Balbuciou Hermione.

- Agora tenho que ir, tenho quase certeza que se eu me atrasar, ele vai me dar mais 10 semanas..

Dizendo isso ela foi embora, deixando Hermione embasbacada.

- Eu tenho que falar com o Professor Dumbledore, Snape não pode dar 10 semanas de detenção só por isso, mas pensando bem, o que será que Gina falou?

Antes que ela pudesse tirar alguma conclusão, Harry e Rony desceram as escadas do dormitório e pararam na frente de Hermione.

- Eu vou indo na frente... – Começou Rony, sendo interrompido por Hermione.

- Harry, Gina pegou uma detenção! – Falou ela, sem nem olhar na cara de Rony.

- Quando foi que isso aconteceu? – Perguntou Harry alarmado.

- Ontem à noite, na aula de Snape acho.

- E o que ela fez? – Perguntou Rony.

- Parece que Snape tava falando mal de você, e ela te defendeu Harry. – Falou Hermione, ainda sem olhar para Rony.

- Ela é louca? – Perguntou Harry, com um sorriso no rosto. – Eu vou lá, preciso fazer alguma coisa.

- OK, eu vou procurar o Professor Dumbledore, hoje é natal, ele precisa dar uma folga pra ela. – Falou Hermione, indo embora, deixando Rony sozinho.

Gina chegou à sala de poções e Snape apontou pra ela vários frascos que precisavam ser limpos manualmente, e depois ele sentou-se à mesa, olhando pra ela.

Depois de uma eternidade passada, em que ela limpou 10 frascos, ela olhou para Snape, ele estava ocupado olhando uns papéis.

- Ham-ham – fez ela, imitando Umbridge, mas logo se arrependeu de ter feito isso.

Snape levantou a cabeça rápido, levemente assustado, mas ao constatar que só tinham ele e Gina na sala, ele virou para ela.

- Quer alguma coisa Weasley?

- Na verdade eu quero saber quanto tempo eu vou ter que ficar aqui.

Ele olhou para ela, a analisando, e ao mesmo tempo parecendo não acreditar que um de seus alunos tinha tido a coragem de fazer essa pergunta.

Ele estava perto de responder, quando a porta da sala se abriu com estrondo, e Harry entrou. Gina pareceu ao mesmo tempo surpresa e maravilhada.

- Harry, o que...

- Potter, como você ousa entrar na minha sala assim?

- Hoje é natal, você não pode dar detenção pra Gina, só porque ela deixou o Senhor falar mal de mim!

Gina ficou vermelha e abaixou a cabeça. Snape olhou dela para Harry, e deixou um sorrisinho escapar pela boca.

- Foi isso que a Weasley te disse? Pois eu te digo que ela causou um pandemônio na minha sala, uma completa rebelião, então eu estou no meu direito de tirar o natal nela Potter, e você não pode fazer nada.

Harry ficou sem saber o que dizer nem fazer, olhou pra Gina, mas o silêncio constrangido dela parecia confirmar a história dele.

- Bom, então eu...

- Você, Potter, vai ficar bem aqui com a Weasley, limpando esses frascos, e se um dos dois sair da minha sala antes de terminar de limpar _tudo_, vocês estarão ainda mais encrencados.

Falou ele olhando feio para eles. Quando já estava com a porta aberta, ele se voltou para os dois.

- Agora vou aproveitar o meu natal. – dizendo isso ele saiu da sala.

Harry se sentou em silêncio ao lado de Gina, e pegou um frasco.

- Até parece que ele vai curtir o natal. – Falou Gina, jogando um frasco longe. – Só se curtir o natal pra ele significar caçar papais-noéis.

Harry se virou pra ela e começou a rir. Eles ficaram rindo durante muito tempo.

- Feliz natal ruiva! – Falou ele por fim.

- Feliz natal cicatriz. – Falou Gina, sorrindo e abraçando Harry. – Você apareceu aqui só pra estragar meu natal né? Não viu como eu estava me divertindo com Sev?

Harry fez uma careta entre o divertido e enojado, e perguntou:

- Sev? – Gina riu mais uma vez. Uma risada gostosa que fez Harry sorrir.

- Será que a gente não pode usar magia? – Perguntou ele, tirando a varinha do bolso.

- Não, ele falou que tá encantado. – Mesmo assim Harry tentou um feitiço, mas nada aconteceu.

- Então vamos nessa, porque quatro mãos limpam melhor do que duas. – Falou Gina, empurrando Harry com os ombros, e depois rindo.

Hermione tinha tentado falar com Dumbledore, mas ele falou que não adiantava nada, Snape estava no direito dele. E ao que parecia também, o estrago de Gina tinha sido maior do que ela tinha contado.

Sendo assim ela foi sozinha pra Hogsmead. Ao longe ela via vários casais juntos, inclusive Rony e PO, que ao que parecia estavam namorando.

Até mesmo Neville estava com Luna em clima de romance. Sem aguentar muito tempo, ela comprou o que tinha que comprar, e voltou para Hogwarts.

Chegando lá ela correu para o Salão Comunal vazio. Os alunos mais velhos estavam em Hogsmead, até mesmo os do sétimo ano, e os mais novos estavam nos jardins do castelo.

Ela sentou em uma mesa perto da lareira para se aquecer, e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho largado em cima da mesa e começou a escrever.

Caro Vítor,

Tenho sentido a muito sua falta, como estão às coisas com você?

Aqueles problemas que você tinha desabafado comigo se resolveram?

Espero que sim! Tenho estado muito solitária, e não vejo a hora de nós nos vermos novamente.

Saudades da sua Hermione Granger

Mal ela terminara de escrever a carta, amassou tudo e jogou no lixo mais próximo. Agora ela estava bancando a garota solitária. Ela não era solitária, ela tinha objetivos, e amigos também, isso deveria preencher a sua vida.

- Mas não está! – Gritou com a voz embargada.

Antes que ela se desse conta, ela estava chorando e soluçando em cima da mesa.

Rony voltou para o castelo com PO. Ele não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo entre eles. Eles tinham ficado aquele dia, e hoje ela tinha ficado o dia todo grudada nele.

Ele não tinha certeza se queria namorar ela, e foi pensando nisso que ele entrou no Salão Comunal. No início ele pensou que estava vazio, já que ele tinha voltado cedo.

Mas depois ele ouviu um soluço vindo de perto da lareira. Olhando na direção ele viu Hermione sentada, perto da lareira, sozinha.

Ele se aproximou em silêncio e deu um abraço nela. Ele não sabia muito bem o que fazer, só teve muita vontade de abraçá-la, e foi o que fez.

Ela o abraçou de volta e começou a chorar copiosamente no ombro dele. Pouco depois ela se afastou e virou para a lareira.

- Você está bem. – Insistiu Rony, enxugando as lágrimas dela.

Ela não respondeu nada.

- Eu estive pensando – continuou ele. – Eu acho que devíamos fazer as pazes.

- Jura? Pois eu nem me lembro de termos brigado. – Falou Hermione, ácida.

Rony pareceu um pouco confuso, mas falou mais uma vez.

- Desculpa OK, eu não tinha o direito de te cobrar nada, o dever é seu, você me empresta se quiser, só acho uma besteira brigarmos o tempo todo, somos amigos, certo?

Hermione virou para ele, e enxugou uma lágrima que estava escorrendo pelo próprio rosto.

- OK. – Falou ela, tentando sorrir, mas fazendo uma careta.

- E você está bem?

- Estou ótima. – Falou, se levantando rapidamente. – Vou deitar.

- Mas e o jantar de natal?

- Tô sem fome. De qualquer jeito, feliz natal, _amigo_. – Falou ela, subindo as escadas e deixando para trás um Rony confuso, sem saber se eles tinham ou não feito às pazes.

**N/A: Mais um cap!**

**Nossa, eu acabei de perceber que são sempre as mulheres da minha história que tomam a atitude, os homens são sempre uns bundões...**

**Achei que tava na hora de Rony tomar uma atitude né...**

**Espero comentários!**


	20. A Festa de Aniversário

**N/A: aqui vai um episódio decisivo, com alguns fatos importantes. Espero que gostem.**

No dia do natal, a festa mais esperada, não era a comemoração no Salão Principal, e sim a festa de David, um popular aluno. A festa ia ser em uma das salas vazias, e só alunos com convites entravam.

- Então você tem o convite do aniversário dele? – Perguntou Harry, quando eles voltavam da detenção.

- É, eu tenho, mas não sei se eu vou, ele é um playboy tonto, que anda com o Malfoy...

- E porque ele te chamou? Ele sabe que a sua família é "traidora"?

- Acho que ele não liga pra isso, como eu disse, ele é tonto... deve ter se apaixonado pelo meus olhos castanhos. – Falou Gina, rindo.

Harry olhou pra ela sério, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Vamos Harry, dê um sorrisinho. – Falou ela, empurrando ele com o ombro.

- Mudando de assunto, você pode levar quantas pessoas quiser com esse convite?

- Posso sim – respondeu Gina, desconfiada. – To pensando em levar o Dino, se eu for né... Mas porque você quer saber?

- Acho que você devia levar a Mione, ela anda meio pra baixo...

- Ah, isso é verdade... Rony idiota... Enfim, acho uma boa ideia. – Disse pensativa, mas depois olhou para Harry. – E você? Vem também?

- Não.

- Eu só vou se você for Harry. – Falou Hermione, olhando para Gina.

- Mas não tem nada a ver eu lá... – Tentou desconversar Harry.

- E eu? É justo eu ser a vela da Gina e do Dino?

Gina olhou pra baixo, vermelha como um pimentão.

- Parem com isso vocês dois. Eu vou chamar o Dino, e encontro vocês em dois minutos.

Falando isso ela foi embora, deixando Harry e Hermione sozinhos.

- Então é isso, vou me arrumar. – Falou Hermione, indo se levantar, mas Harry a segurou.

- Só uma pergunta, você e o Rony fizeram as pazes?

- Sim. – Falou Hermione, seca, subindo em seguida para o seu dormitório.

Harry terminou de se arrumar e desceu para o Salão Principal. Lá embaixo uma confusão parecia estar acontecendo. Então ele ouviu alguém gritando:

- Idiota! – A não, pensou Harry.

- Sabe-tudo. – Retrucou Rony para Hermione.

- Harry! – Gritou Gina, correndo ao encontro dele. – Eles começaram a brigar, eu nem sei por que, eu não consegui fazer nada.

- Calma Gina. – Falou ele pra ruiva, que estava mais vermelha do que nunca.

Harry tentou se aproximar da multidão, mas nem precisou ir muito longe, Hermione o avistou e correu até ele, agarrando o braço dele e de Gina.

- Vamos embora. – Falou ela, também vermelha.

Assim que eles saíram do salão Harry perguntou:

- O que...

- Não é da sua conta Harry. – Interrompeu Hermione. – Não venham defender o Rony para mim.

- E desde quando eu faço isso? – Riu Gina. – Pode contar comigo pra botar a culpa nele.

- Ei! – Eles se viraram e viram Dino correndo atrás deles. – Pensei que iam sem mim...

- Já estávamos indo. – Falou Hermione baixo, fazendo Gina e Harry rirem. – Vamos Harry. – Falou ela, puxando ele.

Eles seguiram na frente, mas Harry ainda conseguia ouvir Gina e Dino conversando atrás.

- É aqui. – Falou Gina, batendo na porá de uma sala.

- Convite? – Pediu Goyle, olhando desconfiado para eles.

Gina mostrou o convite, o garoto olhou, mas depois fechou a porta.

- Ei! – Gritou Gina, esmurrando a porta.

Dessa vez a porta foi aberta pelo próprio David.

- Ginna! – Ele falou, depois olhando para os outros. – Quem são esses?

- Meus amigos. Por quê? Não podem entrar? Se for assim, já estou de saída. – Falou Gina, com descaso, fazendo Harry sorrir, e ser olhado feio por Dino.

- É uma pena, ma por mim tudo bem. – Falou ele, abrindo a porta.

- Potter, Weasley e Granger, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Malfoy.

- O mesmo que você, imagino. – Falou Harry.

- Esses são traidores e sangues-ruins. – Avisou Malfoy para David.

- Sério que você liga pra isso? – Perguntou David. – Por mim fiquem a vontade, principalmente você Ginna.

Gina deu um sorriso tonto e seguiu para um lado bem afastado.

- Nem sei o que viemos fazer aqui.

- Concordo. – Falou Hermione, pegando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

- Dizem que vão vir as Esquisitonas aqui. – Falou Dino.

Dito e feito, pouco tempo depois chegaram as Esquisitonas. Hermione, que parecia feliz demais, resolveu dançar sozinha na pista. E depois de muito insistir, Dino conseguiu fazer Gina ir dançar com ele, deixando Harry sozinho na mesa.

Bem na hora começou a tocar uma música mais lenta. Gina não parecia muito feliz, mas Dino sorria e brincava. Harry começou a ficar mal-humorado.

Então, Dino deu um beijo em Gina. No início ela pareceu não gostar, mas logo depois ela retribuiu o beijo. Sem se dar conta, Harry levantou da mesa e foi embora.

No dia seguinte o castelo ficou ainda mais vazio. As pessoas que tinham passado o dia de natal no castelo, agora estavam indo passar o resto do feriado com a família.

Rony acordou cedo e arrumou o malão para voltar para A Toca. Quando a mala já estava pronta, Harry acordou.

- Você ta atrasado Harry, temos que arrumar as coisas pra ir pra Toca.

- Não sei se eu vou. – Falou Harry, levantando da cama e olhando pela janela.

- Como não vai? E vai ficar aqui com quem? Até _ela_ não vai ficar aqui...

Harry entendeu o ela por Hermione.

- Mesmo assim, cansei de atrapalhar a sua família.

- Você ta brincando? – Perguntou Rony. – Se eu chegar em casa sem você minha mãe me manda voltar para buscá-lo.

Harry ficou mais um tempo olhando a janela, por fim resolveu ir. Eles estavam em guerra, era importante ele ficar próximo de quem amava. _Todos_ mesmo.

Gina estava sentada no sofá esperando Rony e Harry descerem. Depois diziam que as garotas que eram lerdas. Ela estava preocupada com Harry, afinal ontem ele tinha sumido sem avisar nada a ninguém.

- Estamos prontos. – Falou Rony, descendo com Harry. – Demoramos porque o senhor Potter resolveu que não ia, imagine só. – Debochou Rony.

Gina olhou para Harry. Ele sustentou o olhar dela por alguns segundos, mas depois desviou. Só um tapado como Rony não percebia que tinha alguma coisa errada.

Como eles não tinham ido de trem, agora só restava a rede de Pó de Flu, o que era muito mais rápido. Rony foi o primeiro a ir. Gina aproveitou o espaço para perguntar para Harry.

- Porque você foi embora sem nos avisar nada?

- Eu tava com dor de cabeça. – Falou Harry sem olhar para ela, e ainda em voz baixa. Mas antes que ela pudesse contestar, ele foi embora.

A Sra. Weasley recebeu eles animada. Obrigou-os a comerem dois pratos no almoço e também no jantar, e depois os mandou cedo para a cama. Depois de muito tempo, Gina conseguiu dormir.

Gina acordou com um pulo. O mesmo pesadelo de sempre a assombrava. Ela levantou da cama e resolveu beber um pouco de água. Estava tão nervosa que sem querer derrubou um copo no chão.

- Gina?

- Harry? – Perguntou ela.

Então Harry entrou na cozinha.

- Como você sabia que era eu? – Perguntou ela.

- Ah, sei lá... – Falou ele, rindo nervoso. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Bebendo água né... e você? Teve algum pesadelo? – Perguntou ela, tentando se fazer de desinteressada.

- Que tal assim, você me conta seu pesadelo, e eu te conto o meu?

Gina olhou pra ele. Ela queria do fundo do coração não contar nada pra ele. Mas ela não conseguia esconder nada dele, _quase_ nada, era mais forte do que ela.

Antes que Gina contasse o pesadelo para Harry, ela subiu para o próprio quarto, voltando pouco depois.

- Pode começar. – Falou Harry, sentando no sofá próximo a lareira.

- Bom, o meu pesadelo tem a ver com isso. – Falou ela, mostrando para Harry um pequeno embrulho.

Ele pegou o embrulho e abriu, encontrando várias pedras pequenas dentro.

- O que é isso?

- No meu primeiro ano Harry, você sabe que eu estava sendo possuída por Voldemort. Não é uma coisa que eu goste de lembrar, mas eu lembro toda noite.

Harry olhou firme para ela, mas ela desviou o olhar para o fogo.

- Depois de muito tempo sendo possuída, eu comecei a desconfiar que tinha alguma coisa errada, sabe. Eu acordava nos lugares sem lembrar de como tinha ido parar lá.

"Mas eu acho que com a minha desconfiança, eu comecei a ter uma certa resistência a Voldemort, e as vezes eu acordava antes dele fazer alguma coisa errada. Então uma vez eu acordei com esse saquinho na mão."

- Você acha que isso tem alguma coisa com Voldemort? – Perguntou Harry interessado.

- Claro Harry. No início eu fiquei assustada, mas aí eu resolvi tentar descobri o que isso fazia.

- Você o quê? – Interrompeu Harry.

- Eu tentei usar ela pra várias coisas, mas nada funcionava. Então eu fiquei com raiva, joguei as pedras no chão e gritei "eu queria saber pra que servem essas drogas de pedras" então uma das pedras sumiu, e foi trocada por um pedaço de papel. –Falou Gina, meio rindo.

Então ela tirou um papel do bolso e deu para Harry.

_Chega de pedras no seu sapato,_

_faça um desejo e ele se realizará_

- Nossa. – Falou Harry. – E você tem usado essas pedras?

- No início eu usei, mas depois eu percebi que quando eu usava ela, alguma coisa de ruim acontecia a minha volta, então eu parei. – Falou ela, dando de ombros.

- Mas isso é uma coisa muito importante Gina, Voldemort quer isso, precisamos falar com Dumbledore.

- Não! – Gritou Gina, tirando as pedras de Harry. – Elas sempre andam comigo, Voldemort nunca vai descobri-las.

- Porque você não quer mostrar para Dumbledore? – Perguntou Harry, sem entender.

- Eu não quero as pessoas me julgando e me dando sermão. – Falou Gina com lágrimas nos olhos. – Isso é passado, ta enterrado, Voldemort nem lembra mais disso.

Harry olhou para Gina, ela realmente não queria contar isso para ninguém. Ele não queria fazê-la sofrer mais desenterrando essa história. Afinal ela tinha confiado nele.

- Bom, mas o que isso tem a ver com seu pesadelo? – Continuou Harry, fazendo Gina suspirar aliviada.

- Todo dia ás 4h, desde aquela primeira noite, eu acordo com o mesmo pesadelo. A câmara, as pedras, Riddle, o diário, tudo no sonho sabe.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e abraçou Gina pelos ombros.

- Um dia isso vai passar. Eu prometo. – Falou ele, oferecendo para Gina o dedo mindinho.

Gina riu e pegou o dedo dele.

- Você é um homem de promessas Harry.

Então ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, ainda segurando fortemente o dedo. E eles ficaram assim durante algum tempo.

Naquela noite quando Harry estava indo dormir ele lembrou do sonho que tinha tido na noite anterior, e agora ele entendia o que significava.

No sonho, Voldemort falava com um servo, pedindo para ele olhar no castelo direito, e esse servo dizia que já tinha olhado o castelo inteiro, mas que as pedras tinham sumido. Com isso Voldemort dizia que ela tinha pegado. Mas que ela ia sofrer as consequências de se meter no caminho dele.

Antes ele não tinha entendido, mas com a história de Gina, tudo parecia fazer sentido. Voldemort estava procurando as pedras que iriam dar pra ele poder absoluto.

Mas Snape não tinha achado a pedra em lugar nenhum, então ele ia procurar Gina. Harry precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas ele tinha prometido que não ia contar nada pra Dumbledore.

E ele também não tinha prova de que o servo era Snape, apesar de ter certeza que era ele. E pensando nisso Harry dormiu.

As férias logo terminaram e os alunos voltaram para Hogwarts. Harry e Gina tinham passado as férias inteiras juntos, tão grudados que até no castelo não se separaram mais.

- Harry – chamou Hermione. – Você e Gina andam bem próximos né?

- Nós conversamos bastante nas férias. – Falou Harry, distraído.

- Sei... Bom, eu só quero dizer pra você ter cuidado viu. Antigas feridas já cicatrizadas podem se abrir por nada. Eu sei que você não quer isso.

Harry olhou para Hermione. Ele gostaria de dizer que não sabia do que ela estava falando, mas na verdade ele não sabia o estava pensando, nem o que estava fazendo.

- Mas Mione, eu estou perdido, eu... Ta, eu vou dar um tempo.

- Não é isso Harry, eu só...

- Não, ta tudo bem. – Falou Harry infeliz, indo para a aula de Snape.

- Harry. – Ele virou e viu Gina correndo ao seu encontro, com um enorme sorriso, isso fez seu coração parar por um segundo. – Você está indo pra aula? – Harry acenou com a cabeça. – Tenha um bom dia. – Desejou ela, dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

Harry ficou parado durante um tempo, vendo ela se afastar. Ele realmente precisava tomar uma atitude. Quando ele chegou na sala de Snape, Hermione já estava lá, com uma cara emburrada.

Bastou Harry olhar para frente e ver Rony sentado com PO, para entender o porquê. Snape começou a aula falando que eles iam começar a estudar uma nova poção.

- Alguém conhece a poção Gemelli braciare?

Hermione levantou a mão, ainda com os lábios cerrados. Harry pensou por um momento. Essa não era a poção que Dumbledore falou que ele teria que dar para Voldemort?

- Sim senhorita Granger. – Falou Snape. Harry não podia acreditar, desde quando Snape deixava Hermione responder alguma coisa? Tinha algo errado.

- É-a-poção-que-cria-um-laço-perpétuo-entre-dois-bruxos-fazendo-com-que-morram-juntos. – Respondeu ela mecanicamente.

- Muito bem. – Falou Snape, olhando rapidamente parar Harry. – Para que isso aconteça, basta que um fio de cabelo das duas pessoas seja colocado no frasco da poção. O lado bom dela...

Mas Harry não estava mais ouvindo, quer dizer que para que Voldemort morresse mais alguém tinha que morrer? E se ele não se enganasse, essa outra pessoa era Dumbledore.

Ele não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

**N/A: Então aqui está, espero que gostem e comentem. Próximos cap de ação o/**


	21. O Ataque

**N/A: O cap ficou muito grande, então eu tive que dividir... Boa leitura.**

Janeiro chegou com muita alegria. Até mesmo a guerra parecia ter dado uma trégua, e o número de mortes diminuiu drasticamente.

- Vocês viram isso. – Falou Hermione a mesa do café. – Os atentados no mundo trouxa, considerados causados por bruxos voltaram ao número antes de Voldemort se assumiu, assim como os do mundo bruxo.

- Deixa eu ver. – Pediu Harry, pegando o jornal de Mione e lendo a matéria, depois de terminar ele comentou. – Que estranho, porque será isso?

- As pessoas estão falando que Voldemort foi derrotado. – Comentou Neville, nervoso. – Será?

- Duvido muito. – Disse Rony, dando de ombros.

- Ele deve ta aprontando alguma coisa. – Falou uma voz que fez o coração parar de bater. Então Gina fez um carinho na cabeça dele. – Bom dia gente!

- Do jeito que você chega, parece até que o dia está maravilhoso. – Reclamou Rony.

- Ai Roniquinho, seu mal-humor é inspirador.

Harry sorriu, chegando para o lado para Gina sentar.

- Mas isso deve ser verdade. – Falou Hermione. - Ele só pode estar aprontando alguma coisa.

Harry ficou quieto lembrando-se de tudo que sabia. Snape e a professora Emma eram comensais da morte, apesar de Dumbledore achar que eles estavam do lado dele.

Fora isso, tinham as pedras de Gina, que ele sabia que Voldemort estava atrás, e por fim tinha a poção que Dumbledore achava que ia tomar, mas que Harry sabia que teria que fazer isso no lugar dele.

A certeza disso fez Harry olhar para os amigos, Gina, Mione, Rony, Neville, as pessoas que ele amava e que iria fazer de tudo para que fossem felizes.

Nesse momento Rony foi pegar a jarra de suco de abóbora, mas ela acabou caindo na mesa, derrubando suco no jornal de Hermione.

- Ronald! Como você pode ser tão estúpido? – Gritou Hermione.

- Desculpa ok, não precisa ser grossa.

- Se você olhasse o que faz...

- Se você fosse ler jornal no lugar certo...

- Parem! – Falou Harry, se levantando da mesa. – Vocês são bruxos, dêem um jeito nisso por mágica, e parem de brigar, estamos em guerra, e pelo que eu sei, estamos do mesmo lado.

Rony e Hermione ficaram calados e Harry saiu da mesa, procurando um lugar onde ele tivesse paz e pudesse pensar. Afinal não eram só Rony e Mione que não paravam de brigar.

O desespero de uma guerra iminente estava acabando com as relações de todos os estudantes, até os pacíficos da Lufa-lufa andavam perdendo a paciência.

Isso o desesperava, fora isso uma dor na cicatriz dele anunciava que Voldemort não estava mais em silêncio.

Quando Harry saiu da mesa, Hermione ficou muito sem-graça. Ele estava certo, ok que ela estava morrendo de raiva do Rony, mas era hora deles unirem forças.

- Se vocês me dão licença. – Falou ela, se levantando da mesa.

- Eu também estou indo. – Ela ouviu Gina falar.

Sem prestar muita atenção, Hermione caminhou até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Chegando lá ela sentou em uma das poltronas e pegou o pedaço de pergaminho em que ela tinha escrito uma carta para o Krum.

- Mione? – Ela se virou e viu Rony na frente dela. – Eu sei que você me odeia, mas o que o Harry disse me fez pensar, estamos do mesmo lado, poderíamos pelo menos tentar conviver bem.

Era impressão de Hermione, ou Rony parecia estar sentindo dor ao dizer tudo aquilo? Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Você e a Pâmela estão namorando?

Rony respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Não.

- Estão ficando então. – Debochou Hermione.

Rony parecia prestes a dizer uma coisa, quando a professora McGonagal entrou na sala, parecendo aflita.

Luna viu de longe uma movimentação acontecendo na mesa da Grifinória. Primeiro Harry levantou, depois Gina e Hermione foram embora, por fim Rony saiu, deixando Neville sozinho.

Sem dizer uma palavra aos amigos que estavam sentados próximos a ela, ela caminhou até Neville.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou ela.

- O de sempre. Rony e Hermione estavam brigando, só que dessa vez Harry mandou eles pararem de fazer isso porque estamos em guerra.

- Harry, estou preocupada com ele, sinto que ele está se fechando em uma grande dor, isso não é legal.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Neville.

- Ele quer proteger a todos nós, mas ele precisa confiar na gente, não é bom ficar guardando segredos sozinho.

Neville pareceu pensativo, fazendo Luna rir.

- Mas afinal, o sermão que Harry deu serviu para alguma coisa? – Perguntou ela.

- Rony e Hermione parece que se sentiram afetados, espero que eles parem de brigar logo, são tão amigos.

- Amigos, sim... – Falou Luna, distraída olhando Neville. – Gosto muito de você Neville.

E dizendo isso ela deu um beijo nele, se afastando depois.

Gina saiu da mesa da Grifinória procurando por Harry, onde será que ele tinha ido parar? Se ela bem conhecia ele, só podia estar em um lugar.

Dizendo isso ela correu até o campo de Quadribol, o lugar mais provável onde Harry poderia estar. Chagando lá, ela viu uma figura solitária andando pelo gramado.

- Sabia que você estaria aqui. – Falou ela, assustando Harry.

- Estou me tornando previsível então. – Falou ele, dando um sorriso fraco.

- O que aconteceu Harry? Você pode me contar tudo!

- É só que eu estou cansado dessas brigas por nada. – Desabafou ele, respirando fundo. – E também... – Começou ele, ficando em silêncio depois.

- O que foi Harry? – Perguntou Gina, curiosa.

- Eu... não posso contar.

Gina pareceu magoada com isso, mas entendeu.

- Sabe. – Continuou Harry. – Eu só queria poder ter um pouco de paz.

Gina pegou a mão, e passou no rosto dele.

- Se eu pudesse, te dava toda a paz do mundo Harry.

- Gina... – Começou Harry.

- Shh. – Fez ela, se inclinando para mais perto dele.

Mas antes que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer, Hermione chegou correndo.

- Gina! Harry! Eu tenho uma má notícia pra dar.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Gina, preocupada. – Cadê o Rony?

- Ele ta bem... ou tão bem quanto pode ficar... – Falou ela, triste. – O problema não é com ele.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Gina.

- Acho melhor vocês dois virem comigo. – Falou ela.

Os três saíram correndo de volta para o salão comunal. Chegando lá encontraram Rony sentado em uma poltrona, parecendo que ia vomitar.

- Rony? O que aconteceu? – Gritou Gina.

- Fique calma Gina, Voldemort atacou novamente... eh, dessa vez ele foi até a sua casa... pessoalmente. – Ela falou, com a voz fraca.

Gina ficou mais pálida ainda, se é que isso era possível.

- Na hora só a sua mãe e o Jorge estavam. Os comensais vasculharam a casa inteira, e depois... torturaram o Jorge. – Disse Mione, com a voz falhando. – Mas ele está vivo e já no hospital.

- O quê? – gritou Gina assustada.

- Calma Gina. – Falou Hermione, tentando segurar a mão dela.

- Calma – falou ela, espantando Hermione. – Como você quer que eu fique calma sabendo que meus irmãos... a minha casa... Voldemort. Ah! Eu não aguento mais, alguém tem que parar esse mostro, eu odeio ele! – Gritou Gina, visivelmente transtornada.

Harry mirou o tapete, sentindo-se mal. Ele sabia que não tinha nada a ver com isso, por outro lado, só ele podia acabar com isso.

- Vamos, eu quero vê-lo agora. – Afirmou convicta.

- O quê? – Surpreendeu-se Hermione. – Você não pode, ele está no St. Mungus e só recebe visita dos pais.

- Ótimo, então eu quero ficar lá, mesmo que não possa vê-lo.

- Gina, você sabe que não pode. – Disse Hermione, se aproximando.

- Eu sei. – Gina abaixou a guarda, se jogando na cadeira mais próxima. – Mas da última vez...

- Da última vez Voldemort não tinha assumido. – Hermione comentou enquanto fazia carinho na cabeça de Gina. – Hoje é perigoso você sair, mas você sabe que seus pais vão ficar mandando notícias, não sabe?

- Sei, mas... – Tentou Gina, derrotada. – Tudo bem, acho que vou tentar dormir, mas qualquer notícia...

- Não se preocupe – afirmou Hermione. – Nós te avisaremos. Agora é melhor mesmo você descansar, teve um dia ruim.

- Não tão ruim quanto o do Jorge. – Falou Gina, mais para si do que para os outros. – Rony? Vai ficar aí?

- Hum? – Perguntou ele aéreo. – Ah! Acho que vou...

- Então tá, tchau gente. – Gina acenou e se retirou.

- Aahh! – Gritou Harry depois de sonhar com Voldemort.

Olhando para os lados viu que não tinha acordado ninguém, então resolveu descer para se aquecer na lareira, com medo de voltar a ter o pesadelo.

Um pesadelo que nunca tinha sido tão real, parecia inacreditável que Jorge tivesse sido atacado pelos capangas de Voldemort. E ao que tudo indicava, eles procuravam algo que não acharam.

Mas Harry não podia se preocupar com isso agora, pois a família Weasley toda tinha ido morar no Largo Grimmald e ele tinha que torcer para Jorge melhorar e todos ficarem em segurança.

Foi pensando nisso que Harry desceu e avistou Gina encolhida no sofá, hipnotizada pelo fogo.

- Hum, o que você está fazendo aqui às – Harry consultou o relógio. – 4:30 da manhã?

- Ah, oi Harry. – Cumprimentou Gina, ainda sem olhar para ele. – Beleza?

- É Você dormiu pelo menos? – Perguntou Harry, olhando para o estado abatido de Gina.

- Um pouco, era 3:30 quando eu peguei no sono, mas você sabe que eu sempre acordo às 4h, então... – Harry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, lembrando do problema de Gina. – E você?

- Pesadelo. – Disse ele ao sentar ao lado de Gina. – Mas não importa agora. Você gostaria de desabafar?

Ainda sem olhar para Harry, Gina prendeu o cabelo naquele coque frouxo que Harry já conhecia tanto e começou a contar.

**N/A: E aí? Gostaram. Adorei escrever a parte de Luna u.u No próximo cap Gina conta a história dela.**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, comentem! Só pra constar, já escrevi o 1º beijo H/G!**


	22. Várias Poções  Parte 1

**N/A: A continuação, boa leitura!**

**PS: duvido que alguém ainda leia isso, fico muito tempo sem postar, eu sei, mil desculpas, sou péssima, sinto muito :(**

- Sabe Harry. – Começou ela. – Eu fico me perguntando porque sempre que estou com você, me sinto tranquila e não tenho medo de desabafar. Você sabe que eu não desabafo assim desde os 11 anos né?

- Bem, isso não é ruim, né? Então desabafe. – pediu Harry. – E quem sabe assim você se sinta melhor.

- Eu já me sinto melhor. – Murmurou ela.

Fez-se um silêncio momentâneo enquanto Harry via aquele costumeiro rubor, aumentado pelo reflexo das chamas, no rosto de Gina. Até que ela começou a despejar em cima de Harry o que parecia ser tudo que ela sentia.

- Ah Harry. – Começou, agora olhando para os joelhos, laçados pelos braços. – Eu acho que você não sabe o que é isso, afinal você não tem irmãos, e nem seus pais tiveram tempo, né? – Disse ela, se arrependendo do comentário no momento que o deu.

Mas ao arriscar uma olhada para Harry, ele estava com um olhar sereno, então ela voltou a olhar para os joelhos.

- Sabe, eu sou a caçula e também a mais protegida, é claro né, sou a única mulher. A distância entre mim e o Gui, chega a quase 10 anos, e mesmo assim eu consigo amar todos os meus irmãos de forma única e incondicional.

"O Gui pra mim sempre foi um exemplo, apesar de ficarmos tão pouco tempo juntos. Quando eu tinha 6 anos, eu lembro que ele virou monitor, eu fiquei tão orgulhosa, eu sempre admirei ele, bonito, rebelde, talentoso.

"Só que desde que eu me lembro dele, ele já estudava e só nos víamos nas férias, e assim que ele fez 18 anos, foi embora, trabalhar. Eu só tinha 9 anos e chorei muito, daí ele me deu o brinco que ele usava e falou que era pra eu me lembrar dele."

Gina tirou do bolso do pijama um brinco de argola dourada.

- Eu amo o Gui por ser aquilo que eu quero ser. Agora o Carlinhos sempre foi meio distante. Ficava lá com as criaturas dele, o Gui sempre o que pensa, se ele gosta de você ele diz, se não gosta, diz também.

"Já o Carlinhos é reservado, mas os gestos dele falam por si. Ele é durão, mas têm sentimentos muito sutis como os animais. Ás vezes eu estava triste e só ele e o Gui percebiam. O Gui tentava me alegrar e conseguia, só que ás vezes a gente precisa ficar sozinho, e só o Carlinhos compreendia isso.

"Quando o Gui foi embora, todos tentaram me alegrar, mas só ele compreendeu que eu precisava primeiro me acostumar, era só isso, aí ele sentou ao meu lado e ficou lá, pra mim isso foi suficiente, não precisou falar nada.

"Eu compreendi que ele queria me dizer que mesmo sem o Gui ele estaria ao meu lado para o que eu precisasse, e por isso eu amo o Carlinhos, por ser compreensível, e com gestos fazer sempre o que a gente precisa para se sentir melhor."

Gina parou por um momento, e depois continuou.

- Agora o Percy é uma figurinha interessante, reservado, duro, não sei a quem ele puxou. Não sabe demonstrar sentimentos pela família, já que a namorada dele vive cheia de declarações.

"Mas ele é protetor, sempre foi aquele que tentava dar os conselhos certos, apesar deu preferir os conselhos errados do Gui. Ele sempre tenta acertar, e isso é uma qualidade. Eu amo o Percy pelas tentativas frustradas de tentar me proteger."

Novamente uma pausa, dessa vez maior.

- Já o Rony é aquela pessoa que você conhece muito bem: desastrado, preguiçoso, arrogante e hipócrita, mas ele sempre foi o mais próximo de mim. Nós sempre vimos nossos irmãos irem para a escola e torcíamos juntos pela nossa hora.

"Confesso que o Rony é egoísta, mas ele tem um bom coração, aquele atrapalhado. Ele é uma mistura do Percy nos conselhos, e do Carlinhos na parte desajeitada. Resumindo, eu amo o Rony pelos defeitos dele, afinal de contas, ele é muito engraçado."

Ela deu uma risada ao dizer isso.

- Eu pulei...

- Se você não quiser na precisava falar deles. – Interrompeu Harry pela primeira vez em um longo desabafo.

- Não Harry. – Falou Gina, já com a voz embargada, enquanto refazia o coque. – É importante para mim. O Fred e o Jorge são também um exemplo, 3 anos de diferença é pouco, então eu sempre aprendi muito com eles.

"Sempre que eles aprontavam alguma coisa, me colocavam como isca ou só como participante, assim mamãe não ia brigar com eles. Só que depois de um tempo ela aprende e só castigava os dois, e eu me divertia muito com eles.

"Eu amo muito, muito mesmo eles por essa alegria que eles emanam essa cumplicidade, eu não consigo imaginar como seria um mundo sem um dos dois, com certeza seria mais triste, nem que fosse só dentro de mim."

Depois e algum tempo em silêncio, em que Gina enxugou as lágrimas e virou para Harry totalmente pela primeira vez, ela concluiu:

_Bem mais rebeldes que o Gui_

_De um modo que eu jamais vi_

_Corajosos bem mais que o Carlinhos_

_Certamente menos reservadinhos_

_Rancorosos e caretas que nem o Percy_

_Nem mesmo se eu quisesse_

_Mimado, e reclamão_

_Esse só mesmo o Ronald, meu irmão_

_Princesinha da mãe e do pai_

_Ginervra vem e vai_

_Número 7 graças a deus_

_Se não diga 4 e 5 adeus_

_Nós somos únicos e irreverentes_

_A dupla mais que contente_

_Fred e Jorge chegaram_

Então Harry espantado encarou Gina e eles começaram a rir, pareceu RAM ficar rindo durante oras, sempre que paravam, se olhavam q voltavam a rir. Mas depois de se controlarem, Harry perguntou:

- Você não fez isso agora, fez?

- Nah! – Debochou Gina, refazendo o coque. – Não sou tão boa assim, eles criaram isso quando eu tinha uns 6, 7 anos. Virou o hino deles, mas eles em geral só cantavam a última parte.

Então eles ficaram se olhando e Harry estranhamente sentiu o coração bater mais rápido e ele se aproximou mais dela, lembrando de mais cedo, antes de Hermione interromper eles.

- Ah, bem, e esse colar? – Perguntou ele.

- Ah, o colar... – Disse ela enquanto analisava o belo colar de ouro que sempre ficava escondido dentro de suas roupas. – Esse colar é de família, meio que um brasão, sabe. Ninguém sabe quando foi feito, mas vem da família do meu pai.

"Ele faz um pra cada um dos filhos, e até pra mamãe. Quando a gente casa, ele quer que a gente continue a tradição, sabe? – Concluiu ela, encolhendo os ombros. – Por quê? Você já viu um assim?"

- Não, é só que é bonito. – Analisou Harry, pegando o colar da mão de Gina, e se aproximando mais dela.

O colar tinha a imagem de um chapéu pontudo em cima da cabeça de um sapo, e era muito bonito.

- Imagina se um dia você encontrar um parente distante com o mesmo colar? – brincou Harry, sorridente.

- É, talvez, no fundo eu acho que essa é a intenção de papai, mas... - disse ela, tirando o colar da mão de Harry e voltando a escondê-lo dentro da roupa. - Harry, eu queria te agradecer, graças a você essa... – Gina olhou o relógio de Harry, que marcava quase 6h. – 1:30 foi muito divertida, você me tirou um peso enorme, brigada.

- Magina. – Desfez Harry. – Eu é que agradeço, foi legal saber mais sobre a sua família... e do Rony. – Acrescentou ele. – E não se esqueça que eu também tinha tido um pesadelo, então nós dois nos entretemos, estamos quites.

- Se você insiste. – Disse Gina, olhando nos olhos de Harry.

Então os dois começaram a se aproximar, quando seus narizes quase se encostavam, Gina inclinou a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que Harry, depois disso ela fechou os olhos

Então eles ouviram um barulho na escada e se separam abruptamente.

- Ah, bom... – Começou Harry, sem jeito com o que quase acontecera pela segunda vez.

- Harry, eu tenho que ir, já está quase na hora de tomar café, e eu ainda tenho que me arrumar então eu vou indo nessa, xau. – Se embolou Gina, vermelha como Harry nunca tinha visto, e saiu correndo, tropeçando escada acima.

Gina parou atrás da porta, ofegante enquanto escorregava para o chão. Por sorte, suas chatas colegas de dormitório ainda dormiam. Gina voltou então para a cama, pretendendo dormir pelo menos uns 10min antes de descer e encarar o dia.

- O que eu estava pensando? – Murmurou para as cobertas enquanto desfazia o coque e improvisava duas tranças. – Gina sua boba, eu pensei que você tinha superado isso desde o 3º ano.

- Bom, você sabe que não tinha superado, só tinha me conformando, afinal ele ia ao baile com outra.

- É, mas no 4º ano você namorou o Miguel.

- E daí? Foi tudo para esquecer ele.

- Eh, só que agora você namora o Dino.

- Sim, ta, beleza, mas eu não gosto do Dino, não como gosto... gostava dele.

- Então porque você o namora?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você, para esquecer ele.

- Tá, então qual é o seu problema?

- Nosso, você quis dizer.

- Tanto faz...

- Bom, eu tinha tudo sobre controle, só que nem você consegue se controlar quando o seu nariz encosta no dele.

- É, mas quem mandou deixar?

- Como é que eu ia resistir, eu achei que talvez agora ele pudesse estar gostando da gente...

- Pois graças a sua burrice, você vai ter que começar tudo de novo.

- Não se preocupe, dessa vez não vai ter tanto problema, eu só não posso controlar o rubor.

- Tudo bem, você sempre fica tão vermelha, que ninguém nem vai perceber.

- Agora trate de dormir.

- Bom dia! – Murmurou. – Eu devo mesmo estar ficando louca...

Pouco depois Harry estava de novo na mesa do café junto com Hermione, já que Rony não tinha acordado, e Harry achou melhor deixar ele dormindo mais um pouco.

- Às vezes eu penso que isso nunca vai acabar. – Falou Hermione, abatida.

- Eu acho que vou falar com Dumbledore Mione. – Falou Harry. – Ele me contou o plano dele, acho que já está na hora de colocar em prática, eles não mataram Jorge por pouco, nem sei por que não fizeram na verdade...

- Você não pode contar o plano Harry? – Perguntou ela. – Quem sabe a gente pode ajudar?

Na verdade Harry não via problema nenhum em contar o plano para seus amigos, o problema era que ele não pretendia cumprir o plano de Dumbledore, logo era melhor não contar nada para ninguém.

- Uma hora você vai ficar sabendo Mione. – Falou ele.

- Harry. – Chamou Luna. – Dumbledore mandou entregar isso para você.

Harry leu a carta.

- Ele ta pedindo para eu encontrá-lo antes das aulas, estou indo Mione, acorde o Rony por mim tá. – Falou ele, levantando da mesa.

Harry correu até a sala de Dumbledore, chagando lá o encontrou em pé.

- Bom dia Harry. – Desejou Dumbledore.

- Péssimo eu diria, professor. – Falou Harry, ácido.

- Bom, está na hora de pormos o plano em prática, a poção de Snape acabou de ficar pronta, temos pouco tempo Harry.

- E como o senhor espera que eu faça Voldemort beber isso? Não seria mais fácil seu comensal fazer isso?

Dumbledore ignorou o comentário de Harry e continuou.

- Snape estará lá para protegê-lo, mas é de vital importância que Voldemort não desconfie dele, por isso eu chamei você para fazer esse trabalho, que não posso confiar em mais ninguém. Afinal a profecia é sua.

Harry ficou em silêncio ao ouvir falar da profecia.

- E como eu vou fazer isso?

- Você vai com Snape até o castelo dos Malfoy, onde Voldemort está hospedado, e lá eu espero que você consiga fazer com que ele beba a poção, agora eu vou te pedir para ir até a sala de Snape buscar os dois frascos da poção e trazer para mim.

Harry saiu da sala e correu até as masmorras. Chegando lá entrou sem bater na sala de Snape.

- Potter. – Falou ele, com nojo. – O que faz aqui?

- Vim buscar as poções, a mando do professor Dumbledore.

- Aqui estão, esta é para Voldemort, e esta fica Dumbledore. – Falou Snape, apontando para dois frascos pequenos em cima da mesa. – Cuidado Potter, se acontecer alguma coisa com elas, vai demorar mais um ano para prepará-las, não sei como Dumbledore confia a você uma missão tão importante.

- Digo o mesmo, senhor. – Falou Harry, pegando as poções e saindo da sala sem olhar para trás. – Certo, eu vou beber essa poção.

Então Harry tirou a tampa da poção destinada a Dumbledore e a bebeu. Quando fez isso sentiu o corpo formigar, o dia de repente parecia muito bonito.

- Que sensação estranha, eu acabei decidir a data da minha morte, e meu dia parece estar ótimo. – Murmurou ele, com ironia. – Agora eu preciso botar outra coisa no frasco, para Dumbledore não desconfiar.

Dizendo isso ele saiu correndo até a cozinha da escola. Chegando lá ele avistou Dobby.

- Dobby – Chamou.

- Harry Potter! – Falou Dobby, correndo ao encontro dele. – Ao que devo essa honra?

- Eu preciso de um pouco de suco. – Falou Harry.

Dobby pegou uma jarra de suco de umbu, e junto com Harry eles encheram o frasco da poção. Harry já estava indo embora quando teve uma ideia.

- Dobby, você gostaria de vir comigo em uma missão?

- Eu adoraria Harry Potter! – Falou ele, emocionado.

- Ótimo, então me encontre na portaria, provavelmente eu vou aparatar com Snape para um lugar, tem como você ir para onde eu estou, mesmo sem eu te contar? – Perguntou ele.

- Claro, é só o senhor desejar que eu te encontre, e lá eu estarei Harry Potter. – Falou Dobby, devoto.

- Certo então. – Falou Harry, correndo de volta para o escritório de Dumbledore.

- Demorou. – Falou Dumbledore, analisando Harry. – Algum problema?

- Não. – Falou Harry, tranquilo.

- Então eu vou ficar com uma das poções, e você pega a outra. – Falou Dumbledore, ele já ia pegando a poção de verdade, mas Harry foi mais rápido do que ele.

Dumbledore olhou atentamente para ele de novo.

- Existe alguma coisa que você gostaria de me contar Harry?

- Não mesmo senhor. – Disse Harry, estranhando a própria tranquilidade, ele nunca conseguiu mentir com tanta firmeza antes.

- Se é assim, vamos encontrar o professor Snape nas portas do castelo, ele vai te levar até a mansão dos Malfoy.

Como as aulas já tinham começado, o castelo estava vazio. Harry desceu as escadarias de Hogwarts com Dumbledore ao seu lado, tentando não pensar no que estava prestes a fazer.

Quando eles chegaram perto do portão ele avistou Dobby escondido olhando para ele. Um pouco ao lado estava Snape em pé, esperando eles.

- Severo, você sabe o que fazer. Agora eu tenho que voltar para o castelo. Boa sorte Harry. – Desejou Dumbledore, dando um sorriso preocupado.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Falou Snape. – Vamos Potter, segure no meu braço.

Harry fez uma cara feia.

- Precisamos aparatar, mas saiba que isso também não me agrada nem um pouco.

Tentando não vomitar, Harry segurou o braço de Snape, e com um rodopio, eles desapareceram.

**N/A: Essa história de Gina foi uma das primeiras coisas que eu escrevi, e muita ação no próximo cap,**

**Espero que estejam gostando!**


	23. Várias Poções  Parte 2

**N/A: A continuação do outro cap. Será que vai dar tudo certo? Veremos...**

Quando Harry abriu os olhos ele estava com Snape nas portas de uma mansão. Era uma casa bonita, pensar que os Malfoy moravam ali, e que ele estava prestes a encontrar Voldemort, fez seu estômago embrulhar.

- Adeus Potter, boa _sorte_. – Falou Snape, desaparatando.

- E como eu vou entrar aqui? – perguntou Harry para si mesmo. – Da pra sentir uma barreira de proteção na mansão... Acho que está na hora de chamar Dobby.

Harry sabia que tinha sido errado não contar para ele o destino da missão, mas ele temia que Dobby não quisesse voltar para a casa dos antigos donos.

- Dobby, venha até mim! – Desejou ele em voz baixa.

Pouco tempo depois ele ouviu um clique e 4 pessoas caíram na frente dele.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, o-que-você-está-fazendo-**aqui**! – Perguntou ele, reconhecendo Gina, Mione e Rony junto com Dobby.

- O mesmo que você, Harry Tiago Potter. – Falou Gina, se levantando.

- Nós também estamos aqui sabe. – Falou Rony.

- Certo, como vocês chegaram aqui? – Perguntou Harry. – Dobby?

- Me desculpe meu senhor. – Suplicou Dobby. – Me perdoe Harry Potter.

- Ele não tem culpa Harry. – Falou Hermione. – Nós o obrigamos.

- E como vocês souberam que ele viria até mim? – Perguntou ele, sem entender.

- Eu vi quando você saiu do castelo com Snape. – Começou Gina. – Aí eu procurei o Rony e a Mione e nós descemos para tentar descobrir onde você foi.

- Aí nós vimos o Dobby. – Concluiu Rony. – Ele não queria nos contar, mas nós falamos que você podia estar fazendo alguma besteira. Pensamos que estávamos juntos nessa! – Falou Rony, parecendo chateado.

- Não, não estão. Esse é um problema meu, o nome de vocês não está na profecia! – falou Harry, irritado.

- Mas nós somos amigos Harry, você não pode fazer isso sozinho. – Falou Mione. No fundo Harry sabia que isso era verdade, mas ele não tinha escolha.

- Não importa, Dobby vai levar vocês de volta, e depois voltar para me ajudar _sozinho_!

- Oh! Muito previsível Harry. – Falou Gina. – Mas isso não é só da sua conta, Voldemort atacou a minha família, se você falhar vai ser pior para mim também, nós vamos junto!

- Isso mesmo. – Falou Mione. – Não vamos para lugar nenhum sem você.

- E porque a gente tem que ir embora e o Dobby pode ficar? - Perguntou Rony.

- Boa pergunta. – Falou Mione. – A vida dele é dispensável? É isso Harry?

- Claro que não! – Respondeu Harry. – É que se eu mandar o Dobby ir embora, não a nada que eles possam fazer para mantê-lo prezo, além disso eu preciso da ajuda dele.

- Mas Dobby não se importa de dar a vida por Harry Potter, Harry Potter já salvou a vida de Dobby.

- Mas tudo bem. – Falou Harry. – Vocês podem vir comigo, afinal acho que o meu plano não é muito arriscado...

Eles começaram a andar, mas Dobby não saiu do lugar.

- O que foi Dobby? – Perguntou Harry.

- Sinto muito Harry Potter, mas Dobby não pode entrar aí.

- Que lugar é esse? – Perguntou Rony.

- Dobby, eu preciso muito que você venha, só assim podemos acabar com Voldemort e os Malfoy também.

Mas Dobby estava tremendo.

- Que lugar é esse Harry? – Perguntou Hermione, assustada.

- A mansão dos Malfoy. – Falou Harry.

- Eu espero vocês aqui fora. – Falou Dobby. – Sinto muito mais uma vez Harry Potter.

- Mas o que ele podia fazer pela gente? – Perguntou Gina, é melhor assim...

- Que bom que você conseguiu o que queria Gina. – Falou Harry, irritado. – Agora vê se pega a droga da varinha e me segue!

Eles andaram até o portão, mas Harry parou e se virou para Dobby, que olhava atentamente.

- Você pode mandar a gente para a cozinha dos Malfoy? – Perguntou Harry.

- É claro Harry Potter.

E com um estralar de dedos, eles pararam em um corredor comprido, em frente a uma porta grande de madeira.

- O que viemos fazer aqui? – Perguntou Mione.

- Olha, desculpa por eu ter gritado com vocês, mas é que eu realmente não preciso da ajuda de vocês, o que eu vim fazer aqui é muito simples.

Harry parou um pouco e respirou fundo.

- Eu preciso fazer com que Voldemort beba essa poção. – Dizendo isso ele tirou a poção do bolso.

- E o que ela vai fazer. – Perguntou Gina, interessada.

- Não posso contar, mas se tudo der certo, Voldemort poderá em fim ser derrotado.

- E como você pretende fazer ele beber isso? – Perguntou Rony.

- Aí é que estava a importância do Dobby, eu quero convencer os elfos domésticos a fazerem isso.

- Isso vai ser praticamente impossível Harry. – Falou Rony, aterrorizado. – Você sabe como os elfos são fiéis aos seus donos.

- Realmente nós precisamos do Dobby. – Falou Gina.

- Agora já era. – Falou Harry. – Mione, acho que você tem mais jeito com isso, tente convencer os elfos a nos ajudarem, se eles mudarem de ideia, mande uma mensagem pra mim através do galeão da AD.

- Certo Harry. – Falou Hermione, respirando fundo e entrando na cozinha.

- Rony e Gina, fiquem aqui. – Ordenou Harry. – Eu vou vigiar mais lá na frente.

Harry caminhou até a ponta do corredor. Ele dava em uma escada grande, que deveria levar a ala nobre da mansão. Tudo parecia tão silencioso, quem sabe Harry pudesse...

- Harry. – Chamou Gina, fazendo Harry pular.

- O que você faz aqui, eu não mandei você ficar lá?

– Eu sei Harry, mas Hermione não está tendo muito progresso, eu acho que nós precisamos falar com Dobby. Tentar convencê-lo a vir com a gente.

- É muito perigoso. – Pensou Harry, coçando a cicatriz.

- Precisamos tentar Harry.

- Você sabe que mesmo que eu tente, você não vai junto, né?

- E você sabe que eu não vou deixar você ir sozinho. – Afirmou ela. – É mais forte do que eu...

- Gina...

- Você promete que tudo vai ficar bem? – Perguntou ela, segurado a mão dele. – Eu não consigo aguentar perder nenhuma das pessoas que eu amo.

- Lembra do dia no campo? – Perguntou Harry, tentando tranquilizar ela, ao pegar o dedo mindinho. – Pois vai ser igual.

Gina abraçou ele.

- Eu não posso deixar você ir sozinho.

Falando isso, ela saiu correndo escada acima, fazendo Harry correr atrás dela. Lá no alto tinha uma sala grande e espaçosa, mas vazia.

- Eles devem estar comendo. – Falou Gina.

- Como você conseguiu fazer o Rony deixar você vir comigo? – Perguntou Harry.

- Ele não deixou, eu falei que Mione estava com problemas, quando ele entrou na cozinha eu vim junto, mas esquece isso. – Falou ela distraída. – Precisamos descobrir como sair daqui.

- Acho que... – Pensou Harry.

Antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa dois comensais entraram na sala, só dando tempo dos dois se esconderem atrás de uma escultura.

- Essa mansão é tão grande que as vezes eu me perco. – Falou um dos comensais.

- A saída é pra lá, seu trasgo. – Falou o outro com gentileza.

Depois que eles se afastaram Harry e Gina os seguiram a distância.

- Que sorte a nossa. – Disse Gina.

- É... – Murmurou Harry, sentindo que estava perdendo algum detalhe muito importante. – Sorte...

Seguindo os comensais eles acharam a saída, e ainda viram como fazia para sair e entrar na mansão. Depois de um tempo eles saíram e encontraram Dobby onde o tinham deixado.

- O que aconteceu com o senhor Weasley e a senhorita Granger? – Perguntou ele preocupado.

- Nada, eles estão bem. – Falou Harry, explicando rapidamente como eles precisavam da ajuda dele com os outros elfos.

- Por favor, Dobby. – Suplicou Gina.

- Eu prometi que nunca poria os pés nesse castelo novamente, mas se é para ajudar o mundo bruxo e Harry Potter, eu vou fazer.

- Muito obrigado Dobby. – Falou Harry, ainda sentindo uma sensação esquisita.

- Vou levar vocês por aparatação. – Falou Dobby, quase estralando os dedos.

- Não! – Disse Harry. – Você vai por aparatação e tenta ajudar a Mione a convencer os elfos, e eu e Gina vamos pela mansão.

Dobby e Gina olharam para Harry desconfiado, mas ele não disse mais nada. Então Dobby desaparatou e Harry e Gina voltaram a andar pela mansão.

- Por que você não deixou ele levar a gente? – Perguntou Gina.

- Não sei, eu to com a sensação de que nós devíamos vir pela mansão, alguma coisa importante...

Gina não estranhou, só continuou o seguindo. Depois de um tempo eles voltaram para aquela mesma sala, mas ao invés de Harry descer as escadas que levavam para a cozinha, ele pegou a mão de Gina e foram para outra direção.

- Você confia em mim? – Perguntou ele.

- Confio minha vida a você Harry. – Falou ela.

- Ótimo, porque eu não faço a menor ideia do que estamos fazendo.

Gina sorriu. Então eles viram dois vultos chegando na sala onde eles estavam. Eles correram e se esconderam atrás de uma poltrona. Os vultos eram Voldemort e uma comensal encapuzada.

- Vocês são todos uns incompetentes. – Falou Voldemort irritado. – Cruccius. – Praguejou ele, fazendo a mulher se contorcer no chão.

Do lado de Harry, Gina agarrou a mão dele.

- Vocês vasculharão a casa daqueles traidores do sangue e não acharão nada, só pode estar com aquela traidorazinha mirim. – Falou ele, enquanto a mulher ainda se contorcia e gritava.

Gina olhou aterrorizada para Harry, tudo que ele pode fazer foi segurar o dedo mindinho dela.

- E ainda por cima não mataram aqueles traidores! Não gosto de derramar sangue bruxo puro, mas eles são traidores que estão me prejudicando.

- Sinto muito Milorde, isso não vai se repetir. – Suplicou a mulher.

- Não vai mesmo. – Falou Voldemort, sorrindo. – Avada...

- Não! Eu estou com a garota em minhas mãos, vou enfeitiçá-la e descobrir onde está o seu pacote, misericórdia!

- Eu sou muito misericordioso... – Falou Voldemort, passando o dedo pela varinha. – Mas porque você acha que seria mais bem sucedida do que o Severo?

Mais uma vez Gina tremeu do lado de Harry, que quase não aguentava com dor na cicatriz.

- Ah... – Arfou a mulher. – A garota confia em mim.

Harry olhou para Gina, que tinha apertado o braço dele. Aparentemente ela tinha chegado a mesma conclusão que ele, então ela soletrou mudamente.

- E-M-M-A!

- Uma última chance, se sinta honrada, raramente eu dou duas chances a mesma pessoa.

- Muito obrigada meu senhor! – Falou a professora Emma, beijando a mão de Voldemort.

- Sai da minha frente agora! – Gritou Voldemort, empurrando ela. – Vá à cozinha e mande servirem o almoço.

Voldemort saiu da sala deixando Emma no chão de contorcendo. Harry olhou para Gina, ele tinha se esquecido completamente do plano, agora eles precisavam chegar à cozinha mais cedo do que a mulher.

Sem dizer nada e sem soltar a mão de Gina, Harry tirou a capa da invisibilidade do bolso e jogou por cima dos dois. Eles caminharam silenciosamente até que chegaram às escadas, onde tiraram a capa e correram para a porta da cozinha.

Quando a abriram a porta, encontraram Rony, Mione e Dobby sentados em uma das mesas comendo bolos e muitas outras coisas gostosas.

Ver tanta comida fez Harry lembrar que ele não tinha comido o dia todo, já que o aviso de Dumbledore tinha chegado antes que ele comesse qualquer coisa no café.

- Conseguimos Harry! – Falou Rony, comendo uma cocha de frango.

- Ai Rony, deixe de ser porco. – Falou Hermione rindo. – Que caras são essas? – Perguntou ela, olhando para as caras de terror de Harry e Gina.

- Não temos tempo para explicações, quem vai garantir que essa poção chegue à boca de Voldemort? – Perguntou Harry?

- Eu senhor! – Falou um dos elfos, que estava com um gorro que antes pertencia a Dobby na cabeça.

Ver isso fez Harry ter vontade de rir, mas ele tinha pouco tempo.

- Ótimo, é importante que ele beba isso, o mundo bruxo depende disso.

O pequeno elfo acenou positivamente com a cabeça, então Harry se virou para Rony, Mione e Dobby.

- Precisamos sair daqui agora, Dobby?

Sem dizer mais nada, Dobby estralou os dedos e eles apareceram do lado de fora da mansão.

- Eu queria ter certeza que Voldemort vai beber. – Disse Harry, apreensivo, ainda segurando a mão de Gina, que estava muda.

- O que aconteceu com vocês dois? – perguntou Rony, olhando para as mãos deles. – Onde você se meteu Gina?

- Depois a gente explica. – Falou Harry. – Acho que eu vou voltar para a mansão.

- Não Harry. – Implorou Gina, segurando a mão dele mais forte. – Por favor.

- Não se preocupe Harry. – Disse Mione, olhando atentamente para os dois. – Eu dei o meu galeão para o elfo chefe. – Assim que Voldemort beber a poção ele vai me mandar uma mensagem.

Pouco depois dela falar isso Rony tirou a medalha do bolso.

- Deu certo! Voldemort bebeu! – Gritou Rony, abraçando Hermione.

- Conseguimos! – Falou Mione feliz.

Harry olhou para Gina, que ainda estava aterrorizada e deu um beijo no alto da cabeça dela.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – Murmurou ele para ela. – Dobby, vamos.

Todos deram as mãos e Dobby desaparatou.

**N/A: nhaaa, espero que tenham gostado do cap, eu achei que foi bom *_***


	24. O Jogo do Amor

**N/A: Mais um cap, boa leitura! Espero comentários!**

Quando Harry abriu os olhos eles estavam nos castelo de novo.

- Agora vocês vão nos contar o que aconteceu. – Falou Rony.

- Agora não. – Disse Harry, cansado. – Gina, você vem comigo, vocês dois me esperem no Salão Comunal as Grifinória, e Dobby, muito obrigado por tudo, pode voltar pros seus afazeres.

- Como assim você vai sumir com a Gina, Harry? – Perguntou Rony.

- Vamos logo Rony. – Falou Gina, puxando ele. – Esperamos vocês lá.

Depois que todo mundo se afastou, Harry olhou para Gina.

- A gente precisa conversar sobe o que aconteceu.

- Eu não quero que ninguém saiba do que a gente ouviu Harry. – Pediu Gina.

- Mas nós temos que falar pro Rony e pra Mione, eles sabem que aconteceu alguma coisa. – Avisou Harry.

- Mas eu não quero que eles saibam das pedras Harry, e nem que é culpa minha o Jorge estar no hospital.

- Mas não é culpa sua Gina! – Falou Harry. – Eu não sei o que fazer... Precisamos avisar alguém que a professora Emma é uma comensal e que ela está atrás de você.

Gina tremeu e Harry segurou a mão dela.

- Vamos fazer assim então – falou ele, decidido. – Nós falamos pro Rony e pra Mione que Voldemort está atrás dos Weasley, mas que Dumbledore não vai acreditar em mim, o que é verdade.

Falou ele, chateado.

- Dumbledore sabe que ela é uma comensal, mas acha que ela está do lado dele, então vamos falar que você e o Rony não podem mais andar sozinhos, e muito menos perto da Emma.

- Eu vou ter guarda agora? – Perguntou Gina.

- Eu posso ser o seu guarda. – Falou Harry, rindo e fazendo um carinho na bochecha dela.

- Sua namorada não vai gostar disso. – Comentou ela, fazendo Harry encolher os ombros.

- Enfim, vou te deixar na porta do Salão Comunal, e depois eu vou contar para Dumbledore sobre a missão.

- Vai contar o quê? – Perguntou Gina, aflita.

- Não se preocupe, agora você vai contar logo o que aconteceu pro Rony e pra Mione, ou quer me esperar?

- Eu vou contar logo. – Falou Gina. – Obrigada Harry, você é meu anjo da guarda.

Gina voltou para o Salão Comunal com Harry, ele a deixou na porta e foi embora. Ela deu a senha para a mulher gorda e entrou no Salão.

Como ela imaginava, Rony e Mione a estavam esperando sentados em um dos sofás, bem afastado. Quando ela entrou, Rony se levantou e a chamou.

- E então, agora você vai nos contar o que está acontecendo? – Perguntou ele, enquanto Gina sentava. – E cadê o Harry.

- Ele foi falar com o professor Dumbledore. – Falou ela. – Eu vou contar pra vocês o que aconteceu, mas ninguém pode ouvir.

- Tudo bem. – Falou Mione, então ela pegou a varinha e murmurou algum feitiço. – Assim ninguém vai nos ouvir.

Gina então contou para eles aquilo que ela tinha combinado com Harry. Enquanto ela contava os dois pareciam abismados.

- Vocês ficaram na mesma sala que Voldemort? – Falou Mione uma hora.

- Como assim ela quer nos pegar? – Gritou Rony, quando Gina terminou de contar a história.

Gina olhou para trás, mas parecia que ninguém tinha ouvido.

- Fala baixo! – Avisou ela, mesmo assim. – É como eu disse, a professora Emma está atrás de nós dois.

- Mas como vocês sabem que era ela? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Ah, faça-me o favor Mione, nós escutamos a voz dela, e fora isso tem que ser alguém que eu confie...

- E o que vamos fazer? Harry foi contar tudo pro Dumbledore não é? – Perguntou ela.

- Não, Dumbledore já sabe que ela é um comensal da morte, certamente ele deve achar que ela está do lado deles.

- Bom, mas pensando por um lado, ela não matou a sua mãe nem o Jorge, ela deveria ter feito isso. – Comentou Mione.

- Ela torturou o meu irmão! – Gritou Gina, se levantando.

- Eu sei Gina. – Falou Hermione depressa. – Tava só querendo dizer que talvez ela esteja mesmo do lado do Dumbledore.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – Falou Gina, olhando para Rony, que parecia pensativo, e depois para Hermione. – Eu vou embora daqui.

- Não. – Falou Hermione. – Senta aí. Mas afinal, o que vamos fazer, vocês dois precisam de proteção, precisamos falar com Dumbledore.

- Se falarmos com Dumbledore, ele vai contar para Emma que nós já sabemos de tudo Mione, não podemos correr esse risco. – Falou Gina.

- Então qual é o plano? – Perguntou Mione, cansada.

- Eu e o Rony temos que tomar cuidado, não andar mais sozinhos nem desprevenidos... – Falou Gina.

Rony pareceu sair de um transe, e olhou para as duas.

- Algum problema Ron? – Perguntou Mione, ele sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. – Bom, então eu posso vigiar você, Gina, e o Harry pode vigiar o Rony, que tal?

Gina fez uma cara feia, mas acenou com a cabeça.

- O problema é quando você for de uma aula pra outra, eu não posso te vigiar, então você ande bem perto dos seus amigos, e sempre se comunique comigo Galeão.

Hermione parou por um momento, pensando.

- E caso a professora Emma queira falar com você a sós, me chame, e não fique com ela sozinha, invente alguma coisa, mas não fique!

- Tudo bem. – Falou Gina. – Tanto faz.

Hermione continuou a falar, mas ela não estava prestando mais atenção. Tudo que ela queria saber era onde Harry estava, será que ele já estava contando tudo para Dumbledore?

Mais uma vez naquele dia Harry subiu as escadas que levavam até o escritório de Dumbledore. Ele bateu na porta e ouviu um baixo, "pode entrar".

- Senhor. – Falou ele, entrando. – Eu voltei da mansão dos Malfoy.

Dumbledore olhou para Harry atentamente.

- Sente-se. – Falou ele para Harry, apontando para uma das cadeiras. – E como foi a missão?

Harry contou para Dumbledore tudo, como ele tinha pedido ajuda para Dobby, e como so elfos tinham se rebelado contra o senhor deles, o plano no fim das contas dando certo.

- Que bom então, agora só temos que esperar 3 meses para a poção fazer efeito... – falou Dumbledore, olhando para a pequena poção, que Harry sabia ser suco, em cima da mesa dele. – Mas existe mais uma coisa que você quer me contar, não é mesmo Harry?

Hoje de manhã Harry tinha sentido uma grande facilidade em mentir, mas agora ele simplesmente não conseguia mais.

- Veja bem professor. – Começou ele, ele sabia que tinha prometido a Gina não contar nada para Dumbledore, mas ele precisava contar. – Quando eu estava voltando para a cozinha, eu ouvi uma conversa de Voldemort.

Ele parou por um momento, olhando a reação de Dumbledore, que não parecia muito surpreso, será que a professora Emma já tinha contado tudo?

- Voldemort estava torturando a professora Emma, perguntou porque ela não matou os Weasley. Você deve achar que é porque ela está do seu lado, mas e se ela não estiver? – perguntou ele.

- Harry...

- Eu não posso deixar a vida da Gina em risco! E se ela estiver do lado de Voldemort, e se ela for mesmo enfeitiçar Gina e...

- Harry, eu confio nela e no professor Severo.

- Mas eu não! – Falou Harry, se levantando da cadeira tremendo. – Eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça com eles!

- E você sabe por que ela quer enfeitiçar a Weasley? – Perguntou Dumbledore.

Então era isso, pensou Harry, Dumbledore sempre soube de tudo, mas já que ele não era honesto com Harry, por que ele deveria ser?

- Não faço a menos ideia. – Disse ele, com os dentes cerrados.

- Se é assim Harry, eu só posso te garantir que nada vai acontecer com a Weasley, e como você não acredita, pode você mesmo garantir a segurança dela e do seu amigo Ronald.

Harry olhou para aqueles olhos azuis. O que será que o fazia confiar tanto na professora Emma e em Snape?

- O amor Harry – Começou Dumbledore. – É a maior e melhor arma que nós temos contra Voldemort, sempre! Mas agora eu acho que você está faminto, que tal ir com seus amigos comer na cozinha, acho que vocês já perderam o horário do almoço...

Harry se levantou e foi embora sem olhar para trás. Como sempre Dumbledore mostrava saber mais do que contava a Harry, como ele podia querer que Harry confiasse nele, se ele não fazia isso?

Os dias se passaram e nada demais acontecia. A professora Emma não tinha tentado nenhuma aproximação com Gina, nem nenhum outro ataque tinha acontecido com os Weasley.

Por outro lado os treinos para o próximo jogo de Quadribol contra a Corvinal andavam cada vez mais produtivos. Gina tinha se tornado uma espécie de sub-treinadora para Harry, o ajudando com o time.

Com todo esse tempo extra que eles passavam juntos, ela ajudando ele com a AD também, fez com que Hermione passasse a monitorar Rony, e a Harry cuidasse dela.

Nenhum dos quatro se importou muito com essa mudança, mas outras pessoas se importaram. PO, Cho e Dino não gostaram de ver a proximidade dos seus namorados ou algo do tipo com um ser do outro sexo.

- Eu e o Dino brigamos de novo ontem. – Falou Gina, deitado no sofá, para Hermione que estava lendo um livro, sentada no chão.

- Conte-me uma novidade agora. – Pediu ela, virando a página do livro.

- Eu não sei se esse namoro vai dar certo mais sabe... – Comentou Gina, pensativa.

- E quando esse namoro deu certo? – Perguntou Hermione, fechando o livro.

- Bom, antes das férias nós estávamos muito bem... – Comentou Gina, sem querer olhar para Hermione, para não se trair.

- De qualquer jeito. – Falou Mione. – Não acho justo você ficar cozinhando o Dino desse jeito, seja sincero com ele.

Gina ficou em silêncio, observando o fogo.

-Ah, cadê o Harry? – Perguntou ela, eles tinham o último treino antes do jogo, e ela o estava esperando a meia hora.

- Quem sabe ele está com a namorada? – Sugeriu Mione.

- Deve ser um encontro duplo então, já que o Rony sumiu também. – Retrucou Gina, ácida.

- Possivelmente. – Concordou Mione, dando de ombros.

- Eu não te entendo Mione! – Falou Gina, virando para Mione.

- Como não me entende?

- Como você está tão tranquila assim?

- Gina... – começou Mione, mas foi interrompida pela entrada de Harry e Rony.

- Vamos! – Chamou Harry.

- Depois terminamos essa conversa! – Falou Gina, se levantando e correndo atrás de Harry e Rony.

O último treino deles foi perfeito, eles estavam com uma sincronia maravilhosa, melhor do que qualquer uma que Harry pudesse ter sonhado.

Depois do treino exaustivo todos foram dormir para recuperar as forças e estarem em forma para o jogo.

No dia seguinte Harry se levantou e desceu com todo o time para a mesa do café. Quando eles chegaram lá a mesa da Grifinória os aplaudiu.

Eles sentaram e comeram um café da manhã reforçado. Mas Harry ainda estava preocupado, eles precisava ganhar esse jogo com uma grande diferença, se não eles iriam perder a taça.

Mas como a Lufa-lufa tinha perdido o jogo contra a Corvinal, a chance deles era grande, desde que eles vencessem com uma margem de diferença de no mínimo 150 pontos.

Isso significava que quando Harry capturasse o pomo, eles tinham que estar ou empatados, ou ganhando o jogo. Tudo dependia de Harry.

Além disso, era um jogo em local aberto, Harry precisaria ficar de olho na Gina, pra que nada acontecesse com ela. Isso sem contar que esse jogo era contra a Corvinal, logo era contra a namorada de Harry, Cho.

No vestiário todos estavam em silêncio, Harry olhou para Gina, ela retribuiu o olhar dele e deu um sorriso, o encorajando a dizer o que ele tinha pra dizer.

- Bom time – começou ele, olhando para Gina, Rony, Denis, Henry, Kate e PO. – Nossos últimos treinos foram realmente proveitosos, sinto que temos o time perfeito, nada vai nos impedir de ganhar esse jogo, a taça é nossa!

Dizendo isso ele colocou a mão no meio da sala, sendo seguido pela mão de Gina e dos outros colegas.

- Grifinória! – Gritaram eles!

O apito soou e Harry voou o mais alto possível, sendo seguido por Cho. A Grifinória comandava o jogo, mais o primeiro a marcar foi a Corvinal.

Enquanto isso Cho continuava seguindo Harry por onde ele fosse, o que dificultava um pouco o trabalho dele. Mas pelo menos ela não estava procurando o pomo, estava so esperando Harry achá-lo.

E Harry acabou o achando, duas vezes, mas nas duas a Grifinória estava atrás da Corvinal, então ele mandou a vassoura pra outra direção, assim Cho não veria o pomo.

Então a Grifinória deslanchou. Kate marcou um ponto, fazendo com que eles empatassem, e depois Gina marcou dois. Harry sabia que essa era a hora dele capturar o pomo.

Mas enquanto ele procurava o pomo, Cho começou a voar na direção contrária. Harry procurou o pomo, mas não via nada. A narração dizia que a namorada de Harry Potter tinha sido mais eficiente em capturar o pomo, depois de duas tentativas frustradas dele.

- Vai atrás dela Harry! – Gritou Henry.

- Mas eu não to vendo o pomo. – Falou Harry.

Todos gritavam pra ele ir, o olhar dele procurou Gina, que acenou positivamente com a cabeça. O jogo estava parado com o goleiro da Corvinal com a bola na mão, todos assistindo as apanhadores.

Mas Harry não conseguia mesmo achar o pomo, a não ser... que ela estivesse usando a mesma estratégia dele. Sem parar de seguir Cho, Harry virou para outra direção, procurando pomo.

Então ele o viu, perto de Gina, o pomo! Fazendo uma curva brusca, Harry voou em direção ao pomo. Com esse seu movimento o jogo continuou, dois balaços voando em sua direção.

Ele se desviou de um, e o outro foi rebatido por Denis. Mas agora nada mais importava, a narração do jogo tinha desaparecido da sua mente, ele só conseguia ver o pomo.

Eles iriam ganhar o jogo! Parte da sua consciência ainda ouviu quando a Grifinória marcou mais um ponto, então ele esticou a mão e fechou no pomo.

- Ganhamos! – Gritou ele, esticando o braço para que todos pudessem ver.

O time todo tentou abraçar Harry e eles pousaram desajeitadamente no campo, mas então Harry viu Gina, ela correu até ele, e ele a girou no meio do campo.

- Ganhamos! – Gritaram juntos.

A sensação da vitória, e o cheiro de frutas vermelhas de Gina. Parecia que Harry seria capaz de produzir o melhor patrono de todos.

Ele a pôs no chão e passou a mão pelo cabelo dela, sorrindo. Nesse momento parecia que só estavam os dois ali. Gina sorriu para ele também, fazendo Harry tomar uma decisão.

- Parabéns! – Gritou Mione, abraçando os dois. – Arrasem com a Sonserina e ganhem essa taça! – Falou ela, animada.

Gina riu mais uma vez, e olhou para Harry, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Comemoração no Salão Comunal agora! – Gritou um dos estudantes na confusão.

Sem perceber como tinha chegado lá, Harry estava em uma festa no meio da sala. Comida, bebida, todos dançando e se divertindo.

- Ganhamos. – Falou Gina, se sentando ao lado de Harry com um copo de cerveja amanteigada.

Ela estava descalça, e toda vermelha, parecia ter dançado muito.

- Não fique aí Harry. – Falou ela. – Vamos dançar.

Então ela o abraçou, o conduzindo em uma dança lenta, que acontecia apenas na imaginação deles. Depois de Harry pisar no pé dela três vezes, eles voltaram a se sentar.

- To exausto. – Falou ele.

- Todos estamos. – Comentou Gina, massageando os pés.

- Acho que eu vou tomar um pouco de ar fresco. – Falou ele, pensativo.

- Quer que eu vá com você? – Perguntou Gina, se levantando.

- Ah... não, obrigado. – Falou ele, nervoso, deixando Gina desconfiada.

A intenção de Harry não era tomar ar fresco coisa nenhuma. Ele sai caminhando até onde ele sabia ficar o Salão Comunal as Corvinal.

Ficou lá durante um tempo, até que dois alunos se aproximaram.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou um deles, que Harry sabia ser do quinto ano.

- Eu queria falar com a Cho, vocês podiam chamar ela?

- Como você sabe que esse é o nosso Salão Comunal? – perguntou o outro, que era do time de Quadribol.

- Podem chamar ela ou não? – Desconversou Harry.

Eles entraram na sala depois de resolver um enigma, e pouco tempo depois Cho saiu.

- Harry... – falou ela, parecendo um pouco chateada.

- Cho, acho que nós temos que conversar. – Falou ele.

- Concordo. – Disse ela, colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

Eles caminharam em silêncio até os jardins do castelo. Cho olhou para ele e esperou.

- Acho que nós devíamos terminar. – Falou Harry, de um fôlego só.

- Como? – Falou Cho, chocada. – Com que direito você...

- Cho, a muito tempo nós não somos mais namorados, não saímos juntos, na verdade nós mal conversamos! – Explicou Harry.

- E a culpa é minha? – Perguntou Cho.

- Claro que não, a culpa é toda minha, por isso eu quero te liberar, assim você pode namorar alguém que goste de você de verdade.

Cho virou as costas para ele.

- Eu gostei de você de verdade – Falou ela.

- Eu também Cho, você foi meu primeiro amor.

Esse comentário pareceu fazer algum efeito nela, que encarou ele de volta.

- Espero que você seja muito feliz com quem você escolheu Harry. – Falou ela, fazendo um carinho no rosto dele.

- Eu não escolhi ninguém. – Disse ele, pegando a mão dela.

- Claro que escolheu Harry! – Falou ela, sentando-se na grama. – Ás vezes eu fica com ciúmes de você, mas acho que nós nunca devíamos ter levado isso a diante...

- Não mesmo. – Disse Harry. – Acho que eu vou indo...

- Vá lá, e boa sorte. – Desejou Cho. – Ela gosta de você também.

Disse ela, quando Harry não estava mais ouvindo, uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto.

Gina nem percebeu quando a festa acabou, só se deu conta quando Harry chegou, muito tempo depois, e todos já tinham ido embora.

- Você dormiu aqui? – Perguntou ele, sentando-se junto com ela no sofá.

- Acho que sim. – Disse Gina, esfregando o rosto. – Que horas são?

- Meia noite.

- E como você estava lá fora até meia noite? – Perguntou Gina, desconfiada.

- Você está falando com Harry Potter. – Riu Harry, tirando a capa da invisibilidade do bolso.

- Ah, assim até eu. – Falou Gina, jogando a capa nas pernas dos dois.

- Agora somos dois troncos flutuantes. – Disse Harry, fazendo barulhos de fantasma.

- Para Harry! – Pediu Gina, dando um tapa nele.

- Mas eu nem fiz nada. – Disse ele, malicioso, começando a fazer cócegas nela.

- Não Harry, isso é tortura!

Depois de muito rirem, Gina repousou a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

- E como Mione e Rony te deixaram aqui sozinha? – Perguntou Harry.

- Acho que eles beberam cerveja amanteigada demais. – Riu Gina.

- E eles fizeram alguém coisa demais? – Perguntou Harry, rindo também.

- Além de deixar a pobre da PO morta de ciúmes? Não mesmo. – Contou Gina.

Harry riu mais um pouco, mas depois ficou sério, esse assunto não o deixava mais tão descontraído.

- Ai Harry – começou Gina. – Eu não quero dormir e ter mais um pesadelo.

Harry olhou para ela, e viu que ela estava realmente preocupada.

- Eu vou ficar aqui até você dormir então. – Falou Harry.

- Tudo bem se você quer assim, mas não vai adiantar nada... – Disse ela, triste.

Harry deu um beijo no alto da cabeça dela, e ficou fazendo carinho, até que eles adormecessem.

Harry acordou com a luz da janela batendo na cara dele. Ele se espreguiçou e olhou para o lado. Um tronco estava deitado, sem pernas.

- Gina! – Chamou ele. – Caramba, nós dormimos aqui.

- Dormimos mesmo. – Falou Gina, bocejando. – Dormimos!

- Eu entendi. – Disse Harry, se levantando e guardando a capa da invisibilidade.

- Harry, você não entendeu, eu dormi, da meia noite até agora, não tive pesadelo. Não acordei ás 4h! – Falou ela, pulando em cima dele.

- Que maravilha Gina! – Falou ele, feliz.

- Tudo graças a você! – Falou Gina, dando vários beijos no rosto dele.

Eles caíram no sofá, ela ainda beijando ele em todos os lugares menos a boca.

- Fique aí que eu volto logo. – Falou ela, correndo em direção ao dormitório feminino.

Pouco tempo depois ela voltou com um embrulho na mão.

- Abra as mãos Harry. – Pediu ela.

Ele abriu e ela colocou o embrulho onde as pedras que Voldemort tanto queria estavam.

- Eu estou dando isso pra você. Isso não é muito bem um presente, mas eu acho que está na hora deu me esquecer disso tudo. Não se esqueça que quando você usa a pedra Harry, uma coisa ruim acontece.

- Tudo bem. – Falou Harry, guardando elas no bolso. – Vou escondê-las muito bem.

- Ah! – Gritou Gina, dando mais um beijo na bochecha de Harry. – Você é meu amuleto da sorte.

Harry riu.

- E você é o meu. – Falou ele.

- Eu te amo. – Falou Gina, logo depois ela se arrependeu de ter dito isso. – Como amigo...

Harry ficou muito vermelho, assim como ela.

- Se Cho me escuta falando isso... – Comentou ela, tentando quebrar o gelo.

- Acho bom nós nos arrumarmos pra aula. – Falou ele, começando a subir as escadas para o próprio dormitório. – E, hum... Cho não e eu não estamos namorando mais...

Dizendo isso ele foi embora, deixando uma ruiva muito vermelha e muito sorridente lá em baixo.

**N/A: Sinto que muitas pessoas vão amar esse cap, finalmente Harry e Cho terminaram! E Rony e Mione também estão bem felizes.**

**Próximo cap teremos muitas surpresas! Comentem!**


End file.
